STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM
by FULCRUM 01
Summary: In the dark times of the Empire the Jedi are no more and all hope seems lost but a new hope is forming,A Rebellion is rising and growing stronger but will it be enough? (AHSOKAxOC) (SABINExOC) (EZRAxOC)
1. SEIGE OF LOTHAL

Disclaimer:only my Ocs belong to me

* * *

In space a bunch of rebel ships were floating in space trying to decide their next move against the empire one of the rebels was Ahsoka Tano former Jedi Padawan,She looked to be about in her early 30's she was wearing a grey tunic shielded by small plates of armor and two rectangular lightsaber hilts on her belt she was standing next to a man named Sato he was a human probably in is late 40's early 50's and was comander of the Rebel squadron.

Just then a soilder spoke out. "Commader Sato, FLCM-01 is here"

"Good" Sato said "Let him in"

We turn to small group of rebels known as the Ghost crew.

One was Green female Tweilk probably in her mid wicket 20's she was wearing an orange and grey flight suit with goggles on the top of her name is Hera Syndulla

The second was a teenage female Mandalorian human about 16 she was wearing a very colorful traditional Mandalorian Armor her hair was dyed in dark blue and lime green. Her name is Sabine Wren.

Next a male Lasat named Zeb Orrelios he was wearing a green and yellow jump suit and on his back was a unique weapon known as a bow rifle

Next was a small beaten up astro droid with an orange head named Chopper

Now we see a male human possibly in his early 30's he was wearing a yellow and green topt with grey pants,a shoulder plate on his right shoulder he had brown hair with a pony tail and matching goaty on his chin and a lightsaber on his belt. This man's name was Kanan Jarrus one of the few jedi that survived the purge.

And lastly was a 15 year old human male with a an orange jumpsuit with a peice of armour on his right shin, he had long navy blue hair and a lightsaber/blaster on his belt. This boys name was Ezra Bridger.

Ezra then stood next to Hera "Hera what does FLCM stand for?"

"It stands for Fulcrum" Hera replied as Kanan approached her.

"I thought you said Ahsoka was the only Fulcrum agent" the Jedi said

"I thought she was" the pilot replied

Just then the door to the main hanger open as a man wearing a full robot like suit of armour with a cylinder ligjtsaber hilt on his belt and a matching helmet with small red vizors where the eyes should be that covered his entire head and face walked in as Sato approached and saluted this man.

"Welcome back General" The commander said

"Thank you Commander Sato" the man said in a low robotic like voice because of his helmet.

The man the approched Ahsoka as she smiled at him,even though she couldn't see it she knew he was smiling back at her.

Then the man turn his head to the Ghost crew then back to Ahsoka.

"Is this them?" The man asked

"Yes" Ahsoka said as the man approched the crew who all had nervous looks on their faces.

"Which one of you is Ezra Bridger?" The man asked

Ezra then nervously stepped forward "um that would be me sir" the boy said chuckling nervously as the man just stared at him through his mask.

"You're Ezra Bridger?" The man asked in disbelief as Ezra nodded while sweating a little.

Then the man started chuckling "Funny" the man said as put both hands on each side of his helmet the red vizors stopped glowing as he removed his helmet to reveal a male human in his early 30's he had long blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"I thought you would be older" the man said in his normal voice "I heard your message it was truly inspiring allow me to introduce myself, my name Zack Archer General and Fulcrum agent of the Rebellion" Zack said to the ghost.

"It's nice to meet you" Hera said stepping forward "But I thought Ahsoka was the only Fulcrum agent"

Zack then turned his head to Ahsoka who had a smirk on her face. "Should've known my wife would hog all the credit" Zack said in a playful angry voice.

"Oh grow up Zack" Ahsoka said smiling

"Wife?" The ghost crew said all at once

"Yes Ahsoka and I have been married for over 16 years" Zack said holding his wife hand.

"Yeah and been bossing me around for just as long" a sudden voice said behind Zack as the Ghost crew and Ahsoka looked at a young man about Sabine's age his skin was crimson with white hair and white facial markings that were almost identical to Ahsoka's but instead of dimonds he had stars on each side of his forehead his pupils were both green and blue. The boy walked up and stood in between Zack and Ahsoka.

"Everyone this is our son Hunter Archer" Ahsoka said

"Nice to meet all of you" Hunter greeted as the the rest of the ghost crew greeted but Sabine stayed silent as she slightly blushed at the sight of the Torguta/human Hybrid.

Zack then put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hunter why don't you show Ezra and Sabine around whi,e your Mom and I work with Hera and the others."

"Sure Dad" Hunter said

* * *

While the adults were talking Hunter was showing Ezra and Sabine around the command ship.

"So your parents are Jedi?" Ezra asked the Hybrid.

"They use to be" Hunter replied

"Why did they leave?" Sabine asked as the three teens kept walking.

"Because of me" Hunter said "You see Jedi were not allowed to love let alone be in relationships but they decided to defy this rule,they tried to keep it secret until my mother got pregnant with me during the clone wars thats when they decided to leave"

The three teens stopped in front of a door as Hunter unlocked it it revealed an empty white room with enough space move around wildly.

"What is this place Hunter?" Ezra asked as they entered the room.

"This is my meditation/training room i use to train and meditate or when i need some me time,you two are more the welcome to use it anytime."

"Sweet" Sabine said as she look around.

"It great to actully have people my age to talk to" Zack said "the only people i got to talk to are all those old geezers"

The three teens all laughed until Hunter's comlink started beeping. "This is Hunter"

" _Son_ _get_ _over here and bring Ezra and Sabine with you,you're going on a mission to Lothal"_ Zack's voice said over the comlink

"We'll be right there Dad,come one guys" Hunter said as the three teens then ran back to the main hanger bay.

* * *

After the teens met up with Hunter's parents He and the ghost crew were on a stolen imperial transport.

"So we're not taken the ghost and we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine asked

"After our insident on Mustafar there's a good chance the empire will track it again"

"So why is the kid coming coming with us" Zeb said refering to Hunter.

"Because his father ordered us to bring him with us,and since he's our commanding officer we have to do it" Hera replied

"Funny story about that actually" Hunter said "Commader Sato was originally suppose to be incharge of this cell but he recommended my father should do it instead since he has more expiriance.

* * *

Back in the hanger bay Ahsoka looked out the window and watch the transport that her son was in take off into hyperspace as Zack stood next to her.

"He'll be fine Ahsoka" Zack said to his wife.

"I just can't help but think when he's on a mission,he'll never come back" Ahsoka said in a worried tone

"Ahsoka look at me" Zack said as Ahsoka turned to him "you and I both know we can't protect him forever and he's not gonna your little boy forever"

"I know" Ahsoka said as she looked out the window again "That's what I'm afraid of"

* * *

As the team enter lothal Ezra looked up and saw many star dedestroyers surrounding his home.

"Ive never seen so many Star Destroyers here,Its gotten worse" he said

"Alright Zeb and Chopper you stay with the shuttle incase we need a quick exit" Hera said

Hunter then felt a little cold all of the sudden as he heard a faint breathing from somwhere it sounded mechanical as he looked around but nobody was around execpt him and the Ghost crew.

"Hey kid" Kanan called out as Hunter looked at the Jedi "are you ok?"

"Uh...yeah just thought i heard something" the hybrid boy replied "listen you guys go find the Minister i have my own orders to attend to" Hunter said as he ran and force jumped from ledge to ledge until he was on top of a building and ran off.

"Well that was weird" Sabine said

"Maybe his dad gave him a separate mission" Ezra said

"We'll worry about him later,we have our own job to do" Hera said as the she,Kanan and the two other teens walked off.

* * *

Later Hunter was leaping from from building to building hoping to find where he sensed cold from.

"I don't get it" Hunter said to himself "I know i sensed it somewhere around here and now its gone"

Just then Hunter colder then he was before.

"It's close" the Hybrid said as he leapt from building to building until he stopped at a landing platform and saw the ghost crew loading some supplies onto and imperial shuttle then he looked to his right and saw a giant man in a black suit and cape wearing a skull like mask and helmet and he was hold a lightsaber with a crimson red blade. This man was Darth Vader the Emperor's second in command.

"So that's who Ive been sensing" Hunter said as he force jumped and landed between Ezra,Kanan and the stood up and looked at Vader as he ignited his two lightsabers the were a similar color to Ezra and Kannan's only a lighter blue.

"Everyone go I'll cover you!" Hunter called back to the ghost crew.

"Hunter look out!" Hera called out. Vader then brought down his blade as Hunter formed an X with his sabers and blocked the Sith lord's attack.

The two were in a saber lock until Hunter pushed Vader back as he was slid while kneeling,The Sith looked up and saw Hunter jump into the air attempting to strike down him down but Vader blocked the boy's attack causing Hunter to bounce off the blade.

Hunter landed behind Vader while Vader turn to the boy and the two exchanged blows as they entered another saber lock.

"Impressive" Vader said as the Sith and hybrid kept exchanging blows until they entered another saber lock.

"Most impressive" Vader complimented as he and Hunter kept fighting.

"Save the compliments bucket head!" Hunter said as he as Vader kept exhanging blow until Vader knocked one of Hunter's sabers out of his hand and they locked arms with eachother.

Vader manage to push Hunter down on one knee for a moment until the hybrid used to force to give him strength against the giant man as he Made Vader stab the floor with his own lightsaber,then at the last second Hunter used his on lightsaber to knock Vaders out of his using his swiftness Hunter managed to slash the right side of Vaders mask as the sith cried out in pain.

Hunter stood over the Sith Lord as he saw the part of his masked the was sliced open and saw his yellow sith eye staring back at him. Hunter then postioned his saber like he wanted to kill Vader.

"Strike me down" Vader said "it is your destiny"

"Hunter!" Ezra's voice called out as the hybrid turned to his his new friend calling out to him a the shuttle he was riding about to take off. "Come on,hurry!"

Hunter then turned back to the Sith lord as he seathed his saber as called his other one to him.

"Well finish this another day Hunter said as he forced jump onto the shuttle. All of the sudden Hunter felt a shrap pain in his right shoulder as he cried out in pain, the Hybrid the looked back as he saw that Vader threw is lightsaber at the boy while the shuttle was out of the sith lords reach.

* * *

Back in the shuttle Hunter was hold his Shoulder in pain as Sabine sat down next to her friend.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern

"Im fine it's just a scratch" Hunter said groining in pain.

Sabine looked around the shuttle and found and emergency kit and wrapped a bandage around Hunter's wound.

"That should stop the bleeding for now" Sabine said smiling

"You wanna kiss it and make it feel better?" Hunter joked

"Not on your life pretty boy" Sabine said smirking

"Awe you think im pretty?" Hunter said batting his eye lids as Sabine rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Ezra spoke out "another inquisitor?"

"No" Hunter said as the rest of the crew looked "that was something far worse it was Sith Lord"

"A Sith what?" Sabine asked

"A Sith Lord" Hunter replied "the ancient enemy of the Jedi,My parents told me stories about them they only focus on the darkside of the force"

"How do we fight him?" Ezra asked

"We'll have to talk to my father" Hunter said "he fought a Sith Lord during the Clone Wars"

"Then we'll have to find a way off Lothal" and I know who to call" Hera said

"Not him!" Kanan and Ezra said at the same time.

* * *

After Hera made her contact Lando Calrision the small group of rebels made their way back to the command ship on the stolen shuttle as Hunter's parents were waiting for them.

"Good see you in one peice Son" Zack said

"Thanks dad but i need to talk to both you and mom in private" Hunter said

The two adults took Hunter to his training room and the boy explained to his parents what happened on Lothal.

"Are you sure it was a Sith Lord?" Zack asked his son

"Yes,ive never sensed anything so dark and evil before" Hunter said

"This could be a problem" Ahsoka said "if the empire is using a Sith then you should stay out of this fight"

"No way!" Hunter said "im not gonna let some giant man in a mask scare me,I've gotten this far in the fight im not gonna back out"

Zack then turned to face his wife "Ahsoka there's no point in arguing with him he's just as stubborn as you"

Ahsoka looked to her hisband then back to her son and sighed in defeat "Alright just promise me one thing"

"What?" Hunter asked as his mother wrapped her arms gently around her son hugging him.

"Be careful" Ahsoka said as her son hugged her back

"I will Mom, I promise" Hunter said

Just then Zack's comlink went off.

"What is it Sato?" Zack asked

 _"General the shuttle that the Ghost crew received was tracked and a ship has enter our area!"_

"What?!" Zack exclaimed as he looked at his son.

"Hey don't look at me i was just a passenger" Hunter said

"Lets get back to Hanger!" Ahsoka as she,her husband and Son ran to the hanger bay.

* * *

Later in the Hanger the rebels were in the hanger tracking the approaching ship.

"We've detected one ship no others" One soilder said

"Move Phenoix squadron to intersept!" Zack ordered

As ordered a few A wings were sent in to shoot down the one tie fighter but it was too fast and shot down many fighters as it flew to the command ship

"He's heading for us" Ezra said

Just then Hunter felt the same cold as when he fought Vader as his eyes widen.

"It's him!" Said the hybrid "it's the Sith Lord!

"Everyone battle stations!" Zack called out as he put his helmet on

Hera and the crew went to the ghost as Ahsoka Zack and Hunter stood behind Ezra.

"Alright if we tag along?" She asked

"The more the marrier" Ezra said as the four force sensitives climbed abored the ghost.

* * *

While the rebels were trying to fight off the one tie fighter Ahsoka Zack and Hunter wer in the cockpit with Hera and Kanan,then Ahsoka felt something familer.

"The force is strong with him" the former jedi said "Zack Kanan lets find out how strong"

Zack nodded as his wife place a hand on his shoulder, "how can i help?" Kanan asked

"Just remember your training" Zack said as Kanan put his hand on Zack's other shoulder the three reached out with the force to sense the strength of the Sith.

As they did Ahsoka felt fear,Anger and hate then she opened her eyes and has a said look on her face as she then screamed and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Ahsoka!/Mom!" Zack and Hunter both cried out as Zack tried to wake up his wife.

* * *

Eventually the rebels lost to Vader as he entered the bridge of a Star Destroyer and kneeled before a hologram of Darth Sidious.

 _"Lord Vader,have you delt with the rebels in the Lothal system?"_

"Yes Master" Vader replied "They are broken"

 _"And yet I sense in you something...more to your victory"_

"I believe the Apprentices of Anakin Skywalker and Obiwan Kenobi lives and are in league with these rebels" Vader said

 _"Are you certain?"_

"It was them My master" Vader replied

 _"This is an opportunity we can not let pass,Skywalker and Kenobi's Apprentices can lead us to other lost Jedi"_

"Such as Kenobi himself?" Vader asked

 _"Perhaps if he lives"_

"There's something else Master" Vader said

 _"Speak"_

"Skywalker and Kenobi's Apprentices have a son" Vader said

 _"Are you sure?"_

"They share the same blood line my Master" Vader said

 _"This keeps getting more and more interesting Lord Vader,but for now dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down and destroy them"_

"As you wish my Master" Vader said as Sidious's hologram dissappear.

"But I will personally deal the child myself" Vader said himself.

* * *

Later after the Rebel command ship was destroyed Zack and Hunter were standing by Ahsoka as she had already regained consciousness after passing out.

"Are you sure you're ok Ahsoka?" Zack asked with his mask off and was very concerned for his wife

"Im fine Zack don't worry" Ahsoka said

"I'm your husband that's part of my Job" Zack as Ahsoka smiled at him.

Just then Erza and Kanan entered the cockpit as Ezra stood next to Hunter "Hera said you wanted to speak with us"

"Yes come in" Ahsoka said

"Are you ok Ahsoka?" Ezra asked

"I am thank you" Ahsoka replied

"We want to know about the Sith Lord you encountered on Lothal" Zack said

"Well Ezra and I were about to engage him until Hunter beat us to him" Kanan said

"I sensed him immediately the moment we landed on Lothal" Hunter said

"So you didn't have another mission?" Kanan asked

"Im sorry I lied to you,but i had to be sure and i didn't want to you and others in danger" Hunter said "he was definitely powerful I'venever sensed such hate before"

Kanan then turned to Zack "Your son said that you faced sith before"

"Yes but not one like this" Zack said

"Do either of you know who it is" Ezra asked the couple.

"No...we dont know" Ahsoka said but Zack knew she was lying.

"Could you all give us some privacy" Zack asked "I wish to speak with my wife alone"

Kanan,Ezra and Hunter exited the cockpit pit as Zack and Ahsoka faced eachother.

"You're lying" Zack said as his wife looked away. "Ahsoka please talk to me"

"I can't..." Ahsoka said as she was about to cry.

"Ahsoka please tell me,I love you and i want to help" Zack said

Suddenly Ahsoka shot up from her chair and hugged her husband and cried.

"It's Anakin..." Ahsoka whispered in Zack's ear.

Zack couldn't believe what he heard as he looked at his wife. "Are you sure?" He asked

Ahsoka nodded her head and hugged her husband again.

Zafk couldn't believe it the man he and Ahsoka looked up to as a brother was now their worst enemy.

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO GUYS MY FIRST OFFICAL CHAPTER AND IT LOOKS LIKE HUNTER AND VADER HAVE FORMED A RIVALRY.I GUESS HE CANT HANDLE LOSING TO A CHILD XD ANY R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	2. THE LOST COMMANDERS

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

The day after the rebels command shjp was destroyed Zack and Ahsoka were sleeping in their bed. Zack then woke up and opened his eyes as he saw his wife sleeping next to him he smiled and started kissing her neck as Ahsoka started giggling.

"Zack stop t-t-that tickles" Ahsoka said

"It's the only way to wake you up" Zack said smiling.

Ahsoka rolled on her back and stretched her arms as Zack leaned in and kissed Ahsoka which she immediately returned.

"Morning" Zack said

"Morning" Ahsoka said

"How did you sleep?" Zack asked

Ahsoka didn't answer,instead she fromed and Zack knew what she was thinking.

"You're thinking about Anakin aren't you?" He asked

Ahsoka sat up as a tear went down her face. "It's my fault" she said "If i stayed i-"

"Would've been killed along with the rest of the Jedi" Zack interupted "Ahsoka it's not your fault neither of us knew this would happen. What's done is done and we need to move on"

"I know..." Ahsoka said

"Should we tell Hunter?" Zack asked

"Tell him what?" Ahsoka asked "That the man that was suppose to be his Godfather is the same man that tried to kill him?"

"Good point..." Zack said "We'll find a way I promise"

Ahsoka then hugged her husband as he did the same.

"I love you" Ahsoka said

"I love you too" Zack replied as the two kissed.

"We should probably get dressed" Ahsoka said "Commander Sato will probably want to discuss what to do after we've lost the command ship"

"Good Idea" Zack said as he and his wife got freshened up,then dressed an when to go meet up with the other rebels.

* * *

Later in a Rebel shuttle Zack and Ahsoka were in a command room along with Hera,Sabine,Zeb,Hunter and a hologram of Commander Kanan and Ezra entered the room.

 _"With the destruction of our command ship it'll more difficult to fight the Empire"_ Sato said

"Commander Sato sir?" Ezra spoke up "When things were tough for me on Lothal I would try to find a place to hide"

 _"You are never shy about your options Ezra Bridger,bit establishing a base is a good idea"_

"Problem is the potential bases we know of don't have the technical advatage we need to protected what's left of our fleet" Hera said as Kanan approached her from behind.

"Or the near by systems suffering from nearby imperial impression" the Jedi said

"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves Kanan" Hera said "If only we had more allies"

"I know some who might be able help us" Ahsoka said "a great military Commander,with a vast knowledge of the outer rim,he could assist us in finding a base,and his experienced leadership could make him a powerful ally"

All the rebels looked confused but Zack knew who his wife was talking about.

 _"And how do we find this leader?"_

"That's the problem" Ahsoka said "Zack and I lost contact with him a long time ago,all of our transmissions haven't responded"

"We can find him" Ezra said "lets us try"

"Well there is one option i haven't attempted" Ahsoka said

"But do you know we can trust him" Hera asked

"Hera if there's one thing I've learned from being married to this wonderful woman is to NEVER doubt her judgment" Zack said

* * *

Later in the ghost The ghost crew along with Hunter were waiting in the cockpit as Zack and Ahsoka enter the cockpit and Ahsoka was holding a droid head.

"Is that a head of an old tactical droid?" Kanan asked as Ahsoka handed the droid head to Sabine.

"These droids were great at finding things"Ahsoka said "And at caculating,found Zack and I a few times when we didn't want to be found"

"Not to mention the fact it was fun scrapping them to peices" Zack said smiling

"How in all the galaxy is that droid gonna find your friend" Ezra asked

"Well last time i saw him he was in the Selios system" Ahsoka said "you can start there.

"You two arent coming with us?" Ezra asked

"We have somthing else to attend to Ezra" Zack said

"The Sith Lord" Kanan said

"There are question that need answering" Ahsoka said

"In the mean time Hunter will acompany you on this mission" Zack said

"I wish we go with you and help" Ezra said

"Your offer is appreciated Ezra" Zack said to the boy "but you have your mission and we have ours"

"Kanan" Ahsoka said to the Jedi "If you find our friend you must trust him"

"If he's all the things you say i can't affrod not to" Kanan said

"TRUST him" Ahsoka said sternly as the hatch closed in front of the commanding officers.

Ezra then turned to Hunter "what was that about?" He asked

"I have no idea" the hybrid replied "I've never seen my mother like that before but it must be serious"

Then Hera detached the ghost from the rebel shuttle and took off into hyperspace.

* * *

Later the Ghost arrived at the Seilos system but there was one problem...the hyperdrive was broken.

"WE JUST ARRIVE IN THE SELIOS SYSTEM AND NOW YOU TELL ME THE HYPERDRIVE WASN'T COMPLETELY FIX!" Hera shouted at Chopper who was wailing like crazy trying to fix it

"You handle the important jobs how would you defy important?!" Hera asked

"What's with all the shouting?" Kanan asked entering the cockpit

"Chopper and I are staying here!" Hera said "to clean up his mess take the phantom hopefully we'll be ready by the time you get back"

* * *

Kanan,Ezra,Hunter Zeb and Sabine took the Phantom to Selios as the enterd the atmosphere Sabine the walked over to Hunter.

"So do you know who this military commander is that your parents talked about?" The Mandalorion asked

"Nope im just as clueless as you guys" Hunter replied "but if what they said about him is true we could definitely use is help"

Hunter then noticed Sabine was getting tired of standing. "Here you can sit in my seat if you want" the hybrid said standing up

"No that's ok you can sit" Sabine said

"I insist" Hunter said sitting on the floor cross legged "i sit on floor when i meditate so i don't mind"

Sabine blushed at the kind gesture and sat in the chair "thanks Hunter"

"No problem Sabine" Hunter said

The phantom had been flying around for what seemed like hours while Sabine finally manged to get the droid head working.

"Alright lets fire this thing up" She said as she put the head in front of Kanan but nothing happened.

"I think it's scanning for a signal of some kind" Sabi e said

"Well can it hurry it up we could get lost out here" Ezra said

"We must be patient Ezra" Hunter said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder "we will get the answers we seek"

"Maybe that was the idea" Zeb said "what if this great commander doesn't want to be found?"

Just then the droids head activated. "7567" the droid said repeatedly

"It's homing in on something" Sabine said as the droid started stearing the phantom to the left. A few minutes later Zeb spotted something.

"There! Up ahead" Zeb said point to a far away object. As the ship got closer it revealed to be some kind off walker only it wasn't imperial and looked like someone'shome

"Now that is a work of art" Sabine said in awe

"It looks like and old republic tank" Kanan said "used during the clone wars"

Just then the republic walker stopped in it's track as the Phantom landed behind rebels then excited the ship and walked to the tank.

Then the back door to the tank opened up and three old men walked out and they all looke very similar to each other.

"It's just a bunch of old geezers" Zeb said

"Well armed old geezers" Sabine said

"What do you want?"" One man asked

"We're looking for someone" Kanan replied

"Well that's to bad" the same man said "because there's nobody out here"

"Hey does the number 7567 mean anything to you guys?" Ezra asked

"What did you just say?!" The man in the middle asked

"Uh i said 7567" Ezra said

"I haven't used those since...that's my birth number!" The man said

"Birth number?" Ezra asked

"They're clones!" Kanan said igniting his saber and stepping in front of thhe group.

"Jedi!" The old man to the right said "they've come for revenge!"

The clone started shooting at Kanan as the Jedi deflected the bolts.

"Stand down troopers now! The clone in the middle said

"But he's a Jedi!" The clone to the right said

"I know but they weren't the one's who betrayed us" the lead clone said "remember Wolffe"

"Kanan my mother said to trust them" Hu ter said stepping infront of the Jedi.

"Sorry about the um weapons malfunction" the lead clone said "its been awhile since we've seen a Jedi"

"Well my name is Ezra" Ezra said "this is Kanan,Zeb,Sabine,and that's Hunter"

"Wait did you say Hunter?!" The lead clone asked

Hunter then stepped forward "How do you know my name?" The hybrid asked.

The lead clone jumped off the balcony of the the tank and walked up to Hunter and closely observed him.

"Look at you all grown up" the clone said "you have your mother's eyes and your father's looks"

"You know my parents?" Hunter asked

"My name is Rex" the clone said "Captain of the the 501st Mitila,and I fought along side your parents from the battle of Christophiss to Seige of Mandalore,and any friends of them are friends of mine"

The Clones invited the Rebels into the Republic tank to look around.

"Eh you're a big one aren't you?" Greogor said to Zeb

"Bigger then you!" Zeb replied

Ezra and Hunter looked around and saw three old clone trooper helmets as Ezra picked one up.

"Easy with those son" Rex said

"Oh yeah i might break the dust" Ezra said sarcastically as Hunter turned to Rex.

"So you're the famous Captain Rex my Mother never shuts up about?" The the hybrid asked

"Does she ever talk about me?" Rex asked

"Constently" Hunter replied "she used to tell me stories about you and her every night before she put me to bed as a kid"

"How is Commander Tano and General Archer anyway" Rex asked

"They're great but in need of help" Hunter said

"We're trying to fight the Empire but we're out numbered and taking a beating we need your help" Ezra pleaded.

"I'm not sure I'm not sure if im much help to anyone these days" Rex said "Didn't you hear? the Empreor says the clones have sereved their purpose,they retired us,now we just spend our days telling stories and slinging for Jupers"

"Ugh this was a wasted trip you heard the clone he's not intrested" Kanan said as he was about to walk out.

"Wait you don't like the Empire do you?" Ezra asked

"Well the Empire certainly isn't the Republic" Rex Replied "But you can't do anything about it"

"You can fight" Ezra said

"Sorry son" Rex said "my days as a soilder are over"

"Then can at least help us find a base?" Hunter asked the clone "My mother said you know all kind of secret loctations in the outer rim"

"Well memory is not what it once was but there are a few spots we haven't reported to the Empire" Rex said "why don't you all wait outside and ill put in a list of coardenets"

The rebels then stepped outside and waited as Sabine spoke up.

"So that's your Parents friend?" She asked Hunter

"Yep" the Hybrid answered "they say he was the best clone trooper they had. All of the sudden Geroger stepped out to them.

"You know i was thinking" the clone said " since were providing places for bases maybe you can help us out"

"No thanks" Kanan said

"Sure" Erza said "what do you need?"

"Out there deep in the wild" the clone said "are wild Jupa,wuen were luck to sling one they'll feed us for a hole year"

"K what do you need?" Hunter asked

"Him" Geroger said pointing at Zeb

"What?" Zeb asked

* * *

Later the Republic walker was on the move again but Zeb was walking out infront it while Kanan was in the phantom on top working on his lightsaber as Ezra went to to check on him leaving Sabine and Hunter alone.

"Are you sure we can trust these guys?" Sabine asked "Kanan told me how they betrayed the Jedi"

"It wasn't their fault" Hunter said "Every clone had a built in chip that made them think the Jedi betrayed them"

"Really?" Sabine asked

"Yeah" the Hybrid replied "besides if my parents trust him that's good enough for me"

"Some times people betray the ones they love" Sabine said looking away

"Not everyone is like that" Hunter said

"Yes they are" Sabine said sadly

"You're not like that" Hunter said approaching the young woman

"How do you know what I'm like?" Sabine asked facing the Hybrid.

I may have only known you for a couple of days but i can tell your one of the most loyal people I've ever met" Hunter said

Sabine blushed at what Hunter just said as her heart started beating faster and faster.

* * *

Later the Rebels and the clones were riding in the tank when something popped out of the ground from far away.

"Over there!" Sabine pointed out

"Alright full stop" Rex ordered as Wollffe stopped the tank.

"You know we really appreciate this" Gregor said "wish we coupd do it like your friend here"

"Yeah well Zeb packs quite a punch" Ezra said

"Oh I'm sure" Gregor said laughing like a mad man.

Hunter then look at Sabine and swirled his finger around one side of his head while rolling his eyes and sticking his tougne out implying that the clone was crazy while Sabine giggled.

"Jupers love Lasats" the clone said

"Uh what do you mean by love them?" Sabine asked

"Well they love the smell...and the taste" the clone said nervously

"You're using him as bate!?" Hunter exclaimed

"Well It's all the same" Gregor said

"No it's not!" Kanan shouted from the top of the tank

All of the sudden giant holes started forming in the groumd while everyone else was calling Zeb back as a pink tenacle grabbed Zeb and pull him down.

Wollfe then drove the walker toward the where the Juber was taking Zeb after a helliasous battle Rex manage to pull up the Juber and killed it with one shot from the Cannon.

Gregor cheered and ran to help Zeb.

"That was impressive!" The old clone said

"Impressive!?" Kanan yelled "you almost got my friend killed!"

Rex then climbed down and walked over to Ezra and Kanan.

"We held up our end of the bargin captain,now give us those couardanats so we can leave" Kanan said

"Ill get them but i nisit you stay for dinner" Rex said.

"Well can't no to a free meal right?" Hunter said

* * *

Later as the sunset Hunter,Ezra and Sabine were looking out into the horizon.

"Hey Hunter what's it like being a Hybrid?" Ezra asked

"Well it feels lonely actually" Hunter said

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked

"Well some Hybrid babies ususally die after they're born" Hunter said "guess i was one of the lucky few"

Just then Rex came outside to where the teens were.

"I've listed some potential bases and some clearing codes that should be able to help" the Captain said

"Thanks Rex" Hunter said

"They're on our main computer bit you'll need data tapes" Rex said

"I got this" Sabine said as she walked passed the then sto8d right next to Hunter.

"You were brave today son,Your parents would be proud" The clone said

"Thanks Rex" The hybrid said

"A great Jedi once told the best leaders are made by example and you do that very well" Rex said

"I wish you would join us" Hunter said "we could really use your help and experience,plus my mom really wants to see you again"

Just then Sabine came storming out of the tank.

"The clones sold us out!" Sabine said "they informed the empire we're here!"

"What!?" Hunter asked feeling betrayed

"There must be some mistake" Rex said

"Oh I found the transmission to the empire and the ones Ahsoka and Zack sent you and you never answered them" Sabine said

"What!?" Rex asked looking at the message board "I never got any messages from Commander Tano or General Archer"

"I knew it!" Kanan said approaching "I told you they couldn't be trusted!" Ezra stopped his mentor from going any further

"Is this true?" Hunter asked Rex then Rex turned to Wolffe

"Wolffe what did you do?" Rex demanded

"I contacted the Empire ok!?" Wolffe exclaimed "If they found out we were helping Jedi they would wipe us out"

"You Idiot once they get here they will wipe you out!" Hunter shouted

"Sabine go warn Hera" Kanan said as Sabine ran to the Phantom.

"I wanted to protect you guys!" Wolffe said to Rex "protect us all!"

"The war is over" Rex said "we're free men,we can't live in fear of the Empire!"

"I'm sorry Rex" Wolffe said

"KANAN!" Sabine called as The Jedi jumped to her and was almost shot at by a probe droid. Everyone tried to take out the droid bit Rex killed it with a long range sniper.

"Nice shot Capitan!" Hunter said as Rex smiled at the boy.

The Rebels and clones walked up to the destroyed droid and looked at it.

"How long has this thing been following us?" Ezra asked

"Long enough to know we're here" Hunter replied "how's the Phantom Sabine?"

"Well engine is damaged we're not going anywhere until i can fix it" Sabine said

"I'll help ya" Hunter said "I know a thing or two about engines"

"Thanks" Sabine said

"Wait you mean we're stranded?" Zeb asked

"Yep" Rex said "the Empire is on it's way

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	3. RELICS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

The next day on Selios the rebels and te clones were trying to move far away so the Empire couldn't track them down while Sabine and Hunter were fixing the phantom.

"Probe is pretty damaged this may take longer then we thought" Sabine said with her helmet on

"Well we better do it fast there's no telling when tthe Empire will get here" Hunter said

"Well the Empire not our only problem" Sabine said looking out on the horizen "There's a storm coming"

"If the Empire gets here before we take off that'll be the least of our problems" Hunter said as be activated his comlink.

"Kanan has Rex given you those coordinates yet?" The hybrid asked

 _"Yeah just gave them to us now"_ Kanan said over the comlink _"Ill contact Hera and see how the ghost is coming along and see if t &e Empire is here" _

"Copy that,we'll let you know when the phantom is fixed" Hunter said as he turned off his comlink.

Sabine and Hunter continued to work on the phatom as fast as they could.

"So did your dad teach you now to fix ship?" Sabine asked

"Nope" Hunter replied "My Mom did"

"Your mom knows about mechanics?" Sabine asked in a surprised tone

"Yep she used to fix all kinds of fignters,shuttles ,and ships during the clone wars" Hunter said "And she past that knowledge to me"

"Wow she sounds pretty cool" Sabine said

"What about you are you and your family close?" Hunter asked while working on the phantom.

Sabine didn't answer as she had a sad look underneath her mask. "I don't want to talk about it" she said

"Ok well when you are ready just let me know" Hunter said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because I'm always willing to listen"

Sabine blushed underneath her helmet as her heart started beating fast again. _"What's happening to me?,why do I feel this way when I'm around him?"_ Sabine thought to herself.

Just then the two teens heard a loud screahing noise as the saw tie fighters heading for them.

"Crap they're here!" Hunter said

"I'll warn the others!" Sabine said as she inside the tank seconds later the rebels and Rex came out with blasters and rocket luanchers.

Kanan,Ezra,and Hunter ignited their sabers as they stood infront of the phantom and deflected the lasers from the tie fighter.

"I got an idea!" Hunter said as he looked at the fighter timing it just right and then force jumped on to it's wing!

"Hunter!" Sabine cried out in fear for her friend.

Hunter held on to the wing and concentrated on the force to give him strength and from out of nowhere he spun the tie fighter around really fast and and threw the fighter uncontrollably to the ground causing it to explode as the hybrid landed in on top of the phantom as The rebels and clones all looked at him in shock.

"That was...Awsome!" Ezra yelled in excitement as Hunter jumped off the phantom.

"How did you do that? Kanan asked

"Its all in the timing" Hunter said "now Sabine and I should probably get back to work on the phatom before the storm gets any closer"

"Right behind ya" Sabine said as the two teens got back to work.

* * *

Later the clones and the rebels were keeping an eye on the storm and keeping watch for the Empire.

As Hunter was working on the phantom with Sabine he overheard Rex talking about the Jedi he served with this got the hybrid's attention.

"Ill be right back" he told Sabine as he walked up behind Ezra and Rex. "You're talking about Anakin right?" He asked as Rex turned to him.

"So your mother told you about him" Rex said

Hunter smirk "He was the one person she talked about more than you uh no offense"

Rex chuckled "I'm not surprised"

"Um could someone fill me in here?" Ezra asked as Hunter stood next to his friend.

"Anakin Skywalker was the greatest and most powerful Jedi that ever lived,rumor has it that he was the chosen one" Hunter said

"Chosen One?" Ezra asked all confused

"Kanan never told you about the prophecy?" Hunter asked as Ezra shook his head.

"Well from what my parents told me is that there would be one being in the universe who's connection to the force was so strong he would have the ability to control both the light and dark and be able to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force"

"Wow" Ezra said

"Believe it or not he was my god father even though i never got a chance to meet him" Hunter said

"Do you know what happened him?" Ezra asked

"I can only assume he was killed along the rest of the Jedi" Hunter said "I wish he was here,we could really use his help right now..."

"Ok with any luck we'll be out of here soon" Sabine said

"We can't just leave Rex,Wollfe and Gregor here" Ezra said

"The Empire is here because of us" Rex said "so this is our fight"

Just then the Rebels and Clone heard so stomping as Rex turned on his scope and saw some AT-ATS heading straight for them.

"How many legs they got?" Wollfe asked

"Four" Greogor replied

"How have they not fallen over?" Wollffe asked

"Would you look at the size of those things!?" Gregor asked

"Wollfe turn us around" Rex said as he sat in the main cannon.

"Wait you're just gonna run?" Kanan asked

"If you have a better idea now is the time" Rex said

"I thought you clones loved to fight" Kanan said

"I do love a battle,but on my terms" Rex said

Wolffe managed to turn the tank around as the walker started shooting at them.

"Kanan im not sure how far but i think she'll fly" Sabine said

"Good enough for me lets go!" Kanan said

"To late the clunkers are already on top of us!" Rex said

"He's right they'll shoot us down!" Hunter said

"How will going into that storm be any better?" The Jedi asked

"Well it will scramble the scanners and we'll all be blind" Sabine replied

"But a Jedi won't" Rex said

"Alright everyone indside!" Kanan ordered as the Clones and Rebels rushed into the tank and into the storm.

* * *

While in the storm the Rebels and Clones were trying to come up with a plan to escape the Empire.

"We can't hide in this storm forever" Ezra said

"Those walkers armor are blaster proof" Sabine said bit there is a weakness,the neck"

"One well put shot to it should destroy it" Gregor said

"Thats all we get is one shot" Rex said

"How are we supposed shoot something we can't see? " Zeb aske looking at the scanner.

"You don't always have to see something to know where it is" Kanan said "If you trust me I can get you that shot"

"I always trust my General" Rex said

Kanan the reached his arm out and tried to sense where the enemy was. "Stop now!" The Jedi ordered as Wolffe stoped the tank in its place.

"Wolffe circle left double time!" Kanan said as Wollfe turned to the left.

"Full stop" Kanan ordered as the tank stopped.

"We're surrounded" Kanan said

"What!?" Ezra exclaimed

"We're right in the middle of them" Rex said "get us a shot!,it's crazy but probably our best chance"

"Once we fire we reveal our location" Sabine said

"So once we fire we better move out double time" Hunter said

"In that case Hunter better take the shot" Kanan said

"Are you sure?" The hybrid asked "I've never fired a cannon before"

"Trust your instincts and you'll be fine" Kanan said

Hunter took a moment to think about it "alright I'll do it" he said

"Sabine spot him" Rex said as Sabine and Hunter walked out to the main cannon.

"Hunter" Rex called out as he tossed his old helmet to the hybrid "You'll need it"

"Thanks Rex" Hunter said as he cougjt up with Sabine.

* * *

Outside the Tank Sabine managed to lead Hunter to the main cannon as the hybrid sat in it.

"Try not to miss ok" Sabine said

"Do or do not there is no try" Hunter said

"Uh whatever" Sabine said not knowing what her friend was talking about.

 _"Hunter there's a walker at .5"_ Kanan said through Rex's helmet

"Gotcha" Hunter said as he turn the cannon to the right.

Hunter then took off Rex's helmet and remembered what his parents taught him and used the force to look for the walker then he saw the next plain as day and fired the cannon hitting its target dead on cuasing the the walker to collapse.

"Got him!" Hunter said as the tanks started moving really fast as the othe walkers started shooting at them.

Luckly the tank manage to make it out of the storm as the the others got on top of the tank.

"Nice shot kid!" Rex said "now get moving this your only chance!"

"We can't leave you here!" Hunter said

"We have to get the information back to the rebellion Hunter" Kanan said as he and the others got into the phantom.

Hunter just stood there and looked at Rex.

"Don't worry about me save yourself!" Rex "And tell your Mom and Dad I said hi"

Hunter stood there for a moment and slowly entered the Phantom while Rex sat in the main cannon.

"We're solders Hunter!,this is what we were born to do!" Rex called to the Hybrid as the hatch to the phantom closed and took off.

As the phantom flew farther away from the clones Hunter remembered that he made a promise to his mother and if there was one thing he knew is that you never break a promise to family. The hybrid then stood up and walked up to Kanan.

"Kanan get out of that chair" Hunter said in a stern voice.

"What?" Kanan asked

"I said get out of that seat!" Hunter yelled as he used the force to lift Kanan out of the pilot seat,threw him to Zeb who caught him as Hunter sat in the seat and turned the fighter around.

"Hunter what are doing!?" Sabine called out

"I made a promise to my mom that I would bring Rex back,and I don't break promises to family and to me Rex is part of my family too!" Hunter said as he picked up speed and ingaged the walkers in battle.

Zack started shooting at the walker that the tank was battling as he flew over the second on and Kanan Ezra and Zeb jump on its Rex contacted the Phantom through his helmet.

 _"Hunter what are you doing!?"_

"Picking cherry blossoms,what's it look like im doing!? Im saving your asses!" Hunter said

 _"I told you to go!"_

"Not without you,you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" The Hybrid said as he continued shooting.

Then the other three rebels manage to take control of the other walker and shot at the first one,then Rex got a clear shot of the neck and made the walker collapsed the clones and Rebels won the battle as Hera flew the ghost as the the Rebels and Rex got on board.

* * *

Later the Ghost crew and Hunter were aboard a rebel shuttle where Zack and Ahsoka were waiting.

Rex then made his way in front and saw his old friend for the first time in years.

"Commander,General" Rex greeted as the couple approached the clone.

"You both got old" Rex joked

"Had to happen sometime Rex" Ahsoka said as she hugged her friend.

"Im glad to see you're alive" Rex said returning the hug.

"You too" Ahsoka said

Then Rex turned to face Zack as the two men smiled at eachother.

"It's good to have you back solider" Zack said as he pulled Rex into a brotherly hug.

"Well you should be thanking your son or his friends" Rex said as Hunter approched "If it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here"

"Well if there's one thing I don't do is give up on family" Hunter said.

"Thank your for trusting my friend" Ahsoka said to the Ghost crew

"It wasn't easy" Kanan said looking at Rex "It still isn't"

"Nothing worth doing ever is Kanan" Zack said

* * *

Later that night Sabine was walking to her room as she heard a voice.

"Sabine" she heard as she turned her head to see Hunter.

"Oh hey Hunter" she said as The hybrid approached her.

"Listen I want to say sorry for asking you about your family I know you don't fully trust me yet"

"No i do,I do trust you" Sabine said "It's just...I'm not ready to talk about it yet"

"I understand" Hunter said "but when you are" Hunter said

"You'll be the first to know" Sabine said

"Ok" Hunter said then he yawned "I don't know about you but today has wiped me out"

"I hear ya" Sabine "I could use some sleep myself"

"Ok Ill see ya in the morning" Hunter as he walked out.

As Sabine entered her room her her heart started beating faster then before as she placed her hand over it and leaned up against her door.

"What's going on with me?" Sabine asked herself "why does my heart keep beating like this while im around him?"

Sabine took a moment to think of a reason and her eyes widen as she thought of something.

"Could it be?,could i be...falling in love with Hunter?" She said to herself.

* * *

 **WOW WHAT A WAY TO END A CHAPTER HUH?" ANYWAY R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	4. ALWAYS TWO THERE ARE

Disclaimer: not mine execpt my OCs

* * *

A few weeks had past since the Rebels recruited Rex as he was playing a game with Zeb as Kanan and Ezra walked into the hanger along with Hunter.

"Lets end today's by levitating Chopper" Kanan said to his apprentice.

"If i do can i drop him?" Ezra joked making Hunter chuckle.

Chopper grumbled in annoyance to what Ezra said

"Sure" Kanan said

"Lock it down" Sabine whispered to Chopper as the droid lock itself to the floor but Hunter manage to hear what his Mandalorian friend.

Ezra tried to lift Chopper but couldn't as he groaned in fustration.

"I can't do it!" Ezra said

"Hey while you're looking through the force make sure to look with your eyes" Rex said "the droid had it's feet locked to the floor"

Sabine and Chopper both laugh hysterically at the prank they did.

"That was cruel Sabine" Hunter said

"Yeah i know" Sabine replied still laughing as Hunter had an evil smrik on his face.

"Chopper maybe able to lock his feet to the ground,but you're a different story" Hunter said as he used the force to lift Sabine out of her seat and into the air.

"Woah! Hey put me down!" Sabine said

"Not until you apologize to Ezra" Hunter said

"Never!" Sabine said

"Ok you asked for it" Hunter replied as he spun Sabine in the air for a few seconds then stop as he saw Sabine looking dizzy.

"Now will you apologize?" Hunter asked

"No..." Sabine said trying to stop being dizzy.

"Ok I was hoping not to do this but you left me no choice" Hunter said as he started wiggle his fingers and Sabine started laughing uncontrollably,That's right Hunter was tickling Sabine with the force.

"Hey no stop please!" Sabine said through her laughs see this made everyone else laugh

"Say it" Hunter ordered

"Ok,ok Im sorry" Sabine laughed.

Hunter then stopped and gently put Sabine down on the floor.

"Now was that so hard?" Hunter asked smirking

"I hate you" Sabine said with a playful growl.

Then Hera entered the room with a mission.

"Sorry to inturrupt the fun but i have a mission for Hunter,Sabine,and Chopper" Hera said "thanks to Captain Rex, i found and old base that we can get some much needed medical supplies Zeb you should go too"

"Better find the the med supply quick" Kanan said "Captian Wits was abou to lead them"

"Ha Ha Ha" Rex laugh sarcastically "so this is where the boy's lack of disaplin comes from"

"You're saying I lack disaplin?" Kanan asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying" Rex replied

"Ugh not again,Im outta here" Hunter said as he followed Sabine and Zeb up the latter and into the Phantom as Ezra followed him.

"Hey you weren't asigned to this mission" Zeb said

"I assigned myself" Ezra replied

"If you're just coming with us to get away Kanan and Rex I don't blame ya kid" Hunter said "Everytime those two fight it gives me a headache"

"I rather deal with the dangers out there then then stay in the cross fire here" Ezra said

"You say that now" Sabine said as she detachedthe Phantom from the Ghost and took off into hyperspace.

* * *

Later the Rebels came out of hyperspace and found the bas they were looking for.

"What is this place?" Ezra asked

"It's an old Republic medical station" Sabine said "abandoned after the clone wars"

"Definitely a good place to get alot of medical supplies" Hunter observed

Sabine flew the Phantom up to the station's entrance as she entered a code and it opened.

"Wow Rex's codes work" Sabine said

"Don't sound so surprised Sabine" Hunter said "the man is a war veteran"

"Good point" Sabine said as she landed the Phantom.

"The Rebels and Chopper exited the Phantom as they looked around Chopper was getting creeped out.

"Oh come on Chop,it's not that creepy just dark" Ezra said "Nothing to be scared of"

Then Hunter snuck up behind Ezra

 **"BOO!"**

"AAAHHH!" Ezra screamed in terror as he turned around to see Hunter laughing along Sabine and Zeb.

"That's not funny Hunter!" Ezra said

"You're right" Hunter said "it's hilarious!"

The other rebels laughed as Zeb put his arm around Hunter's shoulder.

"I'm beginning to like you kid" Zeb said as he and the other walked up to a door,Sabine pushed the button but it didn't open.

"Yep I was afraid of this" Sabine said "no power"

"I got this" Zeb said using his strength he open the door and the saw a dark spooky hallway infront of Rebels entered the hall way as the door closed behind them.

Sabine kneeled infront of a wall and spray painted the Pheinox squadron symbol on it.

"Nice art work" Hunter said

Sabine blushed underneath her helmet as her heart started beating fast again.

" _Not again!"_ Sabine thought to herself as she heard a sound .

"Huh?" She said as she pointed her flash light to where the sound came from.

"What is it?" Hunter asked

"Did you hear that?" Sabine asked

"I didn't hear anything" the Hybrid replied

"I thought I heard a creeking sound" Sabine said

"Well this is an old station Sabine it's gonna make some creeking sounds" Hunter said

"Yeah you're probably right" Sabine said "lets go"

The two teens met up with Ezra and Zeb as they enter the command center.

"Well this must be the command center or whats left of it" Sabine said as she and the others looked around.

"This might make a good base for us" Ezra said

"I don't know Ezra looks to beaten down to me" Hunter said looking around.

"I'm with Hunter on this one" Sabine said taking off her helmet "this place looks like it could fall apart,Chopper power it up"

Chopper then hacked into the power generator and turned on all the lights in the station.

"I didn't mean the whole station,i meant this control panel" Sabine said

"Who cares" Hunter said "it alot less creepy with the lights on"

* * *

Later Sabine ordered Chopper to turn the lights off and search the computer.

"I got the infontory files,but most are corupted unreadable,can't tell where the med supplies are or in they even exsit"

"Looks like we'll have to find them the old fashion way" Hunter said igniting his saber for light.

"I'm with Hunter" Ezra said also igniting his blade "Chopper stays here and repair the files while we all search for the medical supplies"

"Well it's worth a try" Sabine said as she put her helmet back on and walked with the others.

As the team was walking down the hallway Zeb was starting to get impatient.

"Why don't use your Jedi powers to find the medical suplies so we can get out of here" he said

"It doesn't work like that Zeb" Hunter said

"Beside we don't need to use them to find them before you do" Ezra said with a smug tone

"What's that suppose to mean?" Zeb asked

"Well it means I'm more preseptive,when thinking on my feet" Ezra said "plus I'm faster"

Zeb growled at the teen as Sabine got in between them.

"I don't care who finds them as long as we find them" she said

"I find them!" Erza said as he started running while the others followed.

Half way down Ezra pushed so crates on top of Zeb.

"Not fair!" He exclaimed

"Fight rarely are" Ezra said "next time keep your head down and you won't hit"

"Your over confidence will be your down fall Ezra" Hunter warned

"Yeah sure it will" Ezra as he knock his head into a rwiling and fell falat on his back while Sabine and Hunter approached their friend.

"Told ya" Hunter chuckled looking down at his fallen helped him up.

* * *

Later the Rebels kept walking down the hall untl Chopper contacted Ezra on his wrist comlink.

"It's Chopper" Ezra said "what's that you need help?"

"Whats going on?" Sabine asked

"It sounded like Chopper needs help" Erza replied

"We better get back to the command center then" Hunter said

"How about a short cut?" Ezra said jumping into the air shaft above him.

"Can't we just go back the way we came?" Zeb asked

"That'll take to long" Ezra said "Choppers in trouble"

"He's got a point" Hunter said as he jumped up into the air vent and Zeb lifted Sabine into Zeb stayed behimd because he couldn't fit.

The three teens crawled throught the vent then found a way out.

"Chopper!" Ezra called but no answer as he,Hunter and Sabine got out of the vent and searched for their droid friend.

"Chopper where are you?!" Ezra called out again

Then the teens saw a small red eye coming from a different droid and there was someone or something behind it.

"What is that?" Ezra asked

"It looks like a probe droid" Sabine replied

"My pet told me you were here" the person said in a robot voice obviously female she was wearing black armor with imperial symbols on her shoulder plates she also wore a helmet and a vizor that covered her face. "Ive been searching for you for some time"

"A bounty hunter?" Ezra asked

"I don't think so Ezra" Hunter said in stern tone.

"Guess again" the woman said igniting a crimson red blade.

"She's an inquisitor!" Hunter said igniting both his saber while Ezra ignited his.

"Oh good so I don't have to explain it to you" the inquistor said slowly approaching the teens "you know what comes next right?"

"Run!" Sabine said as she started shooting at the inquistor's droids.

"I'll handle her you two handle the droids!" Hunter said as he attack the inquistor while Ezra and Sabine took care of the droids.

Hunter and the inquistor both exchanged blows until they entered into a saber lock.

"Hmm you're a strong one aren't you?" The inquistor asked in a flirting ton3

"I defeated a Sith so I'll have no problem beating you!" Hunter said as he broke the lock.

"Oh so you're the one Lord Vader sent me to find" the inquistor said "he's been wanting to settle the score with you"

The two force wielders started exchanging blows again until they entered another saber lock.

"If your boss wants me tell him to come find me himself!" Hunter said

The Inquistor pushed the Hybrid back then ingnited her second blade and then the blades started spinning around.

"Two can play at that game!" Hunter said as he put his two sabers together and latched them into a double bladed spun it around as the two engaged in battle again.

"We need to find Zeb and Chopper? " Sabine said to Ezra

"What about Hunter?" Ezra asked

"He can handle himself lets go!" Sabine said as she and Ezra ran leaving their hybrid friend to fight the inquistor. Then they came running back.

"Hunter there's another one!" Ezra called out

"What!?" Hunter asked looking at his friend.

While he was distracted the female inquistor kicked Hunter to Ezra and Sabine as they helped him up.

"Run!" Sabine said as the three teens ran from the two inquistors. They were caught in a dead end until Sabine managed to open the dooras she and Ezra got out but Hunter wasn't so lucky because the female Inquistorused the force to pull him back to her while her droids helped.

"No!" Sabine cried out as she turned around to help her friend.

"Sabine Ezra run!" Hunter said as he stabbed the control panel closing the door.

"Hunter No!" Hunter heard Sabine yell through the door as he face the inquistors.

"Such a noble act" the female inquistor said pinning the Hybrid to the door with the force "such as a Jedi"

"Im learning" Hunter said as the female inquistor took his ligjtsabers and had her droids hold him back.

"But not quite enough" the Inquistor said

Then the male inquistor lunged at Hunter until the female blocked his attack.

"I was surprised to see you here" the Female said to the male.

"The kill is mine! The male said

"You are always short sighted" the female said "we'll used the boy to bait the others now find the girl"

"No!" Hunter said

The male inquistor left as the female's droids release him while the female pinned him to the door.

"You and I are gonna have a talk,and if your good some of your friends will survive" the female said sliding her hand down Humters left upper cheek which made him uncomfortable.

* * *

Later Hunter and the female inquistor wer in the command center while Hunter was cuffed to the floor.

"You handle lightsabers well young apprentice" the inquistor said

"Hey if you wanted a lesson all you had to do was ask" Hunter said sarcastically

The inquistor deactivated her Vizor as she revealed to be a Mirialan her eyes were black with yellow pupils.

"You have great potential" she said in her normal voice but it had a deep back ground. "But i can make you stronger in the ways of the darkside"

"Yeah no thanks im good" Hunter declined

"You have been trained well" the inquistor said as she sat in a chair "If i had to guess your Master is or was a Jedi knight"

"Heh guess your not as dumb as thought" Hunter said as the inquistor chuckled at his last remark.

"And as for these lightsabers" the inquistor said igniting one of them "if i had to guess these are Premafrost crystals,quite a rare find indeed"

"Yeah so?" Hunter asked

"Did you know that there are many inquistors looking for you?" The inquistor asked "wanting to kill you"

Hunter chuckled "If you wanted to kill me you would've done it by now"

"Kill you?" The inquistor asked "I have no plans to kill you,Yet"

Then what do plan to do?" Hunter asked.

The inquistor the reached out with the force as she tried to enter Hunter's head for answers but he was resisting.

"Why must you resist" she asked as Hunter groaned in pain but continued to resist "why do you endure such pain?"

The Mirialan got closer to Hunter as she increased power "you know we'll find them so just tell me now"

"Get out of my head!" Hunter growled as the inquistor continue. Then from out of nowhere Hunter summon up the strength and started using the force to push her out of his mind.

Now the inquistor was the was who was struggling as Hunter leaned forward while the inquistor was struggle to pushing him back.

"You, you're afraid" Hunter whispered to the inquistor "that you'll never be as strong as Ahsoka Tano!"

The inquistor then pulled back as she was trying to catch her breath while looking at Hunter who had a smirk on his face.

"Why do you fear her?" Hunter mocked "is it because she's smarter than you?,Stronger than you?,or is it because she has someone that loves her and you have no one"

"ENOUGH!"" The Inquistor shouted as she pointed he blade in Hunter's face and snarled.

"Oh what's wrong did i hit a bad nerve?" Hunter said mockingly.

"If you know who she is then she must be your master now where is she!?" The inquistor demanded

"Like i would tell you" Hunter said

Just then the male inquistor entered with Sabine as he pushed her to the ground.

"What has the boy revealed?" He asked

"Nothing i wish to share" the female inquistor said "contact your rebel friends and bring them here that's all i ask"

"Let me think about that" Hunter said "uh no"

"Contact your friends!" The female said as she pointed her blade in Hunter's face.

"I said no!" The Hybrid replied sternly. "Sabine where's Ezra and Zeb?"

"We were trying to fight but Zeb and Ezra never had chance" Sabine said

"What are you saying!?" Hunter asked

"Your friends are dead" the female said

"You lie!" Hunter said in pure anger

Just then Hunter's comlink went off.

 _"Specter 5 this is commander Mayluma come in"_

The two teens immediately reconized Zeb's Voice.

"Uh Commander Mayluma yes I read you" Sabine said

 _"you missed your check in,are in need of assistance?"_

"Say Yes!" The female said

"No commander we're fine" Sabine said just then the male inquistor grabbed her head and held his saber by her throat.

"No commander we changed our minds send Kanan...and Ahsoka" Hunter said as the male inquistor released Sabine.

"Are you ok Sabine" Hunter asked

Yeah im fine" Sabine replied.

 _"Very well meet you at bay 6 keep your chin up"_

* * *

later the Inquistors took Hunter and Sabine to bay 6.

"Once we have the others we'll despose of them both,very slowly" the female said as she opened the door to the hanger bay and a ray sheild appeared to stop them from being blow out.

"Chin up" Hunter whispered to himself "chin up what does that mean?" Hunter looked up and saw Zeb and Ezra where hanging up side down in the Phantom.

"Oh" the hybrid whispered then grunted to Sabine and tilting his head up indecating to look up as she saw the Phantom too.

Then the Phantom detached from the ceiling and started shooting at the inquistors .

"Run!" Sabine said as she and Hunter got out of the way. Then Hunter used the force to call his sabers to him then used them tocut himself out of the cuffs as he and Sabine entered the Phantom.

The inquistors tried to hold the Phantom back to them and closed the door at the same time.

"Zeb activate the hyberdrive!" Hunter said

"Are you crazy!?"" Zeb shouted

"Just do it!" Hunter yelled back

Zeb then activated the hyper drive forcin the inquistors to release them and soon they were out of reach.

* * *

Later the rebels made it back to the Ghost and met with the other rebels while Hunter met up with his parents in the command center.

"Mom,Dad" Hunter called out to his parents as they turned to him.

"Hey champ" Zack said greeting his son "how did the mission go?"

"It was ok we the medical supplies" Hunter said as Ahsoka notice something was wrong.

"What else happened?" She asked her son

"We to talk in private" Hunter said as he led his parents to their bed room.

"What's going on Hunter?" Zack asked

"The Empire has sent two inquistors to hunt us all down" Hunter said

"Oh no" Ahsoka whispered

"One was a female" Hunter said "And she's after Mom"

"Why is that?" Zack asked

"I don't know" Hunter replied "but she told me the name of the sith lord that I fought a few weeks ago"

"She did!?" Ahsoka asked in fear

"Yeah she said his name was Vader" Hunter said which maid Ahsoka silently sigh in relief.

"His name is Vader?" Zack asked his son

"That's right,she said he's after me" Hunter said making Ahsoka's eyes widen in fear.

"Is he now?" She asked

"Apparently" Hunter replied "And I say bring him on I beat him once I can do it again"

"Son no offense" Zack said but think he only lost to you is because he underestimated you,he won't make that mistake again"

"Maybe you're right dad maybe i need to train more" Hunter said as he Yawn "But for now im going to bed I'm beat"

"Ok Sweetie" Ahsoka said kissing her son on the cheek.

As Hunter left his parents Ahsoka the clenched her fist in anger and closed her eyes as Zack noticed.

"Ahsoka?" Zack asked looking at his wife

"He's after my baby if he touches him it will be the last thing he ever does" Ahsoka as she opened her eyes and they turned yellow for a second then back to normal.

* * *

 **YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TO DO R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	5. BROTHERS OF THE BROKEN HORN

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

A week had past since the two new inquisitors made their appearance,since then the Ghost Crew along with Hunter were hiding out on the planet Garell until the rest of the squadron could a base to hide from the Empire.

Outside the Ghost,Rex was teaching Ezra how to use a blaster while Hunter was watching him trying to hit the storm trooper helmet Chopper was holding.

"Aim then fire" Rex said

"You know what Rex i bet even you miss some times" Ezra said

"Ezra I've seen Stormtroopers miss less then you" Hunter joked as his friend glared at him.

"Speaking of,You're missing Jedi training" Kanan said "which is now remember"

"You know I can't be in to places at once" Ezra sighed

"As a soilder you need to learn how to adapt" Rex said

"Well he's not a soilder" Kanan said to the clone "he's a Jedi"

"Yeah well maybe I don't want to be either" Ezra murmured

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kanan asked

"Hey practice squad!" Sabine called from the Ghost "Hera called a meeting attendence is mandatory"

"You heard the lady lets move!" Hunter as he ran inside the Ghost as Ezra and the the older men followed.

As the other rebels entered the Ghost they saw a small hologram of Hunter's father Zack.

 _"As we speak the frozen planet Orin is suffering a huge crisis"_ Zack said as a hologram of a heat .

 _"When their supplies of fuel cells are gone the people will not be able to power the heat generators the need to survive"_

"They'll freeze to death" Sabine said

"I bet you the Empire cut off their fuel supplies" Hunter said

"Since we're already on Garrel we should check out the black market" Ezra suggested

"There should be some fuel cells we could fined" Kanan agreed

 _"See what you fine without delay and Hunter"_

"Yeah Dad?" The hybrid replied

 _"Call your Mother she worries about you"_

"I will Dad" Hunter said as the hologram of his Father dissappeared.

"Gear up everyone time to make friends with the locals" Hera said as the other walked out. "Exept you spector 6 and 7 I told you two to clean the phantoms exshuat port twice "

"But I had Jedi training" Ezra said "and blaster practice"

"And I've been training for when Vader ever comes back" Hunter said

"Well now you have scrubbing practice" Hera said "And Hunter If you want to be part of this crew you're gonna have to pull your weight around here"

Chopper then laughed at the boys misfortunate.

"What are you laughing at?" Hera asked "nah uh you're helping them" she said as she walked out while chopper grumbled to the teens

"We'll discuss this later" Kanan said to Ezra

"Can't wait" Ezra said sarcastically

* * *

Later the teens and Chopper were cleaning the Ghost as the rest 8f the crew headed out.

"It's clean the Ghost,lightsaber training,blaster training" Ezra complained "I miss the old days when everything was simple"

"I know how you feel Ezra" Hunter said scrubbing the windshield "my parents always argued on how to train me"

"Really how did you get them to stop?" Ezra asked

"I didn't" Hunter chuclked "they continue to do it right to this day"

Then chopper started beeping and roled ove to the teens.

"A distress signal from who?" Ezra asked

Chopper played the message and Ezra reconized it immediately.

"That Vizago's ship" Ezra said

"Who's Vizago?" Hunter asked

"We used to do business with him before we joined the Rebellion" Ezra replied

"Ok well what does he want?" The hybrid asked

"Well he's obviously in distress" Ezra said "and if there's one thing I've learned from Kanan is that we help people in distress." Ezra said as he ran inside the Phantom.

"Ezra wait up!" Hunter called as he followed his freind inside.

Ezra had his codet helment and sat in the piolt seat. "Lets see what Vizago got himself into"

"Shouldn't we contact the others" Hunter asked

"I owe him a favor and this could square us" Ezra replied "besides i know how to fly"

Ezra detached the Phantom from the Ghost and the teens flew off into space.

* * *

Later in space the teens were flying to their destination.

"Do you think flying away from your problems is a bad idea" Hunter said

"I'm not flying away from my problems" Ezra said "I'm helping someone with their problems,there's a difference"

"Yeah sure there is" Hunter said

The two teens spotted A ship not far from where they were.

"That's Vizago's ship alright I wonder what happened" Ezra said as he contacted the ship but no answer.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Hunter said as Chopper agreed.

"Well we're have to boared the ship and find him" Ezra said as he landed on the ship's side.

* * *

Ezra then put his helmet on as he,Hunter,and Chopper enter the ship.

"Vizago must be in trouble" Ezra said "why else wouldn't he answer his call?"

"Maybe this is a trap set by the Empire" Hunter suggested as he and Ezra Entered the cockpit but the door closed behind them locking Chopper teens enter and saw someone laying on the floor.

"Vizago is that you?" Ezra asked as the person stood up and revealed to be an old Weequaky.

"Not exactly" the Weequaky said,Hunter eyes widen as he saw who it was

"Greetings I am Hando Ohnaka" the pirate said "proud owner of this fine but currently inoperative Vessel"

"Where's Vizago?" Ezra asked "this is his ship"

"Oh so you know Vizago?" Hando asked "well then we have mutal freind it was his but we were enjoying a friendly game of savak and now it's my ship"

"Vizago betted his ship?" Ezra asked

"Right after his droids which are also mine" Hando said

"I guess" Ezra said

"You know about me but i don't who you are" the old pirate said

"Im Lando Calrissan" Ezra replied

"And I'm Han Solo" Hunter said

"Lando and Han" Hando said as he put his arms around the teens "so at last i get to meet the semi famous duo,a tad younger then I imagine but being so young and coming to my rescue proves that you two must be the real deal"

"Yeah i mean we are pretty good" Ezra said

"Pretty good" Hando Chuckled "Are you looking for a crew Hando is hiring"

"Uh we already have a crew" Hunter said

"Speaking of which where'd our droid go?" Ezra asked as he looked around for Chopper.

"You lost your droid I lost my whole crew thanks to the Empire" Handeo said "I was once captain oh the stories I could tell so many of them true"

Then a beeping noise came from the ship as Hando looked at the screen an imperial ship stated coming toward them.

"Um yeah you wanna tell a story tell one to the Empire while i get this bucket of bolts working again" Hunter said as he started working on repairing the ship.

Then Hando pushed a button on the controls. "Hello how can we help you"

" _Attention space craft,you have reached and imperial check point"_

"Hyperspace would be good" Hando said to Hunter,then the shuttle started shooting at them. Then Hunter finished working on the hyperdrive.

"Got it" Hunter said as Chopper entered the room waling then piolted the ship.l

"Well Lando and Han looks like we are off on an adventure!" Hando said excited as the ship went into hyperspace.

* * *

Later in Hyperspace the teens,droids and pirate were flying to who knows where.

"It is if we were in eachothers heads" Hando said "we only just met and the three of us make a pretty good team."

"Yeah but we're not" Hunter said

"Not yet" Hando corrected "I could use you two for a job,I am an old man I just need help pushing a few crates"

"Crates of what?" Ezra asked

Then Chopper pulled up a hologram of Hando's cargo revealing the po6wer generators they needed.

"Power generators?" Hunter asked

"Thats what you're smuggling?" Ezra followed up. "These are pretty hard to get old man,expensive too"

"You're right" Hando said "which is why we will sell them at a fair price 500%"

"Ok we help you and you give us our cut in power generators" Ezra said "three crates"

"Make it two crates and you have a deal" Hando said

"Ok two,and we split profit at the thrid" Hunter said

"Deal" Hando said shaking Ezra's hand then Hunter's "the way you two bargain remind me of well me,now lets go get the supplies"

The old pirate walked out of the room leaving the two teens alone.

"Ezra we have to be careful I've heard some rumours about Hando and he doesn't have a reputation for being trustworthy" Hunter said

"Good cuase neither do I" Ezra said as he held up the controller to Hando's droids.

"You sneaky Lothrat" Hunter said patted Ezra on the back "nice work"

Ezra then gave the controller to Chopper for safe keeping as they met up with Hando.

* * *

Later the teens and Hando Landed on a base on a blue moon and pushe two crates while Chopper stayed behind.

The three enter a chamber and saw a Jablogain with two droid next to him.

"Alright where is Vizago?" He asked

"Azmorigan" Ezra whispered as he covered up his face with his Vizor while Hando talked to him.

"Let me guess he's bad news" Hunter whispered

"Really bad" Ezra replied

"Is this a joke?" Azmorigan asked "I don't deal with washed up old relics"

"Come now lets leave your wife out of this" Hando said "there is no need for inportiaties between theives,Im certain we can reach an agreement."

"Im certain we can" Azmorigan said as his droids aimed their blasters at Hando and the teens then they were surrounded.

"Nice going partner" Ezra said as he and Hunter were forced to their knees and they rmoved Ezra's helmet.

"Hey I know you from somewhere" Azmorigan said to Ezra "Calrissan's farm on Lothal!"

"Well of course" Hando said "this is Lando Calrissan and his parther Han Solo"

"What?" Azmorigan asked "No they are not Calrissan or Solo!"

"You lied to me?" Hando looked to the teens "I knew I liked you both!"

Azmorigan looked and saw there was four crate instead of five "wait there are only 4 crates here,wheres the fifth?!"

"Well the droid had the fifth crate" Hando said

Just then Chopper came ramming and crashed into Azmorigan and his droids.

Then the teens and Hando hid while Azmorigan tried to blast them.

"So what's the plan?" Hando asked the teens

"I don't know ask the droid" Ezra said

Then one of Azmorigan's droids tired to shoot Ezra but the teen back flipped and the bolt broke his cuffs.

"Chopper get my blaster!" Ezra said as Chopper zapped the taller droid and threw Ezra his lightsaber then broke Hunter and Hando out of their cuffs.

Then Hunter and Ezra fought off Azmorigan and his goons while Hando was almost ejected into space until the teens used the force to pull him back in this in which surprised the old pirate.

Unfortunately Azmorigan manged to Escape but the teens didn't worry about him as Hando approached them.

"Well my friends you may not be Calrissan or Solo but i know what you are" Hando said chuckling "you two are Jedi why didn't you tell me one of my best friends was a Jedi at least I think we were friends"

"Well we're not really Jedi yet" Ezra said

"Well then become Pirate Jedi" Hando suggested "we would make an exellent team but first tell me your real names"

"Ezra Briger" Ezra replied

"And I'm Hunter Archer" Hunter said

"Thank you Ezra Bridger and Hunter Archer" Hando said

* * *

Later the Teens,Chopper and Hando were back on his ship flying home.

"Well you two must have many responsibilities Yes?" Hando asked

"Yeah too many" Ezra said

"Well then join my crew and split it right down the middle 50-40" Hando said

"Thanks Hando but Ezra and I have family back home and we just want the generators" Hunter said

"Very well you have a deal partners" Hando said Hugging the teens making them uncomfortable "this makes me happy droid be me the most expensive drink you can and something for the boys"

"Uh I think we'll go with him" Ezra said as the teens and Choppers walked away.

"What happened did we just join his crew?" Ezra asked

"I don't know" Hunter said

"I don't want to leave the Ghost crew" Ezra added

"I don't either Ezra" Hunter said "besides if my parents found out i joined a pirate gang they'll kill me"

Just then the teens heard a noise close by.

"Did you hear that?" Ezra asked

"Lets checik it out" Hunter said as they walked to where the sound was coming from.

The teens entered the cell and saw none other then Vizago.

"Vizago?" Ezra asked

"You what are you doing here?" Vizago asked

"Hando told me you lost your ship in a bet" Ezra said

"And you believed that swindler?" Vizago asked

"Hey we're not the ones that lock in his own brigg" Hunter said

"He shoved me in the back with his stuff then deactivated my droids somehow" Vizago said

"Probably with this" Ezra said taking the controller from Chopper.

"You must help me reclaim the black horn" Vizago begged.

"Sorry but we have other things to worry about" Ezra said

"You owe me remember?" Vizago said "I give you information and save your Jedi friend,I'm calling in that favor now"

"Ok ill help you get your ship and then we're even" Ezra said as chopper opened the door.

"Chopper get the Generators on the Phantom" Hunter said

"My Generators!?" Vizago asked

"No our Generators" Hunter replied " now come alomg and behave"

* * *

Back in the cockpit Hando was counting credits as the teens and Vizago entered.

"I believe you too know eachother" Ezra said scaring Hando as he turned around.

"Partners how could you let this horrible criminal out of the brigg?" Hando asked

"Save it partner" Ezra said

"Ok now lets all relax" Hunter said "Ezra and I take the generators while you two split Morgan's credits everyone wins"

"That is a fair deal" Hando said "and It disgusts me"

"For once I agree" Vizago said holding up the controller "care to hear my counter offer?"

The droid then turned on and approached the teens and Hando while Vizago exited the cockpitThe two 4eens Igniteed their sabers and attacked the droids little did they know they were above Garrel.

"Nice work partners I'll invest your share wisely" Hando said as he escaped.

Ezra then used the force to pull the controller from Vizago's belt and deactivated them.

"Phew that was close" Ezra said

"Too close if you ask me" Hunter said "now lets get out of here"

Then they relized Hando took the Phantom and then an angry Vizago put them into an escape pod and ejected them back to Garrel.

"Not sure how were gonna explain all of this" Ezra said

"What do you mean we i was inasint bystanders while you did all the dirty work" Hunter said

* * *

Later the Teens and Chopper made it back to the Ghost and saw Hando talking to the Ghost crew as Hando turned to see them.

"My friends I was just talking about you" Hando said "how we rescued the Generators from Vizago"

"Yeah that's not how it happened" you stole the generators and my ship" Ezra said

"Now that i believe" a voice from above said as the crew looked up and saw Zack and Ahsoka.

"Mom Dad what are you doing here?" Hunter asked as his parents jump down th the lower level.

"Well after Hera contacted us that you and Ezra took the Phantom we came here and waited for you" Zack said

"But never in a million years 2e thought you be with Hando" Ahsoka said

"Ahsoka and Zack" Hando said with Joy as he walked over to the couple "you two sure did spourted didn't you and got busy i see"

"Yeah and now you got ten seconds to get out" Zack said as he glared at Hando who gulped in fear.

"Noted" Hando said as he ran out the Ghost as Hunter looked toward his parents.

"So how much trouble are me and Ezra in?" The hybrid asked

"Well we were coming here to ground you" Zack said "but since you found the generators we'll let it go this one time"

"But we don't want you anywhere near Hando again" Ahsoka said in a stern voice "Understand?"

"Oh believe Im done dealing with him" Hunter said as he and his parents went back into the ghost.

* * *

 **OK GUYS R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	6. WINGS OF THE MASTER

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

A few weeks past since Ezra and Hunter ran into Hando as they were now aboard the Ghost in hyperspace with a rebel ship and two A-wings the Ghost crew were talking to a man who needed help through hologram.

 _"The Empire has doubled our workload,and cut our rashnes without your food drop the weakest of us will starve"_

"Stay strong my friend" Kanan said "well be there soon"

 _"You have our deepest gratitude Phenoix Squadron"_

The Rebels then came out hyperspace near the planet but somthing was jamming their signals.

"The transmission is being jammed!" Sabine said while Chopper was going crazy.

"Looks like the Empire came out to welcome us" Hera said as she saw three Imperial cruisers waiting for of the sudden a voice came through to the Ghost.

 _"Attention Rebels this system is under imperial control"_ said the voice of Agent Kallus " _Stand down or be destroyed"_

"Why am I not surprised, Agent Kallus" Zeb said

"Ill give him this,he's persistent" Hera said

"Not to mention a huge pain in the ass" Hunter said making the Ghost crew laugh for a second.

"Phenoix leader are your pilots ready?" Hera asked

 _"As ready as we'll ever Captain Syndulla all fighters attack formation!"_

the A-wings soared into battle as they engaged in battle with the tie fighters.

"Just handle those Ties Phenoix leader" Hera said

 _"We'll cover you Ghost"_

the A-wings tried to fend off the tie fighters while the Ghost crew handle the rest while the crusiers were firing at the Rebels trasport.

 _"This is transport one we're taking heavy damage!"_

"Stay on course Transport one!" Hera said

 _"Were losing forward deflectors!"_

"We're almost through!" Hera shouted,but unfortunately it was to late the transport was destroyed along the food the people needed.

"All ships abort,abort!" Hera ordered as she turned the ship around as the A-wings followed but then Pheniox leader was destroyed before the they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Later back at the Rebellion Hera and Kanan were dicussing on how to finish the mission with Zack,Ahsoka,Sato,Hunter,and Rex.

"We must finish this mission" Hera said "If we try again with our two remaining transports I know I can get at least get onethrough"

"We don't have much time,the people of Ibar won't last another rotation without our help" Kanan said

"I agree should at least try" Sato said "but our entire squadron is no match for that blockade"

"If only we had something strong enough to blast throught those cruisers,that could tip the scale in our favor" Hunter said

"There is and alternative" Rex said approaching the group "Ive been i contact with an engineer who has no love for the empire,and has claimed to have built a heavy assult fighter a blockade buster"

"So then whats the problem lets get it" Kanan said

"Ship master Cory will only discuss his ship in person,on the planet Shanapolde" Rex said

"It's risky but if it'll help us fight the Empire then it must be done" Ahsoka said

"I agree" Zack said " Hera I want you to go a talk to this Ship Master see if he will be will to help us"

"But General I've lead the next run on the blockade" Hera said

"Without that fighter there's no chance of that happening" Zack said "You must go we're all counting on you"

Hera had a worry look on her face but she knew she to do it.

* * *

Later the Ghost crew came out of Hyperspace to the planet Shanapolde while Sabine,Hunter,and Hera climbed to the Phantom and flew down into the planet and the clouds were as thick as soup.

"Well I can see why it's so hard to land here" Hera said "the Atmosphere is...tricky"

"Tricky how?" Sabine asked

"We can get through it but the craft never maintains its power" Hera said

"Oh that's not good" Hunter said

"You can say that again" Sabine replied

Just then the Phantom got hit with a lightning bolt and started taking a nose dive then Hera turned it to avoid a giant rock,then the Phantom was upside down.

"And she's the best pilot in the in the squad!?" Hunter asked Sabine

"Trust me this isn't even the worst she's done" Sabine replied

Hera managed to straighten the ship out as they flew past a pillar with a ship crashed into it.

"That was a ship,that was a ship!" Hunter said starting to panic.

"That was your imagination" Hera said as she continued to fly as she bump a wing into another pillar and saw the landing field.

"There the landing field!" Hera said

"Are you sure thats not part of your imagination!" Hunter called out

"You better hope not!" Hera called back "Brace for landing!"

The Phantom crash landed on the landing platform an nearly fell off the ledge until it stopped as Sabine and Hunter began to straighten out.

"Kids get get in the back of the ship!" Hera said as she got up from the pilots seat and stood with the teens until the felt the Phantom being pulled back then with one yank they fell out of the back of the ship and on too the ground. They sat up and saw a short Calamari standing infront of them.

"Who are you?" The Calamari asked

"You're Cwory right?" Hera asked as she and the teens stood up "Captain Rex sent us"

"Ah you're here about my ship" Cwory said smiling as his astro droid pulled the Phantom

"Any landing ypu can walk away from is a good one" Hera said

"After a good landing you can still fly a ship" Cwory said

"Yeah,but you know this is a terrible place for ships" Hera pointed out

"But a perfect place to test them" Cwory replied "If you can fly here you can fly anywhere and it's also the last place the Empire would look,now lets get out of this wind"

"He seems pretty nice,for an old geezer" Hunter said as he and the others followed him Rebels followed Cwory as he opened up the shaft to his garage.

"Sorry about the mess I don't usually get alot of visitors" Cwory said

"Well considering you live on a planet that dangerous for ships Im not surprised..." Hunter trailed off as he and the others saw the fighter the old man was talking about It was big and was laying horizontally and had a dark orange pait job.

"There she is,I call her the B-wing" Cwory said "this is one of my most fast design she's fast faster then anyship in the galaxy and it packs a punch along with proton torpedoes"

"Great I can't wait to take it out,the fleet really needs this" Hera said

"The fleet eh?" Cwory said "and what makes you think she's yours just for the taking?" He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

Later Hera and Hunter were working on the Phantom but Hunter was to frustrated with Cwory to work.

"I can't believe that old geezer wount let you fly his ship if you ask me he's been out of the water to long" the hybrid said

"Even more bad news I can't fix the Phantom,at least not with the spare parts we have on bored" Hera said

"And even more good news our com system is fried,we can't contact the Ghost" Sabine said

"So we're stuck here perfect" Hunter said sarcastically

Just then Cwory came by with a cart of supplies. "I noticed your stablizers we're drained what else you need?"

"Power bust relay,converters,some plasma conduit" Hera replied

"BG here will get you started" Cwory said as his droid roled to the Rebels.

"Thank you" Hera said as Hunter and Sabine followed BG."look if I Don't fly your ship who will?"

"I waited a long time for the right pilot" Cwory said the Tweilk "And I wait longer"

* * *

Later Sabine and Hunter were gathering parts to fix the Phantom.

"So why do you think Cwory won't let Hera fly the B-wing?" Sabine asked

"I have no Idea" Hunter replied "perhaps he thinks she not worthy enough to fly it"

"That's bullshit" Sabine said "Hera is one of the best pilots I know,she can fly anything"

"I can believe that,but I think she has to prove that to Cwory first before she can fly it" Hunter replied

"Ugh maybe your right" Sabine said

"You know my God Father Anakin was a pilot during the clone wars" Hunter said

"I thougnt you said he was a Jedi" Sabine said

"He was and he was a pilot one of the best the Republic ever had" Hunter said

Just then the teens saw Hera running toward them "Guys good news I convinced I convinced Cwory to let me fly the B-wing!"

"Alright!" Sabine said with excitement

"Can't wait to see it in action" Hunter said

* * *

Later Hunter,Sabine and Cwory were outside of the garrage as Her was inside the B-wing's cockpit.

"You'll be lucky if Hera survives it Cwory" Hunter said

"How many times have you flown it?" Sabine asked

"Me?, Oh I don't fly it's dangerous theoretically it should fly" Cwory said

"Theoretically!?" The teens exclaimed at the same time as Cwory laughed.

"Better to be down here then up there" Cwory said

"If that ship crashed I'll toss you off and see how well you fly!" Hunter said as Sabine held him back.

Hera managed to get the fighter off the platform and it flew off she flew up high and did so air tricks as she picked up speed the she fired a giant laser and shot it at an old ship and it exploded.

"Woah that's what I call power!" Hunter said smiling.

Hera then landed back on the platform and jumped out of the cockpit.

"You're ship definitely has the fire power we need" Hera told Cwory "but the targeting system could use some work"

"I got some Ideas" Sabine said as she and Hunter approched.

"No,no that's my ship young one,Just what do you think you're doing?" Cwory asked

"Never get between a Mandalorian and a weapons package" Sabine said

"I do what she says old man,I've seen her in action and you don't want to challenge her" Hunter said

Just then A beeping sound came from the Phantom.

"It's Kanan he'll want to here about our success" Hera said as she entered the Phantom and talked to Kanan then came out a few minutes later.

"We need to move the second attack is happening now" Hera said

"Well we got a problem" Sabine said "The energy from the lasers killed the hyper drive"

"Well that's just great how are we gonna get this fighter the Rebellion now?" Hunter asked

"Yeah that has been a problem" Cwory admitted

"It's been a problem!?" Hera asked "You mean mean you knew about this!?"

"Well what did you expect for a proto type?" Cwory asked "there are all sorts of adjustments needed to be made for instincts i don't even like this paint job"

Just then Hunter picked up Cwory "well lets see how far you can fly!" The hybrid said

"Easy Hunter" Hera said as Hunter put Cwory down "there's got to be another way"

"Well its too bad I had BG insult the other hyperdrive on the Phantom" Cwory said

"You what?" Hera asked

"Well I dont like to see a ship that can't fly,during the repairs I upgraded it to have a hyperdrive so it can fly far" Cwory said

"You beautiful Mon Calamari!" Hera said as she hugged Cwory "that's the answer to our problem"

* * *

Later the Phantom came out of hperspace to join the blockade battle.

 _"Alright Hunter let me go"_ Hera said through the comlink

"Say hi to Agent Kallus for me" Hunter said

 _"Oh we will if there's anything left of him"_ Sabine said

Hunter then detached the B-wing from the Phanto and then Hera flew off into battle then fired the main cannon destroying one of the cruiser making a clear path for the Ghost as they delivered the food.

* * *

Later back at the Ronde view point the Ghost crew and Cwory met up with Zack as he approached Cwory

"It seems Senator Organa has found a ship simpathetic to our cause and is willing to make more of these B-wings in secret" Zack said

"And under my supervision of course" Cwory said "there are many adjustments that need to be made"

"Cwory thanks to you your ship helped many people today" Hera said

"I just put it together young pilot,you made it swore" Cwory said as he excited to the transport.

"Hera your piloting skills are amazing and we wouldn't have completed this mission with out you" Zack said "that is why I agree with my son's recommendation"

"Recommendation?" Hera asked looking at Hunter "what did you do kid?"

"Just listen to the General Hera" Hunter said smiling

"It is with great honor I here by promote you to Pheniox leader,our pilot will learn from your expertise" Zack said as he and the others saluted Hera as she smiled with pride and saluted back.

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO GUYS R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	7. BLOOD SISTERS

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

A few days had past since Hera was promoted to Pheinox Leader and the Crew was assigned missions.

As Hera asigned two more rebel soliders missions as Ezra,Sabine,and Hunter walked out of the Ghost and approched her.

"You said you had another mission" Ezra said "What do you want me to do?"

"Actually this one is for her" Hera said looking toward Sabine as she elbowed Ezra in the chest making Hunter chuclke.

"There's a carrier coming carrying secret information I need you to pick him up and transport him to Havac out post" Hera said

"Sounds easy enough" Sabine said

"If it was easy I'd send someone else,this information is important,we have to get it through" Hera said "That's why you'll be getting a partner for this mission"

 _"Please don't be Hunter,Please don't be Hunter,Please don't be Hunter"_ Sabine said in her mind.

"You'll be partners with Hunter" Hera said

 _"Oh come on I said please!"_ Sabine shouted in her head while she had a straight face "Great" she said

"I need you two to keep a low profile" Hera said

"Don't worry You can trust us" Hunter said "what's this Carrier look like anyway?"

"I don't know but they'll respond to this code phrase" Hera said as she transferredthe phrase to their comlinks.

"Got it" Sabine said as she put her helmet on and walked away.

"So what do I get to do?" Ezra said

"Kanan said you have Jedi training today" Hera said

"Great..." Ezra said in disappointment.

"Sorry Ezra looks like this is a mission for the big kids" Hunter said as ruffled the teens hair then ran off to catch up with Sabine.

"So this great huh us getting partnered together?" Hunter asked walking along side Sabine.

"Yeah I guess" Sabine said

"You don't seem too excited about it" Hunter said

"No I am It's just...I have a hard time getting know new people" Sabine said

"Because you don't like talking about your past?" Hunter asked

"Yeah..." Sabine said in a sad tone

"Well we don't have to talk about that we can talk about something else" Hunter said

As Hunter kept talking about what to talk about Sabine noticed a strange painting on the wall she stopped and looked at it for a few seconds until Hunter approached her from behind.

"What's that?" the Hybrid asked

"Nothing lets just keep going" Sabine said

* * *

The two teens arrived at the hanger bay looking for the carrier.

"Do you remember the code phrase?" Sabine asked

"Yeah 'Its a long way to Allderon' I know"

"Ok lets go" Sabine said

"The teens walked around saying the phrase for hours but nobody responded.

"Ugh this pointless the carrier is obviously not here" Hunter said sitting on a crate.

"That can't be Hera said he boarded the shuttle" Sabine said "are you sure you were saying the code phrase right?"

"Yeah It's along way to Alreadan" Hunter said,just then the crate he was sitting on started moving and walking around.

"Hey woah!, what's going on!?" The hybrid asked

"Wait a minute that's the carrier" Sabine pointed out as it turned out to be a clunker droid. "Talk about keeping a low profile"

"Yeah I never expected it to be a clunker droid" Hunter said as Sabine read it's ID number.

"Says here his unit is BG- 86" Sabine said

"Nice to meet ya BG" Hunter said as the beep in response. "I can understand why the rebellion wanted to give the information to him no one would suspect a clunker droid"

"Pretty good cover up considering it looks like a trash can" Sabine said making the two teens laugh.

"That's too bad" a voice said from above on top of a transport them jumped to the group it was obviously female wearing a combat suit wearing a crimson mask and had a blade rifle on her back. "Because I would"

"Ketsute Onuo" Sabine growl as she looked at the woman "I saw your mark old friend"

"Friend,that's a generous term considering what's happened" Ket said as the two circled each other.

"You two know each other?" Hunter asked

"Still a Bounty Hunter I see" Sabine said ignoring Hunter.

"Tell me you don't miss it" Ket said

"Wait you used to be a bounty hunter?" Hunter asked "actully that doesn't surprise me"

"I don't think Ket is here for a reunion" Sabine said

"You know me well" Ket said "Im here for the droid"

"Yeah not gonna happen lady" Hunter said as Ket turned to him and then back to Sabine.

"Who's he Sabine,Your boyfriend?" Ket ask making both the teens blush.

"Im not her/he's not my boyfriend!" the teens yelled at the same time.

"That's too bad he's actually kinda cute" Ket said

"Flattering,but i don't date scum" Hunter said to Ket then looking at Sabine "Sabine how do you know her?"

"She never told you how we broke out of the imperial academy?" Ket asked

"That was a long time ago before you got greedy and left me for dead" Sabine said as Ket laughed.

"You would've been better off dead then joining this band of rebels" Ket said looking at Hunter "I didn't believe until the Empire put a bounty on your head"

"You gonna collect on it?" Sabine asked reaching for her blaster.

"Haven't decided yet" Ket said "besides I work for the black sun now and I have a job to finish first*

"I can't let you do that" Sabine said

"Correction WE can't let you do that" Hunter said reaching for his new blaster until Stormtroopers approached them.

"Citizens whats going on here?" The commander said "there's a curfew on this hanger you need to leave immediately"

"Don't Interupt us!" Ket shouted as she shot two troopers down and took cover followed by Hunter and Sabine as she shot two more.

"Nice shot,haven't lost your touch" Ket said as she shot down two more troopers.

"Good thing you haven't either" Sabine said while the women were shooting down the trooper Hunter manged to get BG on the transport.

"Sabine come on!" Hunter called as Sabine rushed aboard the transport and took off into space.

* * *

Later in space the two teen were trying to set course for Alderan.

"So your friend seems nice" Hunter said

"Not when you get to know her" Sabine said

"So you were part of the Imperial academy huh?" Hunter asked

"Unfortunately I had no choice my parents made me go" Sabine said as Hunter put a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand" Hunter said

"You probably think of me as traitor now huh" Sabine said in a sad tone

"Sabine you can't change what you did i the past but that doesn't make you who you are it's your life,your story on what you choose to be,your still my friend and nothing can change that"

Sabine blushed underneath her helmet as her heart started beating fast again _"Not again"_ She said in her mind. Then the ship shook as if somthing shot it.

"We've been hit!" Sabine said

"Let me guess Ket?" Hunter said

"Yeah and she knocked out our hyper drive which means I know here next move now hang on!" Sabine said

Ket then shot at the door of there ship then a huge gust of wind came out trying to suck out the teens. Sabine lost her grip and was about to be sucked out.

"Sabine!" Hunter yelled as he reached out and grabbed his friends hand and pulled her back in then sealed the hatch as the two friends collapes to the floor with Sabine on top of Hunter.

"Is every one alright?" Hunter asked

"Yeah Im fine..." Sabine trailed off as she realised how close she was to Hunter's face and to her he looked even more handsome up close she just wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Uh Sabine you can off now" Hunter said

Sabine then snapped out of her trace the quickly got up "Sorry" she said helping Hunter up to his feet.

"It's ok" Hunter "but next time you steal a ship make sure it has guns"

"Noted" Sabine said taking off her helmet and looking out the window and saw Ket's ship in front of theirs as Ket contacted the teens.

 _"No hard feelings Sabine It's not personal just business now here's the deal hand over the power droid and Ill let you and your boyfriend live"_

"And if we refuse" Sabine asked

 _"Ill blow up the ship and collect my bou ty from the depris"_

"Ill do you one better" Hunter said stepping forward "you let Sabine live and I'll make sure you get bounty for a Jedi" this made Sabine look in shock and worry.

 _"A jedi?,you must be joking_

Hunter then ignited one of his saber in from of Ket's Hologram and even though he couldn't see it he was pretty sure she had a shocked look on her face.

 _"Hmmm you would be worth more then that droid,alright you got a deal Ill extend the docking ram and meet you two there"_

Ket's hologram turned off as Sabine looked at Hunter with worry "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I have a plan ok just follow my lead" the Hybrid said

The two ships then connected as the teens and bounty hunter met inside.

"So your boyfriend is a Jedi huh Sabine?" Ket asked "you always did have good taste in men"

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend!" Sabine said

"Keep telling yourself that" Ket said as Sabine got infront of Hunter.

"You're not gonna give up the Jedi are you?" Ket asked

"Nope you're gonna have to take him from me" Sabine said with her fist up

"You know for someone claiming he's not your boyfriend you sure care about him alot" Ket said

"Of course I care about Hunter he's a rebel and a freind,my best friend" Sabine said with full confidence,hearing that made Hunter smile.

"Oh Sabine" Ket said as she removed her helmet,she had light brown skin with a mohawk and violet eyes."we were once friends,tell you what you give me the droid and the jedi and Ill spilt my cut with you like the old days."

"I don't do things for money anymore" Sabnie said

"That's right now there's the cause" Ket said "you really think your little rebellion can handle the empire?,grow up little sister you can't be that foolish"

"The only foolish one I see here is you" Hunter said stepping in between the woman up closer he was about 3 inches taller then Ket "you're so blinded by your greed that you dont see the big picture if you fail a mission the black sun will kill you but the rebellion won't"

"What are saying?" Ket asked

"I'm saying you should join us" Hunter said both Ket and Sabine had shocked looks on there faces.

"You can't be serious after all I tried to shoot you down" Ket said

"That maybe true but I know deep down you still care about Sabine and you want to protect her like the big sister you are and I know she'll forgive you and still trusts you" Hunter said

"Forgive me for what?" Ket asked

"For leaving me for dead" Sabine replied "Hunter's right I still trust you"

"And you're wrong both of you are" Ket said

"No I met people who gave me a second chance in life and that's what we're giving you" Sabine said extending her hand

"It's not too late Ket,the rebellion won't care about what you did in the past what matter is what you do now" Hunter said extending his hand as then the speaker on the Garrell transport.

 _"Impriel crusier to Garrel shuttle 762 your craft has appeared to be stolen prepare to be boarded"_

"Looks like we're all friends now" Sabine shrugged

"Don't have much of a choice" Ket said as the group ran back into the Garrel shuttle they saw an imperial crusier heading straight for them.

 _"Hold postion for docking, try to flea and you will be fired upon"_

"now what do we do" Ket asked

"I got it" Hunter said getting underneath the shuttles control panel "If I can overload the hyperdrive it'll activate the self destruct and take the cruiser out with it Sabine I need you to buy me some time"

"On it!" Sabine said as he contacted the cruiser warning them about the hyperdrive "ok they gave us two minutes Hunter now hurry"

"Almost got it...there!" Hunter said as the alarms for self destruct went off and the three got in Ket's ship and manage to take off befre the cruiser could capture them as they went off into hyperspace.

* * *

Later Ket's ship made it to Alderan and landed at a space where R2-D2 was waiting for the power droid as the ship landed Hunter and Sabine both walked out with BG then R2 got excited when he saw Hunter and was beeping like crazy as he rolled around Hunter in circles making the hybrid laugh.

"It's good to see you to R2" Hunter said smiling

"Wait you know this droid?" Sabine asked

"Oh yeah he used to fight along side my parents during the clone wars and I use to play with him all the time when i was little" Hunter said "you can tell Senetor Organa that his intell has arrived safe and sound ok little buddy"

R2 beeped in agreement as he too the power droid away and the teens walked back to the ship.

* * *

Later Ket's ship landed on Garrel where Ezra andHera were waiting as the three stepped outside.

"Congrats on your successful mission you two" Hera said as she turned to Ket "and thank you for supporting our cause"

"Well it was mostly an accident" Ket said

"You know my offer still stands" Hunter said "My father's actually the General of this squadron I can talk to him and see if i can get you a place with us"

"Thanks but no thanks Hunter I don't think I'm ready for a full on fight with the Empire just yet" Ket admitted

"I understand" Hunter said "But if you ever change your mind"

"You'll be the first to know" Ket said "but promise one thing"

"Sure" Hunter replied

"Take care of her for me will ya" Ket asked

"I will I promise" Hunter said

"Thanks" Ket said as she kissed Hunter on the cheek making the hybrid blush and Sabine burn with jeliousy.

"I'll see you around hansome" Ket said as she walked to her ship and took off.

"We that was...something" Hunter said

"Yeah..." Sabine replied

"Ok lets head back" Hunter said

"You go I need a minute" Sabine said looking up at the stars.

"Ok" Hunter said walking away.

As he walked away Sabine watched him as her heart started beating faster and faster.

 _"If anyone is going to have him it'sgonna be me"_ Sabine thought to herself

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	8. THE FUTURE OF THE FORCE

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

A few weeks had past since Hunter met Sabine's old friend Ket and now he was training with Ezra outside the Ghost as they clashed sabers until Hunter pushed Ezra down.

"You gotta learn to keep up that defense Ezra" Hunter said

"I've been trying but I'm more an attacking kinda guy" Ezra said as he stood up.

"That kinda attitude will get ya killed my friend" Hunter said

"Hey Isn't that your parents over there?" Ezra asked looking over Hunter's shoulder's as the hybrid turned to see his Mom and Dad walking up to Kanan.

"What are they doing here?" Ezra asked

"I don't know but it must be important lets listen" Hunter said as the two teens listen to the adults talk.

"This is unexpected" Kanan said to the commanding officers"Don't get me wrong It's always good to see you both but it usually means there's danger"

"What we have to say is Jedi business" Ahsoka said

"Then I guess I qualify" Kanan said

"You definitely qualify more then we do" Zack said as the three adult walked into that the Ghost while the teens watched.

"I can't believe it they're having a jedi conversation without us" Hunter said slightly offended as he ran to the Ghost "Come one Ezra"

"We're really gonna spy on youre parents?" Ezra asked catching up to his friend.

"I've done worse" Hunter called back.

Meanwhile inside of Kanan's room the three force weilders were talking about somthing important.

"Zack and I have transmitting signals from Mustafar to find out more about Vader" Ahsoka said

"And?" Kanan asked

"So far we found out very little about him" Zack said "but he's far more powerful then the Sith I fought years ago"

"Ok but do you have any idea why he wants your son so badly?" Kanan asked

"Well Hunter seems to think Vader wants to settle the score him after his defeat on Lothal" Ahsoka said "But I think It's something more"

"Like what?" Kanan asked

"Unkown" Zack said "If only my old Master was here he could give the information we need"

"May I ask who was your Master?" Kanan asked again

"Obiwan Kenobi" Zack said as Kanan widedn his eyes In shock.

"You mean the Obiwan Kenobi!?" The jedi asked

"Yes he was one of the greatest and most powerful Jedi in the Order he was like a father to me" Zack said then sighed in sadness "I wish he was still alive...we could really use his help right now"

A single tear rolled down Zack's face as Ahsoka placed a hand around her husband's shoulder in comfort as he wipede his tear away.

"Anyway we did so research on his Inquisitors" Ahsoka said "It seems The have a secondary mission to make retrieveals"

"Well we know they hunt Jedi,so what else are they after?" Kanan asked

"If I had to guess probably the childern of the force" Zack said "they probably want them to train to be future Inquisitors for the Empire"

"I managed to decode two locations,Zack and I will check out the first one" Ahsoka said

"And you want me to check out the second one" Kanan siad "I'm in"

"You should probably take Ezra and Hunter with you" Ahsoka said

"Ha,they're already breif on the mission" Kanan said said as he slammed bis fist on the controls making the door open and the teens fell to the floor with Ezra landing on Hunter's back.

"Damn Ezra you need to cut back on what ever you're eating" Hunter said standing up while cracking his back.

"Well they did say it was Jedi business" Ezra said

"Yeah but breaking your best friend's back business" Hunter said as Ahsoka playfully roled her eyes at the teens.

"You should take Zeb with you as well he prove hiself against the Inquisitors before" she said

"What about Sabine?" Hunter asked "she was great against them too"

"Unfortunately Sabine was already assigned another mission son" Zack said

"Damn" Hunter whispered

"So where are we going?" Ezra asked

* * *

Later the three Jedi and Zeb took the Phantom to the planet where the Second transmission came from and landed at the nearest space port and exited the ship.

"So did Ahsoka and Zack say exactly what we were looking for?" Zeb asked

"Nope they just said we have to get it before the Inquisitors do" Kanan replied

"And knowing my parents they always leave something out" Hunter said

"Chopper so you have those coordinates?" Kanan asked as Chopper upload them into his system and projected a hologram.

"Housing units?" Ezra asked "what would the Inquisitors want there?"

"Well I doubt they're renting" Hunter said

"Zeb take a look around the space port for the Inquisitors ship if they're her I'd like to know" Kanan said

"Don't worry" Zeb said If I find any sign of them you'll here about it"

"Bring Chopper with you,we'll keep in touch" Kanan said as he and the two teens walked off.

* * *

Later in space two A-wings came out of hyperspace and inside each were Zack and Ahsoka flying toward the ship where the first transmission came from.

"Do you feel that Ahsoka?" Zack asked as he felt a chill in the force.

 _"I do the Inquisitors were here"_

As they entered the ships the couple walked around the ship looking at all the damage the Inquisitors had done to the ship.

"The signature is still fresh" Zack said "they left just before we arrived"

Just then they saw an old woman on the floor as Ahsoka kneeled down to her.

"It's ok now your safe" Ahsoka said

"Please...help my grandchild" the old woman said weakly.

"Your grandchild?" Zack asked

"They took her...the red blades they knew that she has it" the old woman said

"You need to rest we will find her" Ahsoka said as she laid the woman down then stood up and faced Zack.

"You were right,they're after the childern of the force" Ahsoka said to her husband.

"We have to contact Hunter and the others and warned them the Inquisitors are probably on they're way to where they are now" Zack said

* * *

Back on the planet Kanan,Ezra and Hunter were still looking around for the Inquisitors until Hunter's comlink went off.

 _"Hunter are you there?"_ Zack's voice said through the comlink.

"Yeah Dad I'm here what's up?" Hunter replied

 _"Have you located the Inquisitors yet?"_

"Not yet were still looking why?" Hunter asked

 _"Your Mom and I found out what they're looking for,they're looking for babies"_

"Babies,what would they want with babies?" Hunter asked

 _"These childern have the ability to use the force Hunter"_

"Oh that's bad" Hunter said in a worried tone

 _"All of you keep searching your Mother and I will be there as soon as we can"_

"Copy that" Hunter said as he turned off his comlink.

"So that's what the Inquisitors were after" Ezra said

"The we better hurry before they get another one" Kanan said as the three ran inside the unit looking for the Inquisitors when Kanan spotted a door that was particularly broken.

"This is it" Kanan said a he pushed the door open and saw the place was completely destroyed.

"Guys I think were too late" Ezra said

"Look over there" Hunter pointed out as he saw a female Ithorian layning on the floor as the three Jedi approched her.

"It's ok your safe,what's your name?" Kanan asked as she told them in her own language while Hunter translated.

"She said her name is Ooda" Hunter said

"Save your strength Ooda" Kanan said

Then Ooda started saying somthing while Hunter translated again.

"She said that they came after her child but they didn't get it she gave it to a droid" Hunter said as he helped Ooda up."Ooda as soon as your able to head to docking bay 12"

* * *

Later Zeb contacted Kanan a told him he found the baby but so did the two Inquisitors as the three Jedi ran to Zebs location and got inside the building and looked for Zeb and they babynajd they found them.

"How's the baby?" Kanan asked

"Quiet for the moment" Zeb replied

"Well let's see him" Ezra said

"I wouldn't if I were you" Zeb warned as Ezra approached the baby and it started screeching again.

"I warned you!" Zeb said

"I was trying to be nice!" Ezra said

"Here let me try" Hunter said as he approached the baby and picked him up.

"Hey there now its ok" Hunter said in a soothing tone "Did those mean Inquisitors scare you?"

The baby started to calm down and looked at Hunte rand smile.

"Don't be afraid little one we'll protect you" Hunter said as the baby cooed in happiness.

The other three were shocked they had no Idea Hunter had a way with childern. All the sudden red blades starte stabing the room and the baby was panicking again.

"Great now what do we do!?" Zeb asked

"Only one thing to do!" Ezra said as he and Kanan carved a hole in the ceiling and jumped throught it along with Hunter as Zeb climbed through it.

"I got somthing they can receive" Zeb said a he dropped a detonater down the wholle as the four rebels manage to escape the building but so did the Inquisitors.

"Ezra take the baby" Hunter said as he gave the baby to him "Ill hold them off go"

Hunter then ignited his two sabers and fought with Kanan he took on the 5th brother while Hunter fought off the 7th sister.

"Ive been waiting for this day apprentice" The 7th sister said Once I defeat you Lord Vader will deal with you"

The two clashed blades over and over until they enter a saber lock.

"I've a message for him tell him when he's ready to come find me himself unless he's a coward" Hunter said as the two exchanged blows again but the 7th sister pushed him back along with were sure that they won until the hanger doors opened to a blinding white light as two figures were seen in the light. As they stepped out of the ligjt it revealed to be Zack with his helmet on ,and Ahsoka the couple stared down the Inquisitors as the ignited their sabers but this time they were not green but white as snow.

"Unexpected" the 7th Sister said with her vizor off "but not unwelcome"

Hunter then looked up at his parents and had a smirk on his face knowing the Inquisitors were screwed.

"Hunter,Ezra get the youngling to the ship" Ahsoka said as she winked at the teens.

"I'll take the big one you take the annoying one" Zack said earning a glare from the 7th sister.

Ahsoka nodded as she jumped really high in the air while Zack used force speed to tackle the 5th brother he was so fast the Inquisitor couldn't respond in time as he fell to the ground.

The 5th brother looked up at Zack and charged at him only to have Zack easliy deflect each attack and kicked to the ground.

"This is what the Empire sent to hunt down Jedi?" Zack chuckled "How disappointing I was hoping for a challange"

The fith brother yelled and started to attack Zack again but the General continued to block using his masterful then managed to twist the 5th brothers lightsaber out of his hands and force pushed him back to the 7th sister who Ahsoka already defeated as they poited theirs sabers at the Inquisitors.

"You are beaten" Ahsoka hissed as the 7th sister chuckle.

Just then a bunch of storm troopers were approaching the seen.

"It looks like you two are the ones who are beaten" the 7th sister said as shemade her saber spin toward Ahsoka and Zack who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Your capture will please Lord Vader" the 7th sister said.

Just then Ahsoka and Zack saw the Phantom flying above them and smiled.

"Tell you Master he'll have to wait" Ahsoka said

""And if he wants the boy he'll have to defeat us first" Zack said as he and his wife jumped inside the Ghost and flew off.

Inside the Phantom Ooda was reunited with her baby full of joy as Hunter stood next to his parents.

"Thanks Mom and Dad we probably be dead if you showed up later" Hunter said as Ahsoka wrap her arm around

"No problem I'm just glad to see the babies are safe and more importantly I'm glad to see my baby is safe" Ahsoka said kissing Hunter cheek a buch of times.

"Mom!" Hunter groined in embarrassment.

"Ahsoka will you stop you're embarrasing the boy" Zack chuckled

"That's part of my Job of being his mother" Ahsoka joked as Zack laughed.

Hunter then joined Ezra and Zeb while Zack watched he then had a sad look on his face as Ahsoka noticed.

"What's wrong Zack?" She asked

"Seeing that child reunited with his mother,makes me the only true father figure I've ever had" Zack said thinking about Obiwan as Ahsoka hugged him.

"I know you miss him,I miss him too but who knows he might still be alive out there somewhere" Ahsoka said smiling.

"I hope you're rigjt Ahsoka" Zack said as the Phantom flew off into space.

* * *

Somewhere on Tatooine we see an old man outside his home at night infront of a fire with a brown then gasped as he felt a feeling of light in the force.

"Zachary's alive..." said the old man.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT GUY PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME I NEED THOSE TO KEEP OUT!**


	9. THE TRUTH SHALL SET YOU FREE?

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

A few weeks had past since the Rebels rescued the childern from the Inquisitors and they were still looking for a planet to hide from the Empire but no such luck. The Ghost crew was in one of the transports along with Rex,Sato,Ahsoka and Zack.

"So far the planets we've gone to have been taken over by imprieals and we are running out of options" Hera said

"And even when we find one some one rats us out to the empire" Kanan said "pretty soon we'll have nowhere to go"

"I think I know someone who might be able to help" Zack spoke up "Ahsoka and I met her a couple years ago before we join the rebellion,her name is Maz Katana she runs a bar for scum im sure she'll help us besides she owes me a favor"

"Where can we find her?" Hera asked

"Takodana" Zack replied "I can take you to her but I can't stay for long Im not exactly the most likeable person there"

* * *

The Ghost crew and Hunter were starting to load up on the Ghost while Zack was taking to Ahsoka.

"You really think Maz can help us?" Ahsoka asked

"I hope so" Zack said "because we're running out of options"

"I know" Ahsoka said

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us I'm sure Maz will want to see you again" Zack said

"I know but I'm needed here just tell her I said hi" Ahsoka said smiling

"Ok" Zack said kissing his wife.

"I love you" Ahsoka said

"I love you too" Zack said as he got into his A-wing and he and the Ghost crew took off into hyperspace.

* * *

Later Zack and the Ghost crew came out of hyperspace and were infront of the blue and green planet. They enter the planet and landed infront of a large castle then stepped out of the ships.

"This is it everyone Maz has been running this watering whole for 1000 years if you need information she's the one to talk to." Zack said as he and the Ghost crew entered the castle as it was full of scum and villainy and in the middle of it was a small humanoid with goggles on her eyes.

"Zack Archer!" Maz yelled making everyone in the bar stare at him and the others.

"Oh boy..."Zack whispered "Hey Maz"

Maz walked over to the group of small rebels and looked at all of them.

"Where's that wife of yours?" Maz asked

"Ahsoka had to stay behind but she says hi" Zack said as he pulled Hunter infront of him "you remember Hunter right Maz?"

"Last time I saw him he was barely walking,now he's all grown up" Maz chuckled

"Hey Maz" Hunter greeted "these are my friends Hera,Kanan,Zeb,Ezra,Sabine,and Chopper"

"I assume you need something...desperately" Maz said

"Yeah and this is my cue to leave" Zack said "Ill meet you back at the fleet"

"Bye Dad" Hunter said as his father left the castle and took off in his A-wing.

The Ghost crew told Maz about what's been going on the past few months.

"A war against the empire?" Maz asked

"We really need your help Maz we're desperate" Hunter said

"Sweetheart you've been a part of this fight for to long, Hunter go home" Maz said

"The rebellion is my home Maz,my real one got destroyed you know that" Hunter said in a stern voice.

"Wait what fight is she talking about?" Ezra asked

"The only fight my child is against the darkside" Maz said "Through the ages I've seen evil take many forms first its the sith today it's the empire thats why we need to ban together all of us"

"Ok she's obviously not helping us" Sabine said "I say we get-"

Sabine stopped talking as she noticed Maz adjusted her goggles and stared at her while Maz crawled on top of the table and moved closer to her.

"Uh Hunter what is she doing?" Sabine asked

"I don't know but it can't be good" Hunter said

"When you live long enough you can see a person's life just by looking into their eyes" Maz said "right now I'm looking into the eyes of a young woman who is trying to run from her past"

Sabine froze in fear as Maz continued to speak as her heart started beating faster and faster.

"But I also see a glimmer of light a certain someone in your life that you care for,your heart desires him your heart craves him" Maz said as Sabine shot up from her chair with an angry look.

"You don't know anything about me,or what I've gone through!" Sabine exclaimed as she stormed out the castle.

* * *

Hunter got out of his seat to follow Sabine as he saw her sitting on a rock looking out to the lake in sadness.

"Hey" Hunter greeted.

"Not now Hunter" Sabine said not looking at the hybrid.

"Look I know you dont like talking about your past but I have to know what happen between you and your family?" Hunter asked

"They think I'm a disgrace to them Hunter,a traitor" Sabine said

"But that's not true" Hunter said

"To them it is!" Sabine said "you don't know,no one does"

Hunter looked at his friend in sadness as he sensed her pain and suffering as Sabine looked back at him.

"I don't like to talk about these things!,how can I ever face them!?" Sabine yelled

"I know you think you're alone in this universe but you're not" Hunter said "you have friends,allies who will always stand by your side no matter what,you're not alone Sabine"

"Sometimes it's better to be alone" Sabine said

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked

"Nobody can hurt you" Sabine said sitting back down as Hunter approached and sat down next to her.

"Sabine I would never ever hurt you" Hunter said as Sabine looked at him.

"And I don't want to hurt you" Sabine said as she and Hunter leaned closer to eachother "So we need to stop this...before...we"

As the two teens lips were about to make contact as Hunter felt a familiar chill in the force as he stopped in his tracks.

"He's here" Hunter said standing up.

"Who's here?" Sabine asked

"Vader..." Hunter said as Sabine gasped in shock.

"Go get the others Ill deal with him go!" Hunter said as Sabine ran off.

Just then an imperial shuttle came down infront of the hybrid,the Hatch opened and walking out of the shuttle was the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader. Hunter narrowed his eyes to the Dark Lord as the Sith stared back at him.

"We meet again young Jedi" The Sith said "I've have been hunting you down for some time,you thought you could escape me but you were mistaken"

"If wanted to find me so bad why did you send your Inquisitors to find me instead finding me yourself unless your afraid to lose again?" Hunter mocked as he ignited his two sabers while Vader ignited his crimson blade.

The two force weilders stared down eachother each other down as Hunter used force speed to attack Vader as the Sith Lord easily deflected the attack and forced pushed the hybrid back as he skidded across the ground.

Hunter then ran back up to Vader as the two kept exchanging was having a much harder time fighting off Vader while the two entered a saber lock.

"Your Master has taught you well you have control over your fear" Vader said as they exchange blow again then went into another saber lock.

"Now release your anger,only your hatred can destroy me" Vader said as the two kept fighting eachother off.

The fight went on forever until the two reached a cliff the two kept exchanging blows until Vader cut Hunter's right hand off as the hybrid screemed in painand tucked his arm his left arm.

"There is no escape" Vader said "Don't make me destroy you",Hunter backed up in pain as he looked at the Sith Lord.

"Hunter you have not yet realize your full potential, you've begun to discover your power join me and Ill complete your training with our combine strength we can end this destruction and bring order to the galaxy" Vader said

"Ill never join you!" Hunter yelled in pain

"If only you knew the power of the darkside" Vader growled while clenching his fist "Your parents never told you what happed to your Godfather"

"They told me enough!" Hunter said "they told me you killed him!"

"No,I am your Godfather" Vader said

Hunter's eyes widen in shock,the same man he looked up to,the one he wanted to meet was the same man that was trying to kill him.

"No...No...That's not true! That's Impossible!" Hunter said

"Search your feelings you know it to be true" Vader said

"NO!...NO!" Hunter exclaimed in sadness.

"Hunter,You can destroy the Emperor and we can rule the galaxy as family" Vader said extending his hand.

Hunter looked to the back of him and then to Vader,he then decide to jump off the cliff considering he'reather die then join Vader.

Just then the Ghost shot up from the cliff and managed to catch Hunter as it disappeared from Vader's sight.

* * *

Later the Ghost crew made it back to the fleet and took Hunter to the medical Hunter was being treated his parents rushed in and saw the Ghost crew.

"What happend!?" Ahsoka demanded

"We were on Takodana getting the information from Maz until Vader showed an runied everything." Hera said

Zack looked at his son who was being operated on through the glass as guilt was pouring through his body.

"This is all my fault..." he said

"Zack no" Ahsoka said

"If I stayed with him on Takodana I could've protected him,what kind of father am I!?" Zack said as Ahsoka hugged him.

"Your a great father Zack,there's no way you could've know" Ahsoka said

* * *

Later Hunter regained conscious in his hospital bed.

"Uh...huh where am I?" He asked looking around and then he saw his parents and the Ghost grew.

"It's ok swetie your safe now" Ahsoka said in a soothing tone.

"Mom where am I?" Hunter asked

"You're in the medical friget son" Zack said "you were attacked by Vader"

Then It was all coming back to Hunter,he remembered he was fighting Vader and the Sith said that he was his God father as he looked at his right hand and saw it was replaced with a silver bio arm then looked at his parents.

"Guys I wish to speak to my parents alone please" Hunter said

The Ghost crew left the family alone as Sabine kept thinking of when she and Hunter almost kissed eachother. Hunter they looked to his parents with and upset look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hunter asked in a low voice

"Tell you what sweetheart?" Ahsoka asked

"Don't give me that crap!" Hunter yelled "Why didn't you tell me Vader was Anakin!?"

Ahsoka and Zack both looked at eachother in gulit.

"Hunter we only trying to protect you" Ahsoka said

"You two knew the whole time?" Hunter asked

"No not the whole time" Zack said "we found out a few months ago when he destroyed our command ship"

"So why didn't you tell me!?" Hunter exclaimed

"We thought it would hurt you" Ahsoka said in sadness

"And you figured lying to me wouldn't!?" Hunter getting out of bed

"Hunter please" Zack begged

"NO!" Hunter yelled "just stay away from me!" Hunter said as he ran out of the room in pure anger.

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT R &R FLCRUM OUT!**


	10. LEGACY A FAMILY REBUILT

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

A few weeks had past since the incident on Takodana and Hunter discovered his godfather Anakin was Darth Vader and he was stil upset with his parents,he did his best to stay away from them as he looked and his bio arm while having flashbacks in his room as he heard yelling in the recognized the voice to be Ezra as he walked out and entered the room with Ezra,Kanan,and Hera.

"What's with all the Yelling? Some of us are trying to sleep" Hunter scolded

"Sorry Hunter" Hera said "Ezra said he had a vision"

"A Vision?" Hunter asked turning to Ezra "About what?"

"My parents" Ezra replied

"Really?" Hunter asked

"Yeah I had a vision they're out there and I've got to find them" Ezra said

"Ezra you know visions of the force can be misinterpreted" Kanan said

"Yeah but 99% of the time they turn out true" Hunter said trying to give Ezra some hope.

"Just start at the beginning,And tell us what you saw" Hera said

"Some kind of imperial prision I think" Ezra said "they were there and there was a white lothcat"

"You never wanted to talk about your parents" Kanan said

"That was before this vision Kanan" Ezra said "It was so real,you have to believe me"

Hunter then put a comforting hand on Ezra's shoulder "I believe you Ezra" he said

"I think it's time to show him" Kanan said to Hera

"Show me what?" Ezra asked

Kanan and Hera took Ezra to Hera's room as Hunter followed.

"Remember when Zeebo told you he knew what happened to your parents?" Hera asked

"Yeah but i didn't want to hear what he had to say because I thought I never see him again" Ezra said "why do you know where they are?"

"We know they were taken to an impreial prison" Hera as she pulled pulled up a hologram of many planets "one of a thousand"

"There's so many" Ezra said looking around "where do we start?"

"Well Zeebo didn't exactly know where they were but he had fragments of information which we've been trying to piece together" Kanan said

"We've called in ever favor with ever smuggler,crator and pirate we know" Hera said "We even asked Senetor Organa to aquire with his sources but we couldn't find them...Im sorry Ezra"

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Ezra asked

"There was nothing to tell" Kanan said "your parents are just...gone"

"Maybe not..." Hunter said out loud as the others look at him.

"What are you saying Hunter?" Hera asked

"Ezra you said in your vision you saw a white lothcat right?" Hunter asked

"Yeah?" Ezra said

"And unless I'm mistaken Lothcats are native to Lothal correct?" Hunter asked

"That's right" Hera said

"So maybe Ezra's vision is trying to tell him to go back to Lothal maybe his parents are still there hiding" Hunter said

"You really think so Hunter?" Ezra asked hopefully

"I don't know Ezra but right now that white Lothcat is the best lead we got to finding them so don't give up hope just yet" Hunter said

* * *

Later Ezra was in his room looking at a holographic pictures of him and his parents as he heard knocking at the his door.

"Ezra open up open up!" Hunter called from the other side as Ezra opened up the door.

"What is it Hunter?" Ezra asked

"You gotta come see this come on!" Hunter said grabbing Ezra's wrist and yanked his to the hanger of the Ghost where Kanan and Hera were saw a holographic image of imperial records.

"What is that?" Ezra asked

"It's a list of impreial prisoners" Kanan replied "The Empire has deleted their name 0s and images to keep them secret"

"Where did they come from?" Ezra asked

"From my Father" Hunter said

"Zack knows my interest in imperial prisons and has reported a massive escape last night" Hera said

"That's why I had the vision my parents were apart of this!" Ezra said

"Possibly" Kanan said

"They were I know it!" Ezra said "we've got to find them!,How do we find them?"

"I know an old Jedi trick that might be able to help" Kanan said "I can't garanty this will work but you have to open your mind to the truth as the force presents it,I might be good and it might be bad understand?"

"Yes,I understand" Ezra said

"Turn around and focus on the list" Kanan said

Ezra turned and face the list then closed his eyes and reached out with the force and search the list.

"Stop!" Ezra said as the list stopped at a section of the list.

"Prisoner X10" Hera said as she looked at the file "Who ever this is they were arrested on Lothal for treason,you might be on to something!"

"Hunter you were right my vision was telling me to go to Lothal that's why I keep seeing the white lothcat" Ezra said

"Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Hunter said as the boys ran into Ezra's room looking for something.

Hera followed the boys into Ezra's room while Sabine came out of hers.

"Ezra we want you to find your parents but you can't go now we need a plan, the Empire has the planet in blockade" Hera said

"Not anymore" Sabine said "Ive been listening in on impreial chatter the empire left Lothal's orbit this morning"

"Left Lothal where to?" Hera asked

"It doesn't matter this is a sign" Ezra said I'm supposed to go now where did i put my helmet!?" Ezra said as he and Hunter kept looking.

"I know you have to go" Kanan said holding up Ezra's helmet "but it doesn't mean you have to go alone"

"We support you we're family" Hera said

Hunter took into thought of what Hera just said as he thought about his parents even though they lied to Ghost crew got into the cockpit and Contacted Zeb and told him everything.

 _"Back to lothal that sounds like a terrible plan besides we haven't finished getting our supplies yet"_

"You can finish later" Hera said

"JUST GET BACK HERE NOW!" Ezra yelled

"Not to fast now Zeb we don't want to attract any imperial attention" Hera followed up

 _"Don't worry no buckets in sight infact haven't seen any at all it's really strange"_

"It's not strange it's strategy!" Sabine said

"What are you talking about Sabine?" Hunter asked

"The Empire always pulls back patrols before a major strike" Sabine said

Just then the alarms in the Ghost all went off.

"Oh no" Hera said in fear as she looked up through the wind shields and saw three Star Destroyers hovering above the city.

"Well Ezra if you wanted to go back to Lothal now would be the time" she said.

Hera tried to contact Zeb but the empire was jamming their signal.

"Sabine try to reveres their jamming signal we'll need our com" Hera said

"On it" sabine said as she ran back inside the Ghost.

"You three better get going" Hera said to the Jedi.

"Not until we get Zeb and chopper" Ezra said

"Just have us ready to fly" Kanan said as he and the teens ran off to find Zeb and Chopper.

* * *

Later Hunter,Kanan and Ezra found Zeb as he was being chased by storm troopers as the three Jedi took out there blasters and engaged in the fight,Just then Agent Kallus came out of no where and started shooting at the them ignited his blade and charged atKallus deflecting his bolts then use a powerful force push to send Kallus flying into a wall knocking him other Rebels saw what Ezra did and they all smiled.

"Well that was pretty impressive" Zeb said

"Yeah I tought him that" Kanan said smiling.

"Well hello there" a voice called as the Rebels saw the 5th brother and 7th sister behind them.

"You're not gonna get in my way!" Ezra growled

Well then my brave young boy come and prove it!" The 7th sister taunted

Ezra was about to charge at the Inquisitors until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turn around to see the hand belonged to Hunter.

"Ezra don't give them what they want" Hunter said staring at the inquisitors "If you attack them in anger you'll be no better then what they are"

"Well if it isn't my favorite little hybrid" the 7th sister said in a creepy seductive voice "how's your arm feeling?"

Hunter said nothing as he just glare at the inquisitor.

"Maybe when I'm done ill play a vist to your Mandlorian friend and give her a goodbye present" the 7th sister said igniting her saber.

That set Hunter as he roared in anger and charged at the inquisitors with his blades ignited until Kanan blasted controls and closed the blast approached the teens.

"What was that you were saying about not attacking in anger?" Kanan asked Hunter

"Just shut up!" Hunter said "they could be going after Sabine right now!"

"And Hera" Zeb said

"Yeah her too" Hunter replied as the four Rebels and Chopper ran back to the Ghost and Hera flew off trying to avoid the Star destroyers.

Kanan,Ezra and Hunter climb aboard the Phantom and fought off some fighters until and took off as Hera went back and help the other rebels.

* * *

Later the Phantom came out of hyperspace and approched Lothal.

"You gotta admit It's nice to see no Star Destroyers over Lothal for a change" Kanan said but Ezra didn't respond

"What's wrong Ezra?" Hunter asked his friend

"Thank you both...for all you've done for me" Ezra said "you two are always there when I need you most"

"Hey I know what it's like to loose someone" Kanan said

"So do I" Hunter said thinking about his Godfather "More so then you think"

The Phantom land on the outskirts of town the three Jedi came out of the ship.

"So where to now?" Kanan asked Ezra

"Home" the teen replied

* * *

Later the three Jedi were walking down a ally until they came across a burned down building.

"They burned it to the ground" Ezra said

"The empire wanted to send us a message" Kanan said

"But my vision led me back here to Lothal If my parents aren't here where are they!?" Ezra said

"Ezra calm down" Hunter said "the force led you here for a reason try listening to it"

Ezra took Hunter's advise and listen to the force as he sensed something and heared a soft meow as the white Lothcat jumped out of a hole in the ground.

"The white lothcat" Ezra said as he Gently approached and petted it "good lothcat Im not here to hurt you,but you know that don't you?,who do you belong to?"

Just then the Lothcat started running as if it was trying to get Ezra to follow it.

"After it!" Ezra said chasing the Lothcat down the ally.

"So we're chasing cats now?" Kanan asked

"Hey that cat may know where his parents are come on!" Hunter replied as he and Kanan followed Ezra.

The three Jedi chased the Lothcat until they lost it.

"Dammit!" Ezra said as Kanan and Hunter caught up with him.

"Easy you know there are still Stormtroopers here?!" Kanan asked

"It's ok I can track it" Ezra said

"What the cat?" Kanan asked "your growing stronger with the force"

"The force?" Ezra asked no I planted a tracker on it"

"Now that i believe" Hunter said

* * *

Later the three Jedi took the Phantom and landed in the mountain fields.

"Theres something familiar about this place" Ezra said

Just then a laser bolt hit the Phantom as the Jedi took cover.

"What the hell was that!?" Hunter asked as Ezra looked over and saw a man shooting at them.

"It's him!" Ezra said "X10 hold your fire were freinds!" Bit the man didn't believe him and kept shooting.

"Thats not my name bounty hunter!" The man said

"I know that's not your name!" Ezra said as he came out of hiding "Im Ezra Bridger you dont know me but I think you know my parents Ezmren and Mira Bridger"

The Man stopped shooting at the Jedi and lowered his weapon.

"My name is Ryder Ezoway" the man said taking off his hat he looked to be about in his late 50's to early 60's he had gray hair and a beard to match it ."And you're right I know your parents"

* * *

Later that night Ezra, Kanan and Hunter went to Ryder's camp site and talked to him.

"I can't believe you're here Ezra" Ryder said "I wanted to find you but I guess you found me first"

"I know you don't i?" Ezra asked

"You remember" Ryder said "You were pretty small back then,I was the Governor of Lothal I supported your parents and the messages then said against the Empire it was one of the reason I was arrested for treason I was sent to prison with them"

"I do remember" Ezra said "and you know what happened to them"

"Yes I do" Ryder said in a sad tone

"They're dead aren't they?" Ezra asked but he knew the answer.

"Im sorry son" Ryder said "they are"

Ezra sighed in saddness while Hunter placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Ezra..." The hybrid said feeling sad for his friend.

"Please tell me what happed" Ezra said to Ryder

"You know even in prison your parents would stand up to those who couldn't,especially after after they heard your message" Ryder said making Ezra gasp in shock.

"Yes that message the messge you said made its was to the deepest darkest part of imperial prisions, they were inspired by it Ezra the rallied others to rise up and break out rebels,sympathizers are free thanks to them"

"But they didn't make it" Ezra said

"They got separated when they escaped" Ryder said I was just like them not to leave until everyone got out first by then it was too late"

"How did they know it was me?" Ezra asked trying to hold back him tears.

"Your transmission,Your voice,Your words son" Ryder said "telling Lothal to stand up and they new right away"

"You know they use to say when I was little if we don't stand up who will?" Ezra said as he finally let out his tears and cried into Kanan's arms.

Hearing the story of Ezra's parents made Hunter think about his as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kanan asked

"There's something I have to do" Hunter said in a sad voice as he walked out of the camp site

* * *

Later inside the Phantom Hunter contacted his parents and told them what he just heard.

 _"Im so sorry to hear about happened to Ezra's parents"_ Ahsoka said

 _"Their sacrifice will not be forgotten we'll remember them forever"_ Zack said

"I feel so guilty" Hunter said "I kept giving Ezra false hope and it was all vain"

 _"That's not true Hunter,you inspired Ezra not to give up hope and that's what being a rebel is about to inspire others"_ Zack said

"I'm sorry..." Hunter said in a sad tone

 _"for what sweetie?"_ Ahsoka asked

"For yelling at you and ignoring you for weeks" I know you were just trying to protect me"

 _"No we're the one's who should be sorry we shouldn't have lied to you in first place,we shouldve trusted you to handle the truth"_ Zack said

"I'll forgive you on one condition" Hunter said

 _"Anything name it"_ Ahsoka said

"No more secrets and no more lies If there's anything i deserve to know both of you tell me promise?"

 _"Promise"_ Ahsoka said

 _"Promise"_ Zack said

* * *

 **OK GUYS R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	11. PRINCESS OF LOTHAL

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

The Next day on Lothal Ezra was still morning over his parents death on a small hill as Hunter approached him.

"Hey Ezra" the hybrid said

"Hey Hunter" Ezra said not looking at his friend.

Hunter could still feel the saddness and pain coming from his friend as he sat next to him.

"Ezra I know what it's like to lose someone close to you" Hunter said

"You do?" Ezra asked turning his head to the hybrid as he nodded.

"I was three years old my parents and I were living on a planet called Kiros it's where Torgutas go to avoid conflict we were living with my Grandmother her name was Atana and we were all happy until the Empire came...they came out of nowhere and started attacking inccent people one by one My Parents and I made it out but my Grandmother wasn't so lucky she sacrifice herself to save us and Ill always miss her" Hunter said while tears rolled down his face as Ezra had a shocked look on his and then it saddened.

"I'm sorry Hunter" Ezra said

"The important thing is that you shouldn't morn them forever you should remember the good time you had with them and move on with your life and rejoice those around you who have transformed into the force" Hunter said

"What should I do Hunter?" Ezra asked his friend

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose" Hunter said

* * *

Later Kanan told the teens that Hera told them Senator Organa was sending reinforcements to Lothal as the three took Ryder's bike to the check point.

Kanan was disguised as a stormtrooper Ezra was a Cadet and Hunter was a Scout trooper as they saw three Hammer head transports landing at the check point.

"Those are our reinforcements?" Ezra asked "some old transports?"

"In our line of work you take what you can get kid" Kanan said

"Those transports are tougher than they look they're not called Hammerheads for nothing" Hunter said

As the Hammerheads Landed infront of the Jedi got infront of one of then as a young woman exited the ship. She looked to be about Hunter's age with brown hair amber colored eyes and was wearing a white jumpsuit and Hunter knew who she was as he took of his helmet off.

"Leia" Hunter said smiling as Leia smiled back.

"Hunter It's good to see you again" She said

"And you as well" Hunter said

"Woah wait a minute" Ezra said "you two know each other?"

"I'll explain later right now we got company" Hunter said seeing some troopers approach them as he put his helmet back four rebels approched the troopers as Leia spoke up.

"Deck officer I would like to start unloading" Liea told the trooper.

"Stand by my orders are to inspect the cargo and detain these Vessals until the Luitenate arrives" The trooper said as he and the other troopers walked away.

"Well this plan is off to a good start" Kanan said

"As a matter a fact it's going perfectly" Leia said "where's the rest of your team?"

"They'll be here eventually" Kanan replied

"Good then you can steal my ships" Leia said

"What?!" Ezra and Kanan gasp but Hunter remained silent as an Impriel Shuttle landed infront of them.

"Ill explain later,first I have to deal with the lutenate follow my lead and try to keep up" Leia said as she walked off.

"Wait why does she get to give orders?" Ezra asked "I don't even get to make orders"

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" Kanan asked

"Yes and I happen to be very interesting" Ezra replied

"Yeah as Intresting as a grain of sand" Hunter chuckled as the three Jedi followed Leia as they walked up to the Luitenate.

"You must be Leia Organa Princess of the Royal house of Alderan" The Lutenite said

"And aid to my father Senator Bail Organa" Leia replied "I've come with relief supplies for Lothal's people who are suffering because of the Rebel insurgency here,surely you don't want people to starve"

"No of course not" the Officer said "Lothal has indeed sufferd as well as Alderan for what i hear your ships have a habit of falling into rebel hands and I assure that won't happen on my watch"

Out of the corner of their eyes the rebels saw a machine floating towards the Arrow heads and locked them to the ground.

"Gravity Locks?" Leia asked "this is hardly necessary"

"I insist" the officer said,all of the sudden a cargo ship caring AT-ATs dropped them off infront of the Arrow heads.

"Plus walker will gaurd your ships from the rebel insurgency for your safety miss"

"It's your highness!" Liea scolded "since my ships are detained I will require your shuttle to begin my work"

"My shuttle?" The Officer questioned "surely I can arrange for other transports"

"No!" Leia said "your shuttle I need to leave Immediately,You three take the supplies and escort me to the trama area at once" the princess said walking to the shuttle.

"Yes mam right away" Kanan said as he and the teens took the crates to the shuttle and took off into the dessert.

"I gotta say who ever came up with this plan severally underestimate the Empire's security" Kanan said

"I'm sorry" Leia said

"Don't be It's not your fault" Kanan said

"Yes it is" Leia said "this was my plan"

Hunter put his hand on Liea's shoulder for comfort.

"Liea everyone makes mistakes it's how we learn from them it's a part of life" Hunter said making Leia smile.

"Ok seriously how do you two know each other?" Ezra asked as Hunter faced him.

"A couple of weeks ago on Garrel Sabine and I were assigned to receive some important Imperial information from a rebel working on the inside but we never expected that rebel to be the Princess of Alderan" Hunter said

"Everything was going soothly until a droid bounty hunter tried to take the information from us but we managed to escape" Leia said

"Yeah but now we have a bigger problem" Ezra said "we need those ships why did you just hand them off to us in deep space"

"It's not that simple" Leia said "If the empire proved Alderan was providing ships for the Rebellion we would lose out place in the senate and be charged with treason but if the ships were stolen from a planet controled by the empire..."

"Alderan would be blameless" Hunter said

"I have to admit it was a good plan" Kanan said

"Well now we need a new one" Leia said

Just then Ezra's comlink went went off as he answered it.

"Go ahead Chopper" Ezra said as Chopper tried to tell them what was going "Stormtroopers?"

"That can't be good" Hunter said said as Kanan flew over Ryder's campsite and landed they saw Ryder and Chopper were captured.

"Friends of yours?" Leia asked

"Not for long by the looks of it" Kanan said

"What are we going to do?" Liea asked

""This time follow my lead" Kanan said as he and the teens put on their helmets and walked out of the shuttle with Leia following them as the walked up to the other troopers.

"this is a secure site" the lead trooper said stopping them "state your business"

"Im taking the Princess embassator here on a scouting mission for possible refugee locating" Kanan said

"This area is too dangerous for you" the lead trooper said "their a high level of rebel activityat the moment"

"Well were finishing up our survey" Kanan said "we can take these prisoners back to Jalat for you"

"That won'tbe necessary we have orders to turmanate one of them immediately" the lead trooper said

"Hold on trooper" Leia said steeping forward "As a representative of the senate I demanded to know what this man has done"

"He's a fugitive from an Imperial prison" the trooper said "now depart immediately for your own safety" All the sudden Chopper started going crazy.

"Chopper's receiveing the signal" Kanan said

"you know what that means Hera's here!" Ezra replied.

Just then the Ghost came down and started shooting at the trooper while Ryder pretended to take Leia hostage and ran toward the Ghost then Zeb knocked Kanan and Ezra out while Hunter and Sabine locked arms in combat.

"Sorry about this Hunter" Sabine said

"Do what you gotta do Sabine" Hunter said as she punched his lights out and fell to the floor as Sabine dragged him inside the ghost and the rebels took off.

Shortly after Kanan and Ezra regrain conscious Sabine helped Hunter wake up as he groined in pain.

"Sabine when I said knock me out I didn't mean knock my jaw out of place" Hunter said rubbing his jaw line.

"Sorry my bad" Sabine said as she then looked up and saw Leia "Leia"

"Hey Sabine" Leia greeted

Then Ezra walked past the three teens and into the cockpit of the Ghost.

"Is he alright?" Leia asked in concern.

"He'll be ok" Hunter said "He just lost some people close to him,It's not easy for someone his age to have so much responsibly"

"I can relate to that" Leia said

"We all can" Sabine repiled "Maybe he could use some friends"

"I agree" Hunter said as the three teens entered the cockpit and saw Ezra looking at a holographic imagge of him and his parents as he wiped his tears away.

"I know who you are" Leia spoke out as Ezra turned and saw his friends "you're Ezra Bridger I heard your transmission"

"Yeah my parents heard it too" Ezra said "but they're gone now

"I'm sorry" Leia said

"It's just there's so much against us" Ezra said "do you ever wonder?"

"That is this fight even worth it?" Liea said "Everyday but I'm still here"

"But you're a princess" Ezra said "you don't have risk your life doing this"

"I feel like because I can fight I have to" Leia said "for those who can not"

"Same with me" Hunter said stepping foward "I was born from a family of fighters,I chose to be a part of this not because I had to because I wanted to, I want to fight for a future worth fighting for future generations not to live in fear and I know that's what you want too Ezra"

Ezra took a moment to think about what Hunter and Leia said and then turned off the image.

"Lets go get your ships back" Ezra told Leia as the three other teens smiled a followed him back to the the Ghost crew and Ryder were discussing a plan.

"We did a scan of the landing field" Hera said "And looking at the Impriel security I just dont see us living long enough to get near those ships"

"Two walkers are a big problem" Zeb said

"Agh! Even we reach the ships they're not going anywhere unless we can get those locks disabled" Kanan said

"Those defences are formidable" Leia said approaching the crew "why? Because the Empire doesn't under estimate you they know how good you are"

"We might be able to get one out but never get all three it's impossible" Kanan said

"Impossible?" Hunter asked stepping forward "The task is only impossible because you deem it so,we've done the impossible before this time is no different there's always a way to succeed we just haven't found it yet"

"Hunter's right" Leia "don't tell us why we can't get them,tell how we will"

"Well Kanan,Hunter and I still have our disguises so we can get onto the platform" Ezra said "but to get close we'll need a distraction"

"I can handle that" Leia said

"The Ghost can act as air support" Hera suggested

"And I can used detanators to blast off the gravity locks" Sabine said

"Won't work" Ryder said "You can't forcibly remove the locks"

"You know this how?" Hera asked

"Back in prison I put those locks together so I know how to take them apart" Ryder said

"Ryder Izowa does that mean you're getting involved?" Kanan asked

"Just this once" Ryder said "It's clear I can't stay on Lothal so Ill help if you can get me out of here"

* * *

Later that night the Rebels took the Phantom and landed it infront of the check point as Leia walked out with the three Jedi in their disguises as the saw the Lutenite with a couple of storm troopers.

"I figured you would be please to see me safe and sound Lutenite?" Liea said

"Oh yes of course you're highness very pleasedjust um surprised" the Officer said

"These brave troopers saved us all from those rebels they deserve a medal" Leia said

"As you can the ships are safe right where you left them" the Officer said

"If you're trying to impress me Lieutenant you're doing a miserable job of it" Leia said

What do you mean?" The lieutenant asked

"You dont know? Liea said pointed to one Hammerhead flying away as the Lieutenant and stormtroopers saw Ryder and Chopper and started shooting at them while Sabine who was inside the Hammerhead started shooting at the troopers a walker tried to stop the Hammerhead but the Ghost shot it down with torpedos but it manage to get up after Sabine flew away.

"Secure the thrid ship ill handle the walker" Kanan said running to the walker.

"Handle the walker how?" Liea asked

"Trust me Liea he knows what he's doing" Hunter said as Kanan used his saber to cut the walker down and it collapsed.

"Did you see that!?" Leia asked with excitement

"If you like that you'll love this" Hunter said as he used the force on the two remaining trooper and cloths lined them both.

"Impressive" Leia said as she and the boys ran toward the last Hammerhead.

"Well I guess its time for us to go" Hunter said as Leia took a hold of his head he felt something something he didn't expect,he felt the force within her as she yanked his arm back and forth.

"Stop that rebel!" Leia said as she was playfully struggled with him "make it look good" she whispered

"Oh yeah right" Hunter said

"You have my permission" Leia said

"See you later Liea" Hunter said as he stunned her and took off with the third Hammerhead.

* * *

Later in the Ghost Hunter contacted his parents and told them what happened.

 _"I'm glad your mission was successful son"_ Zack said

 _"But I sense thats not what you wanted to talk about"_ Ahsoka said

"You're right it's not" Hunter "It's about Princess Leia"

 _"Why is she alright?"_ Ahsoka asked

"Yes she's fine it I've discovered something about her" Hunter said "She has a strong connection to to the force"

Both Zack and Ahsoka had a shocked look on their faces as they looked to each other and then back to Hunter.

 _"Are you sure Hunter?"_ Zack asked

"Yes" Hunter said "When she touched my hand I sensed it immediately"

 _"This is and interesting discover,Your father and I will talk to Senator Organa about this in the mean time lets keep this between us for now"_ Ahsoka said

 _"Agreed"_ Zack said

"Agreed" Hunter replied

* * *

 **OK GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ADDING IN THAT HUNTER SABINE AND LEIA KNEW EACHOTHER BECAUSE OF THE FORCES OF DESTINY SHORT THAT LIEA AND SABINE WERE IN ANYWAY R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	12. THE PROTECTORS OF CONCORD DAWN

Disclaimer:same

* * *

Weeks after the rebels got the Hammerheads the Ghost crew came out of Hyperspace and boarded one of the transport and entered into the hanger.

"We got the supplies" Kanan said as he,Zeb,Ezra and Hunter enter the room "we were fortunate to get away the Empire is making our trips to the outerrim more difficult"

"Yes we need a new hyperspace route one that runs in and out of the Lothal secture" Sato said

"I may have a perfect short cut" Sabine said "The system of Concoredon it's a Mandalorian colony and not under imperial control"

"Why not they wrapped up pretty much every other place" Ezra said

"Concoredon is known for it's elite warriors" Rex said "they were brought in to train clone back in the war the empire thinks twice before attacking them"

"The Question is who are they loyal to?" Sato asked "the Empire does occupied their home world of Mandalore so Imperial influence could be a factor"

"Years before the clone wars the Mandalorians were already at war with each other" Sabine said "This group called themselves the protectors they play by their own rules"

"So we go in with strength" Sato said "Scout their system to see what we're up against"

"Or we could try deploymency ask permission to use their system" Kanan said

"Deploymency" Sato scoffed "Warriors like these only understand strength"

"He's got a point" Sabine said

"But we shouldn't make an enemy if we don't need too" Hera said

"I say we do it" Hunter said placing a hand on Sabine's shoulder "I trust Sabine's judgment if she thinks it's worth the risk that's good enough for me"

Sabine blushed crimson red as her heart started beaten faster the before _"I can't fight this much longer Ill tell him when the time is right"_ Sabine said in her head.

"Very well"Sato said " Captain Syndulla the mission is yours"

"Mind If we tag along?" Sabine asked inculding Hunter.

"I was hoping you would ask" Hera said

* * *

Later Hera lead a group of A-wing to Concoredon and it looked like it been through hell and back .

"So that's Concoredon" Hera said over the speaker "Sure looks like it's been through a war"

"Heh this system has endure more then 100 wars" Sabine said

"From what you said Im surprised that there is anything left" Hunter said.

Just them three Mandalorian fighters came out of nowhere and approached the squad of A-wings Hera tried to negotiate with them but the Protectors wouldn't listen and started shooting down the A-wings one by one only Hera,Sabine,and Hunter's were left.

"Spector 5 and 7 get out of here!" Hera ordered

"We're not leaving you Hera!" Hunter said

"Just follow orders Hunter!" Hera said

"Ugh! Fine copy that Captain!" Hunter said as he and Sabine made a jump to lightspeed leaving Hera behind.

* * *

Later Hunter and Sabine came out of Hyperspace near the fleet.

"Hunter Sabine what happen wheres Hera ?" Kanan asked over the speaker.

"She was right behind us,Kanan we did stand a chance" Sabine said

"Turns out those Mandalorians work for the Empire too" Hunter replied

Just then Hera's A-wing came out of Hyperspace and it was completely banged saw her friend's ship as she gasp in fear while slammed his fist onto his control panel.

"Dammit!" The hybrid curse as he saw his friend hurt badly.

* * *

Later Hera was receiving medical attention while Zeb,Ezra,Sabine and Hunter were waiting outside her room while Sabine was pacing back and the door opened as the others entered the room.

"How is she?" Sabine asked

"Her vital signs have stablize she should she is going to make it bit she requires rest" the medical droid said

"This is all our fault" Hunter said "we never should have left her"

"There was nothing you two could've done" Kanan said "I'm close just glad you're all back in one peice Im gonna tell Sato what happend and Hunter you parents want to see you now"

"Ok" Hunter said as he went to see his parents.

* * *

Later Hunter up with his parents in their room as they turned to face their son.

"We heard about what happened" Ahsoka said "how's she doing?"

"Doctor says she gonna make a full recovery" Hunter replied

"That's good" Zack said "but what about you i sense you're pain"

"I should've stayed behind and helped her!" Hunter said trying not to get upset.

"Hunter you were following orders there was nothing you could've done" Zack said

"But...It's just...RAAAAHHH!" Hunter roared as he slammed his bionic arm into the wall creating a large dent in it as the Hybrid started crying.

"How many more people have to suffer because of this war?" Hunter said crying "How many more people that I care about have to get hurt?, how many more have to die because i can't save them!?"

Hunter's eyes became full of tears and they become red and puffy,then his mother embraced him with a comforting hug as her son continued to cry in her arms.

"I know It's hard except" Ahsoka said stroking Hunter's hair "but you're not all powerful nobody can protect everyone"

"That's something both your mother and I had learn the hard way" Zack said approaching his wife and son. "Just like we couldn't save your Grandmother remember?"

* * *

 _*Flashblack*_

 _"Grandma don't go!"_

 _"Hunter listen to Grandma you have to go with Mommy and Daddy you'll bee safe"_

 _"But you'll die!"_

 _"I'll always be with you sweetheart"_

Atana ran toward the Strom troopers as Zack,Ahsoka,and Hunter manage to escape but Atana was shot and killed.

 _"GRANDMA!"_

 _*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Your grandmother sacrifice herself to save you Just like Hera risked her life to protect you and Sabine" Ahsoka said

"It was her choice just like it was Grandma's" Zack said

"I know but it still hurts" Hunter said wiping his tears as his comlink went off. "This is Hunter"

 _"Hunter it's Sabine Kanan is tryi g to negotiate with Fen Rou on his own but im going to help you in?"_

Hunter looked at his Father who nodded in approval, "Yeah I'm on my way"

"Be careful sweetie" Ahsoka said

"I will mom" Hunter said as he ran out the door.

* * *

Later in the Phantom Hunter and Sabine stowed away in the Phantom as they open up the hatch and stood behind Kanan.

"What do you mean ask her?" Kanan asked Chopper

"He means I'm standing right behind you" Sabine said with her helmet on as Kanan turned to see the two teens."better jam those signals"

"What are you two doing here!?" Kanan asked

"You must be pretty distracted to notice we stowed away" Sabine replied

"So what are you really up to?" Hunter asked

"You heard Sato's orders we're gonna destroy those fighters before they attack us" Kanan said

"We know you better then that" Sabine said

"You still want to recuite the Mandalorians even after they tried to kill us and Hera?" Hunter asked

"That's right" Kanan said

"What are you thinking are you insane!?" Sabine exclaimed

"I'm thinking we can still offer them a chance to change" Kanan said "Everyone deserves a chance"

"They had their chance when we asked them the first time and they blew!" Hunter said

"You know this Jedi philosophy stuff doesn't always work for everyone" Sabine said

"That's why we're at war" Kanan said

Kanan flew the phantom down to the moon the Protectors were hiding on as he and the teens jumped out while Chopper flew the Phantom far rebels climbed on top of a cliff and saw the Protectors base.

"Well how many are we up against?" Kanan whispered

"Including the 2 ships on patrol 8 ships total" Sabine replied "but they're spread out so its gonna take some time to plant the charges"

I'll help you out" Hunter said but first we've got company get down"

The three rebels layed down on their stomachs as and imperial shuttle decedented onto the Protectors platform.

"Looks like the Empire brought their own team" Kanan said

"See the Manadlorian exepting the credits?" Sabine asked "that's their leader Fen Rou"

"That's the son of a bitch that attacked Hera!" Hunter growled

"Looks like the negotiations are gonna go great" Sabine said sarcastically "What's the plan if deploymency doesn't work?"

"You two give me a chance to recruit the Mandalorians" Kanan said "And if that doesn't work you can blow up there fighters deal?"

"Fine but not just the ships Rou has to pay for what he did to Hera" Sabine said

The rebels snuck around the base for a while until they spotted Fenn go into his tent.

"You two set the bombs and wait for my signal" Kanan said

"Alright" Sabine said as the rebels went their separate ways.

Hunter and Sabine snuck around and planted bombs on fuel cells and the fighters they tried to crawl out from under a fighter until Sabine bummped her head on it making a loud clank some of the protecters went to check it out but the teens hid before they could find them.

"A little louder next time I don't think they heard ya" Hunter whispered sarcastically

"Oh shut up it was an accident" Sabine whispered back

The teens stood up until they heard a clicking sound of a blaster and they realised they had been caught.

"How's it going boys?" Sabine asked as more protectors surrounded them.

"Where did you steal that armor from bounty hunters?" One protector asked

"Bounty Hunter?" Sabine asked as she and Hunter jumped on top of a fighter "not likely I forged this armor with my family"

"Family huh?" Another Protector said "that's a bold claim What's your house?"

"Im clan Wren" Sabine said "House Vizla"

All the Protectors and Hunter were shocked to hear what Sabine said

"House Vizla?"

"She's Death Watch! Traitor!"

"My mother was but I'm not" Sabine said "I came here to settle the score and I invoke the code for single combat"

"No one is invoking codes since the Empire took over" one protecter said

"And whose in charge here the Empire or Mandalore?" Sabine asked

"Doesn't matter you're going to pay for your family's crimes" One protector said as he aimed his blaster at Sabine but Hunter stepped infront of her.

"She's not responsible for her families crime" Hunter said "So back off!"

"Who are you?" One Protector asked

"My name is Hunter Archer son of Zack and Ahsoka Archer" Hunter said "My parents freed your people from Darth Maul during the Siege of Mandalore!" Just then Kanan and Fenn came rushing out of the tent.

"Sabine,Hunter I thought we had an understanding?"

"They started It!" Sabine complained

"Your house is an enemy to the Protectors" Fenn said "Call out your opponent for combat to the death"

"I thought you'd never ask" Sabine said taking off her helmet "I call out you Fenn Rou you're gonn pay for what you did to Hera!"

"Like I said before you rebels always fight battles you can't win" Fenn said stepping forward "I assume Hera is the pilot I shot to peices earlier? Guess she didn't make it"

"She's alive" Hunter spoke out "but barley thanks to you!"

Fenn Rou glared at Hunter and smirked "you're Hunter Archer correct?" He asked making Hunter gasped

"How do you know my name!?" Hunter demanded

"I was one of the Mandalorians that fought with your Mother and Father during the Seige of Mandalore" Fenn Rou said

"Then you can understand we don't have to be enemies we could be allies" Hunter said

"Hunter get out of the way" Sabine said as Hunter turned to face her.

"No Sabine I won't let you get yourself killed for revenge!" Hunter said "Its not what Hera would want"

"Im not planning on dying" Sabine said

"Sabine If you do this you're no better then him" Hunter said

"I'm not asking you again Hunter get out of the way!" Sabine said

"Sabine" Hunter said reaching for his sabers "Don't make me use these..."

"You wanna dance pretty boy?" Sabine growled "lets dance"

Sabine then drew her blasters and started shooting at Hunter who ignited his sabers and delected the bolts to the ships making them the fighters exploded Sabine and hunter both smiled at eachother.

"You were right Hunter there are alternatives to killing" Sabine said

"Come on! Kanan said as he ignited his saber and deflected the bolts of the Protectors blasters as the ran inside the tent.

"Are you happy now?" Kanan asked "you got to blow something up!"

"I thought you'd be happy that I didn't kill anyone Sabine said shoot at the Protectors.

"Im thrilled!" Kanan said

"Well bad news Sabine and I didn't have enough time to plant bombs on Rou's fighter before they captured us!" Hunter said

"Are you saying you can go after him!?" Kanan asked

"Yes for the first time today we agree on something!" Sabine said

"Fine but we're still not killing anyone" Kanan said igniting his saber again

"You love making this hard for me" Sabine said as she and the two jedi manage to break through and get out of the tent then Hunter was cuaght in a head lock by one of the protectors and point a gun at his head as Sabine looked in horror.

"Hunter!" She said in fear.

"Drop your weapons!" The Protecter ordered "Or ill blow his brains out!"

"Sabine don't listen to him take the shot do it!" Hunter said

"I can't..." Sabine said trying to hold back her tears.

"Don't worry about me just shoot him!" Hunter ordered

Sabine lifted her blaster but then she dropped to her knees.

"I can't" Sabine said "I can't risk seeing you die..."

Tears poured down Sabine's face as she cried until the Protector who held Hunter hostage got zapped and fell to the ground unconscious while Hunter coughed and gasped for air.

The teens turned to see that Chopper was the one that shocked the Protector.

"Thanks Chop I owe you one" Hunter said

"Come on lets get to the Phantom and help Kanan" Sabine said as the teens and Chopper got on the Phantom and Kanan managed to capture Fenn Rou and take him prisoner as the flew back to the fleet.

* * *

Later back at the fleet Hunter was mending his choke bruise as he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" the Hybrid said as he saw Sabine's reflection in the mirror.

"You wanted to see me?" Sabine asked

"Yeah we need to talk" Hunter said sitting on his bed as Sabine sat next to him.

"So you're a member of house Vizla huh?" Hunter asked

"Yeah" Sabine said "I don't like talking about it becuase people will just think of me as a traitor"

"Sabine what your Mother did in the past doesn't make you who are It is your life,your story on who you choose to be" Hunter said holding Sabine's hand.

"Im sorry..." Sabine said

"For what?" Hunter said confused

"For letting my lust for revenge putting you in danger" Sabine said

"Sabine that wasn't your fault" Hunter said

"Yes it was!" Sabine said "you almost got shot in the head and died if anything happened to you...I could never forgive myself"

Hunter wiped away Sabines tears "Don't cry Sabine,I'm right here and I'm alive"

"Hunter Im going to do something just don't freak out ok" Sabine said as her heart started beating fast again.

"Ok" Hunter said

Sabine took a deep breath and grabbed Hunter by his collar as she pulled him in closed and kissed him on the lips.

To say Hunter was surprised was an understatement his eyes went wide but then he closed them as he wrapped his arms around Sabine and returned the teens kiss lasted forever until they broke away for air and they smiled at eachother.

"I love you Hunter" Sabine said "I've loved you for a long time"

"I love you too Sabine" Hunter said "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"You bet I will" Sabine said as she pulled him into another kiss whiched he immediately returned.

Now that the Hybrid and Mandalorian were finally together they felt as if the holes in their hearts had finally been filled.

* * *

 **OK GUYS I GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED HUNTER AND SABINE ARE FINALLY A COUPLE R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	13. SHROUD OF DARKNESS

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

A few weeks had past since the events on Concore Dawn and Hunter and Sabine confessed their love for eachother.

Hunter and Ezra were on a planet hoping it would be a good place for a base but unfortunately the 5th Brother and 7th Sister managed to find them and engaged them in combat.

"Im starting to think this planet won't work for a base after all!" Ezra said fighting the 5th Brother.

"Gee what was your first clue!?" Hunter asked sarcastically while fighting the 7th Sister. "Where's Chopper?"

"I signaled him!" Ezra replied "either he's lost or ignoring us"

"Oh he's not lost!" Hunter said still fighting the 7th Sister as they entered into a saber lock.

"Mommy and Daddy can't save you this time my dear" 7th Sister said

"Don't need them too!" Hunter said as he force pushed the Inquisitor back.

"HUNTER!" Ezra called out as the 5th Brother pushed him off but Hunter grabbed him by the foot just in time.

"I gotcha buddy" Hunter said but he felt the inquisitors getting closer.

"Ezra I could really use your help up here!" Hybrid shouted

"Hold on im busy at the moment" Ezra said using the force to call some creatures for help. The inquisitors got to close and were about to strike until Hunter through Ezra into the air and force pushed the inquisitors back and caught Ezra's arm.

"Up on three?" Hunter asked

"Yeah" Ezra asked "One"

"Two"

"Three!"

Hunter pulled Ezra up and tossed him to the inquisitors with his blade ignited as the two teens manage to fight off the inquisitors again.

"I got us a ride come on!" Ezra said as he and Hunter started running toward the cliffed.

"I dont like this!" Hunter said

"Just get ready to jump!" Ezra replied

"Jump!? You're crazy!" Hunter shouted as the teens jumped off the cliff and onto a flying creature and flew away.

"You did this?" Hunter asked

"Yeah not bad huh?" Ezra asked

"Kanan has taught you well" Hunter said as Chopper flew the The phantom infront of them,jumped inside them took off into space.

"Phew that was a close one" Ezra said

"Yeah too close if asked me" Hunter said

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked

"Everywhere we go we run into those guys and I dont like it" Hunter said "If this keeps up we'll never find a base"

"So what do we do?" Ezra asked

"I don't know Ezra" Hunter replied "I talk to my parents and see what they have to say"

* * *

Later the teens met up with the rest of the Ghost crew as the Phantom attached itself to it and the boys climbed down the Ladder and into the hanger.

"Well you two are ok" Hera said "How's the Phantom?"

"I don't know Chopper flew it" Ezra said as Hera turned to Hunter.

"Your parents are here just as you requested" She said

"Thanks Hera" Hunter said as He and Ezra walked into a room where Zack and Ahsoka were sitting on their legs and knee while listening to a holocron of a Ahsoka's former Master Anakin Skywalker.

"He's Amazing" Ezra said "I've watched these recordings to help me with my saber training.

"You should've seen him in person" Ahsoka said "Anakin Skywalker,he was my Master"

"Hunter told me about him back when we met Rex" Ezra said "he said was the greatest warrior the Jedi had"

"He was powerful alright" Zack spoke up "but he would be if it wasn't for my Master"

"The General pulled out his own holocron and opened it revealing a middle aged man who Ezra reconized him.

"I've seen him before on Kanan's holocron" Ezra said

"Obiwan Kenobi" Zack said "he was my Master but before that he was Anakin's before the clone wars began he was like a Father to me"

"They were powerful but they also cared about their friends ant looked out for them to the end" Ahsoka said as the recording ended.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Ezra asked

Ahsoka and Zack's faces saddend as they remembered what happened to their Masters.

"The last time I saw Obiwan is when Ahsoka and I decided to leave the order it wasn't easy for me but Ahsoka was pregnant with Hunter at the time and I knew that my father duties came first"

Hunter suddenly felt a wave of guilt because of what his parents had to give up because of him"

The last time we saw Anakin he was rushing to save the Chancellor while we were fighting to free Mandalore" Ahsoka said "Then everything changed the war ended and the Jedi were accused of treason one by one they were hunted down"

"By the Inquisitors" Ezra said

"Or by Vader" Hunter said as Kanan entered and the hybrid spoke up "Ok now that everyone is here Mom,Dad what do you think about us becoming the hunters for a change?"

"When Kanan defeated one two more came" Ahsoka said "Who's to say that they won't multiply"

"And there's Vader" Ezra said

"I don't disagree" Kanan said "But the fact remains that we can't protect our friends from Vader and his inquisitors"

"The fact that he's after me makes it even worse" Hunter said

"In times like these Anakin and I would turn someone like Obiwan or Master Yoda they always seemed to have the answers" Ahsoka said

"Well unless you got a way to bring to them back from the dead they can't help us" Zack said

"Well maybe we can talk to Master Yoda" Kanan said as Hunter and his parents all had a confused look on their faces.

* * *

Later the five force weilders took the Phantom then came out of hyperspace and approched Lothal.

"Ok I've been working with you guys for months now and neither of you metioned a Jedi Temple on Lothal" Hunter said

"You never asked us" Ezra said with a smugged look on his face.

"Very funny smart ass" Hunter said as Kanan landed the Phantom infront of the Jedi Temple.

"This is the Jedi Temple?" Hunter questioned "It looks like a giant rock"

Zack approached his son and placed his hand on teen's shoulder "Remember Hunter not everything is as it appears"

"Right sorry Dad" Hunter said as he and the others approach the temple.

"Here it is" Ezra said "If you two and Kanan stand here you can use the force to open the temple"

"We can not" Ahsoka said

"Why not?" Ezra asked

"Because Ahsoka and I are no longer Jedi remember?" Zack said as he and his wife stepped forward and looked at the temple.

"It's probably best if you three open it" Ahsoka said as she and Zack stepped back.

"Ok then Kanan,Hunter" Ezra said as the three Jedi used the force making the temple twist around until there was an opening.

"Ok that's new" Ezra said

"This isn't the same entrance you used last time?" Hunter asked

"Nope" Ezra replied

"Well new problem new door" Kanan said as the five force weilders entered the temple into the center as the door behind them closed

"How exactly did you contact Master Yoda here?" Ahsoka asked

"Well he kinda contacted us" Kanan replied

"I thought I was dreaming when I heard Master Yoda's voice" Ezra said

"And I was meditating" Kanan said

"Then perhaps that's how we'll contact him" Zack said as he and the othe got on their knees and started meditating until Kanan saw a bright light as a door way opened.

"I see a door way" Kanan said

"Where I don't see anything" Ezra said

"Me niether" Hunter said

"Neither do I" Ahsoka said

"If Kanan is the only one who can see it then it is his path" Zack said as he face the Jedi "Then you must go alone"

Kanan nodded to Zack as he stood up and walked through the door leaving the two teens and Adults alone.

"Where'd he go he just disappeared?" Ezra asked

"As you know these temples can be tricky" Ahsoka replied

"This usually happens when a padawan is ready to take the trials to become a Jedi Knight" Zack said with his eyes closed while meditating.

"Is that gonna happen to me and Ezra?" Hunter asked

"I'm not sure" Zack said "At this point anything could happen"

"Um Zack?" Ezra spoke up "Hunter's gone"

Zack and Ahsoka both opened their eyes and saw that Hunter disappeared.

* * *

Hunter then opened his eyes and saw that his parents and Ezra were gone.

"Mom?,Dad?,Ezra? Where are you?" Hunter called he stood up Hunter notice the bodies of all his friends on the ground covered in blood...they were dead.

No! Ezra! Kanan! Hera! Zeb! Chopper!...Sabine..." Hunter cried then he heard a faint groaning noise as he turned to see his parents on the ground his father was dead but his Mother was alive...barlely.

"Mom!" Hunter said as he rushed over to his Mother's side.

"How...could you let this happen...Hunter?" Ahsoka asked weakly

"What no i didn't..." Hunter said

"I...gave up everything...for you" Ahsoka "and you...just let me get...killed" with her last breath Ahsoka died in her son's arms

"No!" Hunter cried out "This isn't real this isn't real" the hybrid said to himself

"Hunter" a voice called out to him as he turn to see a young man probably in his early 20's and Hunter immediately reconized him.

"Anakin?" Hunter asked as he looked at his Godfather who had his eyes closed then he opened them and they turned yellow.

"Guess again" Anakin said as he turned into Darth Vader.

* * *

Back with Ezra,Ahsoka,and Zack the three force weilders were still meditating.

"You two knew Master Yoda didn't you" Ezra asked

"Yes" Ahsoka replied "He taught almost of of the younglings in the templeat one point or another"

"Kanan described him to me" Ezra said "Small Green wrinkley with pointy ears but he didn't know what he was really like"

"Were not sure anyone did" Ahsoka said "He was wise and kind but when we were younger he seemed happier"

"One thing is for sure he was mysterious" Zack said "And he had a deeper understanding of the force than any Jedi in the Order"

"As the clone wars dragged on he carried a great burrden" Ahsoka said with her eyes close "A deep sorrow as if he knew before anyone else that one time was ending and other beginning"

Both Ahsoka and Zack opened their eyes and saw that Ezra was gone.

"I guess he's went down his own path now" Zack said

"The question is which one of us is next?" Ahsoka asked

"Ahsoka can I asked you somthing?" Zack asked

"Of course honey anything" Ahsoka said

"Do ever regret being with me?" Zack asked

"What in the galaxy would make you think that?" Ahsoka asked

"Well we had to give up our lives at the temple because I got you pregnant" Zack said "we had to struggle to survive and provide for Hunter"

"Zack thats all in the past" Ahsoka said "I don't regret being with you the 17 years I've been married to you have the best years of my life and wouldn't trade them for anything"

Zack smiled as the couple shared a long kiss and broke away for air.

"I love you Ahsoka" Zack said

"I love you too Zack" Ahsoka said

Just as she said that Zack then disappeared and Ahsoka was all alone.

* * *

Zack then opened his eyes and saw that his wife was gone.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka where are you!?" Zack called out but no answer.

"Zack Archer" a cold low voice said from behind making chills down Zack's spine as he reconized the voice and turned around

"Dooku!?" Zack said

"I'm happy you have not forgotten about me my apprentice" Dooku said

"Im not you're apprentice!" Zack yelled "You're supposed to be dead!"

"I am a part of your life Zachary you cannot destroy me!" Dooku said igniting his crimson red blade and attacked Zack as the former Jedi rolled out of the way and ignited his white blade.

The former Master and apprentice exchanged blows back and forth until they locked blades.

"You're training has come a long way boy!" Dooku growling as the two exchanged blows again "I can sense your anger,your hatred it make you stronger it makes you just like me"

"No!" Zack said said as the white and red blades kept clashing back and forth as the two were evenly matched until Dooku pushed Zack down to the ground.

"You can not escape your fate you will become like me!" Dooku roared

"No..." Zack said as he started to cry "I'm not like you I'm nothing like you"

Little did he know that the Illusion of Dooku was gone and replace by some one else.

"Zachary" the man called out making Zack look up as he saw and old man with white hair and a matching beard wearing Jedi robes.

"Who...who are you?" Zack asked

"I am surprised that you have forgotten your favorite Master so easily" The man said.

Zack took a closer look at the man then his eyes widened in shock. "Obiwan!?"

* * *

Back with Hunter he was fighting an Illsion of Darth Vader as the two exchanged blows back and forth.

"You're a traitor!" Hunter yelled " I looked up to you,my parents looked up to you and you turned your back on everything you love!"

"The Jedi were traitors to the Republic!" Vader said "Your parents have been filling you with lies"

The red and ice blue blades kept clashing back and forth until they enter a saber lock.

"For years Ive dreamed of meeting you" Hunter with his eyes full of tears "but not like this"

The two broke the saber lock as they clashed blades again and again.

"Anakin Skywalker was weak" Vader said "I destroyed him!"

"I don't believe that" Hunter said "I believe he's still in there,I believe that there is still good in you and I won't give up until you're free!"

Vader and Hunter both stared at eachother for a while until Vader finally spoke up."Then you're more foolish then I thought"

The illusuion Vader disappeared and Hunter was left alone.

* * *

Ahsoka was sitting in the middle of the ground meditating with her main saber in front of her as she heard a faint voice.

 _"Ahsoka"_

Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked around and saw nothing as she closed her eyes again.

 _"Ahsoka why did you leave?"_

This time Ahsoka reconized the voice of her former Master Anakin Skywalker as he was speaking to her with the force and a ghostly image appeared behind her but she didn't look.

 _"Where were you when I needed you?"_

"I made a choice" Ahsoka said "I couldn't stay"

 _"You were selfish!"_

"No!" Ahsoka said

 _"You abandoned me you failed me and what's worse you and Zack have been filling Hunter's head with lies about me!_

"No!"

 _"Do you know what I've become?"_

Then Ahsoka heard mechanical breathing as The image of Anakin was replace by Darth Vader.

"No..." Ahsoka said as tears ran down her face "NO!" She ignited her white blade and turned around to see nothing there as she broke out into tears.

* * *

*Back to Zack*

Zack couldn't believe that he was looking at this Former Master Obiwan Kenobi right infront of his face.

"Obiwan but how I thought you were dead" Zack said

"No my boy Im very much alive" Obiwan replied smiling

"So you've been hiding here on Lothal this whole time?" Zack asked

"No Zachary I am merly speaking to you through the force" Obiwan said

"So then where are you?" Zack asked

"Im afraid I can not say for your own protection" Obiwan said "I sensed your anger you're confusion on who to trust"

"Well can you blame me?" Zack asked "first Dooku betrays me now Anakin who's next my own wife and son!?,Im starting to think I can't trust anyone"

Obiwan walked over to Zack and placed both hands on the former Jedi's shoulders.

"Zachary I know it's difficult to execpt but you must learn to trust your allies and friends" the old Master said "for if you can not trust anyone you life is meanless"

"I guess youre right thanks Obiwan" Zack said smiling at his old Master.

"Let that be my final lesson for you" Obiwan said "This is goodbye"

"Obiwan wait!" Zack called out but it was to late Obiwan had already vanished as he started to cry "Don't go..."

* * *

Just then both Zack and Hunter found themselves back with Ahsoka as they all felt mentality drained.

"Zack,Hunter!" Ahsoka cried out as she ran to them and hugged them both tightly "Im so glad you're both alright"

"Me too Ahsoka" Zack said

"Me three" Hunter said

Just then the temple itself started shaking as the three force weilders felt a dark presence.

"The Inquisitors are here!" Zack said

"We can't leave without Kanan and Ezra" Hunter said

"There's still a way" Ahsoka said "follow me!"

Ahsoka started running out one door as her husband and Son followed her.

* * *

Later Ahsoka Zack and Hunter met up with Kanan and Ezra.

"You guys you won't believe what just happened!" Ezra said

"Tell us later us later Ezra we gotta get out of here!" Hunter shouted

The five force weilders then started running again as the saw a way out.

"Up ahead a way out!" Kanan said as they continued to run.

Just then Ahsoka and Zack both stopped in their tracks as they turned to see Master Yoda smiling and waving at them as the coupled smiled back.

"Mom Dad come on!" Hunter called as his parents caught up with them and they escaped the temple and climbed aboard the Phantom then took off.

"I saw Master Yoda" Ezra said

"Saw him what did he say?" Kanan asked

"He said to find Malachor" Ezra replied "Who's Malachor?"

"Malachor isn't a person It's a planet" Ahsoka said "A Sith planet"

"He's alive He's alive" Zack kept repeating

"Dad are you ok?" Hunter asked

"He's alive he's alive"

"Who Zack?" Ahsoka asked approaching her husband "Who's Alive?"

"Obiwan" Zack replied

* * *

 **OK GUYS THAT WRAPS UP CHAPTER 14 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ALL THE EMOTION AND DRAMA R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	14. UNLEASH THE BEAST

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

A month had past since the discoveries at the temple on Lothal and during that time the rebels found a planet where they could build their base,on a abandoned rocky planet called Attalon.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Sabine and Hunter were watching Kanan and Ezra training in saber combat.

"Keep your blade up!" Kanan said "Its easier to op it then it is to raise it"

The Master and Student kept exchanging blows until Ezra used the blaster mode and tried to stun Kanan but he deflected the bolts.

"You know that's my move" Kanan said

"I steal from the best" Ezra said as the two kept clashing until Ezra held his blade up to Kanan's neck."Gotcha"

"And I got you" Kanan sid pointing his blade to Ezra's gut as the two Jedi sheathed their blades.

"Ugh tied again" Ezra said in annoyance.

"There's no such thing as a tie" Kanan said sternly "when you lose you die"

"Yeah and you win by killing an Inquisitor" Ezra argued

"No you win by surviving" Kanan said

"You two are getting pretty good" Sabine said

"But not good enough to fight Vader yet,He won't be so easy to beat take it from me" Hunter said raising is bio arm up which was now covered by a gontllet glove.

"What are you saying?" Ezra asked

"I think they mean you're getting better" Hera said

"Ill take it" Ezra said as he blocked a sneak attack from Kanan.

"You never turn your back on an enemy!" He said

"Ok but since when are you my enemy?" "Ezra asked

"Lets go again" Kanan replied as the two kept sparring while Hera had a sad look on her face.

* * *

Later on the surface the Ghost crew met up with Rex to discuss the base.

"The sight doesn't look like much Ill admit good news is our scouts have found a fresh water source deep under ground" Rex said

"We're placing senser marks around the primitor" Sabine said "we'll know if anyone drops by unannounced"

"This planet may e hot dry and unpleasant but at least there's nothing trying to kill us" Rex said

"Dont Jinx It" Hunter said making everyone laugh

The group then separated then Hunter saw his mother walking around looking sad as he approached her.

"Mom" Hunter called out as Ahsoka looked at him.

"Oh,hi Hunter" Ahsoka said with a sad voice.

"Is he still at it?" Hunter asked refering to his father.

"Yes" Ahsoka sighed "Ever since he discovered Obiwan was alive he's been working none stop trying to find what planet he might be on and Im getting worried"

"Maybe I should talk to him" Hunter said "you know father to son"

"You can try I don't know what good it will do" Ahsoka said

"I have to at least try" Hunter said walking away from his mother and walking to his parents room and knocking on the door.

"It's open" his Father's voice called from the other side as Hunter entered the room and saw his Father looking at a hologrom of the galaxy.

"Hey Dad" Hunter said

"Hey champ" Zack greeted "can't talk right now I'm working"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" Hunter said "You've been trying to find Obiwan for weeks now and so far you've found nothing you need to rest"

"I appreciate your concern Hunter but this is something I have to do" Zack said still looking at the hologram.

"Did it ever occur to you that Obiwan doesn't want to be found?" Hunter asked "If he did he would've told you"

Zack ignored his son and continued to look for his former Master.

"Dad please Mom is really worried about you" Hunter begged but his Father still wouldn't listen making his Son walk out and back to his mother.

"Well?" she asked

"He wouldn't listen" Hunter sighed

"I tried to tell you" Ahsoka said "ill see if I can try again when I get back"

"Where are you going again?" Hunter asked as his mother walked past him

"There's something I have to do" Ahsoka said

"I'll come with you" Hunter said as Ahsoka turned and smiled at her son.

"I appreciate that Hunter" Ahsoka said "but this is something I have to do on my own"

Hunter watched his Mother walk away and dissappeared from his sight.

* * *

Later Hunter walked over to Sabine and hugged her from behind as she smiled.

"Hey beautiful" Hunter said as he kissed the back of his girlfriend's neck earning a small moan from her.

"Hey handsome" she replied and faced him "Everything ok?"

"I guess" Hunter said "My Dad still trying to look for Obiwan and my Mom walked off to who knows where,how about you?"

"We're still putting the sensers into place we should be done here pretty soon" Sabine said then her face turned sad

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked in a worried tone.

"It's just...Everyone is saying you're going to Malachor and you might not come back" Sabine said trying not to cry.

"Hey don't talk like that" Hunter said "I promise I'll come back to you and I intend to keep that promise"

Sabine smiled and kissed her boyfriend which he immediately returned.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" She replied

Just then a Rebel pilot approached the couple "All the eastern sensers are in place"

"Good have all the pilots checked in?" Sabine asked

"Lieutenant Disor hasn't come back yet" the pilot replied

The Rex tried to contact Disor but no respone. "Nothing" the clone said

"She was heading north we better check on her" Sabine said

"I'll come with you" Hunter said

"You better take the Phantom" Hera suggested

* * *

Later Rex,Sabine and Hunter took the Phantom to the spot where the missing rebel pilot was supposed to they searched Sabine tried to contact the pilot on here comlink.

"Specter 5 to Pheiox 6 do you copy?" Sabine asked "Dicsor come in!" But no reply.

"What ever happened,happened after she placed that senser" Rex said picking up the pilot's helmet.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Hunter said

"Someone's here" Sabine said

"Or something else" Rex said "behind you!"

The two teens turned around and saw a rock rising out of the dirt only it wasn't a rock it was a spider like creature a it didn't look and Sabine took out their blasters while Hunter ignited his sabers.

"You two think it's aggressive?" Rex asked

"I'm not waiting to find out!" Sabine said as she and Rex started shooting at them but it wasn't working and soon they were surrounded by more.

"More incoming!" Hunter said keeping up his gaurd.

"Get to the ship!" Rex said

The teens tried to get into the Phantom but the creatures blocked their way.

"Specter 5 we're under attack we need back up!" Sabine said but then a crawler tackled Sabine and knocked her out.

"Sabine!" Hunter cried out and ran to his girlfriend. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." Sabine saidd weakly as she saw one of the bugs taking Rex away.

"They got Rex!" Sabine said

"He can handle himself we've got bigger problems!" Hunter said as more bugs started approaching tried cutting of the bugs legs but they just kept coming until he stabbed one of them in the eye and it died.

"Sabine aim for their eyes!" Hunter said as he continued to kill more bugs while his girlfriend did the same but more kept coming as the teens ran to the senser as the bug tried to attack but instead backed off.

"What are you waiting for?" Sabine taunted "Come on!"

Just then the Ghost flew up with Zeb and Kanan shooting at the bugs as the rest of them retreated while the Ghost landed.

"Argh I hate mutely leggers!" Zeb growled as he and the others walked ot of the ship.

"Where's Rex?" Ezra asked

"We're fine thanks for asking" Hunter said sarcastically

"Those creatures took him" Sabine said "I think they got Dicsor too"

"Chopper locate Rex's postion" Hera ordered as Chopper scanned the area and picked up somthing.

"He says this way" Sabine said as the Ghost crew ran to the direction to where Chopper found where Rex was ignited his saber to light the way inside the cave where the bugs were hiding.

"Stay sharp and stick togather" he said

"They have tough armor" Sabine said "Aim for the eyes"

Then Ezra and Hunter ignited their sabers to add more light the way as the crew continued to look for the war vetran.

"We need to split up" Kanan said "Ezra go with Hera"

"No" Hera said sternly "Ezra and Hunter go with Kanan Sabine and Zeb you're with me"

The three Jedi walked in one direction while the others went in the opposite way.

* * *

Later Kanan and the two teens kept searching for Rex until a bug approached them ready to attack.

"Let me try to conect with it" Ezra said deactivating his saber

"I don't think so" Kanan said

Trust me I got this" Ezra said extended his and trying to use the force to conect with the bug but it didn't the bug tried to attack Kanan stabbed it killing it on impacted.

"Maybe I should teach you more common sense!" Kanan snapped

"I had common sense before you started teaching me!" Ezra agrued

"You two can argue later right now we need to find Rex!" Hunter said as he and the other Jedi ran down another Sabine contacted Hunter's comlink.

 _"Hunter we found Rex"_

"Good work babe we'll meet up with you" Hunter said

 _"Actually I think it time to go"_

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked but no reply "Sabine? Sabine answer me!"

* * *

Later Sabine and the other trying to fight off the bugs until the literally dropped in to help them out.

"Well nice of you three to drop in" Hera said sarcastically still shooting at the bugs.

The Ghost crew managed to escape the cave but the bugs were still chasing them until got into Ghost but they couldn't take off because the bugs used their webs to keep them from escaping.

The bugs kept crawling all over the Ghost the crew was trying to figure why they attacked them now and not before.

"Ugh theses things never attacked us before why now!?" Kanan asked

"You're right they could've attacked the base but didn't" Hera said

The crew kept think until Hunter remembered what happened before "I got it!" He said "Sabine remember when we got close to the senser and the bugs backed off?"

"Yeah" Sabine said

"They probably don't like the senser they probably send singles that scare them" the hybrid said

"If we can get it we can hold them off while we clear the ship" Hera said

"But how do we get it?" Sabine asked

"We got a breach! they're coming in through the air lock!" Rex called out trying to fend off one of them.

"We need a plan to get to the senser!" Sabine said

"I think I've got an Idea" Ezra said

"Figure it out on the way!" Hera said as she and the other went out the main hatch and fended off the bugs.

"Ok kid what's the plan?" Zeb asked

"Ok Zeb you and Hera provide cover fire,Sabine you're on the ramp,Kanan and Hunter you're with me" Ezra said as everyone got in postion.

"What am I doing on the ramp!?" Sabine asked

"Hunter,Kanan and I are gonna throw you over to the senser" Ezra said

"Do you have any other ideas that don't involve getting my girlfriend killed!?" Hunter shouted

"Just trust me!" Ezra replied

Sabine looked over to see how far the senser was "times like these I really wished I had a jet pack"

Ready?" Kanan asked

"Yeah" Sabine replied

"One,two,Three!"

Sabine got a running start as the three Jedi lifted her up but then one of the bugs shot up a web and snatched her making her drop her blasters.

"Sabine!" Hunter cried

As Sabine struggled and the bug pulled her closer Hunter felt anger and rage like he never felt before!

"NO!" Hunter roared and a huge explosion came from him knocking down Ezra and the all looked up and saw a flame where Hunter was somthing came out of the flame and the Ghost crew couldn't believe their eyes as the saw Hunter but something was different.

His hair was no longer white It was black along with his clothes and facal marks his eye balls were also black with yellow pupils and he had four fangs.

 **"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!"**

Hunter roared like a savaged beast as he drew his saber and started slashing and killing all the bugs so aggressively some tried to run but Hunter wouldn't allow them to as h kept killing and roaring.

"Kanan what happened to Hunter?" Ezra asked in fear

"I don't know I've never seen anything like this" Kanan replied also scared

Then Hunter made his way to the bug that caught Sabine and slashed it until their was nothing left.

Sabine stood up and gently approached her boyfriend.

"Hunter?" She said as Hunter snarled at her and tried to attack her but then all of the sudden the Hybrid collapsed and his clothes and features turned back to normal.

* * *

Some time later Hunter opened his eyes and saw the Ghost,Rex and both his parents by his side as he saw himself in a bed.

"Where?...where am I?" He asked

"You're in your room Hunter" Ahsoka replied

"Wait what about the bugs?" Hunter asked

"You killed them remember?" Hera said

"I did?" The Hybrid said confused "I don't remember"

"You don't remember anything champ?" Zack asked

"Last thing I remember Sabine was caught by one of the bugs" Hunter said "then everything else after that is a blur"

"You don't remember turning into a savage animal?" Ezra asked

"I what!?" Hunter asked

"Yeah your hair turn black and then your eyes turned yellow and you had fangs while killing the bugs then you passed out" Sabine said

"How long was I out?" Hunter asked

"About a week" Ahsoka replied

"A week!?" Hunter shouted "what about the Malachor mission?"

"We postponedthat until you got better" Zack said "how do you feel now?"

"Still a little weak" Hunter replied

"Ok get some rest" Ahsoka said as she kissed her son on the forehead while everyone else left Sabine stayed behind.

"Are you ok?" Hunter asked

"I am now that you're not dead" Sabine joked making them chuckle while she stroke her boyfriend's hair. "Im really glad you're ok"

"I just wished I knew what happened" Hunter said

"We'll figure it out later" Sabine said as she kissed Hunter "get some rest,I love you"

"I love you too" Hunter said as Sabine walked out of the room the hybrid looked up at the ceiling.

 _"What happened to me?,Did I really turn into some rabid beast? And why can't I remember it? So many questions and yet no answer I pro ise Il, figure this out one way or another"_

* * *

 **OK THATS A WRAP TELL ME WHAT YOU THIS OF HUNTER'S TRANSFORMATION R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	15. TWILIGHT OF THE APPRENTICE PT1

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

After Hunter recovered from his sudden transformation he,his parents Ezra and Kanan were in the Phantom flying to Malachor in hyperspace while Zack and Ahsoka were talking to Rex through a hologram.

"Once we drop out of hyperspace we'll go dark" Ahsoka said

 _"Are you sure about this?"_

"Yes" Ahsoka replied

 _"Ahsoka you don't have to go to Malachor alone"_

 _"_ What am I chop liver?" Zack joked making his wife giggle.

" _You know I could've order you two to take me with you"_

"You don't exactly out rank us anymore" Ahsoka said

 _"In my book experience out ranks everything"_

"Then we definitely out rank you" Zack said

 _"May the force be with you"_

Zack noticed Hunter sitting across from his parents with his arm crossed and was deep thought about what happened before.

"You ok champ?" Zack asked his son,but Hunter didn't reply instead he was still thinking.

"Hunter" Zack said raising his voice a little.

"Huh? Oh sorry dad did you say something?" Hunter asked

"You're thinking about last week aren't you? Ahsoka asked in concern

"I just don't understand what happened" Hunter said "And why can't I remember it?"

"You must've tapped into a new level of the force" Zack said

"You mean the darkside?" Hunter asked

"Yes"

"Do remember how It happened?" Ahsoka asked

"It happened when Sabine was attacked my those spiders" Hunter said

"Hunter do you have feelings for Sabine?" Ahsoka asked

"What?,no of course not" Hunter replied but his parents knew he was lying.

"Hunter you know we can tell when you're lying" Zack said

"Yes...I do" Hunter replied "we've been dating for a few months"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ahsoka asked

"I thought you wouldn't approve of it or you tried to scare her" Hunter said

"Hunter Sabine is a rebel and a friend if she makes you happy then we have no right to interfere with your relationship" Zack said

"You promise?" Hunter said

"We promise"

"I wasn't talking to you Dad" Hunter said staring at his mother.

"Why are you looking at me?" Ahsoka asked

"Oh please you're so overprotective you freaked out when i got a splinter two weeks ago" Hunter said

"Well excuse me for being a loving parent" Ahsoka said sarcastically

"Promise me you're ok with this and you won't become overprotective" Hunter pleaded

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and said "I promise not to be overprotective"

"Thank you" Hunter said

Just then the five force weilders came out of hyperspace and entered Malachor's Chopper started picking up a signal.

"A ship?" Ezra asked "what kind?" Chopper tried to make it out but he couldn't.

"He says he can't make it out" Hunter said

"Track it" Kanan said "lets seen who else is interested in this place"

Kanan flew the Phantom closer to the surface Ezra spotted a cavern with eight pillars in the middle.

"Woah what is that?" Ezra asked

"I don't know but the ship were tracking went there" Kanan said

Just then Zack felt a familiar presencesin the for but he couldn't remember where he sensed it before.

"Zack are you ok?" Ahsoka asked

"I sense something down there" Zack said "something familar"

The Phantom landed near the pillars and the force weilders stepped out while Ezra and Hunter suddenly felt cold.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked Hunter.

"Yeah" the hybrid replied "this planet is surrounded by the darkside" The three adults and two teens approached the pillars and looked closely at the writing.

"This writing its in the old tougue" Ahsoka said

"Can either of you read it?" Kanan asked

"We can try" Ahsoka said "It's a very old text"

"Here let me try" Zack said slipping on his mask then he pushed a button on the side and his vizors turned green as he stared at the writing for a few minutes then sighed in defeat.

"Its no use my translation can only make out a few words" the General said

Then Ezra felt something something calling to him as he reached out to touch the pillar as Ahsoka took notice?

"No Ezra don't!"

But it was too late Ezra touch the pillar and it glowed red then the ground under them colloapes as the five force weilders fell through and landed hard on the got back up on their feet and cracked their bone back into place.

"Oh man I'm gonna feel that one tomorrow..." Hunter said cracking his back

"What is that?" Ezra asked as he saw a giant pyrimond with the top of it glowing red.

"A Sith temple" Ahsoka said as she and the others walked closer to the temple and observed their surroundings.

"Now I understand why Malachor was off limits to the Jedi" Zack said

Just then Chopper contacted them and told them where find the ship they were looking they continued to walk to the temple they saw many statues.

"I bet what ever we're looking for is inside that temple" Ezra said

"Possibly" Kanan said "Just remember if there's a ship down here we're not alone"

"Mom you said we're here to find knowledge" Hunter said "What kind exactly?"

"The forbidden kind" Ahsoka replied "to defeat you're enemy you must understand them"

"I wish there was another way..." Zack said as Ahsoka placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"What better way to learn about Sith then in their temple" Kanan replied.

"The rebels continued their toward the temple Ezra took a closer at the ground.

"The ground looks scorched" he said "hey Kanan a lightsaber,and another"

Ezra picked up one of them and an emerald green blade ignited then two smaller blade ignited from the sides thenn the blades disappeared due to lack of power in the saber as Zack kneeled next to the boy and looked.

"That's a cross gaurd saber" the General said "Those were used long before any of us were born"

"This was a battle field" Kanan said looking at the statues.

"What happened here?" Hunter asked

"It seems thousands of years ago,jedi attacked the temple" Ahsoka said

"And the Jedi won right?" Ezra asked

"From my point of veiw nobody won" Zack said

"I hate to break up this history lesson bit we should keep moving" Kanan said

"If you ask me this whole planet is riddle" Hunter said as his mother turned to him.

"Hunter if it's riddle then whats the question?" Ahsoka said smirking

"Why is my mother such a-LOOK OUT!" Hunter yelled as he pushed his mother out of the way and block a pair of spinning red the five force weilders ignited their blades and saw a new inquisitor wearing a mask.

"Five Jedi" the inquisitor said sound pleased.

"An Inquisitor!" Ezra said as he and Hunter chraged at the new but the inquistor threw detanators and they exploded making a hole in the ground which Ezra and Hunter fell through.

"Ezra!" Kanan cried out

"Hunter!" Both Hunter and Ahsoka cried out for their son.

The three adults looked the hole and saw the Ezra was on top of Hunter while the inquisitor was escaping.

"Ok Ezra this whole landing on top of me is getting old" Hunter groined as Ezra got off him.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Kanan called out.

"We're fine" Ezra replied

"Just go after the inquisitor before he escapes we'll catch up" Hunter called out as the three adults chased after the inquisitor.

"Yeah we'll catch up as soon as we figure out where we are" Ezra said

"I can tell you where you are" the teens heard an old weezy like voice as they turned to see a hooded figure. "Youre with me"

Hunter and Ezra both ignited their saber in defensive postions.

"Please put your weapons away I mean you no harm" the old man said

"Stay back!" Ezra said but the old man kept walking closer."Im warning you old man!"

"Forgive me it's just I've been alone for so long" the old man said weakly "It's been years since I've spoken to anyone"

"You live here alone in the dark?" Hunter asked still holding up his sabers.

"What choice?" The old man asked "my ship crashed,Im trapped"

"I wish we could help you but we have to get back to our friends and family" Ezra said looking for a way back up.

"Perhaps I can help" the old man said

"I doubt that" Hunter said

"Why are you here?" The old man asked the teens.

"We're not gonna tell you" Ezra said

"You two came here for the same reason I did years ago" the old man said "You seek knowledge"

Both Hunter and Ezra looked at eatchother then to the old man.

"It's in the temple isn't it?" Hunter asked

"I know a secret way to get inside it" the old man said "but Im too old and weak to open the door."

The teens slid down and approached the old man "What's inside?" Ezra asked

"Help me and find out" the old man said.

"Show us the door way" Ezra said

"After you" the old man said

"You first" Hunter said

"You two don't trust me?" The old man asked

"We don't know you" Ezra said

"Well let's change that" the old man said "you can call me old master and you two?"

"Call me Jabba" Ezra said

"And call me Boba" Hunter replied

"Come then Jabba and Boba" Old Master said as the teens followed him Hunter pulled Ezra close to him.

"Ezra be careful there's something about him that doesn't seem right" the hybrid said

"Ok" Ezra said as they followed the old man

* * *

Later the teens and the old master were walking underneath the temple looking for the door.

"How much further?" Ezra asked

"You worry about your friends" Old master said

"They need our help" Hunter said

"Yes the inquisitor is very powerful" Old master said making the teens stop in their tracks.

"Wait you know about the inquisitor?" Hunter asked as the Old master faced them.

"He is my enemy" Old master said "all Inquisitors and their masters are my enemies"

"Then you're a Jedi?" Ezra asked

"No..." the old master said "but I was once a force weilder Long,long,long ago"

"Then you're a Sith!" Hunter growled raising one of his sabers.

"The Sith took everything from me..."Old master growled "ripped me from my mother's arms,killed my brother,used me as a weapon and cast me aside,abandoned me! Once I had power,now I have nothing"

"I know how you feel" Ezra said "the Empire took my mother and my father"

"I understand too" Hunter said "the Sith killed my Godfather and wounded me" the hybrid to off his guatlet and revealed his bio arm to the Old master.

"And you two want revenge" Old master said

"We want Justice!" Ezra said

"Yes,yes and you both shall have it" Old master said " for I have discovered the key"

"What key?" Hunter asked putting his gaunlet back on.

"The key to destroying the Sith" Old master said

"Thats the knowledge inside the temple?" Ezra asked

"Yes that temple hold secrets of the Sith,secrets that have been barried with the dead for thousands of years" Old Master said as they approached the door.

"And you'll share that knowledge with us?" Hunter asked

"Yes of course my boy" Old master said as they entered the temple to search for the knowledge they seek.

Ezra and Old master walked up the stairs but Hunter sensed somthing in a pile of rubble like it was calling to him.

He then cleared the rubble out of the way and saw a hexagonal shape object.

"A holocron?" Hunter asked as he picked it up and looked at it closely.

"Hey Hunter come on!" Ezra called out.

"Coming!" Hunter called back as he put the holocron in his pocket and climbed up the stairs.

* * *

Later the teens and Old master finally entered the Sith temple.

"Woah" Ezra said amazed

"A place of worship to some" Old Master said "but for some and engine of destruction and in the heart lies our prize"

"How do we get in?" Ezra asked

"Two must lift the stones no more no less that is the way of the sith" Old master said

"You sure seem to know alot about them" Ezra said

"To defeat your enemy you must know your enemy" Old master said

"That's exactly what my mother said" Hunter said

"Then she is wise" Old master said "And somtimes practice their methods"

"Yeah I don't think our masters you approve of that last one" Ezra said

"Then he is to fail"Old master said "now Jedi help me"

Ezra and Hunter hesitated then reached out with the force and tried to lift the stones but they couldn't lift them.

"We can't do it they're too heavy" Ezra said

"Your anger you both must use it" Old master said

"But a Jedi doesn't act out of anger" Hunter said

"Your passions give you strength and through strength you'll gain power" Old master said "you've seen it you feel it, you must break your chains"

"Ezra let me do this" Hunter said as he used the force to lift the stone but while doing so his appearance started changing again exactly like it did back on Attollon and old master notice.

"Yes use your power feel the darkside course through your vains let it transform you"

Hunter snarled and growled and finally manage to lift the door as he and the others went into the temple but it led nowhere.

"A dead end!" Ezra said

"Foucus young one" old master said to Hunter who was still growling and snarling while he lifted the second one then Hunter lifted the last one and dropped as soon as Ezra and Old master were through then kneeled in exhaustion.

"You ok?" Ezra asked the hybrid

"I'm...just a little drained" Hunter said

The Old master kneeled down to Hunter "Unless you take risks,Do what must be done you embrace the darkness with in you Boba and Jabba"

Ezra helped Hunter to his feet and they both stared at the old master.

"My name is Ezra and this is Hunter those are our real names" Ezra said

"Real name?" Old master questioned "I once had a name so long ago but I don't remember"

The Old Master took off his hood and he revealed to be a Zebark with red and black skin.

"Now I am called Maul"

Hunter widen his eyes then force the Maul into the wall then pinned him with his sabers.

"Hunter what are you doing!?" Ezra asked

It's him Ezra! Darth Maul the Demon Sith!" Hunter yelled back at his friend while Maul's widen in shock by what Hunter just said.

"Demon Sith? Only one person has ever called me that, Zachary Archer..."

"Yeah I know he's my Father" Hunter growled still pinning Maul. "He and my mother defeated you and freed Mandalore from your evil clutches"

Maul took a closer look at Hunter he had flashback when fought Zack and Ahsoka.

"Yes I see it now" Maul said "the eyes of the Mother the face of the Father you are their decedent"

"Now I'm gonna finish what they started!" Hunter exclaimed raising his Saber about to kill Maul when Ezra grabbed his arm.

"Hunter don't do it!" Ezra said "he's our only clue to destroying the Sith"

"He is a Sith Ezra and we can't trust him!" Hunter said

"I know but what other choice do we have?" Ezra said as hunter looked back at him then to Maul and deactivated his sabers.

"Fine but if he betrays us It's on you Ezra" Hunter said coldly then turned to Maul "And as for you I got my eye on you"

* * *

Later the teens and Maul walked into a chamber and they saw a glowing red holocron in the middle of the room.

"Behold the key" Maul said

"It's a holocron" Ezra said

"So you know of them" Maul said

"Yeah my Master has one but it's different" Ezra replied

"Because this is a Sith Holocron one that holds all their secrets" Maul said

" so how do we get to it?" Hunter asked

"It is a test only someone with the courage to risk oblivion can claim it" Maul said

"Throw me" Ezra said "Ill jump and you use the force to throw me"

"Ezra NO! We can't trust him!" Hunter begged his friend.

"We don't have a choice Hunter" Ezra said stepping back as Hunter looked at Maul.

"If you drop him it'll be the last mistake you ever make" the hybrid growled.

Then Ezra took a running start then jumped across the ledge and Maul threw him far enough and Ezra landed next to the Holocron.

"Ezra are you ok!?" Hunter shouted

"Yeah im fine!" Ezra called back as he pulled out the Holocron,just then the temple started to shake and the platform Ezra was began to rise.

"Ezra jump!" Hunter called out

"I can't! I won't make it!" Ezra said

"Yes you can!" Hunter said "Ill catch you!"

Ezra took a deep breath and jumped down then Hunter used the force and pulled Ezra close to him and grabbed him.

"Thanks Hunter" Ezra said

"Ill never let anything happen to you" Hunter said as hugged Ezra "Brother"

Ezra felt emotional and returned Hunter's hug.

"How touching" Maul said "now lets go"

* * *

Later the teens and former Sith were looking for Zack,Ahsoka and Kanan while Ezra observed the Sith Holocron.

"How do you open this?" He asked

"You must be a Sith or think like one" Maul replied "but it has other uses,give it to me and i will show you"

Ezra hesitated but then gave Maul the Holocron and Maul put it in the wall next to him and the walls opened up.

"Sith Holocrons are keys that can open any doors" Maul said giving Ezra the Holocron.

As the last door opened they saw Kanan,Ahsoka and Zack fighting off the 5th brother the 7th sister and the 8th Ezra and Hunter ignited their sabers and ran to the adults.

"Ezra!" Kanan said as he saw his padawan.

"And Hunter" Ahsoka said in relief that her son was ok.

"Kanan,Ahsoka,Zack we've brought help" Ezra said as the three adults saw the former sith.

"Maul..." Zack growled as he saw his old adversary

"What fun" Maul chuckled "what fun!"

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED! R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	16. TWILIGHT OF THE APPRENTICE PT2

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Last time on STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM Hunter,Ezra,Kanan,Zack,and Ahsoka flew to the planet Malachor to find knowledge on how to defeat Vader and his inquisitors little did they know they would literally drop in to see a Sith Temple,then they were attacked by an after Ezra and Hunter got separated from the adults and ran into an old man who turned out to be the Sith Lord Darth Maul or as Zack calls him the Demon lead the teens to an abandon chamber and in the middle was a Sith Maul and the teens received the holocron the met up with Kanan and the others who as well as the inquisitors were shocked to see the boys with Darth Maul.

* * *

The inquisitors were standing across from the 5 force weilders and Maul as the 7th Sister spoke up.

"So the rumors are true the one called Darth Maul lives"

"Formerly just Maul" Maul said approaching.

"Ezra stay way from him!" Kanan said

"Hunter you too!" Zack ordered

"Kanan I swear he's with us" Ezra said

"I beg to differ I don't trust him" Hunter said

"Perhaps my actions can speak for me" Maul said as he detached the handle from his cane which turned out to be a double bladed red saber which was a saber he was and expert in using as the former Sith as he faught masterfully as he locked blades with with the 7th sister,Kanan locked boades with the 5th brother and Ahsoka and Zack did the same with the 8th brother.

"The Holocron do you have It?" The 8th brother asked Mual.

"You will find out soon enough" Maul said as he pushed the 7th sister back.

"Fall back!" The 7th sister said as the inquisitors used their lightsabers like prapelirs and flew away as Zack turned to Maul.

"What are you doing here Maul?" Zack growled as Maul chuckled.

"It's good to see you too Zachary" Maul said "You've grown so much and I see you've been busy with Lady Tano"

Then out of anger Zack force choked Maul and lifted him high into the air.

"I'm not in the mood for your games!" Zack said "Now talk!"

"I...can't tell you...If I can't breathe" Maul said gasping for air.

Ahsoka then put her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Zack stop don't kill him out of rage or you'll be just like him" Ahsoka pleaded as her husband looked deep into her eyes and knew she was Zack slammed Maul to the ground as the old man coughed and gasped trying to breath as the General pointed his blade at the Demon Sith.

"Now what game are you playing?" Zack demanded as Maul stood up.

"The end game Zachary" Maul replied "the end game I am the enemy of your enemy now and wanting my own reason for wanting the Empire to fall but we have little time,the one the call Vader will be here soon."

"How do you know?" Kanan asked as all force weilders sheathed their blades.

"His dogs will tell him where we are" Maul said "Three Jedi and two part timers he will come he will not be able to resit us"

"Hold there is no us" Kanan said "dealing with inquisitors is one thing but Vader is another I'm sure we are on the same anyway"

"Kanan we should trust him" Ezra said pulling out the Sith Holocron. "Look He,Hunter and I took this from the temple together this is why we came here right to find out how to beat the Sith Ahsoka you said we came here for knowledge"

"Ezra there is no way a Jedi can unlock that Holocron" Ahsoka said

"But It may unlock the temple itself" Maul said

"How? Tell me how" Ezra said

At the top of the temple there is a chamber, place it inside and you can unlock the ancient knowlege of the Sith" Maul replied

"Why are you trying so hard to keep us here?" Zack asked

"I cannot defeat Vader alone" Maul replied

"I say we stay with him" Ezra said

"Yeah well I say we go" Kanan argued

"I second that so that settles it" Hunter replied

"You are such cowards that you would run from a chance to defeat your enemies?" Maul asked

"Kanan?" Ezra asked looking to his master as Kanan looked to Ahsoka then she looked to Zack who scowled and hesitated to answer.

"Fine..." Zack growled as Kanan turned on his comlink.

"Chopper we're staying for awhile" Kanan said as Chopper tried to talk to him "yeah I know it's a bad Idea just scan the area for incoming ships and keep the Phantom out of sight"

"How exciting we're on the same side" Maul said standing next to Kanan.

"Just show us how to get to the top" Kanan said "And hurry"

"This way" Maul said as he lead the others to the temple.

* * *

Later Maul led the 5 force weilders to a corner of the temple and touched it with his hand which cuased the side to slide down like an both Maul and Ezra got while Kanan tried to joined them.

"Only two no more no less" Maul said

"Yeah? Well these two come as a set" Kanan said pushing Maul aside "you three ok riding with Grampa?"

"Well be fine" Zack said not taking his Eyes off the former Sith touched the wall making Ezra and Kanan go up as the pillar came back and Maul got on.

"Come young apprentice" Maul said wanting Hunter to join him but Zack stepped next to him instead.

"How about me instead old friend" Zack said sarcastically "Hunter stay with your Mother"

"I know Dad" Hunter said as his father and Maul went up and vanished from their sight.

"Now how are we gonna get up there?" Ahsoka asked.

Hunter hesitated then touched the hoping it wouldn't work but unfortunately it did as the pillar slid down.

"No..." Hunter sighed sadly but his mother heard it.

"Hunter?" Ahsoka asked

"I was hoping it wouldn't work" Hunter said "Mom tell me the truth am I evil? am I gonna become like Vader?"

"No sweetheart" Ahsoka said hugging her son "you are a sweet,kind, loving person just like your father dont you forget that ok?"

"Ok" Hunter said hugging his mother back "lets go"

The mother and son were lifted to the top and saw Maul fighting of the 8th Brother and Ezra hanging on to the edge for dear life.

"Ezra!" Hunter yelled as he ran toward his best friend and helped him up as the inquisitors made his escape the 6 force weilders saw the other two inquisitors fly above them.

"Looks like they figured out your plan" Kanan said to Maul.

"Then we shall alter it" Maul said "I recommend we split up scale the pyramid from each side they will also have to divide their forces."

"Let me guess Ezra and Hunter go with you no thanks" Kanan said

"It is the only choice" Maul said

"I say we spilt up" Ezra said "trust me"

"Argh I know I'm gonna regret this" Hunter said walking up to Ezra.

"Excellent you three will find a lift on the far side we will meet again on the next level" Maul said as he and the teens disappeared from the adults sight.

"They'll be fine" Ahsoka said to the two men.

"Really how do you know?" Kanan asked

"Because we taught them" Ahsoka replied

"She's got a good point" Zack said as the three adult went to find the other lift "But I still got a bad feeling about this"

* * *

Maul turned to the teens as they were going up the temple.

"The Darkside fights without mercy,without remorse. If you both want to be victorious you must find the same strength inside of you"

"I already did" Hunter said "And It nearly took over me i won't let it happen again"

"That is why you must learn to edure it Hunter" Maul said "only then will you be victorious in battle"

"But Kanan said fighting is only a last resort not a first" Ezra said

"Ezra,Hunter you were given your gifts for a reason,to use them can I count on you both?" Maul asked putting his hands on each of the boys shoulders.

Just as they reached the next level Maul and the teens were surrounded by the 7th sister's probe droids as they ignited their sabers and deflected the bolt back to the droid while Maul cut the rest down then Hunter heard the sound of a lightsaber and deflected it back to the 7th sister who cackled evilly.

Then the three force weilders charged at her and Ezra and Hunter clashed blades over and over again.

"That's It young ones use you anger use your pain let it fuel you!" Maul said as he force choked the 7th sister into the air.

"No! No!" The inquisitor pleaded for mercy.

"Strike her down!" Maul yelled "do you want to end this? finish her!"

Ezra and Hunter were about to strike the 7th sister but then hesitated and remember what Kanan,Zack and Ahsoka taught them.

"We can't" Ezra said

"It's not the Jedi way" Hunter continued

Out of frustration Maul threw his saber at the inquisitor and cut her head as the rest of her body fell to the floor.

"The next time you two hesite like that It may cost you your life" Maul said "or the lives of your friends and family"

Then the 3 force weilders heard Kanan and the other fighting off the other two inquisitors.

"Let's go" Maul said "I fear our compannions are in danger"

The teens and Zebrak raced to the top then looked down and saw Kanan Zack and Ahsoka fighting of the the 5th and 8th brother as Maul seemed a bit distracted.

"What is it?" Ezra asked

"Nothing" Maul replied "I will handle this you two take the holocron and place it the top of the temple there you shall get the knowledge you seek"

"Well meet you at the top" Ezra said

"Don't try anything funny" Hunter warned as he and Ezra ran to the top Maul jumped down and helped the thres then slashed the 5th brother's lightsabers then Maul gutted him.

Kanan fought off the 8th brother and slashed his saber. Once the last inquisitors saw he was out numbered he tried to fly away but then his saber broke and fell to his death.

"Where's Ezra and Hunter?" Kanan asked

"You mean my apprentices" Maul said as he then threw his lightsaber into Kanan's eyes blinding him on impacted.

"Kanan!" Ahsoka yelled as the jedi fell to the ground Maul tried to kill him but Zack blocked him just in time.

"I'll handle him you help Kanan!" Zack said to Ahsoka as He and Maul fougnt back and forth their red and white blades clashed.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Zack said as Maul chuckled.

"And It only took you 15 years to figure that out!" Maul said as the two kept clashing while Ahsoka helped Kanan.

"Kanan are you alright?" Ahsoka asked

"Im fine just go help Zack" Kanan said covering his eyes.

Ahsoka looked on as her husband and his arch enemy fought back and forth as the entered into a saber lock.

"My apprentices have activated the temple or more presislly this battle station which I will use on all my enemies! Maul exclaimed.

* * *

Later at the top of the temple Ezra and Hunter walked in and saw the structure where the holocron is supposed to go.

"This is it" Ezra said as he used the force to place the holocron inbetween the piller and it it opened red electricity formed around it and It spoke.

"Who approaches?" The holocron asked

"Ezra Bridger"

"Hunter Archer"

"We were told that this holocron is the key to knowlege" Ezra said

"Indeed Ezra Bridger and Hunter Archer" the holocron said "and do you know what knowledge is?"

"Tell us" Hunter said

"Knowledge is power!" The holocron shouted as the temple shot a crimson beam of energy and it shot throught the surface.

* * *

Zack and Ahsoka continued to fight off Maul as they saw the beam shoot up.

"The power will be mine!" Maul said "Ezra and your son will be mine! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Zack and Ahsoka contiued fighting off Maul until they both did a back flip to the top of the stairs.

"Running away again Lady Tano and Zachary?" Maul mocked while the couple just smirked.

"If you wanna finish out fight you'll have to deal with him first" Ahsoka said as Maul turned around to see Kanan wearing a temple gaurd mask.

"Go get Ezra and your son" Kanan said

The couple nodded and ran up the stair to help Ezra and Hunter while Kanan fought off Maul.

* * *

Back at the top off the temple the teens where in the middle of the electrical storm coming from the holocron.

"I have been waiting" the holocron said

"What's happening?!" Ezra asked

"I don't know!" Hunter replied

"The power to destroy lif is now yours" the holocron said

"What?!" Ezra exclaimed "No that's not what I wanted"

"Then perhaps the other who approaches will claime it" the Holocron said

"Maul" Ezra said sadly

"I told you he couldn't be trusted!" Hunter yelled as he and Ezra tried to find Kanan and his then a blinding light came from the top and revealed a tie fighter and on top of that was none other then Darth teens ignited their sabers as the Sith Lord jumped down and approached them.

"You two have unlocked the secret of the temple" Vader said "How did ypu accomplish this?"

"Your smart figure it out!" Ezra said as he and Hunter clashed blades with the dark lord.

"No matter the power with in will soon serve the Emperor" The Sith said

"Never!" Hunter said

"We don't fear you" Ezra said

"Then you will die braver then most" Vader said as he continued to clash with Ezra and Hunter until he destroyed Ezra's saber and forced Hunter's out of his hands and then pushed them to the ground.

"Perhaps I was wrong" Vader said as he attempted to kill the teens.

"It wouldn't be the first time" a voice said from behind him. As he turned around Vader spotted both Zack and Ahsoka both with angry looks on their faces.

"It was for told you would be here" Vader said "Our long awaited meeting has come at last"

"We're glad we gave you somthing to look forward to" Zack said

"We need not be advisaries" Vader said deactivating his saber "the Emperor will show you both mercy if you can tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found"

"There are no more Jedi" Ahsoka said "You and your inquisitors have seen to that"

"Perhaps these children will confess what you will not" Vader threatened as he face the teens"

"I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask but it's impossible my Master could never be as vile as you!" Ahsoka said

"Anakin Skywalker was weak" Vader said facing the couple "I destroyed him"

Ahsoka then had a look of sadness on her face as Zack stood beside her.

"Then we will avenge his death" Zack growled at the Sith.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way" Vader said

"We are not Jedi" Ahsoka growled as she and her husband ignited their sabers while Vader ignited two force weilders then used force speed to charge a the Sith and they clashed blades until Ahsoka pushed him back making him slide across the floor while Zack force jumped into the air and slammed his blade on Vader's making himself jump off as He and Vader entered into a sabr lock then they broke it as Ahsoka join her husband in the fight theteens we watching the fight.

"We need a lot more training" Ezra said

"You mean you do I'm closer to being a knight then you are" Hunter said

Just then the temple started shaking and trembling.

"The Holocron" Ezra said

"We need to remove it before Vader can his hands on it!" Hunter said as he and Ezra ran toward the holocron Ezra tried to reach it it but he was pushed back.

"Ezra!" Hunter said running to his friend.

"How are supposed to get it?" Ezra asked

Hunter thought about it for a minute then had an idea. "The power of two"

"What?" Ezra asked the hybrid.

"Only two Ezra no more no less" Hunter said "We have to pull it out together"

"Lets do it" Ezra said as he got up.

The two teen approached the holocron as they both reached out and grabbed it as the lighting shocked them making Ezra yell in pain.

"I can't do it!" Ezra yelled in pain

"Dont give up Ezra!" Hunter yelled also in pain "you give up now all will be lost!"

The teens continued to fight through the painas they felt the holocron geting looser.

* * *

While the teens were struggling to free the holocron Zack and Ahsoka were busy fighting off Vader as the Sith pushed Ahsoka off the ledge and fell.

"Ahsoka!" Zack called out as he saw his wife fall then glare at the Dark Lord."you'll pay for that!"

The former Knight and Sith clashed sabers until they entered into a Saber lock.

"Yes use you anger only your hatred can destroy me!" Vader said as the two continued to clash until Vader slashed Zack's shoulder making the General scream in pain then Vader pushed him off the ledge and he landed next to his wife.

* * *

Hunter and Ezra continued to pull at the holocron as it continued to budge.

"Ok Ezra one more pull on three!" Hunter said

"Ok" Ezra said

"One,two,three" the teens pulled with all their strength and the holocron came loose as the two fell to the ground.

"We did it!" Hunter said. Just then the roof of the temple started coming down.

"The temple's starting to collapse!" Ezra said

"Ezra Hunter come on!" The teens turned and saw Kanan with a gaurd mask by the Phantom and they ran to the holocron felt lkie it was being pulled away from Ezra as he turned and saw Vader using the force to call the holocron to him.

"Hunter!" Ezra called as the hybrid grabbed a hold of him.

"I gotcha Ezra!" Hunter said as he tried to pull his sensing someone behind him Vader turned around and saw Ahsoka running toward him and before he could react Ahsoka jumped on him and sliced his mask open then collapsed to the ground while Zack shoulder tackled him to the ground and helped his wife back to her feet.

"Zack Ahsoka come on!" Ezra called out as he and Hunter were already by the Phantom.

"Ahsoka,Zack" a familiar voice that came from Vader as the two looked back and saw where Ahsoka slashed at the saw Anakin with a yellow Sith eye.

"Anakin..." Ahsoka said sadly as the Sith rose to his feet. "We won't leave you...not this time"

Vader looked at the two people who were once his closet friends as they looked back at him.

"Then you will die!" Vader said igniting his those words Hunter ran towards his parents and Vader.

"Hunter stop no come back!" Ezra pleaded but the hybrid ignored him and got in the middle of the Sith Lord and his parents.

"Ill handle him get out of here!" Hunter said igniting his blades.

"No Hunter run this is our fight!" Ahsoka said

"I wasn't asking you im telling you!" Hunter said as he unleashed a powerful force push at his parents making them role under the roof while their son fought of Vader.

"Hunter! NO!" Ahsoka screamed as she try to run to help her son but it was to late the roof of the temple set itself down so no one could get under it.

"NO NO NO!" Ahsok cried as she slammed her fist against the glass roof. Just then a huge crashing sound came from the side as all execpt Kanan saw Hunter and Vader fly through the air and they both landed on ground beside the temple.

"Come on we have to help him!" Ezra said as he and the adults flew down in the Phantom and landed near Hunter and Vader who continued to clash eachothers blades back and forth neither giving an inch.

"They're both evenly matched" Zack said as he his wife and Ezra stood watching the fight.

"Like they can intisapate each other's moves" Ahsoka said watching the fight.

Then Vader pushed Hunter into a peice of large rubble and pinned him to it with his blade against the teen's throat.

"Now you know the power of the darkside that kind of power will always triumph!" Vader growled

"No that's where you're wrong!" Hunter said "It's light that keeps our hope of freedom alive,It's light that give us strength to keep fighting even when it looks like there's no hope,and it light that will alway conquer the darkness!" Then Hunter grabbed Vaders red blade with his bio arm and pushed it back.

"THAT'S WHY THE REBELION WILL NEVER FALL TO THE EMPIRE!" Hunter shouted from the top of his lungs.

"You foolish boy!" Vader shouted raising his saber about to kill Hunter.

"NO!" Hunter exclaime and was then engulfed by a bright light which made the Sith back away as well as making Ezra,Zack and Ahsoka cover their eyes.

Hunter then stepped out of the light and it changed him. His clothes turned white with golden streams on them his skin was bright white and his faceial marks and hair were also golden and as he opened his eyes his pupils were glowing bright blue.

Hunter's parents as well as Ezra were all shocked and amazed to see what Hunter turned into.

"Wow" Ezra awe making Kanan confused.

"What what happened?" Kanan asked

"Hunter transformed" Ezra replied

"Into a beast?" The jedi asked

"No" Ezra said "he looks like...an angel"

Vader looked at the glowing teen infront of him and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Impressive" The Sith said "but not impressive enough"

Hunter then called his sabers to him and ignited them. "Lets finish this" he said "once and for all"

"I couldn't agree more!" Vader said

The two force weilders charged at each other and slammed their blades together so hard it created a shock wave so strong that it created a spiraling pillar of whit and black energy. This was the the ultimate collision between light and darkness as the two forces kept pushing until Hunter screamed and ran right through Vader making the pillar of energy disappear as neither one of the two seemed unfazed as Vader chuckled and turned to Hunter.

"Once again you fail to defe-AHH!" Vader suddenly felt a sharp pain as tiny bolts of electricity formed around him making him drop his saber to the ground then he collapsed to the ground then exploded on impact.

BOOM! Was all Hunter heard as he stood up and turned to his friends family and turned back to normal. "It's over..." Hunter said tiredly as his mother and father ran up to him and hugged there son.

"Oh Hunter thank the force you're alright!" Ahsoka said kissing all over Hunter face.

"Mom!" Hunter groaned in embarrassment as Zack smacked him upside his head. "OW! Dad!"

"You ever do that again you're grounded for the rest of your life do you hear me!" Zack shouted as he then started to cry then hugged his son.

Just then the temple stated shaking again.

"Guys come on we have to go!" Ezra called as he and the other got on the Phantom and mad3 it off the planet just before the temple exp!oded.

* * *

Later the 5 force weilders made it back to Attallon as the got out of the Phantom The rest of the Ghost crew ran up to them as Sabine hugged Hunter tightly.

"I knew you would come back" she said as she kissed Hunter as he kissed her back.

"I told you I would" Hunter said as he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Later Hunter was looking out at the sunset thinking about what happened to his God father with a said look on his face as his parents approached him.

"You ok champ?" Zack asked

"Yeah..."the hybrid replied sadly.

"You're thinking about what happened aren't you?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes" Hunter replied "I just wish I could've saved him not destroyed him"

"Hunter you didn't have a choice you did what you had to do" Ahsoka said stroking her son's back.

"But but he's still my..." Hunter could even finish his sentence before he started crying as both his parents hugged him.

"We know" Zack said "you still consider him your god father"

As she was hugging her son Ahsoka saw somthing in Hunter's pocket.

"What's in your pocket Hunter?" She asked making him remember.

"Oh I forgot" Hunter said as he pulled out the Pentagonic shaped holocron from his pocket "I found this when mw and Ezra were with Maul it was calling out to them gave the Holocron to his father as he observed it.

"Ive never seen a Holocron like this before" Zack said "What about you Ahsoka?"

"No I've never seen one like it" Ahsoka replied

"You better hang on to this son" Zack said giving him back the Holocron "let us know what you find out"

"Ok dad" Hunter said

"Don't stay out to much longer Honey" Ahsoka said as she and Hunter went back into the base while Hunter continued to look out at the sunset.

* * *

Back on Malachor we see a hole where the temple exploded then we see a hand shoot up then climbing out of the whole we see Darth Vader with his suit tworn to peices and his cape almost burned off as he wheezed.

"Mark my words Hunter Arche this is not over!"

* * *

 **WHEW WHAT A WAY TO WRAP UP SEASON 2 HUH? HOPEFULLY YOU'LL STICK AROUND FOR SEASON 3 R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	17. STEPS INTO SHADOW PT 1

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

6 months had past since the incidents on Malachor and the rebels continued their fight against the Empire. We see a small Impreial prison gaurded by stormtroopers and a walker.

Suddenly one Stormtrooper was pulled down off the prison platform and thrown of the ledge.

"Hey" a voice said behind another Stormtrooper as he was punched and thrown off the ledge one responsible for that was Ezra and completely changed. His hair was cut way shorter and combed back,his ragged orange jump suit was replaced by a neatly orange suit,the armor that was covering his right shin was gone and on his belt he a blaster and a new lightsaber.

Then from the bottom of the ledge climbing up were Zeb and Sabine as they ran up to the teen.

"Gotta hand it to you kid this was a pretty good plan" Zeb said "You've been on a role"

"Hey I'm just getting started buddy" Ezra said

"Freeze Rebel Scum!" Another stormtrooper said until a figure in a mask jumped down and delivered a round house kick to the trooper knocking him off the ledge too.

This figure was wearing a tunic that was white on the right and black on the left and had on gray pants he was also wearing a black hood that wasn't attached to anything while his mask was a temple gaurd mask that was white with gold patterns on the right side and red with black patterns on the left side with two lightsabers attached to his belt as well as a blaster.

"You may have gotten better Ezra" the figure said approaching the Rebels "but I'm way ahead of you"

"Hunter do always have to show off?" Ezra asked his best friend

"It's what I do best" Hunter said smirking underneath his mask "now let's get moving"

The rebels made their way to the prison entrance without being spotted by the spot light as Ezra contacted Chopper.

"Ok Chopper come down" the younger teen said "no rocket it's too lound now jump"

Chopper jumped off the cliff and almost hit the spotlight until Ezra used the force to catch him and gently put him down.

"Chopper open this door hurry!" Ezra odered as the droid open the door to the entrance and rebels ran inside and stayed out of sight while they approached a cell.

"6609 this is it" Ezra said "Sabine you're up"

"Ugh I still can't believe we're here to break this guy out of prision" the Mandalorion said

"I'm more surprise that Ezra still trusts him after what he did to us last time" Hunter said

"Trust me we need the information he has" Ezra said

"You heard the boss" Zeb said "Open the door"

"Don't encourge him" Sabine pleaded as she continued to unlock the door.

"The last we need is for his ego to get worse" Hunter said

"He is in here because of us" Ezra said

"Keep telling yourself that Ezra" Sabine said as she managed to unlock the door and In the cell was Hando and a little pig man.

"Who's the pig?" Zeb asked as Hando stepped forward.

"Purple guy,Mando girl,Hunter Archer and Ezra Bridger My look how you two have grown" Hando said

"How did he know it's me under here?" Hunter asked Sabine as she shrugged.

"Ah I knew you two wouldn't let your old partner Hando rot in this prision" The old man said to the teens.

"Hando it's good to see you" Ezra said.

"Speak for yourself I'd rather run in Vader again" Hunter said

"You better have the intell you promised" Sabine snarled at the pirate.

"Yes we do" Hando replied

"I'm sorry we?" Zeb asked

"Yes me and my business associate Tarba" Hando said "you wouldn't believe the secrets he knows"

"You're right i wouldn't" Zeb said as Tarba started speaking in his own language

"What fun now we're rescuing two people" Sabine said sarcastically.

"More precisely a Pig and a Jackass" Hunter said making his girlfriend giggle.

"Hey twice the fun" Ezra said as two storm troopers appreared behind him.

"Look out!" Sabine shouted as she,Ezra,and Hunter drew their blasters and started shooting at them while running. The rebels and the pirate started running while Ezra contacted Hera.

"Spectur 6 to Ghost change of plans we need a 44 scoop at thelanding platform" Ezra said

 _"On my way spectur 6"_

The rebels and Pirates had made their way into an elevator and Sabine handed one of her blasters to Hando.

"Here make yourself useful" she said

"Oh Mandalorion" Hando said observing the blaster "I could get alot for this on the black market"

"You will be giving it back" Sabine growled

The rebels made itout of the elevator and started shooting at more troopers while Hando shot only one.

"Oh I'm keeping it" the pirate said

"No you're not!" Sabine said

"Don't worry babe if he does I'll blow his brains out" Hunter said "If he has any"

Sabine giggled at her boyfriend's joke while was sensing for a way out.

"Come on this way!" The younger teen said as he and the others ran as the were about to escape more 3 troopers cut them off.

"Hunter time to slice n dice!" Ezra called to the older teen.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Hunter said as he and Ezra ignited their sabers but this time Ezra's blade wasn't blue it was emerald green as the two jedi slashed and delfected the bolt back to the troopers while Tarba ran past everyone but when he got outside he was shot by a walker and exploded.

"Well I guess the deal is off" Hando said as the walker started shooting everyone.

"Get down!" Ezra said as he and the others took cover and started fighting back.

"Karabast! We're cut off!" Zeb shouted.

"We need to make a move or we're not going to!" Sabine said throwing a bomb at the troopers behind her and the exploded on impact while Chopper closed the door.

"Don't worry Sabine" Ezra said "I got us into this Ill get us out"

"You're acting like you have a choice" Hunter said still shooting at the troopers.

Ezra ignored what his friend and used the force to control the walker and made it shoot at the trooper.

Sabine took off her helmet and she changed her hair again the top was dyed a milky white with pink in the middle and purple at the bottom and most of it was combed to the right side of her head.

Hunter removed his hood and mask as he also changed his hair some was still white and some streaks where dyed blue to match his Mother's Lekku. The others watched Ezra as he made the walker walk off the edge.

"When did Kanan teach you that?" Sabine asked

"He didn't" Ezra said in a low tone of voice.

Hearing his friend say that sent a a chill down Hunter's spine as he look on in worry.

 _"Ezra what's happening to you?"_ Hunter thought in his mind

Just then more Troopers came out of the prision and started shooting at the rebels and Hando.

"Get ready to jump!" Ezra said

"Jump what does he mean Jump!?" Hando asked

Just then Hera came flying down in the Ghost,scooped up the rebels and and Hando and they got into the ship and took off as Zeb Ezra and Hunter entered the cockpit.

"Was that Impreial walker helping you out?" Hera asked

"Yeah this one used his jedi mind powers on the pilot" Zeb said pointing to Ezra "pretty wizard eh?"

"I did what I had to do" Ezra said as Hando and Sabine entered the cockpit.

"Ah Captain Syndulla" Hando greeted "I appreciate the rescue I expect full payment even though Tarba tried to betray us"

"There's a shock" Hunter said sarcastically

"Wait who's Tarba?" Hera asked

"Hando's former cell mate who almost bombed the mission" Sabine said "he didn't make it"

"Ezra did you know about this?" Hera asked the younger teen.

"Not exactly" Ezra replied "but Hando and I had a deal"

"Ezra when It's your responsibility for all the details!" Hera said sternly

"I was responsible for what I knew!" Ezra said raising his voice "we went get Hando and here he is!"

Ezra was about to walk out until Hunter stopped him. "Ezra you need to chill" the hybrid said as his friend sighed.

"I'm sorry about Tarba" Ezra said as he went to his room while Hando sat next to Hera.

"Ah the flaming spirit of youth" the old man said

"It's not all bad" Hera said

* * *

Later on Attallon the Ghost crew along with Sato,Rex,Zack and Ahsoka were discussing agreements on how to get the information from Hando.

"So how much do you intend to pay me for this intell?" The pirate asked

"Being rescued from that prision wasn't enough?" Hera asked "what else do you want?"

"I know how about you give us the intell and get to keep all your teeth?" Zack said putting his fist infront of Hando's face.

"Your offer is tempting Zachary but I was thinking more of a ship" Hando said "You know the Ghost is a very nice ship"

"Forget it!" The Ghost crew said at the same time as Hando Laughed.

"I'm kidding of course" Hando chuckled "But I do need a ship nothing to fancy just one with a roomy cargo hold,hyper drive,shields,weapons I'm a wanted man after all"

"If your intell checks out then we have a deal" Ahsoka said sternly

"I give to you the planet Yarma and in it's cloudy maze Recklom station " Hando said as he activated a hologram of the galaxy then showed an impreial base. "A secret impirel salvage yard where thousands of republic star fighters are being melted down for scrap." The old pirate said as a hologram or a Y-wings appeared.

"Y-wings!?" Zack said in shock "Haven't seen those babies since the clone wars"

"But can they fly?" Hera asked

"Those Bombers maybe old but they proved useful in combat operations" Rex said

"My Master actually designed those fighters to help us destroy a sepritist ship that caused other ships to temporarily lose power" Ahsoka said

"If we can steal a squadrons worth" Hera said

"They would be key to building a strike fleet one capable of our next objective,destroying the Empires factory on Lothal" Sato said

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ezra asked "Lets go get them!"

"Not so fast" Hera said placing her hand on Ezra's shoulder "We need to make sure Hando's intell is true"

"You still do not trust Hando given our history together?" The old pirate asked "You wound me madame"

"Ezra" Zack said making the younger teen look at the General "Ahsoka,Sato,and I trusted you with this mission and your success has not gone unnoticed It is with great honor that I premote you to Lieutenant Commander for this mission.

"Lieutenant? A promotion?" Ezra asked excitedly

"You've earned kid" Rex said

"Way to go" Sabine said

"Congratulations" Zeb said

"Nice work bro" Hunter said patting Ezra on the back

"Kanan would be proud of you" Hera followed up

"Yeah well he's got a funny way of showing it since he's never around" Ezra said walking away as Hunter looked at his friend in sadness while his parents approached him.

"He still blames himself for what happened to Kanan doesn't he?" Zack asked

"Is it that obvious?" Hunter replied "I tried to tell him Maul couldn't be trusted but he wouldn't listen and what's worse is that their was a part of me that trusted him as well"

"Maul used you and Ezra for your power he tried to manipulate you both" Ahsoka said "don't blame yourself"

"I wish you would tell him that" Hunter said

* * *

Later Hunter went Ezra's room and entered.

"Hunter" Ezra said as he jumped down from his bunk "hey what are you doing here?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to talk to my best friend?" Hunter asked leaning on the wall.

"No" Ezra said trying to reach his cadet helmet "but i need to get ready for the mission"

At that Moment Hunter knew something weird was going on,

"What are you hiding Ezra?" The hybrid asked

"Nothing just getting my helmet to clean" Ezra said but Hunter knew was lying and used the force to call the helmet to him as he reached inside and pulled out the Sith Holocron and noticed the top was twisted.

"The Sith Holocron you opened it!?" Hunter exclaimed

"Yeah I opened it so what?" Ezra asked

"Ezra only someone who uses the Darkside can open this" Hunter said glaring at his friend

"Well the things I've learned from it have really helped" Ezra said

"You're using it!?" Hunter yelled

"Yeah and maybe you should too" Ezra replied

"Ezra this thing is taking you down a dark path one that you may not come back from!" Hunter said

"Well that Holocron has helped me win one battle after another I've been using it for good!" Ezra said

"Acting out of anger only leads to hatred" Hunter said trying to reason with his friend. "I can't let you keep this"

"Why do care so much to what it does to me!?" Ezra asked

"Because I can't lose someone else I care about to the darkside!" Hunter shouted as he realized what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked

"Nevermind" Hunter said as he walked out of Ezra's room with the Holocron.

* * *

Later Hunter went looking for Kanan and found him meditating on a hill. The Jedi had on a dark green tunic and light green pants,his shoulder plate was gone and his lightsaber was fully attached to his belt,he had also grown a full beard and covering his eyes was a green mask to cover his damaged slowly approached him and sat infront of him.

"I know that's you Hunter" Kanan said as The hybrid smile a little.

"How've you been Kanan?" Hunter asked

"I've been better" the Older Jedi said "But I sense you didn't want to talk about me"

"We've got a problem" Hunter said "I just found out that Ezra's been using the Sith Holocron"

"That's impossible" Kanan said

"I'm afraid it's true" Hunter said as he place the Holocron in the older jedi's hand making him feel it.

"I can't believe this..." Kanan said In saddness.

"Kanan I want you to keep this as far away from Ezra as possible we can't let this thing corrupt him further" Hunter said

"I will" Kanan said as Hunter got up and walked away. "Hunter" the older Jedi called out making the Hybrid stop in his tracks."Thanks"

"You're welcome" Hunter said "And Kanan"

"Yeah?" Kanan said

"Don't let your blindness stop you from being who you are" Hunter said as he walked away leaving the blind Jedi to think about what he said.

* * *

Later on the Phantom Hunter,Sabine,Ezra,Zeb,Chopper,Rex, and Hando were heading out to accomplish their mission.

"We can't jump to Yarma from here" Sabine said "we'll have to come out of hyperspace at the cereda way point and plan a new jump"

"Do not take to long that is mining territory" Hando said "If they spot us they'll alert the Empire and jeperdize my pay- I mean mission"

"We'llbe there and gone before they know it" Sabine said as she jumped into hypersapce.

* * *

Later the Phantom came out of hyperspace at the cereda way point.

"Ok Chop you're up" Sabine said "program those cordenants before-"

Sabine was then cut off by a voice on the speaker.

 _"Attention shuttle craft you are entering a mine crafting clear zone state your business"_

"please excuse the inturtion captain" Ezra said "we'll be on our way as soon as we calculate our next jump"

 _"We'llnot authorize any jump until you state your business!"_

Just then two yellow Tie fighters appeared on both sides of the Phantom

 _"If you do not slow your speed we will open fire!"_

"Sabine get us out of here!" Ezra ordered as Sabine picked up speed while the Ties started firing their tried to out run the fighter but they where hot on their tail.

"Being in prision is bad!" Hando said "but where they will send us is worse!"

"Hang on!" Yelled Sabine as she kept dodging the blasts and Chopper manage to shoot on down while Sabine backed up and destroyed the second one.

"Chooper we're here charged the hyperdrive" Sabine said

"Wait we should destroy the transport before they contacted the Empire" Ezra said

"They probably already did" Hunter said

"No we're not leaving any witness!" Ezra said

"That's not our mission Ezra!" Sabine countered

"She's right Lieutenant" Rex said "the important thing here is to proceed with our mission"

"Fine make the Jump" Ezra growled while Sabine jumped into hyperspace again.

* * *

 **WILL THE REBELS COMPLETE THEIR MISSION? OR WILL IT ALL COME CRUMBLING DOWN IN FAILURE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	18. STEPS INTO THE SHADOW PT2

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Last time on STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM, Ezra,Hunter,Zeb,Sabine,and Chopper were assigned to rescue Hando Onaka from and imperial successfully bringing Hando to Chopper base Zack premoted Ezra to lieutenant commander to aquire some old Y-wings for the squad. Later Hunter discovered that Ezra had been using the Sith holocron to help him on his mission the hybrid tried to convince him that it was dangerous and could lead him down a dark then gave the holocron to Kanan before they flew to the planet Yarma now they must recreive the Y-wings by any means necessary.

* * *

The rebels approached the planet Yarma but there were no imperial ships in sight.

"No imprial traffic on the scopes" Sabine said Hunter stood behind her. "But no sign of the station either"

"It is down there my friends" Hando said "And those ships are right for the plunder"

"There's not telling what were flying into" Sabine argued

"For all we know the Empire could waiting for us down there" Hunter said

"let's find out take us down" Ezra ordered

The Phantom entered the atmosphere and saw the station dead ahead.

"There it is" Sabine said "Recklom Station"

"Chopper get a reading on those bombers" Ezra Ordered as a small hologram of the station appeared in from of them.

"There Y-wing bomber and they look like they're in decent shape too" Ezra said

"Yeah but according to the scwn there are only 15 left" Sabine said as one bomber disappeared.

"Correction make that 14" Hunter observed."looks like they're being destroyed"

"We need to move in now!" Ezra said "there wont be any left if we wait"

"Hold on! Our orders were to recon the station not go after ships" Zeb said as Rex stepped forward.

"We should advise Captain Syndulla" the clone suggesed

"What if the Empire tracks our transmission?" Ezra asked "I was given command of this assignment,I know what the objective was and I am changing it we're going in now that's an order!"

The rebels and pirate looked at eachother in concern while Sabine looked at her boyfriend hoping he would object to the order.

"Do what he says" Hunter said in low dark tone of voice.

"Yes sir" Sabine said as she flew down to the station.

"Hurry were losing ships!" Ezra said as one more Y-wing disappeared.

"Well Lieutenant how you gonna get them out of there!?" Sabine asked

"LOOK OUT!" Hunter shouted as the knock into some kind of droid.

"What was that!?" Sabine asked

"Oh right,right that would be a dismantler droid" Hando said "Tarba might of mentioneed there were some gaurding the station"

"When were you gonna share this with us!?" Zeb asked

"Well I just did" Hando replied as a few more droids came after the Phantom and then one of them grabbed the wings.

"Chopper shoot it!" Sabine said while Chopper shot the droid and destroyed it.

"I'll handle those clankers" Rex said as pulled out his blaster.

"Where are you going?" Hando asked

"Outside!" The war vetran said as he opened the back hatch and started shooting the droids only have one of them break one wing.

"We're going down!" Sabine shouted.

"Everyone brace for impact!" Hunter yelled as the Phantom kept falling.

"Chopper get the engines back online!" Ezra ordered Chopper than manged to restore the engines then Sabine locked the Phantom on to the ledge of the station.

"Nice flying babe" Hunter said as kissed his girlfriend on the cheek making her smile.

"Thanks" Sabine said as she put her helmet on and Hunter put his mask and hood on then climbe out of the ship with the others as they noticed more bombers being destroyed.

"We gotta stop the convaer before they're all slacked" Ezra said as he and the other rebels followed him until they were stopped by Ugnots.

"Ugnots?" Zeb questioned as they blocked the way.

"Get out of the way I don't want to hurt you" Ezra said as Hando stepped infront of him.

"Wait" the pirate said "Every solution has the potential of being profitable"

Hando then turned to the Ugnots and started speaking their language and whatever he said seemed to have worked.

"I told them Tarba was my friend and we've come to liberate them I think that's what I said" Hando said giving the rebels two thumbs up.

"Liberate them?" Zeb asked

"Ok fine they can help us librate the ships" Ezra said "Hando tell them to shut off the convaer"

"Very well" Hando said as he told the Ugnot in the middle to shut off the convaer as the little pig alien did just that.

"Alright lets get the ships and get out of here" Ezra said

"Well Lieutenant first we have to refuel them" Sabine said "bet you didn't think of that did ya?"

The Mandolrion ran toward the bombers while the others stayed behind to work.

* * *

Later Sabine,Hunter,and Zeb finished linking all the Y-wings together.

"Last two and then were out of here" Sabine said

"Good because then can get rid of Hando" Hunter said making his girlfriend laugh.

All of the sudden the magetic locks attached to the bombers.

"Well they know were here" Sabine said "they're l8cking the ships down"

"Perhaps my friends can help" Hando said as he spoke in their native tougune as the Ugnots spoke up.

"My friends say all controls have been over written by the control tower" Hando said

"Zeb and Sabine you finish refueling" Ezra said "Ill handle the control tower Hunter and Rex you're with me"

Ezra and Rex started running but Hunter stayed behind.

"Hunter come one!" Ezra ordered

"It's like you said before you don't need me...Lieutenant" Hunter said in a cold tone of voice as he ran off to help Sabine and Zeb.

"Fine!" Ezra said angrilyas he and Rex ran then jumped next to Sabine and helped her.

"I thought you were with Ezra" Sabine said

"Change of plans" Hunter replied

Just then a Dismantler droid came out of nowhere and attacked the young couple making Sabine fall and grabbing onto the edge.

"Sabine!" Hunter called as he went to help his girlfriend.

"Forget about me get the droid!" Sabine said

Hunter then ignited his two sabers then jumped on top off the droids head and repeatedly kept stabbing it until it was dead until another one showed up and attacked the jedi but the jump from the Dismantler cuased to Sabine to lose her grip until Zeb caught her and tossed her to another Y-wing.

The droid tried to push the bomber the rebels were on of the ledge until Rex used the crane to crush the used the crane to lift up the rebels then the magnalocked were deactivated.

"The bombers are unlocked" Zeb said as Sabine contacted Ezra.

"Specter 5 to 6 what was that blast?" Sabine asked

 _"I had to cut the stations power get into those bombers and get out of here!"_

"What about you?" Sabine asked

" _I'll take the Phantom now get going that's an order!"_

 _"_ You heard him let's move!" Hunter said as each rebels got in their own Y-wing as Chopper Managed to detached the remaing bombers and took off.

Meanwhile inspace the rebels were flying above Yarma.

 _"Chopper set the cordenates in the naving computer"_ Sabine said but unfortunately Chopper had some bad news.

 _"What there's no hyperdrives!?"_

 _"They must of removed them!"_ Rex said as a Star Destroyer came out of Hyperspace and launched some Tie fighters.

"SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BICTH!" Hunter cursed "Sorry you had to hear that guys"

 _"It's ok babe I think it's hot when you talk like that"_ Sabine said over the speakers as the rebels engaged the impreials the rest of the phenoix squadron came out of hyperspace.

 _"Ghost to bombers get yourself on the carrier we'll cover you"_

"Hera I sense Ezra's in trouble you have to go help him!" Hunter said

 _"We will Hunter"_

Hera and Kanan flew to the falling station and saved Ezra after that they Escaped into hyperspace.

* * *

Later the Ghost arrived back on Attollon and ezra was about to speak up until...

"BRIDGER!"

The rebels turn to see that the lound booming voice came from the very angry General of Phenoix Squadron as he approached them.

"What were you thinking!?" Zack asked raising his voice "You were put incharge of this mission! You almost got yourself,your team not to mention my own son killed!"

"But General-"

"Shut up!" Zack shouted making Ezra shut his mouth.

"I trusted you with your promotion,obviously that trust was misplaced!" Zack said "You give me no choice but strip you of your command and you are not to go on any missions until further notice and during that time i suggest you think about what you've done and learn about responsibility. Do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes sir..." Ezra sighed in guilt.

"Hunter" Zack said firmly as his son stepped forward "You're Lieutenant Commander now that's an order"

"Yes sir" Hunter said as his father walked off and the hybrid looked at his friend. "Ezra I-"

"No Hunter" Ezra said with a sad smile "You deserve it more then me"

The others watched Ezra walk into the Ghost while Hunter felt guilty about taking Ezra's promtion.

"Ezra I'm sorry"

* * *

 **AND SO WITH THE REBELS OBTAINING THE Y-WINGS THE REBELLION HAS GROWN STRONGER BUT WILL THEY BE STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT THE EMPIRE? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	19. THE HOLOCRONS OF FATE

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

A few weeks had past since the rebels got the Y-wings,Hera and the others went on a separate mission while Kanan,Ezra,and Hunter were in a transport flying in hyperspace to their next mission as they entered the cockpit.

"You're not gonna tell me what you did with the Sith Holocron are you?" Ezra asked

"I told you it was safe" Kanan said

"But what if there are secrets to learn to help us destroy the Sith?" The younger teen asked

"Hello reality to Ezra we already destroyed Vader" Hunter said "well I did anyway"

"He's right Ezra besides that Holocron nearly destroyed you" Kanan said as Ezra sighed

"I know but if not to get the Holocron why did Master Yoda send us to Malachor?" Ezra asked

"Ezra we were given a chance to defeat Vader and his inquisitors and we were successful" Hunter said "Now it's time for us to move on and take down the rest of the Empire and restore peace to the galaxy"

"Lieutenant we're coming up on the rondayvue point but the transport is not responding" one pilot said as they came out of hyperspace and saw a hammer head and it looked completely wrecked.

"Looks like it was attacked" Ezra said

"Pilot scan for any survivors" Hunter order as the pilot scanned and found something.

"I found a few survivors in the cockpit sir" the pilot said

"Attach us to it we'll find them ourselves" Hunter said as the transport attached itself to the Hammer head. The three Jedi climbed aboard and saw that the ship was just as wrecked inside.

"It must've been one heck of a fight" Ezra said

"I can smell the carbon burning" Kanan said

Just then the jedi heard some beep like it was coming from an astro droid.

"Over here" Kanan said as the two teens pushed the door open and saw the astro droid and a pilot laying next to it as they approached him.

"Hang on we're here to help" Ezra said

"Who did this to you?" Hunter asked

"Red...Red blade" the pilot say weakly "after you...he made me tell...the ghost is in danger"

"Another inquisitor" Ezra said

"We have to warn Hera" Kanan said

After the three Jedi brought the injured pilot to the transport they went to to the cockpit and contacted the Ghost as an image of Hera appeared.

"Hera are we glad to see you're alright" Ezra said

" _Kanan"_

"There's another inquisitor after us" Kanan said "He knows where the Ghost is"

 _"Kanan...It's not an inquisitor"_

Then Hera was pushed out of the way by someone not to friendly.

"Oh no!" Ezra gasp

"It can't be" Hunter said

"What who is it?" Kanan asked

 _"Just an old friend Master Jedi"_

the new voice was Darth Maul he was wearing a sleevless tunic as he held Hera,Sabine,Zeb and Chopper hostage.

"Maul you betrayed us!" Ezra said angrily

 _"No I merly betrayed your friends but I would have remained loyal to you and young Hunter"_

"The feeling is not mutal" Hunter groweld "I should've killed you when I had the chance!"

Maul chuckled _"Like Father like Son, I heard your Farther say those exact words to me on Mandlore"_

"What do you want?" Kanan asked

 _"The Sith Holocron that our apprentices and I foumd on Malachor"_

"We don't have it" Kanan said

" _How unfortunate"_ Maul said igniting his blade. _"Because if that's true then your friends have no future"_

"Ok wait we do have it just not with us" Ezra said

"We'l give it to you as long as our friends remain safe" Kanan said

" _Agreed oh and a few more things your Jedi Holocron give that to me as well"_

 _"Kanan no!"_

"Fine" Kanan growled

 _"And Hunter bring that Gray Holocron you have"_

Hunter's eyes widen in shock "How do you know about that!?" He demanded

 _"I've known about that Holocron for a long time and it called to you and I want you to bring it to me"_

"Forget it!" Hunter said

 _"What a shame"_ Maul said walking toward Sabine and holding his blade to her neck _"You wouldn't want anything to happen to your beautiful Mandalorian would you?"_

 _"Hunter don't do it!"_ Sabine pleaded

Hunter's anger started to boil as he sighed in defeat. "Fine" he growled "But if i see one scratch on her I will end you!"

 _"I shall send coordinates for a rondayvue don't disappoint me"_

the Hologram of Maul and the others faded as Kanan turned to the the teens.

"I cant believe you told him i have a Holocron and that you didn't tell us you had one" Kanan said

"That's when I thought he was on our side" Ezra said

"And I wanted to study it more so i could figure out what kind of Holocron it was" Hunter said "Is yours still on the Ghost?"

"Where else would I keep it" Kanan replied sitting in the Captain's seat.

"What about the Sith Holocron?" Ezra asked

"Yeah that's not going to be easy" Kanan said

"I thought you said it was safe?" Hunter said

"It is safe" the blind Jedi said "that maybe the problem"

* * *

Later back on Atallon the three Jedi met up with Zack and Ahsoka at a ditch from from the base.

"This is a bad idea" Zack said "I can't believe you're trying to reason with Maul again after what happen last time"

"He said he'll let the others go if we bring him the holocron" Kanan said

"And you believe him?" Ahsoka said crossing her arms

"He's not really giving us a choice Mom" Hunter said "alright Kanan where is it?"

"I left it with someone" Kanan replied

"Someone who?" Ezra asked as the 5 force weilders climbed down the ditch and Ezra planeted a rod in the ground to protect them from the spiders.

"Bendu!" Kanan called out "Bendu are you here!?"

"Bendu?" Ezra asked "whose Bendu? There nothing here"

"He was here" Kanan said

"Maybe you're just hearing things" Ezra said

"Bendu I need the Holocron!" Kanan shouted "Bendu!"

"Ok he's lost mind" Hunter said

"Don't be so sure Hunter" Ahsoka said standing next to her son.

Just then the spiders started approached the force weilders like they were about to attack.

"Crawlers!" Ezra shouted as he and Hunter ignited their sabers.

"Just stay calm and they won't attack" Kanan told the teens

"Guys you're making it worse" Kanan said "You can reason with them"

"I've tried that remember they almost ripped my face off!" Ezra said

"Not to mention they tried to eat Sabine!" Hunter said keeping his gaurd up.

Just then the adults felt a strong presence in the force as the spiders backed away.

"Woah Ahsoka you feel that?" Zack asked

"I do" She replied

"What are you talking about? I don't sense anything" Hunter said

"He's here" Kanan said

"Who's here?" Ezra asked

Just then the force weilders heard a loud groin as the rocks infront of them ,Hunter and Zack all had shocked looks on there faces while Kanan and Ahsoka had straight looks as a gaint creature faced them.

The creature was colossal it looked like a gorilla with rock on it's back long arms,a beard on his chin and gray eyes. This was Bendu.

"The Jedi returns with his student and with some friends I see perhaps to talk" Bendu said with a hardy laugh.

"I don't believe it!" Ezra said aweing the creature.

"Who or what the hell are you!?" Hunter asked

"We don't have time to chat Bendu" Kanan said " we need the Sith Holocron."

"Ah yes and may I ask why?" Bendu asked as Ezra stepped forward.

"We need it to save our friends" Ezra said "A Sith named Darth Maul has them and he wants it"

"I do not now of this darksider" Bendu said "but I do know his kind why does he want it?"

"I dont know but he wants my jedi Holocron" Kanan said

"And he also want a holocron that I fou d a few months ago" Hunter spoke up.

"Ah he wishes to bring them togather" Bendu said "Such knowalge carries great danger"

"How can that be?" Hunter asked "we thought the Holocrons were keys to knowalge"

"They are that and more my young friend" Bendu replied "If three such powers of knowledge are united they will reveal the answers to all lifes questions"

"What does that mean?" Zack asked

"It means that any secret,wisdom,or destiny can be revealed through the force" Bendu said "But with such knowlege can bring chaos to such hidden turths"

"Well we can't control what Maul will do" Ezra said

"I think that's the point Ezra" Hunter said

"Well we still need it to save our friends" Ezra said as he faced Bendu. "So are you gonna give it back or not?"

"The object you seek is a sorce of imbalance" Bendu replied "between you, your friend and your teacher if you want it you must seek it out of them"

Bendu turned to the spiders nest "Somwhere safe"

"Ok Hunter and I will go alone" Ezra said as he walked to the nest.

"The cave runs deep" Bendu warned "with many twist and turns how can you both be sure where it is now?"

"I hear something" Kanan said

"If you listen you can hear it" Bendu said

Kanan then used the force to call the teens sabers to him. "I'll hold on to these" he said

"Kanan the spiders- "

"Will attack as soon as you turn them one" Kanan said

"Kanan's right Ezra" Hunter said "We need to learn how to fight with out them"

The teens made their inside the cave dissappearing from sight.

* * *

Later Hunter and Ezra were trying to find their way to the Holocron as Kanan was guiding them.

 _"Ezra Hunter go to the left"_

"What? Are you sure?" Ezra asked

 _"Trust me"_

The teens trusted Kanan and walked to the left and went straight down until they were surrounded by spiders.

"Hunter what do we do!?" Ezra asked

"Remember what Kanan said we must remain calm" Hunter said

"Guys up here!"

The teens looked up and saw Kanan without his mask on as he reached out and pulled the teens up one at a time.

"What are you doing in here?"Ezra asked

"Bringing you two get back on track" Kanan said

Just them a Spider started to aprroached the three Jedi while Kanan reached out with the force and it backed the three continued to find the holocron

"How did you do that?" Ezra asked "I can't even do that"

"Well I've been using the force to see things differently since Malachor" Kanan replied as they continue on there way.

"About what happend before" Ezra said "I'm sorry everything guys"

"It wasn't your fault" Kanan said to his padawan

"We never blamed you Ezra" Hunter said "but there is something you deserve to know"

"What is it?" Ezra asked

"Remember when I told you I can lose some else to the darkside?" The hybrid asked as the younger teen nodded.

"Well I lost my Godfather to the darkside" Hunter said

"But i thought you said he was killed by Vader" Ezra said

"Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader" Hunter said

Both Ezra and Kanan were shocked to hear what they just heard as the both felt Hunter's pain and saddness.

"So the same man you idolized?" Ezra asked

"Was the same man I destroyed" Hunter said "I couldn't save him but knew i could save you because you're not just my friend...you're my little brother"

"I know...big brother" Ezra said as he hugged Hunter tightly as the hybrid returned the hug.

"Let'sgo find that holocron" Hunter said as he and the others made their way through the cave.

"There it is" Ezra whispered as he spotted the Holocron surrounded by sleeping spiders.

"Stay calm" Kanan told the teens as they all used the force to call the holocron to them and successful gabbed it then then excited the cave.

"Your conflict has ended" Bendu said "And the balance has been restored"

"Thanks Bendu" Kanan said as he put his mask on

"Your true struggle has only begun" Bendu said "remember the darksider will not be able to open your Jedi holocron or Gray holocron that task will fall to only two of you"

"So that means we'll have the power of the three holocrons too" Ezra said

"Do what you must but such power comes at a price once a secret is known it can not be unknown" Bendu warned.

* * *

Later the jedi along with Zack and Ahsoka were flying in three separate A-wings with Ezra and hunter in one while Kanan flew with Zack and Ahsoka was in her own.

"Ok you got the holocron if you really think it'll help us against Maul then open it" Hunter said

"I'd rather hear what you have to say" Ezra said as he gave Hunter the Holocron. "What's our plan?"

"I think we should keep calm and let it play out" Hunter said

"How can you take this lightly?" Ezra asked his brother

"The greatest weapon Maul has is our fear he'll hurt our friends" Hunter replied "We must control that fear and stay calm when we do he'll have no power"

"Ok" Ezra said "Relaxed it is"

"You don't sound relaxed" Hunter said

"Well I look relaxed" Ezra replied as the three fighters came out of hyperspace and landed into an old abandon station where Maul was waiting as the 5 force weilders stepped out of their A-wings.

"Over here Master Jedi" Maul said "Follow the sound of my voice"

"Hunter growled at the Demon Sith but his Father stopped him "Easy" Zack whispered

"Ah I see Zachary and Lady Tano have made a surprisedbut welcomed vist" Maul hissed as the married couple glared at him while they stepped forward.

"Welcome my young apprentices" Maul greeted "I trust you found the Sith Holocron amusing"

"I don't see our friends" Ezra said

"They will remain my guests until we complete our business" Maul said as some of his droids approached the teens.

"I will take them to you now,escort my apprentices to the command center Maul said to the droids "If these are deactivated or if you escape your friends will die"

"Good to know" Ezra said as he and Hunter to the command center.

* * *

While the teens were waiting for Maul they looked out the window.

"You you really think Maul wants to the others" Ezra asked

"Hard to say" Hunter replied "But keep your gaurd up"

Just then Maul en4ered the room and approach the middle of it.

"I held up my end of the bargin now you both of you must hold up yours" Maul said as he sat on the floor and the teens approached him "Come apprentices sit"

The three force weilders sat down with there respected holocrons infront of them.

"I doubt either of you can comprehend the power in your grasp" Maul said

"We know about the power that we hold" Hunter said

"And if we link these holcrons togather any questions we ask will be answered" Ezra said

"So you do understand" Maul said "well my apprentices what are your questions"

"I want to destroy the Sith" Ezra said

"I want to destroy the Empire" Hunter replied

"You two are as ambishous as ever" Maul said "I seek somthing much simpler but equally elusive"

"What's that?" Ezra asked

"Hope" Maul replied

"Yeah right Maul I know what you're really after" Hunter said "You want to know if Obiwan Kenobi is still alive"

Maul chuckled "You are very wise my apprentice,now let us begin"

Maul and the teens closed their eyes and the three holocrons opened and linked together as a bright light formed around them and consumed them.

"I see nothing!" Mauls said "only oblivion we must go deeper!"

"Wait I see somthing" Ezra said

"So do I" Hunter said " It looks like a man"

"What do you see?!" Maul demanded

"I see..." Ezra said as the three were consumed by more light.

"I see a man about our age!" Hunter said "with blonde hair and white clothes!"

"Ezra!" "Hunter!"

The teens heard two voices the voice of Kanan and Zack.

"Kanan!?"

"Dad!?" The two teens called out

"No stay foucus apprentices!" Maul said "the knowledge you seek is close!"

"Remember Bendu's warning!" Kanan called out

"Both of you turn away before it to late!" Zack shouted

"He's so close i can almost see his face!" Hunter said

"The key to destroying this Sith is just a little further!" Ezra called out.

"I see him!" Maul growled

"Twin suns" Ezra said

"He lives on a farm" Hunter said

"It not worth it you two trust me!"Kanan said

"That knowledge is to much you're not ready for it turn away now!" Zack said

Just then the holocrons separated and caused a huge explosion the sent everyone flying backwards all execpt Maul was there.

"Where's Maul?" Sabine as she saw her boyfriend laying on the ground and freaked out. "HUNTER!" She screamed as ran to him.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted as he helped his apprentice "come on come back to us"

Ezra then regained consciousness follwed by Hunter as he noticed Sabine holding him in her arms.

"Best way to wake up..." the hybrid said as he and Sabine shared a passionate kiss while his parents approached him.

"You ok champ?" Zack asked as he help his son to his feet

A little dizzy bit ill be fine" Hunter replied "Where's Ezra?"

"Over here" the younger teen replied as Hunter turned to him.

"What did you see?" The older teen asked

"I saw images peices i couldn't make out" Ezra replied "What about you?"

"I saw a guy probably about our age he was human he has long blond hair a white shirt and it looked like he was living on a farm somwhere" Hunter replied.

"We'll find out togather" Kanan said

"But for now lets get you both home" Zack said as the rebels went home and back to Atallon.

* * *

 **WHAT DID EZRA AND HUNTER SEE IN THEIR VISIONS? WHAT DID MAUL SEE IN HIS? ALL THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	20. THE ANTILLIES EXTRACTION

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

Back on Atallon Hunter was sitting on ground looking out at the still thinking about that person with the blonde hair from his vision with the Holocrons.

"Who was that guy?" Hunter asked himself "why did I see? What part does he play in this? Arghh! All these questions and stil no answers!"

"Hunter!"

The Hybrid turned around to see Ezra and Sabine running toward him.

"What's going on guys?" Hunter asked

"Hera called an emergency meeting" Sabine said

"The transport to Taraloff was destroyed" Ezra said "everyone has to be there"

* * *

Later the three teens ran back to the base and met up with Hera,Sato and Hunters parentsl

"Hey we heard that the supply run to Taraloff failed" Ezra said

"It gets worse" Hera said sadly "we lost the entire escort of A-wings 6 pilots and the transports entire crew"

"How many is that this month?" Hunter asked "If this keeps up there's not gonna be anyone to fly for the rebellion"

"Luckily I've been working on a solution with the help of Fulcrum" Sato said while Ezra had a confused look.

"What are talking about Zack and Ahsoka are right here" the younger teen said

"Fulcrum is code name we give to our secret informents Ezra" Zack said

"Zack and I started the whole thing when joined the rebellion there are others but we do even know who they are" Ahsoka as a hologram of the Fulcrum symbols that matched the ones on Ahsoka's forehead appreared on the holotable.

 _"I have information that may help you decreasing pilot,there are imperial cadets that with to join the rebels I do not know there names but they aquire assistance to escape I suggest you move quickly before the Empire discover their intentions Fulcrum out."_

"This is definitely enough to act on" Zack said

"Hunter and Sabine this mission is yours" Hera said "we've arranged for you to join a squad of new cadets heading for skystrike academy AP-5 will prepare crodentails"

"Wait shouldn't I be the one doing this?" Ezra asked "I've down this before"

"Yeah but I really was an impreail cadet once for years remember?" Sabine asked

"Plus I know how dismantle Tie fighters in case they find who we are we can make an easy escape" Hunter said

"Besides the Empire knows you too well Ezra you'll be reconized" Hera said "I need you Kanan Shadow them you'll be in communication helping them escape,Zeb and I have to superize the mision to Tarraloff"

* * *

Later Sabine and Hunter were on a shuttle and landed at Skystrike Academy. They exited oout of the shuttle as Sabine gave her crodentails card but it was denied.

"There seems to be a problem with your crodentails Cadet" the Officer said "security!"

"Wait!" Sabine said as she took off her helment and she had dyed her hair black "that happens from time to time can i see it?"

The officer handed the card back and Sabine blew on it a few time the rubbed it on her suit.

"Now try it" Sabine said giving her card back as the Officer scanned it again and it worrked.

"Proceed" the officer said as he scanned Hunter's card and it also worked as he walked up behind Sabine.

"Whew that was close" Hunter said

"Yeah too close" Sabine said as she continued walking while Hunter admired how her ass looked in the cadet suite and Sabine noticed.

"Are you look at my ass?" The Mandalrion smirked

"I can't help it" Hunter said "It looks really good in that suit"

"You're so cute" Sabine said as she took out her comlink and informed the othere they were in.

* * *

Later the teens were lined up with other cadet while the teacher was walking around them.

"Listen carefully Cadets" the pilot said "You are here because the Empire sees the potential in you to join the ranks of its most elite of you will fail,whatever you have achieved before means nothing here only the best survive prepare yourselves the first combat training will begin a to'600 squadron dismissed!"

The instructor left the cadets as Sabine and Hunter took off their helmets.

"I guess Ill see you in the morning" Sabine said to her boyfriend

"Try to sleep well" Hunter said

"I'll try but it won't be easy" Sabine replied

"Maybe this will help" Hunter said as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend while she immediately returned it as the broke away.

"I love you" Sabine

"I love you too" Hunter said as the couple went to their seprate rooms.

* * *

The next day the teens joined the other Cadets for combat training with a virtual reality they completed the training the teens as well as another Cadet with dark hair stood next to them.

"What kind of ship was that?" Sabine asked "that was no transport"

Just then and older man stepped out of his station and approached.

"Oh but you are wrong Cadet" the lead pilot said "that was a transport called the Ghost a ship modified for combat the rebels are desperate extremeist they fight you in any ship by any means necessary that is why orders must be followed without question understood?"

"Yes sir" Wedge said

"Yes sir" Hunter replied

Sabine was hesitant to reply as the pilot got in her face.

"Understood cadet?" The pilot said

"Yes sir" Sabine said in a low voice as the pilot left with the other officers and stormtroopers.

"I see you don't risk when you two fly" Wedge said

"Well me and my boyfriend trust or guts" Sabine said

"And we know right from wrong" Hunter said

"I respect that" Wedge said "but alot of people here won't"

As Wedge walked off Sabine thought about he said as Hunter wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey you ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'm just thinking" Sabine said sadly.

"Come on we better get moving" Hunter said as he and Sabine walked off.

* * *

Later Hunter and Sabine were walking down the halls and just like Sabine Hunter also dyed his hair black as the couple heard whispering.

"I told you it was too risky" One Cadet said

"How are we gonna get out of this?" The other asked

"Will you two just relax" Wedge said "I don't know just take a break and meet me in the wing"

The three cadets seprated leaving the couple alone.

"At least we now know who contacted Fulcrum" Hunter said

"Lets talk to Wedge" Sabine suggested as the teens followed him to the hanger.

"Somthing wrong Wedge?" Sabine asked

"Um no why?" The pilot asked

"You just look nervous to us" Hunter said

"Actually I've been thinking about what you two said in the simulator today" Wedge said "on how this was what you signed up for"

"Look we want to do our part for the Empire" Sabine said "But firing at unarmed ships wasn't what we had in mind"

"What about you?" Hunter asked

"I was flying cargo ships when the Empire recruited me" Wedge replied "At the time I figured why not? It seemed more fun then hualing spare parts around the galaxy but if this is what the Empire's becoming I don't know"

"You ever think about getting out?" Sabine asked

"That's not possible is it?" Wedge asked

"More possible then you think" Hunter said

"What are you talking about?" The pilot asked

"My real name is Sabine wren and this is Hunter Archer we were sent in to get you out" Sabine said

"So the Rebellion did get my message" Wedge said

"Yes but we were told other pilots want out too" Hunter said

"There are 3 more" Wedge said

"Then we need to move before the Empire closes in can you get them ready?" Sabine asked

"I'll talk to them what's your plan?" Wedge asked

"We'll let you know when we come up with one" Sabine said

"Seriously?" The pilot asked

"Welcome to the Rebellion" Hunter said as he and Sabine ran off.

* * *

Later Sabine and Hunter met up with Wedge and 3 other pilots.

"Guys this is Sabine and-"

"Hunter?" One of the pilots asked obviously took her helmet off,she had milky brown skin with long raven hair that covered he lft eye as he right eye was gray. She was beautiful heck she was down right gorgeous.

"Mia?" Hunter said as Sabine looked at him.

"You know her?" the Mandalrion asked in a jeloaus tone.

"She kinda family" Hunter said "Sabine meet Mia Bontari"

"Nice to meetcha" Mia said "I'm with the Rebellion too you already know Wedge this is Rick and that's Hobby"

"Are you sure you're all committed to this?" Sabine said

"We made our choice" Rick said

"There's no turning back now" Hobby said

Then Sabine turned to Mia and walked with her. "So if youre with the Rebellion how come I've never seen you before?"

"I'm actually not with you're squadron im with Gold squadron with my parents and Uncle I was sent here to find secrets but my communaction with my squad has been cut just so I decided to talk to these guys and find a way out of here."

The teens then made there way into the hanger as they approached their assigned fighters.

"I can't believe they're making us go up in the middle of all this" Wedge said

"Well we have to make the most of this chance" Sabine said

"Listen there's a rebel ship near by waiting for our signal watch us when we go you go but you have to trust us agreed?" Hunter asked

"These rebels that ylu say are waiting for us do yo trust them?" Rick asked

"With our lives" Sabine said

"Yeah and ours too" Hobby said as he Rick and Wedge got in their tie fighters.

"Dont worry anout them" Mia said "they're just nervous is all" she then got in the tie fighter followed by Hunter and Sabine as the they all took off.

* * *

While in space the teens were practicing shooting until Ezra's transport came out of hyperspace.

 _"Sabine Hunter hope we're not to late"_

"Right on time Little bro" Hunter said "Ok guys lets go!"

The fighters carrying the Pilots and Rebels flew toward the transport until a woman's voice came over the speakers.

 _"Cadets return to base at once this is your only warning"_

" _Negitive command you'll just have to come get us!"_ Sabine said

All of the sudden the wings on their fighter detached and the lost power.

"Ah crap the fighters were rigged!" Hunter said

One of the other fighters destroyed the pod that Rick was in then attacked the Rebel ship.

"Ezra get out of here now!" Hunter said

" _No Hunter we're coming for you guys!"_

"I gave you an order now get out of here!" The Lieutenant said

The transport took off into Hyperspace while the other fighers captured the Rebels and the pilots and brought them back to base.

* * *

Later in a holding cell the four teens were beening held by Agent Kallus and a couple of Stormtroopers until a Woman enter the cell. She was human with black hair and wearing a impreial uniform. Her name was Governor Pryce.

"I have so many questions to ask" Pryce said "But first I would like to know which of you is the Rebel Agent?"

None of the teens answered as Pryce walk to a torture table.

"Do you know what this is?" Pryce asked "Its mainly used to extract information from none responders"

The Stormtrooper pinned Wedge the table as was about to torture him until Hunter spoke up.

"Wait stop it's me im the rebel" the hybrid said

"Hunter don't" Wedge said

"And now we have a name" Pryce said grinning

"Thanks alot" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Kallus take these three to three to there cell Hunter and I have much to talk about" Pryce said

While Kallus escorted the others out Sabine looked at her boyfriend with a tear in her eye as the cell door shut closed infront of her.

"I wont talk" Hunter growled

"Well my boy lets see how far we can go with out you needing to" Pryce said as she pulled up Hunter's profile. "Hunter Archer wanted by the Empire not much known little hybrid lets see how tough you are."

"Once one of the Troopers took off his cuffs Hunter knocked them both down with a punch and a kick and a punch then went after Pryce as the two fought in hand to hand combat.

"You normally I don't fight woman" Hunter said "But I have no problem putting a bitch down!"

Pryce tried to punch the teen but Hunter grabbed her fist with his bio arm and clenched it making the Governor groan in pain.

"You this rminds me of a joke" Hunter releasing Pryce "But I forgot it so I'll just deliver the punch line!"

Hunter punched Pryce with his bio arm so hard it knocked her out completely as he grabbed the blasters on the floor and chuckled at his own joke.

"Deliver the punch line that's good I gotta right that one down" he said as he went to save Sabine and the others.

* * *

Later in their cell Sabine and the others were trying to figure out a way to help the cell opened up putting a big smile on Sabines face as she saw her boyfriend standing there.

"Did anyone order any sandwiches?" The hybrid "Because today I'm delivering heros"

Hunter was then consumed by the biggest hug Sabine had every given him.

"I was so worried about you" Sabine said with tears in her eyes "I thought she hurt you"

"Nah I was the one doing most of the hurting" Hunter said as he and his girlfriend shared a long passionate kiss until they broke away for air until Mia spoke up.

"I don't mean to break up this romantic moment but we should get out of here" Mia said

"She's right" Hunter said as he gave each of them a blaster "Lets move!

* * *

As then teens ran down the halls they were stopped by Agent Kallus. "Don't shoot"

"Give me a reason not to" Hunter growled

"Avoid Levels 3 through 5" Kallus said opening the blast door "and at 24 is your best possibility"

"Why are you helping us?" Hunter asked

"Tell Garrzeb Orrilios this make us even" Kallus said he pulled out somthing from his pocket and gave it to Hunter.

Hunter looked at the object in his hand,It was a memory chip that had the impireal symbol on it.

"What is this?" Hunter asked

"A messge for you" Kallus said

"Hunter come on!" Sabine called out as the hybricd ran after and caught up with the others.

The teens managed to steal a tank fighter doc onto the rebel transport and made it into hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Atallon the rebels made it back while the rebel leaders were waiting Mia had a big smile on her face as she saw Zack and Ahsoka.

"Uncle Zack,Aunt Ahsoka!" The teen cried as she ran up to them and hugged them both.

"It's great to see you Mia" Zack said

"How are parents doing" Ahsoka asked

"Their doing ok Uncle Saw is still acting like he's incharge of everything" Mia said as Hunter approached them.

"I take it the mission was successful?" Zack asked

"Yeah but the weirdest thing happened" Hunter said "Agent Kallus helped us escaped and he gave me this"

Hunter then took out the memory card and showed it to his parents.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked

"He said it was a message for me" Hunter said

"Put it into the holotable we'll all listen to it" Zack said

Hunter along with his parents,Rex and Sato stood around the Hunter insterted the chip an image of a figure popped and all the rebels gasped in fear but Hunter looked more scared then anyone.

"No..." the teen said in fear "This can't be!"

The image shown in front of the rebels was none other the Hunter's arch enemy...Darth Vader.

 _"Greetings Hunter Archer If you are watching this then you have received it from thought you destroyed me on Malachor,you were may have grown strong but not strong enough to destroy me.I may not know where you're hiding but I do know this I will not stop u til I find you and destroy you and your rebel friends however if you surrender to me and give yourself to darkside i will spare your friend those are your two or be Destroyed"_

Hunter looked down with his bangs covering his eyes while the others looked at him in saddness.

"Hunter?" Sabine spoke up

"Even at my full power I couldn't destroy him" The hybrid said as he looked back up. "Vader's out there,he hates me more than ever and it's all my fault because I couldn't destroy him" Hunter felt a chill as if the Dark Lord was watching himfeeling his pain and fear.

* * *

 **THE DARK LORD HAS MADE IS APPREANCE KNOWN HOW WILL HUNTER HANDLE THAT HIS OLD RIVAL HAS RISEN FROM THE DEAD? TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR MORE STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	21. HERA'S HEROES

Disclaimer:Not mine

* * *

A few days later the Ghost crew managed to rescue some Tweilks from the Empire two males and one of the males was Orange wearing a full navy blue suit. His name was Cham Syndulla,Hera's Father.

In the hanger of the Ghost Hera hugged her father which he immediately returned. "You've arrived just time" Cham said "Thank you for making the Supply run"

"It wasn't easy getting past that blockade" Hera said

"Then I wish I could have been some use" Cham replied sadly "the Imperials have taken the entire Tann province"

Hearing that made Hera gasp in fear while Chopper just made his usual noises. "What's the Tann Province?" Hunter asked

"It's where Hera grew up" Kanan replied.

"What happened Father?" Hera asked

"I underestimated their commander Captain Snovite" Cham said "His previous attacks were clumsy but this one was swift and persist,unlike him, he's made our home his head quarters.I'm afraid I couldn't save anything when I escaped"

"Not even the Kalla Cory?" Hera asked

"What's a Kalla Cory?" Ezra asked

"A Totom past down from the Treeabe family from Parent to Child" The Female Tweilk said

"So it's Hera's birth right?" Hunter said

"Correct young one" the other male said "Each parent adds to the art work to include themselves in the legacy"

"Heh family history is a work of art" Sabine said

"Tell me about it" Hunter said

"Hera would've inherited our family's Kalla Cory" Cham said

"And I still will" Hera said confidently "That air lume was important to my mother and I'm not ready to give it up yet"

"Koby Numa and I are coming with you" Cham said

"We'll help too" Sabine said

"This wasn't suppose to be a personal mission" Hera said "I can't let you take this risk with me"

"To bad because we're not gonna let you talk us out of it" Hunter said smirking.

"You do it for us" Kanan said

"Because we owe you" Zeb replied

"Come daughter I'll debrief you on Captain Snotive's defenses" Cham said

* * *

Later Hera,Chqm and Sabine were looking at a Hologram of Hera home trying to figure out a plan.

"Ok Chop you'll sneak in with me here" Hera said " the rest of you will create a diversion to draw their troops away"

"Done" Cham said "But there are few of our people left in the Tanne province getting you in unnoticed will not be easy"

Just then Hunter entered the room wearing his scout armor.

"They might reconize her but not me" the hybrid said

* * *

Later Zeb,Kanan,Hunter and Hera were in a cavern hiding from some stormtroopers and a walker.

"Here comes the patrol" Zeb said

"You two wait here until we draw them away" Kanan said "then you can slip by"

While the rebels and Tweilks distracted the patrol Hunter and Hera drove away on a speeder bike toward Hera's home as the was a giant rock that looked like a palace.

"It's beautiful" Hunter said

"Even more so before the Empire showed up" Hera said as Hunter drove up to the access point and was stopped by a Stormtrooper.

"Where did you find her?" The trooper asked

"I found this rebel while on patrol" Hunter said with his helmet on.

"Let me go you blurg trumpit" Hera said with her accent.

"Take her inside for processing" the trooper said "A transport will pick her up later"

Hunter drove the speeder and stopped next to broken Y-wing fighter and next to it was Chopper disguised as an imperial droid as he looked at the fighter.

"What's with Chopper?" Hunter asked

"That Y-wing crashed here back in the Clone Wars" Hera replied "My father left it as a memorial it's also the same ship I pulled Chopper out of so he still has issues with it"

Hunter and Hera made their way inside her home and snuck their way until they reached a room that Hera knew.

"This is it my father's office" Hera said looking around. "He said the Kalla Cory would be in here somewhere"

Hunter looked straight ahead and saw a family picture of Cham His wife and a little Hera.

"Is that your mother?" He asked

"Yes it is" Hera replied still looking. "Give you a guess who the little girl next to her is"

"Here it is!" Hera said excitedly as she grab the Kalla Corry.

"That was easy" Hunter said

"We're not out of this yet" Hera said as she and Hunter Snuck around until they heard a beep and hid behind a wall as the saw two imperial off7cers enter the was a human wearing a gray uniform the other was a Chiss wearing a white uniform which meant he was a higher name was Grand Admrial Thrawn.

"Stand gaurd" the Captain said to a trooper "no one in or out"

Hunter and Hera then hid back in Chams office.

"Who was that Chiss?" Hunter asked

"I don't know" Hera said

"Well then how are we gonna get out of here?" Hunter asked again

"There's a secret exit on the lower levels" Hera said

"Do they know about it?" The hybrid asked

"I doubt it" Hera replied "there was never any reason to come down here except snnek a maylu run from time to time"

The two rebels tried to escape but the room was filled with imperials as the hid behind a wall.

""Ive never seen so many Gukkers down here before" Hera said

"Well I dont think they're here to make maylu runs" Hunter said as he and Hera got back to the top floor and saw Chopper.

"Chopper am I glad to see you" Hera said as she petted the droid ""we could use some help getting out of here"

* * *

Later Hunter,Hera and Chopper made their way back to room across from the front door but there were less gaurds.

"Chopper was right there are less gaurds here" Hera said

"Well they're probably not expecting prisoners to walk out out the front door" Hunter said "we need a diversion"

Chopper Volunteered to distract the Trooper while the Rebels kept out of sight.

"You go first I'll keep you covered" Hunter said pulling out his blaster.

Hera attempted to sneak out but was then stopped by Thrawn and the Captain.

"Out of the way servant!" The Captain growled "You are not permitted on these floor,Ive told you people to restrict your movements to the kitchen!"

"Yes sir sorry sir" Hera said with her accent and was about to leave until Thrawn spoke up.

"Just a moment" the Grand Admrial said "Gaurds bring her here"

The troopers along with Hunter with his helmet on approached Hera.

"It's ok guys I got her" Hunter said as he turned Hera to face Thrawn.

"May I see?" Thrawn asked as Hera handed the Kalla Corry to him.

"I'm a visitor to your world" Thrawn said "It might be benifitul to here what you have to say"

"I don't think I could be of any help to you" Hera said

"Oh I disagree" Thrawn said "bring her to your office for questioning" Thrawn told the captain.

* * *

Later Thrawn sat Hera down in a chair in her Father's office.

"Please I am a poor refugee" Hera begged

"Captain do you reconize this" Thrawn asked handing over The Kalla Corry.

"Yes it was in my office!" The Captain said

"I thought I could sell it for food" Hera said "My family is starving"

"No excuse!" The Captain said "You shall make a vaild example to others of your kind to steal from the Empire!"

The Captain then handed the Kalla Corry back to Thrawn.

"She's far more valuble then you think" The Chiss said

"How do you mean?" The Captain asked

"To defeat an enemy you must know them" Thrawn replied standing behind Hera "not just battle tatics but history,philosophy and art,somI ask you again captain do you know what this is?"

"So native trinket" the Captain said

"It's a Kalla Corry" Thrawn said putting a suprise look on Hera's face. "a family airlume passed from parent to child for generations worthless to outsiders but pricless to family"

"Yes well she stole it!" The Captain said

"Yes but why?" Thrawn asked Hera "War,It's all you've ever known isn't it? You were so young when you survived the Clone Wars no wander your so equipped with spirit, War is in your blood I studied the art of war worked to prefect it but you were forged by it."

"Sir she's just a pesent" the Captain said

"It doesn't matter where we come from Admrial" Hera said in her normal voice "Our will to be free is what's going to beat you"

"You dare!?" The Captain yelled

"Captain please your embarrassing me infront of our host" Thrawn said

"What!?" The Captain asked

"May I introduce Hera Syndulla,Rebel Leader,freedom fighter and daughter of ChamSyndulla"

Hunter was about to attack the Captain until Thrawn stunned him knocking the Hybrid out cold.

* * *

Later Hunter woke up and found himself locked in a cell with Hera.

"What happened?" Hunter asked

"You were knocked out by that Admrial" Hera replied

"How did he know who we are?" Hunter asked

"I don't know" Hera replied sadly "I'm so sorry Hunter It was selfish of me to go after my Kalla Corry I put you and everyone else in danger for a personal mission"

Hunter walked to and Kneeled next to Hera.

"Hera we wanted to help you because it was important to you and because of that it's important to us too" The hybrid said placing a hand on her shoulder. It's like my dad always told me there's nothing more important than family"

Hera smiled at her young freind in graditude. "Thank you Hunter"

"We'll get that Kalla Corry back some dayI promise" Hunter said as he then heard a leaned into the door and when tot opened Chopper rammed right into his face as the droid was saying something.

"My Father is actually surrendering?" Hera asked

"To free us" Hunter said holding his head "well they can't make an exchange without prisoners lets go"

"Not yet, we wont make it out there are to many gaurds" Hera said "we're gonna go through with this exchangebut on my turms Chopper raid the impreial armory and get as many explosives as you can"

"You're gonna blow up your house?" Hunter asked

"My home is my crew and family" Hera said.

Chopper made his way to the armory as the Captain enter the cell and pointed his blaster at the Rebels.

"Time to say goodbye to your father" the Captain said

* * *

Later the Captain took Hera and Hunter outside as the Ghost landed in front of them.

"Steady wait for my command" The captain said

Then the hatch to the Ghost opened at Cham and Kanan walked out.

"Syndulla!" The Captain said "At last we meet face to face step forward alone and turn yourself in as promised"

"Not until you release them!" Cham said

"We'll make a simple exchange" the Captain said as he Hera,and Hunter walked to the middle as Cham did the same.

"I'm sorry Father" Hera said

"It's alright Hera" Cham said "I've been captured before"

"No I'm sorry about the house" Hera said with a nervous smile as Chopper activated the debtanatior and the House exploded knocking everyone down.

"What are you serious!?" Cham said as he,Hera Hunter and Chopper ran into the Ghost and made a successful escape.

* * *

 **THE REBELS HAVE THEIR BATTLE BUT HAVE MADE A NEW ENEMY IN THE PROCESS WHO WILL THEY DEAL WITH GRAND ADMRIAL THRAWN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT**


	22. ONE LAST BATTLE

Disclaimer:not mine

* * *

A few days later the Ghost crew along with Rex,Zack,and Ahsoka were flying toward a planet for there next mission.

As they landed they saw an old beat down Sepritist command ship as Kanan,Ezra,Zeb,Copper,Hunter,and his parents walked out of the Ghost.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Hera asked

"I'm sure everything will go horribly wrong" Kanan Joked

"It be weird if it didn't" Hunter said

"We'll be fine" Ezra said "besides we got three clone wars vetrans with us"

"You sure you're ok Rex?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes Commander" Rex said as he put on his helmet.

Just as they were about to walk away Sabine pulled Hunter toward her as the two shared a long passionate kiss.

"For luck" Sabine said as the kiss.

"Thanks babe" Hunter said as he caught up with the others while Ghost flew away.

"There was a battle here during the clone wars" Rex said "perfect place for weapons,aimo maybe even some pro ton bombs"

Ezra then picked up a BD head and looked at it."Hey was this a Sepritist Battle droid?" The younger teen asked

"Oh Yeah this used to be crawling with them" Rex said "called them clankers"

"Clankers" Zeb chuckled "I like that"

"It was a better name then what Ahsoka called them" Zack said with a smirk on his face "She called them Tinnies"

"Tinnies?" Hunter smirked "Really Mom?"

"I thought it was cute back then" Ahsoka said scowling.

"These things don't look that tough" Ezra said as Rex turned to face him.

"Listen those droids wiped out alot of Republic troopers!" Rex said "Many of them were my friends"

Rex walked away from Ezra while Zack approached him "It's not your fault,Rex has just been through alot and gaij scars that you can't see"

The rebels ran inside the ship while scanned the primmator for any weapons and found some.

"Well look at that" the clone said "we hit pay dirt this place is fully loaded more proton bombs then we 3 can carry"

"Good work Captain" Zack said "now lets move!"

The Rebel toward the bombs until they were stopped by a Rey shield.

"A Rey Shield?" Ahsoka questioned

"Who activated it?" Zack asked

Then much to the Rebels surprise they were suddenlysurrounded by battle droids.

"Are those battle droids?" Ezra asked

"I thought the battle droids were shut down" Hunter said

"Well these weren't" Zeb growled as he took out his rifle.

"You have been captured by the Sepritist alliance" the commander droid said

"Sepritist alliance?" Rex asked

"Prepare to blast the Republic invaders" BD said

"Republic invaders?" Kanan questioned

"They probably think the clone war is still going on" Zack said as BD got a message from someone.

"We have new orders to capture" BD said "Active stunner"

BD pushed a button and stunned the Rebels knocking then unconscious.

* * *

Later the Rebels regained consciousness and saw a super caticall droid while they were cuffed to the floor.

"Ahsoka isn't that the same Droid that lead the invasion on Olderan?" Zack asked his wife as she took a closer look.

"You're right it is" she replied

"Near the end of the war Sepritist droids out numbered republic units" the Commader said "By my calculations our probability of defeat was only 23.6 percent"

"After clone order 66 the whole droid army was given a shut down command" Rex said "How are you still operating?"

"The jedi betrayal ended the war for most of the galaxy" the droid said " But here on Agalar I assumed it was a Republic trick and prevented the shut down command"

"Well it doesn't matter how it ended the war his over" Zack said "Now let us go!"

"Negative General" the droid said "I calculatethat this will be my only opportunity to end the clone wars as I planned with a victory for the Sepritists"

"What do you want us to do surrender?" Ahsoka asked

"On the contrary I want you to fight" the droid said "To prove which technical strategy was supirior"

"Well you can count me out I'm not playing some stupid war game!" Zeb said

"That is correct Lasant" the Droid said "your speicies were not in the clone wars so you will be the hostage your allies must Jedi rescue is a recurring senario that has happened in the 132 battles I have reviewed"

"Yeah we've done it a few times" Hunter said

"Jedi are these your padawans?" The droid asked

"Most of the time" Kanan said

"More so" Zack said

"Good a complete set of Republic opponents will make this perfect" the droid said

"No it won't because we're not fighting!" Rex said

"If you will not fight you will be terminated" the droid said

"We'll fight your clone war" Ezra said

"Ezra no!" Kanan said while Rex,Zack,and Ahsoka all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Look you guys talk about the clone wars both good and bad,Ezra and I want to help you win this last battle" Hunter said "besides look at them how can we lose?"

"Ok it might be easier to fight them then getting out of our current dalma" Kanan said

"I agree" Zack said

"So do I" Ahsoka replied

"Fine we'll do it" Rex said

"And if we win Zeb goes free and we get the proton bombs in the hanger" Ezra said

"I accept your terms" the droid said

* * *

Later the 5 force sensitives and Rex walked out side as the droid spoke over a speaker.

 _"The objective of this battle is simple,you must fight your way bacl to my command center and capture it to free your freind"_

"Zack,Ahsoka,and Rex you three got more battle feild experience the we do so you lead" Kanan said.

"Alright our first goal is to get inside the hanger" Zack said "that droid is war machine program to kill he's the numbers and fire power to do so the only way to win is to be aggressive,surprising put him on the defensive"

"How many droids do you think he'll have?" Ezr asked

 _"The last battle will begin now"_

Just then the hanger doors opened up and hundreds of Battle Droids started marching out.

"Alot!" Ahsoka said "He has alot of battle droids!"

"We gotta scatter them!" Rex said "use the shield and sword technique!"

"Wait what does that mean?" Hunter asked

"We block he shoots!" His father said as the 5 force weilders ignited their blades and deflected the bolts back to the droids.

"Kids get ready to duck!" Kanan told the teens.

"Why!?" Hunter asked

"Now" Zack shouted as he and the others ducked while Rex threw a bomb at the clankers aw it exploded on the clone threw another making more blow up.

"That scattered them!" Rex said

"Everyone move forward!" Zack said said as he and the others slashed down the rest of the droids and made it into the hanger.

"The hanger looks clear lets go" Ezra said until Rex stopped him.

"Wait a minute that's not how it goes" Rex said looking out.

"What's wrong?" H6nter asked

"Droids usally keep coming" Rex said "Wave after wave"

"That Tatical Droid has had a long time to think about this" Ahsoka said

"Remember he wants to win" Zack said

"Im surprised it means so much to him" Ezra said

"It means alot to his programing" Rex said "Means alot to mine as well"

"What are you talking about Rex?" Hunter asked

"The clone were bread for combat with only a few acceptions there was no way of life for them" Zack said "but there was one thing that the clones had that the droids could never have"

"What's that?" Ezra asked

"A soul" the General said making Rex smile underneath his helmet

"We should get moving" Ahsoka said as the rebels continued the war game until the heard a banging sound coming from destroyers.

"Look out!" Hunter said as he and the others deflected the lasers back to them then hid behind some crates.

"We can't advance with those destroyers there is no way to breach their sheilds" Rex Ezra spotted the salution to their problem.

"Look that crane i bet I can use to take out the cat walk" he said

"Ezra it's to risky you'll be in the line of fire" Hunter said

"We don't have a chose we'll have to be quick" Rex said

"Ezra move as fast as you can!" Kanan said

"You can count on me" Ezra said as he ran towardthe crane while the others distracted the droids

Ezra made his way to the crane and used the force to knock down the destroyer droids and welk as the battle the blasted the ray sheilds so they wouldn't activate.

"No Rey shields this time!" He said as he and the rebels ran past the hanger doors.

"Well that went exactly as plan more or less I make a pretty good soilder don't I?" Ezra asked as Rex got in his face.

"No! A good soilder follows orders that plan was based on timing and exactuion and you took long!"

"Easy Rex" Zack said

"This is not a game this is life and death every move you make affects the rest of us if we're gonna do this we'll do it with strategy and discipline!" Rex yelled.

"Rex stand down that's an order!" Zack said while the clone walked past him.

"It's not you" Ahsoka said to Ezra "he needs to finish this battle his way"

"Just like that droid" Hunter said

* * *

Later the rebels made their way to the command center to free Zeb.

"Well well" Rex said "looks like we win"

"I disagree Captain" the droid said

"Rex was about to shoot the droid until Hunter and Ezra stopped him

"Rex no we didn't win" Ezra said "these droids are so old they malfunction,if they hadn't we be goners"

"The boy is correct" the droid said "the droid army would've prevailed so technically victory is ours"

"No it's not!" Hunter said "we've never thought about it and we never asked,Ezra and I know the Jedi were wiped out and clones were decommissioned and Droid army was told to shut down so if you think about it neither side won the war"

"I never thought of that way" Zack said

"Neither did I" Ahsoka said

"Same here" Rex said

"Me too" Kanan said

"Hate to break the moment but we got company" Zeb said as the Rebels and droids saw an Imperial cruiser heading straight for them.

"The Empire" Hunter growled

"I got a new calculation for you" Ezra said to the droid "what are the chances your droids can defeat the Empire?"

"My resources are depleted" the droid said "However the droid army is not at war with the Galactic Empire"

"Well it looks like you're about to be" Hunter said as two AT-ATs landed infront of the base.

"I think we face a common enemy now" Ezra said

"Hold on a minute" Rex said

"Rex let them finish" Ahsoka said

"Clones Battle droids you destroyed eachother and when the you were weak enough the Empire took over" Hunter said

"General what were the Sepritist fighting for?" Ezra asked

"According to my programming Freedom from the Republic" the Droid replied

"So fighting for freedom sounds like the Empire has always been your enemy" Hunter said

"You are against the Empire I am against the Republic and now the republice has become the Empire" the droid said "I accept your logic we are on the same side"

"I guess we are" Rex said taking off his helmet.

"Who would of thought" Zack said taking off his as well.

"We've been fighting against eachother for so long it's hard to believe we're working together now" Ahsoka said

"How ever as I previously stated my forces are to depleted to launch a successful counter attack" the droid said

"Fight against great odds we can help you with that" Kanan them Chopper contacted the rebels told them what's going on.

"Yes Chopper we know the Empire is here" Ezra said " How's the shuttle coming?"

"What Shuttle?" Zack asked

"The one I tried to tell you guys about" Ezra replied.

"We have three shuttles" the droid said "but they have no weapons"

"But they can get us out of here" Kanan said

"A successful escape is impossible" the droid said "the walkers will destroy the ships before they leave the hanger"

"We don't have the fire power to take on walkers" Rex said

"We don't but he does" Hunter said pointing at the droid "we can used the proton bombs and destroy the walkers"

"We have no cannon to fire the shell other wise I would've used them on you" the droid said

"We role them" Rex said "we take the bombs role them to the feet of the walkers and blast them"

"My battle droids are not accurate" the droid said "However you are Master Jedi"

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked

"My droids will line up and fire at your apprentices you 5 will redirect the blast to the shells destroying the walkers" the droid said

"This takes trust to a hole new level" Rex said

"You can say that again" Ahsoka said

* * *

Later the Rebels and droids were preparing to fight the Empire.

"Chopper get the Shuttle ready" Ezra said

D Squad get ready!" Kanan said

"I have ever attempted such a desperate strategy" the droid said

"That's why we always won" Rex said

"Not always" the droid replied

"Guys focus on what's happening now!" Hunter said

The droids then rolled the bomb to the walkers while the rest of them fired at the Force weilders as the deflected the bolts to the bomb making them explode.

"This might be our only chance" Ezra said

"Everyone get to your ships!" Hunter said as the droids and Rebels made their way to the ships and successfully flew away.

"We made it! General do you read me?" Ezra asked as a small hologram of the droid appeared.

 _"Affirmative we have survived the battle it was not a victory but a successful strategy none the less"_

"No it was a victory,we all won the clone war and you ended it Ezra and Hunter" Rex said

"You two did what none of us could do" Ahsoka said smiling

"We are so proud of you" Zack said also smiling "But more importantly you should be proud of yourselfs"

"All we did is point out none of you were ment to win" Ezra said

"The war was pointless but it made you all who you are today" Hunter said "You've all become great leaders and even better role models to us"

 _"Agreed I am satisfied If you are General,Commader and Captain"_

"I am" Zack said

"So am I" Ahsoka said

"Same here" Rex said

 _"Good now based upon this battle I say you have a one percent chance of leading a successful rebellion against the Empire this is where we must part ways"_

"Roger,Roger" Ezra said as he saluted the droid just before the Hologram disappeared.

"I can't believe we were actually a part of the clone wars" Hunter said "I can never imagine fighting that many droids all the time"

"You're luckily you don't have to your mother and i already lived through that" Zack chuckled.

* * *

 **THE CLONE WAR HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END BUT THE WAR AGAINST THE EMPIRE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN WILL THE REBELS BE ABLE TO WIN? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **BEFORE I SIGN OFF I JUST WANNA WISH A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AHSOKA TANO HERSELF ASHLEY ECKSTEIN TO WHOM WITHOUT THESE COULD NOT EXSIT.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	23. IMPERIAL SUPERCOMMANDOS

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

A few weeks had past since the final battle of the clone wars,A rebel transport was flying over Atallon and Inside Hunter was keeping watch while his girlfriend Sabine was playing a game with Fenn Roue.

"Why does she trust him?" Hunter said to him"Especially after what he did to Hera"

Just then Zeb approached the cell where the Jedi was standing next to.

"Sorry to interrupt play time" Zeb said "But Hera wants you all in the war room for a briefing."

After Zeb cuffed Fenn and took him to the war room Sabine was stopped in her tracks by Hunter.

"Sabine I don't know what he told you in there but you can't trust him especially what he did to Hera" Hunter said

"Don't worry I don't" Sabine said as she gave a loving kiss to her boyfriend. "You worry too much"

"I only worry because I love you" Hunter said smiling.

"And I love you too" Sabine said as the couple shared another kiss before they went to the war room.

* * *

Later in the War room,the Ghost crew Along with Zack,Ahsoka,Sato,and Fenn were around a Holotable with and image of a Planet in the middle

"We lost communications with the Mandalorion base on Conqor Dawn" Hera said

"Many Rebel leaders believe that your protectors are setting a trap for us" Zack said to Fenn.

"Impossible" he said "My men are Loyal to my word,your safe passage through our system is secured if you lost communication something's happened"

"I'll go check it out" Sabine said

"I should go with you" Fenn said "they're my men I can talk to them"

"Wait isn't he our prisoner?" Zeb asked

"More like a cranky guest" Kanan joked

"He can go but he stays in binders" Hera said "Take Hunter and Chopper to recon a sweep of their base then come bac you are not to land or engage and try not to wreck the Phantom too we just got that thing"

"Understood" Sabine said

"You got it" Hunter said

* * *

Later The teens and Fenn took the new Phantom to Conqor Dawn,Inside Hunter and Fenn were sitting across from each other glaring at one another until Fenn spoke up.

"You're parents always talked about you during the Seige of Mandalore" Fenn said

"Don't try to butter me up Roue I'm stilled pissed after what you did to Hera" Hunter growled

"I was only protecting my home" Fenn said as the hybrid stood straight up.

"All she wanted was permission to pass through your system she never meant you any harm and you go and try to kill her!" Hunter yelled

"Hey everything ok back there?" Sabine asked as Hunter approached her.

"I cannot believe that guy!" Hunter said making Sabine's eyes widen in fear.

"Hunter watch him!" Sabine yelled,but it was to late as Fenn managed to knock both the teens out cold.

* * *

Later the teen regained consciousness as they held there heads in pain.

"Ugh Sabine you ok?" Hunter asked

"Im Fine where's Roue?" Sabine asked then she realized she and Hunter were cuffed to each other.

"You know when I said I wanted to be closer to you this isn't what I had in mind" Hunter joked trying to lighten the mood but Sabine just glared at him "And now is not the time i get that" Chopper then rolled up to the teens and broke the cuffs off them.

"Chopper did we land?" Hunter asked as he put his mask and hood on while Sabine put her helmet on and walked outside.

As the teens walked out they saw Fenn on top of a cliff,the couple and Chopper got to the top of the cliff as Hunter used the force to call his blaster to him and pointed it to the older man.

"Turn around slowly" Hunter growled but Fenn didn't move.

Sabine then picked up her blasters and approached the other Mandalorion.

"Roue?" Sabine said in concern then the teens saw that the base was completely destroyed.

"Your men didn't lay trap they were ambushed" Sabine said

"By the Empire no doubt" Hunter said

"No not the Empire" Fenn said "by other Mandalorions"

The Rebels and Fenn walked up to the base while the older Mandalorion picked up a helmet.

"I don't get it why would Mandalorions attack Mandalorions?" Hunter asked

"It's complicated babe" Sabine said as Fenn turned to them.

"This is all your fault!" Fenn growled "If just stayed here instead of being locked away by your Rebels I could've prevented this!"

"Hey don't blame us for this!" Hunter said "If you had just given us safe passage through your system the first time we wouldn't have had to take you prisoner and your men would still be alive so technically this is all on you!"

"How dare you!" Fenn shouted.

"Ok that's enough!" Sabine said as she got between the two men. "Look like it or not were on the same side for now,now both of you straighten out or I'll beat both or you asses understand?"

"Fine" the men growled at the same side.

Just then Chopper picked up a signal not far from were they were as he told Hunter what was going on.

"Chopper said he's picking up something over there" Hunter said pointing northeast as an Imprieal probe droid appeared out of nowwhere and started shooting at them.

"Probe droid!" Sabine called out as she fired at the droid "It's trying to transmit!"

Hunter then used the force to grab the droid with the force and crushed it as it hit the ground.

"Think it got a signal out?" Hunter asked his girlfriend.

"Well either we're fine or a few Star Destroyers are on their way" Sabine replied "Do you wanna stay and find out?"

"Good point we're leaving" Hunter said

"I have no intention to leave" Fenn said "Not with you two"

"The Empire could be on their way right now" Sabine said

I've delt with them before and Ill deal with them again" Fenn said "but now I have the location of your base as a bargain chip It's no less than you deserve after what's happen" Sabine and Hunter both pointed their blasters to the older man.

"We can't let you do that" Sabine said,Just then Hunter got a call from Chopper telling them the Empire was already here.

"The Empire is here already?" Hunter then the teens and Fenn said some Stormtroopers flying toward them.

"Are those flying Stormtroopers?" Hunter asked

"Worse they're traitors" Fenn said "Mandalorions who serve the Empire.

"Hunter run!" Sabine said as they split up and hid.

As the Sabine as Fenn hid Hunter created a distraction by shooting the imperial Mandalorions and running.

"Get him!" the Leader said as they chased after the Jedi. Hunter kept running until he was surrounded.

"Woah easy don't shoot I give up!" Hunter said putting his hands up.

"Search the area I don't he's alone" The Leader said

"Who the hell are you" Hunter asked as the leader took of his helmet he had green eyes and gray hair looked to be in his early 60's.

"I am Garr Saxton" he said "The impreial Vicroy of Mandalore,and you Rebel are now my prisoner"

* * *

Later the Imperials cuffed Hunter and had him on his knees.

"How many are with you?" Saxton asked.

"I'm here with my droid" Hunter said as Chopper rolled next to him. "And nobody else"

"We checked the base" one trooper said "No sign of anyone else"

"Told ya" the hybrid said

"Forgive if i don't take the word of a Rebel spy" Saxton said

"I'm not a rebel I'm a scavanger I'm just here to get some parts to sell" Hunter said

"I don't think so" Saxton said "The Empire is fully aware that Rebels have been using this system as a pass way to avoid patrols"

"I don't care about that I just want to salvage some spare parts" Hunter said

"You're dealing with Mandalorions now child not some Imperial fresh out of the academy!" Saxton said

"Look to be honest I didn't even know Mandalore was part of the Empire" Hunter said

"Search his ship" Saxton ordered "Maybe we'll find the truth there until then maybe target practice with your droid will get you to talk"

Saxton then pointed his gun at Chopper and was about to shoot him.

"Shooting at my droid isn't going to get you any answers" Hunter said

Then Saxton fired bolts purposely missing Chopper until Hunter spoke up.

"Ok Ok! Ill tell you everything" the hybrid said "My name is Han Solo I'm smuggler I heard there was lost treasure here I made with pirates I swear"

Saxton then walked up to the hybrid and stood next to him."Every lie you tell holds a shred of truth you're g7ving me what I want whether you know it or not"

"You have to believe me" Hunter said

"I believe you've run out of lies" Saxton said as he kicked the teen to the floor "blast the droid!"

"Ok wait I was sent here by the protector Fenn Roue" Hunter said

"You know where he is then?" Saxton asked

"No I don't but wish I did" Hunter said "I don't like him anymore than you"

"Is that so?" Saxton asked "You know I planned on strike this base and destroy this base for some time missing Fenn Roue was disappointing,but his apsence did make the destruction 8f his men easier. I've only allowed Rebel ships to pass to lure him back but now I have you"Saxton then grabbed Hunter my his collar and lifted him up in the air.

"I think you know exactly where Roue is!" Saxton said "And you will take me to him!"

Then Saxton pinned the teen to the ground with his foot. "Where is he!?" Saxton demanded.

"I told you I don't know!" Hunter said

Saxton then picked Hunter up by the throat and threw him across aim his gun at Chopper until Hunter uses the force to redirected the Mandalorion's aim. Saxton tried again and his aim was off again. Then Saxton aimed his gun at the hybrid.

"You just became a much more valuable captive...Jedi"

Just then a smoke bomb rolled underneath Saxton and exploded while Hu ter felt some one pull him out and he knew it was Sabine.

"What took ya so long?" Hunter said as Sabine used one of his sabers to cut his cuffs off then gave them both to him.

"I was using strategy it takes longer" Sabine said "Roue should already be in the ship" Then just before they reached the ship it took off with out them.

"Oh he's in the ship alright" Hunter growled "How's strategy working out for us now?"

"Not so great" Sabine replied as Saxton and his men surrounded the teens making Hunter ignite his Sabers.

"Sabine Wren" Saxton called out.

"I don't know you" Sabine replied

"Well I know you" Saxton said "I know all about how you joined Pheniox Squadron I also know your Mother is looking for you"

"Don't believe him Hunter" Sabine said

"Sabine never told you about her family?" Saxton asked "Well she lies just as well as you Hunter Archer" Hunter's face turned pale as Saxton said his name.

"Ah yes I knew who you were the whole time the Jedi that Lord Vader has been after for time" Saxton said "And Sabine's Mother stands with me and the Empire"

"I doubt you gave her much choice traitor!" Sabine growled

"She joined willingly after you abandoned the Imperial academy" Saxton said "Your cowardness shamed your family's name in standing had you honored you're commitment you could be wearing this armor now"

"Sorry Saxton I like a little more color" Sabine said

"You think of yourself a loyalist?" Saxton asked "The Empire will make Mandalore stronger than ever"

"Come on you really believe that?" Hunter asked as Saxton turned to him. "The Empire only cares about one thing and that's power and will use anyone foolish enough to join them to get it. Once they get what they want they'll crush you. Don't you see? You're nothing but tools to them!"

"Silance!" Saxton yelled as he and his menstarted shooting at the Jedi until Hunter used the force to stop the bolts in their tracks.

"Time to return fire literally!" Hunter said as he redirected the bolts back to the Mandalorions knocking them all down but not killing them.

"Ok that was pretty cool" Sabine said as hugged her boyfriend as he hugged back but then Sabine activated her jet pack athey took off with Hunter screaming.

"Sorry shoulda told you we were taking off" Sabine said

"Ya think?" Hunter asked as teens and Chopper flew through the air while the Imprieal Mandalorions followed them.

"So what's your strategy for this?" Hunter asked his girlfriend.

"They must have a ship near by" Sabine said "Chopper find it" Chopper flew ahead while the Imperials got closer.

"Hurry up Chopper here evil cousins are coming" Hunter said

Then Sabine dived into a cavern while the Imprieals kept chasing them until Chopper found the ships signal.

"Chopper said the Signals just up ahead!" Sabine called

"Great can you pick up some more speed?" Hunter asked as Sabine kicked into high gear until Saxton shot them down near the teens stood up and were surrounded by the Mandalorion troopers.

"Destroy the boy Wren is mine" Saxton said as he aim his blaster at Sabine then was shot by someone along with his men. All of the sudden another Mandalorion landed between the Rebels and Troopers his armor was grean and yellow with some of the paint chipped off. Then Hunter's eyes widen in fear as he reconized him.

"Another Mandalorion?" Sabine asked

"That's not just any Mandalorion" Hunter said "That's Boba Fett!"

Saxton and his men stood up and saw the other Mandalorion standing in their way.

"Out of the way Bounty Hunter those Rebels are mine!" Saxton said

"Sorry But Vader has put a large price on theses Rebels heads" Boba said "So if anyone is going to bring them in it's me"

The troppers and Fett engaged in combat with Fett victorious as Saxton and his men retreating into their ship and flying away.

"Now for you Rebels" Boba said as he pointed his gun at the Teen who were ready to fight until they saw the Phantom appear with Fenn inside.

 _"Fett those kids are under my protection!"_

Fenn started shooting at Boba then got close enough for the teens to enter the ship until Boba shot a cable line around Hunter and yanked him toward him.

"Hunter!" Sabine cried out.

"You're not going anywhere boy Vader has a huge reward for your capture and I'm gonna collect on it" Boba said

"Not today you're not!" Hunter said as he kicked Boba in the head then swated the gun out of his hand then delivered so punches to the bounty hunter. The two were evenly matched in combat until Hunter used the force to push Fett away before jumping in the ship and taking off back to Atallon.

* * *

Later on Atallon Hunter was in his room getting ready for bed as he heard a knocking on his door,he opened it and saw Sabine standing in front of him.

"Hey you got a minute?" She asked

"For you I got two" Hunter joked making his girlfriend giggle as they sat on the bed together.

"Boba said Vader has a large reward for you're capture" Sabine said "Why does he want you so badly?"

Hunter sighed in saddness "you're gonn find out sooner or later" The hybrid said "You remember my Godfather Anakin?"

"The guy you idolized yeah" Sabine replied

"Well It turns out he bacame Darth Vader" Hunter said looking down while Sabine looked in shock.

"Hunter I'm-I'm so sorry" She said as she layed her head on his shoulder.

"There's nothing I can do about it he's gone" Hunter said "He's my enemy and like all my enemies I must defeat him"

Sabine Wrapped her arms around her boyfriend in comfort. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"I don't think so Sabine" Hunter said.

Just then Sabine got an Idea "I think I know a way"

"How?" Hunter asked

Sabine then stood in front of her boyfriend then she started taking off her armor until she was only in her black bra and panties mqking her boyfriend blush.

"S-Sabine W-what are doing?: Hunter asked

"You and I are gonna have sex whether you're in the mood or not" Sabine said as she then unhooked her bra to revealed her C-cup breast which made Hunter blush more.

"I didn't know they were that big" Hunter said

"Yeah the breast plate of my armor pushes them back to make them look smaller" Sabine said smiling "now take off you're shirt"

"Yes ma'm" Hunter said as he removed his shirt revealing his slightly muscular body.

"Ooooh Mama likely" Sabine said "now lose the pants"

Huntsr then took off his pants until he was completely while Sabine took off her panties making herself completely naked.

"Are you ready?" Sabine asked as Hunter nodded. Then Sabine got on top her boyfriend and started kissing each other as Hunter inserted his man hood into Sabine making her moan in pain.

"You ok?" Hunter asked

"Yeah Just go slow" Sabine said as the teens started kissing while Hunter started to thrust slowly making Sabine moan some more.

"Faster!" Sabine demanded as Hunter thrusted faster and faster making Sabine moan louder than before.

"Harder! come on Harder!" Sabine said as her boyfriend thrusted harder.

"Oh Fuck this feels so good!" Sabine said as she bounced on her boyfriend's manhood making him groan.

"Ah yes that's great!" Hunter Said as the two teens kept going at it until Sabine felt something.

"Oh Hunter I'm gonna cum I'm gonna-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sabine cried out as she had the biggest orgasam ever making her collapsed on top of Hunter while they tried to catch their breath.

"Wow that was amazing" Hunter said

"Yeah It was better than I imagined" Sabine said as she kissed her boyfriend which he returned "be honest this wasn't your first time"

"No it is" Hunter said "which mean you're my first"

"And you are mine" Sabine said as the couple kissed one last time before falling asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

 **THE REBELS NOW HAVE SOME NEW MANDALORION ENEMIES HOW WILL THEY DEAL WITH THEM? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	24. AN INSIDE MAN

The next morning Sabine and Hunter were sleeping in his bed after the wonderful night they had then Hunter woke up and saw his beautiful girlfriend sleeping in his arms he smiled seeing her in his arms,he was grateful for what she did last night so he decided to return the favor.

Hunter then slid under the covers put his face in between Sabines legs and started licking her suddenly felt some tention between her legs as lift up the covers and saw what her boyfriend was doing.

"Hunter what-mmmm-What are you-ahhhh-doing?" Sabine moaned.

"After what you did for me last night i wanted to return the favor" the hybrid said as he continued to lick.

Sabine kept moaning moaning and the intense feeling from her boyfriend's tongue as Hunter increased the speed of his licking.

"mmmm Oh yes right there!" Sabine said "Don't Stop!"

Hunter then stuck his tongue inside Sabine making her gasp and breathe heavily in and out and her pussy was soaking wet.

"Oh yes right there right there!" Sabine shouted as Hunter started licking her G-spot making her squirm like crazy.

"Oh Hunter I love you so much!" Sabine almost yelled as she bit her lips.

"Hunter-Ahhh-I can't -mmmm-hold it! I'm gonna-ahhh-gonnAHHHHHHH" Sabine screamed at the top of her lungs as her juices just gushed out of her while the Mandalorian tried to catch her breath.

"Oh wow...that was amazing" Sabine said as Hunter layed next to her.

"Figure you would like that" Hunter said smiling

"You need to do more often" Sabine said as she kissed her boyfriend and he returned it.

"We should probably get ready knowing us we have another mission to do" Hunter said.

"Yeah I know I wish we didn't" Sabine said

* * *

Later Hunter,Ezra,and Chopper arrived on Lothal it was night two teens were hiding on top of a build while Ezra was looking out at the Fity with his binoculars.

"Look at all those ships" The younger teen said "Ryder said it was bad Ryder said it was bad but this is worse than bad Lothal is my home Hunter I can't stand seeing it like this"

"So then let's do something about it" Hunter said

"If only Ryder would hurry up and get here" Ezra Chopper saw somthing and pointed it out to Ezra who looked through his binoculars and saw Ryder in a speeder being chased by Scout Troopers.

"There he is,and he's been spotted!" Ezra teens ran arcoss the building and jumped on Ryder's speeder.

"Look out blockade" Ezra said as Ryder turned around and Ezra shot the trooper in the as the Rebels turned around a walker was blocking their turned his speeder on It's side with Ezra on top and Hunter on the bottom,both teens ignited their sabers and cut the legs making the walker collapse to the ground.

"Sure is good to have you back on Lothal" Ryder said smiling.

"I think you're the only one who feels that way Ryder" Hunter said as the Rebels drove away from the city. Just then two more trooper came chasing after them.

"Um Ryder what's the plan?" "Ezra asked "we can't out run these guys"

"Don't need to out run them just have to get them up to 190" Ryder said

"Does this thing go up to 190!?" Hunter asked

"Somtimes" Ryder said "Think fast thoughts!"

The Troopers kept shooting at the Rebels while the teens kept deflecting the bolts.

"I'm thinking fast thoughts and nothing is happening!" Ezra said

"Keep watching" Ryder said

Just then both troopers bikes got over heated and exploded making the teens look in shock.

"Those bikes are from the imperial factory" Ryder said "I have people on the inside who made them to break"

"You infiltrated the assembly line?" Hunter asked "That's pretty cool"

"That's the perfect cover to do some damage" Ezra said

"I wish I could take credit, the idea came from an old friend of yours" Ryder said as he and the teens drove into the fields

* * *

Later the Rebels made their way a secret Rebel location then Ezra's face lit up when he saw an old man with gray hair and mustache wearing a blue shirt and pants with a tan tunic.

" !" Ezra called out.

"Is that Ezra Bridger?" Suma asked as he approached the teen "I hardly reconized ya,you're so tall and you cut your hair"

"It's good to see you too" Ezra said as Hunter stood next to him "Oh Mr. Suma this Hunter my commanding officer and best friend"

"Ezra told me alot about you" Hunter said shaking the man's hand "It's not to meet you"

"And you as well" Suma said then he turned to Ezra "You know because of you I was able to make a difference against the Empire your parents would be so proud to see you now"

"They agree that there is much more we can do" Ryder said "tell them your plan"

"Pheniox Squadron is enlisting help from another Rebel cell to take out the Imperial factory here on Lothal"

"When will this strike happen?" Ryder asked

"Soon Hopefully" Hunter replied "It depends on what we learn here"

"Our contact Fulcrum said that the Empire is building some kind of weapon" Ezra said."If we knew what it was the other cells might agree to attack sooner than later"

"They did Just tighten security around section 82" Suma said "transfer their best workers over there must be why they had to recuit us to their labor force"

"Can you get us into that factory?" Hunter asked

"I dont know do you have any manfacturing experience?" Suma asked

"Um not really" Ezra replied

"Then you'll fit right in" Ryder said

* * *

Later Hunter Ezra and Suma were disguised a workers in orange suits while Chopper was disguised as an Imperial then Agent Kallus entered along with a lieutenant and Governor Pryce.

"Agent Kallus make sure all the workers are present and accounted for" Pryce ordered

"Yes Governor Pryce" Kallus said said as he stepped forward.

"Is that the Woman you told me captured you and Sabine?" Ezra whispered

"That's her" the Hybrid replied

"Look sharp this factory is being honored by a surprise vist from Imprieal high command" Kallus said

And Just as he said that who would stepped into the room none other than Grand Admrial Thrawn.

"Thank you For the introduction Agent Kallus" Thrawn said "My isn't an honor but an Investigation"

"Thrawn" Hunter silently growled

"Veichles in this factory malfunction at a much highrer rate then others" Thrawn said "I believe poor craftmenship is to blame and It has cost your Empire Troops and missions ths will not be tolerated"

Then Thrawn walked up to Hunter looked at him while the Hybrid hope that the Chiss couldn't see through his vizor the Thrawn turned to Suma.

"Worker 5473" Thrawn said "You were pressed into the Empire service correct?"

"Yes sir" Suma said "After I lost my farm"

"Do you stand by your work?" Thrawn asked

"I do" Suma replied

"This 64 AVA is the last bike you inspected please demonstrate for how quickly it can reach full speed" Thrawn said

Suma looked worried because he knew what would happen if he went along with it and if he didn't.

"We don't have all day" Thrawn said

Then a stormtrooper pulled Suma toward the bike,Ezra wanted to save him but Hunter held him back while Suma got on tthe bike and powered it up then the engine started over heating.

"Somthings wrong it's over heating" Suma said "I'm gonna have to shut it down"

"No the demonstration is not yet over" Thrawn said overwriting the the bike had reached full speed it exploded and Suma was gone all the workers along with Ezra,Hunter and even Kallus was shocked to see what happend.

"Now that I have your attention know this" Thrawn said "Whatever you built here you will test personally I assume your malfunction rate will drop" Ezra wanted to attack Thrawn but Hunter kept holding him back.

"See to it that no one enters or leaves the phisiloty" Thrawn said "I wish to inspect the line for sabotage"

Thrawn,Pryce and Kallus all left the hanger leaveing just the Lieutenant and some s0Storm trooper.

"Hold them here the factory is on full lock down" the Lieutenant said

"Ryder get word to Hera we're trapped inside and need help" Hunter said in his comlink but all they heard was static.

"They jammed our coms" Ezra said

"Perfect" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Workers form two line and preparefor varivaction and questioning" The Lieutenant said as all the workers formed two lines.

"We better get out of here before they reconized us" Hunter said

"Chopper get their attention" Ezra said

Chopper than rolled to a bike and unlocked it causing it to fly out of control and crashed into some crates while the teens made their escape.

"Nows our chance to find out what the empires up to" Ezra said as they ran.

"Suma said section 82 is a good place to start" Hunter said

"Not dressed like this" Ezra pointed out. "Suma said the workers were on lock down"

Just then the teens ran into a scout and Stormtrooper.

"Hey you two weren't dismissed" the Scout said

The teens then puched the troopers knocking them out..

* * *

Later Ezra was wearing the Scout Trooper armor while Hunter was wearing the Stormtrooper armor the teens ran down the hall a saw two stormtroopers gaurding the door the they let a droid with some kind of pass key in the room they were gaurding.

"If we can get Chopper one of those tapeswe can get him inside" Ezra said "Then all he has to do is download the design data base and download everything"

"All we need is one of those droids" Hunter said

As if one cue and Imprieal Astro Droid came up behind them making the teens smile.

"Hey droid" Hunter said "This is a restricted area I need to see you clearance code"

The droid gave Hunter it's clearance code while Chopper zapped it.

"Here you go buddy" Hunter said giving the chip to Chopper.

"Make it fast Chop" Ezra said as the droid made his way to the room.

"What's taking him so long?" Hunter said

"Uh oh" Ezra said as he saw some more Troopers.

"What are you doing here?" The lead trooper asked

"We're on gaurd duty sir" Hunter said

And what exactly are you gaurding?" The trooper asked

"We go where we are ordered sir" Ezra said

"This is highly iregular what's your operating number?" The Trooper said walking to them until Chopper came out of the room.

"Wait isn't this section B17?" Hunter asked

"A2" the trooper said

"I told you we were in the wrong section" Ezra said to Hunter "we're sorry sir"

The teens tried to walk away but then the Troopers chased after them,The teens ran to the elevator and when it opened there stood Agent Kallus.

"You two come with me to secure the primitor" Kallus said

The two teens along with Chopper entered the elevator and closed it.

"Don't move...Rebels" Kallus said

Then Hunter elbowed Kallus while Ezra punched him in the gut then the teen pinned him.

"Listen to me" Kallus said "I am Fulcrum"

"Yeah right you expect us to believe that?" Hunter growled

"By the light of Lothal's moons" Kallus said which happened to be Fulcrums code phrase then the teens took off their helmets.

"That's the code phrase" Ezra said "He's Fulcrum?"

"How is that even possible?" Hunter asked

"Your friend Zeb trusted me on the ice moon" Kallus said "Hunter I saved you and Sabine Wren at the Fighter Academy and now I'm trying to save you and Ezra but you have to trust me"

"Fine" Hunter said "you wanna help us so badly we need to get a signal to our friends"

"Then we'll have to move quickly" Kallus said

Then the Rebels and Kallus got off the elevator and the teens pretended to attack Kallus then Ezra used the force to knock out all the trooper and left Kallus groaning in pain.

"You could've told me you were going to do that" Kallus said

"Where's the fun in that?" Ezra asked in a smug tone.

"Your droid can open your links through this port" Kallus said "Ill provide the access codes"

But Chopper didn't need them.

"He doesn't need them?" Kallus asked standing up "This Z1 of yours is quite sevitant"

"Figure Chopper would get along with an Imperial spy" Ezra said.

"Ryder It's Hunter are you there?" Hunter asked as he spoke into his comlink.

 _"Closer than you think we're about to hit the east gate you'll need to move if you want to make it out"_

"We will and thanks" Hunter said turning off his com.

"Make it for the east Veichle pool" Kallus said "You'll find a walker there that can help you now I just need to make this look convincing.

"Ok you got it" Ezra said and he and Hunter force pushed Kallus into the glass screen knocking him out.

"Nice" Hunter said as Ezra fist bumped then walked out with Chopper.

* * *

Later the teens and Chopper made their way into a walker.

"I hope this is one of the good walkers" Ezra said

"Well it's no AT-AT but it will have to do" Hunter said

Ezra then took the walker outside and was behind the AT-ATs.

 _"AT-TB 2187 what are you doi g here you'renot part of this operation"_

"we're your renforcements" Ezra said over the speaker but then the bigger walkers started shooting at them.

"Crap Thrawn must've figured out we're here!" Hunter said

"Or Kallus set us up!" Ezra said

"We'll worry about that later now take cover!" Hunter said

"Not alot of that around" Ezra said

The teens tried to take cover behind the other AT-AT then Ryder contacted them.

 _"Hunter Ezra is that you?_

"Yes and we could use a pick up" Ezra said "the sooner the better!"

Just then the AT-AT they were under started to crushed them then the teen used their sabers to cut through and appeared behind the Troopers.

"They never nver had a chance" one trooper said

"Oh we had a chance" Hunter said with his one of his sabers.

"A pretty good chance" Ezra said as He and Hunter killed the troopera and took control of the walker and made it stand up.

But then with out knowing Ryder used a rocket launcher and hit one of the legs of the walker the teens were quick as they could the teens shot down the other walker as the one they were in collapsed to the ground. The two Jedi made their way out of the hatch as Ryder and the other Lothal Rebels approached them.

"I don't believe it I thought you two were in the smaller one" Ryder said

"Well you know what they say bigger is always better" Hunter said as he and Ezra climbed down.

"Where's Suma?" Ryder asked

"He didn't make It" Ezra replied sadly while Mrs Suma looked sad as well until she saw more walkers.

"More walkers incoming!" She said as the teen hopped on Ryder's speeder and drove away.

* * *

Later at the Lothal Base the teens and the Lothal Rebels sent the information to Chopper base while Sabine was in crypting the data.

 _"I almost got the data incrypted"_

Just then all the Rebels saw an image of a new brand of Tie fighter.

 _"I've never seen an Imperial fighter like that,Sabine talk to me"_ Hera said

 _"It looks like some kind of Tie intersepter, but this one has sheilds"_ Sabine said

" _But Tie fighters never had shields before"_ Zack said

 _"Maybe that's why It was so secret"_ Ahsoka said

 _"If they are building these in numbers our pilots don't stand a chance"_

"And niether will the Rebellion" Hunter said

 _"How did you two get past Thrawn with these plans someone's losing more than their job for that?"_ Hera said

"I guess we can thank Kallus" Hunter said "He knew Fulcrum's secret code phrase"

 _"Wait Wait Wait Kallus Is Fulcrum!? How is that possible"_ Sabine asked in shock.

 _"Karrablast I must've recuited him accidentally"_ Zeb said

"You mean when you were stuck on that ice moon?" Ezra asked

 _"Yeah well we didn't kill eachother I guess we're friends now"_ Zeb said

" _Still we'll use caution with our new 'friend' Until we know what game he is playing"_ Hera said

* * *

 **WILL THE REBELS BE ABLE TO TRUST KALLUS AS THE NEWIST FULCRUM AGENT? HOW WILL THEY DEAL WITH THE EMPIRE'S NEW TIE FIGHTER? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	25. VISIONS AND VOICES

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

A few weeks had past since the Rebels found out the Empire was building a new was a stormy day on Atallon and The Ghost crew along with Zack,Ahsoka and Rex were discussing their next move as Hera spoke up

"Even though we have some preprations before we strike the Empire's factory on Lothal..."

"Ezra...Hunter..."

The teens heard someone call their name as they looked around then to each other.

"Did say something?" Ezra whispered

"No" Hunter said "Did you?"

"Probably just hearing things" Ezra whispered as he continued to listen to Hera.

"Ezra...Hunter..."

There it was again something or someone was calling out to the boys,they looked around for a moment they saw a dark figure a few feet away.

"Boys!" Hera called out.

"Huh?" Ezra asked

"What?" Hunter followed up.

"Care to join the breifing?" Hera asked

"Sorry about that" Hunter said

"Thought we saw something" Ezra said

"This is your mission guys" Hera said "I need your full attention"

"Right" Ezra said

"You got our attention" Hunter said

Hera started talking again and the two teens were trying to pay attention to the plan.

"Ezra..."

Ezra looked around and saw the dark figure and he thought it looked like Maul.

"Something wrong?" Kanan asked putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"No" Ezra replied "I thought I saw something"

"Hunter..."

Hunter looked around and He saw the dark figure lurking in the base.

"Hey champ you ok?" Zack asked his son.

"Yeah I'm fine" Hunter said "I thought I saw something dark"

"Ezra...Hunter..."

They kept seeing the dark figure walking around then they started getting scared.

"Guys whats going on?" Kanan asked

The teens didn't answer they kept seeing the dark figure everywhere.

"Guys what's wrong?" Zack asked as his son saw the dark figure behind him.

"Dad behind you!" Hunter said point in one direction but the others didn't see anything.

"What's behind me?" Zack asked started to get worried.

"You two don't look very good" Hera said as her voice kind of echoed a bit.

"Ezra what do you see?" Kanan asked in an echoing voice as well.

"Hunter come talk to me" Zack said with his voice echoing as well.

"Ezra!,Hunter!"

The boys turned around and saw the face of Darth Maul making them gasp and collaping to the floor.

"Ezra!"

"Hunter!"

All the Rebels went to aid the teens to check and see if the teens were ok but they were out cold.

* * *

Later the teen awoke in some hospital bed then they started to freak out until they saw their freinds and family.

"Easy guys It's ok you're safe" Kanan said

"You two wanna tell us whats going on?" Hera asked

The teens sat upmand faced the others with depressed looks on there faces.

"It was Maul" Ezra said

"You mean at the breifing?" Sabine asked

"We saw him" Hunter said "he said our names and he was right behind us"

"That's impossible" Zack said "If Maul was there I would've sensed him"

"Maybe it was some kind of force vision" Hera suggested.

"Maybe" Kanan said

"If you ask me the kids have been working to hard" Zeb said as he walked out of the room.

"He's right we should get back to work" Hunter said standing up.

"Are you sure you're both alright?" Hera asked

"Hera we're fine we just had a bad...somthing" Ezra said as both he and Hunter stood up.

"No reason to stop the Rebellion right?" Hunter said "Come on Sabine we should get ready for our mission"

* * *

Later Ezra,Hunter and Sabine were loading up all the supplies they needed for the mission until they were stopped by a Protocol Droid named AP-5.

"Stop we have enough proton bombs for the mission" AP said

"Well not according to the weapons expert which is me" Sabine said "I want two more cases of them loaded up"

"But..." was all AP-5 could say until Hunter stopped him.

"AP don't bother arguing with you won't win believe me" Hunter said

"Why am I the last one to know about supply changes I cannot work under these conditions" AP said as he took the cases inside the Ghost.

"Ugh It's like AP5 and Chopper were made in the same assembly line" Sabine said

"Tell me about it" they're like out version C-3PO and R2-D2" Hunter said

Just then Ezra spotted Maul walking away from them.

"Hunter look!" Ezra said getting the older teens attention as the Hybrid saw Maul too.

"It's Maul!" Hunter said "lets get him!"

The teens kept running until they lost site of the Zebrak.

"Dammit where is he!?" Hunter demanded

The teens kept looking for for Mual then Ezra spotted him on the other side of an A-wing then he jumped on top of the fighter then dropped kicked him.

Then Hunter delivered a shoulder tackle knocking Maul into a pile of crates then the teens whipped out their sabers until Sabine and Kanan held Ezra back while Hunters parents did the same with him.

"Let me go!" Ezra said

"He must pay for what he has down!" Hunter said

The two teens broke free and ignited their sabers and were about to strike until Zack and Kanan stopped them with the force.

"Kanan,Zack what are you doing!? Let us go!" Ezra said

"Ezra,Hunter It's not Maul look at him!" Kanan said

The teens took another look and saw that Maul was really a Rebel pilot.

"You're out of your mind kids!" The pilot said before he ran Hunter and Ezra kneeled while breathing heavily.

"What's happen to us!?" Ezra asked

"Are we going insane or something!?" Hunter asked

* * *

Later Kanan,Zack and Ahsoka thought it would be a good Idea for Ezra and Hunter to talk to Bendu about whats been going rode on their speeders to the giant force weilder and approached him.

"Bendu you knew we were coming" Kanan said

"Yes" Bendu said "You're not exactly quiet ceatures"

"Go ahead and tell them what's happening" Zack said to the teens as they stepped forward.

"The darkside weilder we told you about the one that wanted to join the holocrons together we've seen him here on Atallon" Ezra said

"I warned you" Bendu scold "Joining the holocrons together can bring both great wisdom and great danger"

"We know we felt their power" Hunter said "And we did see things but our visions were incomplete"

"Incomplete?" Bendu asked

"Yeah we let go before any of us got the answers we wanted and then the holocrons were destroyed" Ezra said

"Ahha I see" Bendu said "well that's not good"

"What do you mean that's not good?" Kanan asked

"What can we do?" Zack asked

"What do you want to do? Hmm?" Bendu asked

"We want to stop seeing Maul" Ezra said

"Then don't turn around" Bendu said

Disobeying the deity's orders the 5 force weilders turned around and saw none other then Darth Maul on top of the hill.

"Bendu what should we do" Kanan asked as he turned to Bendu but he was gone.

"Damn for a big guy he knows how to move quickly" Hunter said as Maul approached the 5 force weilders.

"This is a strange place so remote owned" Maul said "Yes the Empire will have a difficult time finding you here"

Then the 5 force weilder ignited their sabers and pointed them at the old Sith.

"You think I came here to fight" Maul asked before he turned to the teens "I came here to speak with my apprentices"

"They're not your apprentices" Kanan said

"Yet" Maul said

"How did you find us?" Ezra asked as he and Hunter sheathed their blades.

"When you two separated our connection with the Holocrons you mixed up the information" Maul said "You two learned a bit of what I wanted to know and I learned a bit of what you both wanted to know,but there were fragments,memories left in my mind"

"Like the location of our base" Hunter said making Maul chuckle.

"Good very good how you do learn fast apprentices" The Sith said

"Look I can't make sense of what I saw" Ezra said "I couldn't make it out if I wanted to"

"And I don't even know the guy I saw in my vision or what part he plays in this" Hunter said

"That Is why you both need to come with me" Maul said "So I can get the answers that are just out of reach"

"So you get your answers but what do we get out of it?" Ezra asked

"I will keep your Rebel base secret" Maul said

"No deal" Zack growled"

"You're not getting off this rock in one peice" Ahsoka said as she,Zack, and Kanan pointed their blades at the Zebrak.

"I have planeted a becon nearby" Maul said whipping out a controller "Strike me down and It will activate revealing your presence to the Empire.

"You have knowledge that is rightfully mine I have knowledge that you want they key to defeating the Sith" Maul said "What I purpose will satisfy us all"

Both Ezra and Hunter looked at each other.

"Give us a minute" Ezra said as he and Hunter around and started whispering to each other.

"What do you think?" Ezra asked

"He could be bluffing about the becon but I don't want to take that risk looks like we don't have a choice" Hunter said as he and Ezra turned back to Maul.

"Alright we'll go" Ezra said shocking the three adults.

"Ezra,Hunter you are not doing this" Kanan said

"He's going to expose Chopper base" Ezra said

"We'll move get a new base" Zack said

"Maul won't hurt us dad he needs us" Hunter said "beside this maybe our last chance to destroy the Sith"

"Ugh I don't like this" Ahsoka said "But It looks like we do have a choice we'll trust you on this"

Then teens then approached Maul. "Alright we have a deal" Ezra said as Mauls ship landed next to them.

"After you my apprentices" Maul said as the three of them got in the ship and took off.

* * *

Later Maul's ship came out of hyberspace and was approaching a Red planet.

"Where are we?" Ezra asked

"That is Dathamere" Maul Replied "My Home"

As Maul landed the ship he and the teens walked out and saw that everything was dead including the trees.

"If this is your home where are your people?" Hunter asked "where is everybody?"

"I am the last survivor" Maul said "My family the night sisters were killed powerful witches they were a threat to the Empire"

"These witches they used the force?" Ezra asked

"Some aspect yes" Maul replied "But It was their connection to this planet that made them strong that is why we are here to preform some magic everything we need lies within the cave"

"We're not going any further until you tell us how this works" Hunter said

"They only way to access the knowledge that we seek is to merge our minds again the effect will only last a minute just enough time to find the answers to our questions trust me my apprentices I only want the answers I deserve nothing more.

"What do we have to do?" Ezra asked

"Come" Mual said as he lead the teens into the cave.

* * *

Later as the three force weilders went deeper into the cave and saw many weapons and artifacts.

"I have gather many things secrets to help us restore our memories" Maul said

"Look at all this junk" Ezra said

"Do not touch anything" Maul warned "these are artifacts from my past from when my power was almost absolute"

"Oh you really powerful and you were cut in halve by my father's master when he was a padawn" Hunter Joked making Maul growl.

While Ezra and Hunter were looking around the room and saw a picture of a woman who was wearing a blue dress then they saw a sliver rectangular lightsaber hilt below.

"No way" Hunter said in awe.

"What is it?" Ezra asked

"It's the Darksaber" Hunter replied

"The Darksaber?" Ezra asked

"It's a unique lightsaber that was originally owned by a leader of a Mandalorian terrorist group know as Death Watch and Maul used it to rule Mandalore"

"Until your Parents beat him" Ezra said

"That's right" Hunter said

"Come apprentices the Ritual is about to begin" Maul said as he gave each one a cup and placed them on a tume.

"I have studied the ways of the nightsisters and found a spell that suits our needs" Maul said said as started mixing liquids together "This alter is the focus of our ancient powers" Then Maul poured the liquid into the three cups.

"Now we must each drink this potion" Maul said

"You first" Hunter said as the Old man clinked the cups together and drank the potion and finished it.

"To complete this spell you both drink it all just like me" Maul said as Ezra drank his potion.

"Well over the lips and past the gums look out stomach here it comes" Hu ter said as he then drank his potion then the thre force weilders felt something happening"

"It's...working" Maul said as he covered his eyes.

"Ugh that's nasty!" Hunter said not liking the taste of the potion.

All of the sudden Maul's eyes turned green and smoky along with Ezra's and Hunter's. Just then beams of energy shot out from their eyes and merged together.

"Where is he?!" Maul shouted

"I want to know how to destroy the Sith" Ezra said

"I want to know how to destroy the Empire" Hunter said

In Hunter's vision he saw the same guy from his previous vision he saw him fighting Vader with a blue bladed lightsaber and then another vision with the same guy now he had a green bladed saber and cutting off Vader's hand and defeating him Hunter learned the name of the man before the vision stopped and the three force weilders leaned on the Alter.

"Of course it ends where it began" Maul said "a dessert planet with twin suns"

"He's alive Zack was right he's alive" Ezra said

"Of course now it all makes sense" Hunter said "He is the true chosen one"

Just then the candles went out.

"It's time to pay our debts" Maul said just as the alter glowed green and smoked.

"What'sgoing on!?" Hunter asked

Then the ghosts of the nightsisters started flying around the three force weilders.

"What are those?" Ezra asked

"Pay our due" one ghost said

"The spirits of the nightsisters must be compansated for using their magic" Maul said

"So then pay them and lets get out of here!" Ezra said

"The price is our flesh and blood" Maul said "don't let them touch you!"

"Now you tell us!" Hunter said as he kept dodging the spirits then he saw Kanan and Sabine.

"Ezra!" Kanan called out.

"Hunter!" Sabine called to her boyfriend.

"Kanan Sabine get away from here!" Hunter said

Kanan and Sabine tried to shoot the spirits but instead they possessed bt them then they walked over to the sat in front of the Alter and then stood up as Hunter and Ezra approached them.

"Kanan?" Ezra said

"Sabine can you hear me?" Hunter asked

Just then Kanan took off his mask,ignited his saber and attack Maul only it was Kanan it was the Nightsister that was possesinghim.

Sabines eyes glowed as well as she was shooting at Hunter and Ezra.

"Sabine snap out of it It's us Ezra and Hunter!" Ezra said deflecting the bolts

"She can't hear us Ezra!" Hunter said as he kept deflecting.

"We cannot defeat the spirits of the Nightsisters!" Maul said as he fought Kanan "Come with me and I'll show you how to save them!"

Maul and the teens ran until the came out of the cave but the possessed Sabine and Kanan did not.

"Wait why aren't they coming after us?" Ezra asked

"The Alter is the source of their power they cannot venture beyond the cave" Maul said "It is unfortunate for your friends Ezra and Hunter but this is your opportunity to embrace your destinies as my apprentices"

We told you time and time again that's never going to happen!" Ezra growled facing Maul.

"Forget the past!,forget your memories!" Maul roared "Forget your attachments our future converges on a planet with two suns we can walk that path as friends,as brothers"

The moment he heard that out of anger Hunter force pushed Maul on to the ground then grabbed him by the collar and Snarled at him.

"Listen up old man we are not friends and we most certainly are not brothers! Ezra and I are brothers! You are nothing but a dead man walking you are alone and you will always be alone! We want nothing to do with you! You have no purpose! You are nothing but a waist of life!" Hunter said as he threw Maul to the ground.

Then Maul stood up and glare at the older teen "Disappointed me Ezra Bridger and Hunter Archer!" The Old Man said as he got in his ship and took off.

"Wow" Ezra said as Hunter looked at him "That was pretty low"

"Well he deserves it" Hunter said "come on we have to save the others"

Hunter and Ezra were walking throught the cave until the Nightsister that possessed Sabine appeared behind them making the teens turn around.

"I'll handle her you go find Kanan" Hunter said as Ezra nodded and ran off.

"You are unwise to re enter our sanctum" the Nightsister said as she ignited the darksaber and attacked Hunter blocked each blow until they entered a saber lock.

"That doesn't belong to you!" Hunter said

"Then take it from me jedi!" The Nightsister hissed

Hunter then got an Idea and used the force to throw Sabine out of the cave and the Nightsister left her body and flew back inside as Hunter kneeled next to his girlfriend.

"You ok babe?" Hunter asked

"Im fine now" Sabine said smiling "but I hope you got out of Maul was worth it"

"It was I now know how to bring an end to the Empire and the Sith" Hunter said as he picked up the saw it and had a shocked looked on her face.

"Is that?" Sabine asked

"Yeah it's the darksaber" Hunter said "I remember you saying it belong to house Vizla so I think you should have it.

"Hunter I..." was all Sabine could say before Hunter's comlink went off.

 _"Hunter it's Ezra Kanan is back to normal and the Alter is destroyed you guys ok?"_

 _"_ We're fine Ezra were outside we'll meet you there" Hunter said as he and Sabine ran back inside and saw Kanan and Ezra.

"How you feeling Kanan?" Hunter asked

"I've felt worse" Kanan said "I told Ezra this was the last time we work with Maul and that goes for you too Hunter"

"You don't have to tell me twice" the hybrid said

"Was it worth It did you two find out what you wanted?" Kanan asked

"Yes" Ezra said "the answer to how to destroy the Sith...Is Obiwan Kenobi"

"You think he's still alive?" Kanan asked

"Yes but Kanan Maul's looking for him too" Ezra said

"So he knows where he is too" Kanan said

"That doesn't surprise me considering they have had a rivalry since before the clone wars began" Hunter said

"What about you Hunter what did you find out" Kanan asked

"I found out who the true chosen one is" Hunter said

"Really?!" Kanan asked in shock "Who is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get back I have a feeling my parents will want to know this too"

* * *

Later back on Atallon Ezra had just told Zack and Ahsoka everything that happend.

"So you're telling us that Obiwan is the key to destroying the Sith?" Zack asked

"Yeah and that he's on a planet with two suns" Ezra said

"Well that narrows it down" Ahsoka said sarcastically "What about you Hunter what did you see?"

"I just found out that Anakin was never the chosen one" Hunter said

"What!?" Ahsoka asked in shock

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked

"He was never the chosen I saw the same guy I saw when we merged the holocrons together and I saw him fighting Vader and defeating him he is the true chosen one and now I know his name" Hunter said

"Well what is it?" Ahsoka asked as Hunter answered.

"His name...Is Luke Skywalker"

* * *

 **WHO IS LUKE SKYWALKER WHERE IS OBIWAN KENOBI? WILL THE REBELS FIND THEM BEFORE MAUL AND THE EMPIRE? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREDOM CONTINUES**

 **BEFORE I SIGN OFF I REGRET TO INFORM YOU GUYS THAT THIS STORY WILL BE GOING ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE BECAUSE IM BUSY THHE NEXT FEW WEEKS BUT IPROMISE I WILL BE BACK UNTIL THEN R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	26. GHOSTS OF GEONOSIS PT 1

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

A few weeks later after the incidents with Maul the Ghost crew was flying through hyperspace while being joined by Rex,Zack,Ahsoka and Mia who was wearing a black leather suit with plates of armor covering her shoulders,shins,and chest.

"So do we finally get to find out what this mission is about?" Ezra asked as Sabine smacked the back of his head making Hunter laugh.

"Hera already told you it's secret" she said.

"Isn't that what we normally do?" Ezra asked

"Somethings more then others" Hera said turning to Ezra than Chopper "Ok Chop put command through"

Chopper than activated a Hologram revealing Commander Sato and...

"Senetor Organa?" Hera asked

 _"I wanted to explain the mission personally Captain Syndulla, There is much at steak"_

"How can we help?" Kanan asked

 _"Rebel command received your report on the sudden dissappearance of the Geniosion people we decided to take the risk and investigate"_

"So we're hunting Geniosions now?" Hunter asked

 _"No you're looking for the team we already sent,we lost contact with them two cycles ago"_

"Do you think it was the Empire?" Kanan asked

 _"Unknown we lost contact after the team reported an energy source on the planets surface"_

"Energy source?" Hera said "When we went to Geniosis there was nothing,no signs of life or power"

 _"Your primary mission is to recover our people,and any intell they gathered"_

"Who is it that were looking for?" Hera asked

"Saw Gerra" Rex replied making the others look at him.

"Rex you knew about this?" Kanan asked

"We all did" Rex said pointing to Zack,Ahsoka and himself.

"We've all known Saw a long time" Zack said

"And we learned when he's concerned about something it's worth taking a closer look" Ahsoka said

"So Uncle Saw is worried about what you found out on Geinosis?" Mia asked

"He's more concerned about what we didn't find" Rex said

* * *

Later the Ghost came out of hyperspace and appeared infront of Geniosis.

"The construction and debris we saw last time are gone" Hera said

"Well Im picking up a power source on the surface right where command said it would be" Sabine said "But I can't reach Saw on any channel only static"

"Geinosisans live underground probablywhy Saw and his team can't hear our transmissions" Kanan said

"I hope you're right" Mia said worried about her Uncle.

"Let's take a closer look" Hera said as she entered the planet's atmosphere as a dust storm came and force Hera to land.

"I had to set her down but were in the neighborhood" Hera said

"According to command Garra's team landed two clicks north of our position" Rex said

"Maybe they took shelter there" Ezra suggested

"It's possible" Zack said "Sabine what about the power source you detected?"

"Different location but close and thank to the storm i can't tell where or what it is" Sabine said

"Keep working on it" Hera said "until we found out more about that power source we'll split to two groups Rex,Kanan,Ezra Hunter,Mia and Chopper go and check out the area of Saw's last transmission"

* * *

Later the Rebels made their way inside the temple and looked for Saw and his team.

"I can't believe it did the bugs build this?" Ezra asked looking around the temple.

"Oh yeah" Rex replied "They were more clever than you think and creative doesn't mean they're not dangerous as well"

"So Rex how do you know Saw Gerra?" Kanan asked

"Oh we go way back" Rex replied "Zack,Ahsoka and I trained him and his sister Steela during the clone wars they formed their own rebellion against the sepritists they started their own rebel cell after the Empire took over."

"Hey we found somthing!" Hunter called out as he Ezra and Mia found an underground tunnel.

"Looks like an underground passage" Mia said

"This is the entrance to the tunnels" Rex said "looks like it was sealed"

"Not sealed enough" Ezra said

"This must be where Saw and his team went in" Hunter said as Chopper scanned the entrance.

"Chopper's still not picking up anything" Ezra said

"Let's go take a look" Kanan said as the rebels went into the tunnels and looked for Saw's team .

"So what do the Geinosisans look like?" Ezra asked

"Well they kinda look like Battle Droids to tell you the truth" Rex said "Ugly battle droids that smell"

"Over here" Hunter called out as she spotted some Rebel helmets.

"Know these markings" Rex said looking at the helmet "they're from Saw's team"

"But where are the people?" Ezra asked

"They must've been attacked" Rex replied

"By who?" Mia asked

"There's something up ahead" Kanan said sensing somthing "It's moving away"

"What is it?" Ezra asked

"It's gone" Kanan replied "we should go too"

"Go?" Rex questioned

"Why we have to find my Uncle and his rebels" Mia said

"All we found were some sealed up tunnels and some rebel gear" Kanan said "There's somthing working against us I'm not sure what but were out of our element and away from our team."

"We'll just call for back up" Ezra said

"That won't work we're too deep underground so our signal won't reach her" Hunter said

"Someone is down here and I bet they know what happened" Ezra said "I say we go on"

"I second that" Hunter said

"I'm in" Mia said

"Alright we'll go" Kanan said

The Rebels kepted walking through the tunnels looking for Saw until they reached the end of the tunnel.

"It's a dead end" Hunter said

"Do you have to call it that?" Kanan asked

Just then a bunch of Battle droids appeared behind the rebels.

"Hault" one said "you will be eliminated"

"Battle droids!" Kanan said igniting his blade while Ezra and Hunter did the same and Rex and Mia took out there blasters.

"We can do this" Ezra then a destroyer rolled up to them.

"Ok we can probably do this" Ezra said

"Jedi open fire!" The command droid said as the droids started blasting them while the jedi deflected the bolts. All the sudeen somthing exploded from the right wall.

"What was that!?" Ezra asked

"It wasn't the droids!" Rex replied

The Jedi cut down the destroyer droid while the rest were destroyed then the rebels saw a man possiblyin is early 30's with dark skin short beard wearing a full suit of armor and was carrying a blaster.

"Saw" Rex said as he approached

"Captain Rex so you decide to come to Geinosis after all" Saw said

"Yeah to save you" Rex said

"Is that what's happening?" Saw asked as he and Rex grasped hands.

"Uncle Saw!" Mia said as she ran up and gave Saw a hug.

"Mia I'm glad you're safe" Saw said

"You too I was worried" Mia said

"It's good to see you Old friend" Rex said "I want you too meet Kanan,Ezra,Hunter and Chopper"

"So you're jedi?" Saw asked

"We do our best" Ezra replied.

"Never thought I meet another Jedi" Saw said "much less three"

"That's right you've only met Obiwan,Anakin and my parents" Hunter said

"You're parents?" Saw asked looking confused.

"Yeah Zack Archer and Ahsoka Tano" Hunter said

"I see you're their son I've heard so much about" Saw said smiling at the hybrid.

"The galaxy is full of surprises" Hunter said

"Including what's happening here on Geinosis" Saw said

"You found something?" Rex asked as Saw smirked at the old clone.

"A sheild generator" Saw said "Sepritist model not as old as you Rex but someones been keeping it operational"

"Battle droids?" Ezra asked

"These old clankers no way" Rex said kicking one of them "technology's to advance for them beside from the look of them someone's been repairing them too"

"Well we were following somthing" Hunter said "that's how we wound up in this trap"

"It was a bug it had to be!" Saw said "he got my unit using the same tatics i was the only survivor"

"What about mom and dad?" Mia asked

"They didn't come with on this mission" Saw replied while his neice sighed in relief.

"Yeah the more i hear the more I don't like this" Kanan said "we should go back and report to Hera"

"No wait you can't!" Saw said "that bug is the key to finding out what's going on here don't you understand whats at stake? We know the Empire wiped out the entire population of this planet we need to find out why the Empire is hiding somthing important and that bug knows what it is"

"He's right" Ezra said "I say we help Saw"

"I second that" Rex said

"I'm in" Hunter said

"Me too" Mia said

"Ok we can stay and search for the bug but we have to warn Hera about the droids first" Kanan said

"I can help you with that follow me" Saw said as he lead the Rebels down another tunnel.

"I been able to map a fair amount of these tunnels" Saw said

"There's a breeze" Kanan said as he walked until Saw stopped him.

"Watch your step Master jedi" Saw said "Its a long way down"

Then the Rebels made their way to a cavern that had an opening at the top.

"I tracked the bug to this shaft" Saw said "But because of the bridge I've never been able to get across"

"How far down is it?" Hunter asked

"Down I don't know" Saw replied "But it goes all the way up to the surface thats how you can feel the air"

"So we can comtact our ship" Kanan said

"Exactly" Saw said as Kanan whipped out his comlink.

"Spector 1 to Ghost do you copy?" Kanan said "Spector 2 come in"

 _"Spector 1 I read you where have you been Kanan what going on?"_

"We've found Saw Gerrera but his team is gone,Hera listen to me there are operational battle droids here probably on the surface better keep an eye out" Kanan said

 _"Sabine and Zeb found a shield generator they're out there extracting the deflector core"_

"You have to warn them Gerrera said once the storm dies down those droids will be coming" Kanan said

 _"Alright I'm calling it get back to the surface before these battle droids or anything else wakes up"_

"Copy that Hera" Kanan said

"Wait a minute were not going anywhere" Saw said

"We have to help our friends" Ezra said

"If we don't they might be blown to bits" Mia said

"You wanna help your friends? Then find out who's controling those droids" Saw said while Kanan sensed somthing up ahead.

"Ezra,Hunter far side of the cavern directly across from us see anything?" Kanan asked while the teens looked.

"Chopper light it up" Ezra said as Chopper lit up the cavern and the Rebels saw the bug they were looking for.

"Over there!" Hunter pointed

"I knew it!" Saw said as he and the others saw the bug activate some kind of controller while Hera contacted Kanan.

 _"Kanan we got a problem the droids have been activated!"_

"Sabine and Zeb are in trouble let's go!" Kanan said while the bug ran off.

"We're not leaving without that bug" Saw said

"He's not as important as our friends!" Ezra said

"You'll never reach them in time" Saw said "We capture the bug turn off the droids we save your friends"

"He's got a point what do you think Hera?" Hunter asked through his comlink.

 _"It's a good plan get the bug"_

"Hunter and Ezra I'm sending you over on three" Kanan said while the teens backed up for a running start.

"1,2,3!"

Hunter and Ezra both force jumped across the cavern while Kanan lifted them across and they ran after the bug until they hit a fork in the path.

"Let's spilt up" Ezra said

"Right" Hunter agreed as he went left and Ezra went teens kept running down their paths until they ran right smack into eachother.

"Hunter!?" Ezra said "how'd he get past you?"

"I could ask you the same thing" Hunter said

Ezra then tried to sense where the bug was then jumped up and struggled to grab it making the bug drop the remote on Hunters head.

"Ow!" Hunter said rubbing his head.

"Hunter grab the remote!" Ezra said

But before Hunter grab it the bug drop kicked him and took off with the remote the teens ran after it and saw the bug was cornered by the other rebels.

"It's over slimeo" Hunter said

"That's right we got you" Saw said pointing his gun at the bug then pinned it to the wall "Now you're gonna tell us whats going on here what were you building for the Empire!?"

* * *

 **WHAT KIND OF INTELL DOES THIS BUG HAVE AND HOW WILL IT AFFECT THE REBELLION? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	27. GHOSTS OF GEONOSIS PT 2

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

Saw had the Bug pinned to the wall and was growling in anger.

"Tell me what I wanna know bug" Saw growled "What imperial secret was worth the lives of my team,my friends!"

"Easy Uncle Saw" Mia pleaded

"If you keep strangling him we'll never find out what happened to them" Hunter said

"We all got questions for him" Kanan said

"Saw he's unarmed" Rex told the Rebel.

"You know better than anyone we can't underestimate these things!" Saw said as the bug backed away frightened.

"I think he's scared" Ezra said

"How can you tell?" Rex asked

"Let Ezra talk to him" Hunter said while Ezra approached the bug.

"It's ok we won't hurt you" He said "I'm Ezra what's your name?"

"Click clack click clack" the bug said

"Yeah I think I'm just gonna call you Click clack" Ezra said "come on out"

Click clack stepped forward and looked at Chopper and poked his head which made Chopper mad.

"It's ok Chopper" Ezra said "Click clack can you tell us what the Empire was doing here on Geonosis?"

Click clack used his finger to draw a circle in the dirt and a smaller one inside it.

"A circle inside of a circle" Rex observed "could be the rings around Geonosis"

"Or maybe it could be some kinda weapon" Hunter said

"I didn't come to see scratches in the dirt" Saw said as Chopper tried to say something.

"Chopper picked up an energy signal where Click clack was going" Ezra said "Down below somewhere"

"Probably a trap" Saw said "Right into more battle droids"

"Or the answers we're looking for" Kanan suggested

"We came all this way" Rex said as Saw cuffed Click clack.

"Uncle Saw what are you doing?" Mia asked

"Keeping track of him" Saw replied "I don't want him running of again"

Then Chopper lead them to the energy source where he tracked it.

"What's with your Uncle?" Ezra asked Mia.

"It's just the way he is" Mia replied "I don't know how my Mom put up with him"

* * *

Later the Rebels and Click clack were lead to some kind of campsite with all kinds of junk.

"This is where you live Click clack?" Hunter asked as Click clack replied in his own language.

"Some kind of work spot" Saw said

"He's been maintaining that sheild generator and those droid" Rex said

"Droids he used to ambush us" Saw said

"In his defense I think he was trying to protect himself" Hunter said

"I agree" Mia said "If you were the last of your kind you do anything to stay safe"

"What else is it protecting?" Saw asked while Rex found a transmitter.

"Transmitter looks functional" he said "Maybe we can boost your signal with it"

Saw kept looking through Click clacks stuff making the bug unhappy as he drew the same circles as before.

"No that tells me nothing!" Saw said as he kept looking.

"Uncle Saw stop this is his home!" Mia said

"That maybe the only answer you're gonna get out of him" Hunter said

"He's hiding something I know it!" Saw said as he kept looking and found some kind of blaster.

"Sonic blaster" Rex said

"Still think the bug is on our side?" Saw asked as he kept looking until Click clack shoved him out of the way and pulled out...an egg.

"Is that an egg?" Mia asked

"That must be what he was trying to draw in the dirt" Hunter said

"He's been protecting it that's what this whole thing's been about" Ezra said

"Looks like a Queen egg" Rex said "very rare"

"That could be the last Geonosion egg left" Kanan as he heard Zeb's voice over the comlink.

 _"Spector 4 to Spector 1 come in do you read me?"_

"Spector we read you" Kanan said

 _"Kanan hold on let me patch you through to Hera"_

Kanan then heard Hera's voice over the comlink.

 _"Spector 1 do you read?"_

"Loud and Clear Hera we found somthing" Kanan said

 _"So did we the Empire is here we need to come back"_

"The tunnel we came through collapsed we'll have to find another way" Kanan said

"What about that casam?" Rex suggested "It goes to the surface maybe we can find a way back up"

"This thing comes with us for interagation" Saw said grabbing Click click who was struggling.

"Then who will protect the egg?" Ezra asked

"If it is a queen then it'sthe key to the survival of his race" Hunter said

"What ever this thing knows its the key to our survival" Saw said

""The kids are right they don't deserve extinction" Kanan said

"The mission takes priority" Saw said

"Saw we had this argument back at command" Rex said "Your mission was to find out what happened here"

"And I'm gonna make sure this bug tells me exactly that!" Saw said

"No Uncle Saw If that egg is that last chance to save his people then we have to help him protect it" Mia said as Saw approached her.

"I know you don't want to admit it Mia but we are in a war and war is loss!" Saw said while Kanan approached him.

"Alright but we're taking Click clack and the egg to our base for questioning after we question him we bring him home" he said

"Agreed" Saw said as Hera's voice came over the comlink.

 _"Kanan what's your postion?"_

"We're heading back to the Central air shaft" Kanan replied

 _"Spector 1 we took out the Empire's wfirst wave but they're gonna send more!"_

"You'll have to come get us" Kanan said "You still have my signal?"

 _"Yeah I think see where you're headed but its gonna be a tight fit"_

* * *

later the Rebels kept walking throught the tunnels trying to find their way back to the shave.

"All these tunnels look the same" Rex said "You sure Chopper Knows where he's going?"

"He made a map as we went" Ezra just as Click tried to pull him back and tell something. "Wait Click clack wants to head down there for some reason mayhe it's a short cut"

"We follow the droid" Saw said as the Rebels kept moving until they finally reached the shaft.

"There it is" Hunter said just as the Ghost flew down and opened the ramp as the rebels entered and were greeted my Hera,Zeb,Sabine,Zack,and Ahsoka.

"Saw Gerrera this Hera Sabine and Zeb" Kanan said

"Pheinox Leader I'm honored to meet you" Saw said "Your action have not gone unnoticed by other rebels"

"Neither have yours" Hera said Then Saw looked at Zack and Ahsoka and approached them.

"General Archer,Commander Tano it's good to see you again" He said as he shook Zack's hand.

"It's good to see you too Saw you haven't changed a bit" Zack said "Other than the facted you lost all your hair"

Saw chuckled "Well you know what they say bald is beautiful"

"How's Lux and Steela doing?" Ahsoka asked

"They're doing great they're still trying to recuite people from other systems to join us" Saw then Ezra entered with Click clack.

"You found a local?" Zeb asked

"His name is Click clack" Ezra Replied

"Is he the only one?" Zack asked

"We think so Dad" Hunter said

"Well that complicates things" Zack said

"He's our only clue to what the Imperials did here" Saw said "I wanna take him with us"

"Ok and what does Click clack want to do?" Ahsoka asked

"I think he wants to stay here and take him deeper into the planet" Ezra said

"That's too bad" Saw said "because we already have an agreement don't we Jedi?"

"We agreed we would take Click clack back to our base for questioning" Kanan said

"Kanan can I have a word with you?" Hera asked as she and Kanan stepped outside.

A few seconds later Saw started to zap Click clack Ezra tried to stop him but was pushed into Hera.

"Uncle Saw stop you're hurting him!" Mia said

"Gerrera what are you doing!?" Hera demanded

I'm taking your shuttle and the bug" Saw said

You're not taking the Phantom anywhre!" Sabine said

"Saw we had a deal!" Kanan said "We'll question Click clack at Chopper base!"

"Your methods are soft Jedi" Saw said "we lost the last war because of you I wont lose this one!" Saw then Zapped Click clack again.

"Stop!" Hunter said as he grabbed a hold of Saw arm but Saw threw him across the room. Then Rex grabbed Saw from behind.

"Easy soilder you're not in command here!" He said until Saw threw him over his Saw zapped Click clack again making him drop the egg then Saw picked it up and held his gun to it.

"I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice" Saw said as he was about to shot the egg then al, the sudden he couldn't move it like he was frozen. "What's going on? I can't move!"

"That's the idea" Zack said as he was holding Saw in place with the force. "Ezra get the egg"

Ezra approached Saw and took the egg from then gave it back to Click clack.

"You're lucky I don't break your neck for hurting our son!" Zack said still holding Saw in place.

"I know you believe you are doing the right thing" Ahsoka said

"Our enemy shows no mercy why should we?" Saw said

Just the Mia slapped Saw across the face. "Because we not the enemy Uncle Saw! We try to help people bring peace to the galaxy for future generations to live in a universe of freedom and happiness but if you keep acting like this then you're no better than the Empire!"

Saw looked at his neice who had tears in her eyes as he felt all kinds of guilt run through him as he realized she was right.

"I'm sorry Mia" Saw said as Zack released him so he could hug Mia until Chopper entered the room and started wailing.

"They found us!" Sabine said "they're cutting us off!"

The Rebels went tinto the cock pit and saw Rocket trooper coming at them.

"We got Rocket Troopers incoming!" Hera said "Ezra and Hunter I nned you up there now!"

Ezra,Hunter,Kanan,Zack,Ahsoka,Rex,Zeb,Mia,,and Saw all got on top of the Ghost while the five force weilders ignitee their blades and deflectee the blasts while the others started shooting at the troopers while the Ghost went down.

"Pesky flyers!" Zeb growled as he kept shooting.

Then one of the troopers Mia off the Ghost and made here fall until Ezra used the force to pull her toward him and he held her bridal style.

"You alright?" Ezra asked

Mia didn't reply she just stared at Ezra and blushed a deep red and she suddenly realized how handsome he was.

"Yeah I'm fine now" Mia said as she looked into his eyes.

"Uh Mia can I put you down now?" Ezra asked

Oh right" Mia said as she got down and continued to fight of the Troopers.

Then one of the Troopers threw a bomb at Saw's feet as he kicked it off the ship.

"They got bombs!" He said as more came down infront of them.

"We're on it!" Hunter said as he and Ezra threw the bombs back up and they exploded. Just then Sabine used her jetpack and flew up.

"Those Troopers are in trouble now" Hunter smirked as he watched his girlfriend fly up a fight off the rest of the Troopers as she flew back down.

"I love watching you kick ass" Hunter said

"I know you do" Sabine said

"You just took girl power to a whole new level!" Mia said as she and Sabine high-fived eachother.

Then the Rebels went back inside the Ghost.

"We can't stay down here forever" Saw said

"I wonder how deep this goes" Hunter said

"Well according to Chopper not much further" Sabine said "And he's picking up somthing on his scanners"

"I say we check it out" Ezra said

"Every second we spend down here seals our fate" Saw said

"We've come this far" Hera said "If Click clack thinks this is the way to go I wanna see why"

"Looks like you're out numbered Saw" Zack said smirking.

* * *

Later the Rebels finally landed at the bottom of the shave and exit the ship. Just then they spotted two spheres with the imperial symbol on both of them.

"Those canesters are imperial weapons division" Sabine said

"With a poison gas" Saw said

"Look there the circle inside of a circle" Rex said

"The Empire must of used these to wipe out all of Click clack's people" Hunter said as Click clack sighed in saw looked at him.

"The kids are right the bug belongs here" he said as he uncuffed Click clack "Those canesters are all we need to prove the Empire whiped out his people everyone loses family in war even the enemy the Geonosions devserve the right to rebuild like we do"

"Go on Click clack youre free now" Ezra said

Then Click clack moves some rock around and found a hole in the ground.

"I don't think this is the bottom" Zack said

"Maybe there are other survivors" Hunter said as he and the others watched Click clack disappear.

"I hope he finds a safe place to hatch the Egg" Mia said

"He's kept it safe this long he'll be ok" Kanan said

"Ok lets load these canesters up as proof of the senate" Zack said

Just as the Rebels loaded up the spheres on the Ghost the Cave was starting to collapse and they took off they shot torpedos at the cruiser destroying it on impact but they lost the canesters.

* * *

Later the Rebels contacted Senator Organa and Commander Sato and told them what happened.

 _"The images are frightening will not convince the Senate of the Empire's Ortrasities,They may however help us recuit more systems to our cause"_ Organa said as the holograms disappeared.

"We also helped Click clack and his race have a chance at survial" Ezra said

"We still don't know what the Empire was building on Geonosis" Saw said

"Maybe not but they can't hide it forever" Zack said "we will deal with it"

"I just hope we won't be too late" Saw said as he walked out of the room.

"You're welcome" Hunter said sarcastically.

"Guys you're gonna find out that not all our allies share the same values or fight the Empire for the same reasons we do" Zack said

"I've also got my issues with Saw" Hera said

"He maybe stubborn but he proved he's not the Empire" Ahsoka said "for now that will have to do"

* * *

 **WILL THE REBELS EVER BE ABLE TO TRUST SAW COMPLETLY AND WHAT IS THE EMPIRE TRYING TO HIDE? ALL THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	28. TRIALS OF THE DARKSABER

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

A few weeks after the Ghost crew rescued Saw Gerrera,Sabine and Hunter were unloading some supplies from the Ghost until Sabine saw Fenn Roue enter the Ghost.

"Hey" Hunter said tapping Sabine on the shoulder "You ok?"

"Yeah" Sabine said "Just thinking"

Hunter then pulled Sabine close to him and fully kissed her on the lips. Sabine pulled away and smiled at her boyfriend.

"Thanks I really needed that" Sabine said.

"You're welcome" Hunter said as the teens got back to work.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Fenn opened the door to Kanan's room where he saw Zack,Ahsoka and of course Kanan.

"You all wanted to see me?" Fenn asked

"We've got something to show you" Kanan said as Fenn entered and sat across from the three older force weilders.

"What's this about?" Fenn asked while held up a lightsaber. "A lightsaber?"

"Not Just any lightsaber" Kanan said as he ignited the blade which was the color black blade of the darksaber making Fenn have a shocked look on his face.

"It can't be" he whispered

"So you recognize it?" Kanan asked

"That I do it is the Darksaber originally owned by house Vizla and later the group know as Death watch" Fen said

"I didn't Mandalorians developed a type of lightsaber" Kanan said handing the saber to Fenn.

"We didn't this was one of a kind" Fenn said igniting the blade "legend tells it was created by Tar Vizla the first Mandalorian ever to be enducted into the Jedi Order after his passing the Jedi hide it deep within their temple that is until members of house Vizla snuck in a liberated Mandalorians use the blade and strucked down all who oppose them,this saber is a symbol and respected by the other clans i imagine Sabine was excited to recover it"

"You wouldn't believe after we got back from Dathamir she gave it to me for safe keeping and hasn't brought it up since" Kanan said

"She doesn't want the responsibility" Fenn said as he stood up "If Sabine can weild this saber she can rule one of the most powerful houses in all of Mandalore"

"If she can do that we'll have a stronger Rebellion" Ahsoka said

"But we're talking about raising an army here" Zack said

"With Sabine leading it" Fenn said

* * *

Later in the Ghost Hunter and his parents were talking in his room.

"No absolutely not" Hunter said

"Hunter please you're the only one she'll listen too" Ahsoka said

"I'm not gonna make Sabine do something she doesn't want to do" Hunter said

"But it's for the Rebellion" Zack said

"I don't care this discussion is over" Hunter said as he was about to walk out.

"Then do it for her" Zack said making his son stop "She's gonna have to face her Family eventually and it might help if her boyfriend helps her through it"

Hunter sighed in defeat knowing that his father was right "Fine I'll do It"

* * *

Later Sabine was was in her room thinking about family until she heard a knocking at her door.

"Come in" she said as she saw Hunter enter the room.

"Hey" he said "Hera's calling a meeting"

"Who else is there?" Sabine asked

"Pretty much everyone" Hunter said

Sabine and Hunter walked into the hanger where they saw the rest of the Ghost crew and Fenn.

"I won't do it" Sabine said sternly.

"So you do know what the Darksaber is" Fenn said

"I know It cuased my family nothing but trouble after Maul took it" Sabine replied

"Maul used it to divide and conquer our people you can weild it to do the opposite" Fenn said

"Weild it!?" Sabine asked "You're crazy Kanan tell him he's crazy"

"Consider what he has to say" Kanan said

"What!?" Ezra and Sabine said

"I don't think it's a coincidence this Saber came into your possession" Kanan said

"Yeah but Kanan that doesn't mean she can fight with it" Ezra said "No offense"

"Go on" Sabine glared

"What I mean is it's taken me a while to learn and I mean I use the force" Ezra said

"Just because she's not force sensitive doesn't mean she can't weild it Ezra" Hunter scold

"She may not be able to fight like a jedi but she can learn to be perfitont with it" Kanan said

"I am perfitont with many types of blades" Sabine said "And blasters and explosives but that is a lightsaber"

"Combat training is not as important as what that blade represents" Fenn said

"Right you want me to lead my clan,I don't know if you realise this but I'm not exactly popular with my family these days" Sabine said

"That can change" Fenn said

"No it can't!" Sabine said "You don't know what your talking about!" Sabine said

"I know family is important to the Wrens" Fenn said approaching Sabine and placing a hand on her shoulder "Just like it is to all Mandalorians"

"I have a family here on this ship" Sabine said swating his hand away "I don't need them!"

"But we do" Hera said "If there's a chance you can rally a group of Mandalorian warriors to our cause I have to ask you to do it"

"Hera..." Sabine said sadly

"Family history can be painful believe me I know" Hera said "But we can use those warriors for our attack on Lothal"

"Hera's right" Kanan said extending his arm "we need to ask you to do this but it doesn't mean you have to you can walk away and forget about it"

"Alright Ill do it just give the saber" Sabine said as she grabbed the hilt.

"Listen once people know you have it you will be challenged you need to be able to defend yourself" Kanan said

"Ok I'll try my best" Sabine said

"First lesson don't try just learn" Ezra said

"Give me the sword!" Sabine said "Im gonna learn how to kick your-"

"Sabine" Hunter said stopping her while she looked back at him.

"Ok" Sabine said as Kanan released his grib and gave Sabine the Darksaber.

* * *

Later Hunter,Ezra and Sabine drove a speeder across the valley away from the base.

"Hey why can't we just practice back at the base?" Sabine asked

"It's better out here fewer distractions" Hunter said "Keeps your mind focused"

"And Its safer for everyone else you'll do less damage" Ezra joked

"I'll damage you if you don't shut up!" Sabine said

* * *

Later as the sun was setting the teens were setting up camp as they unloaded the last sof the supplies.

"When you said you were gonna be training me I thought there would be more sword fighting involed" Sabine said

"Hey Kanan used to do the same with me" Ezra said

"Same with with me and my parents" Hunter said "And look how we turned out"

"Are you two being serious?" Sabine asked

If we weren't you'd know" Hunter said picking up some training sabers and threw one at Sabine which she caught.

"What's this?" Sabine asked

"Training Saber" Hunter said

"Really?" Sabine asked

"Before we start with the real thing I wanna see your technique" Hunter said

"I already know how to fight with a stick" Sabine said

"Then this should be easy for you" Hunter said "And remember just because you're girlfriend doesn't mean im gonna go easy on you"

"Good" Sabine said smirking "It'll make kicking your ass alot more fun"

Both teens stood in ready position until Sabine attacked but Hunter easily dodged them and pushed her down.

"That might work on a Stormtrooper but not me try again" Hunter said

Sabine got back up and attacked again while kept dodging then grabbed her wrists and kicked her in the gut she tried to punch him but Hunter kicked her in the knee which brought her to her hands and knees while he held the blade to her neck.

"And that's your head" Hunter said as Sabine glared at him "Every mistake is a limb lost the blade is never at rest"

"Ok let's go again" Sabine said standing up

"No you better practice with Ezra first" Hunter said giving his training saber to him.

"Why?" Sabine asked

"Ezra walk her through the basics" Hunter said as he watched the other two train.

* * *

A few days later Hunter was watching Ezra and Sabine train from the top of a hill until he heard his comlink go off.

"This is Hunter" He said as he heard Zack's voice.

 _"Hey champ it's been a couple days just wanted to see how things are going"_

"Slowly Ezra's been taking her through the basics of the training saber" Hunter said as he then heard his mother's voice.

 _"Training sabers you mean those sticks Kanan and Zeb made?"_

 _"_ _You're mother and I never used sticks to train you"_

"Maybe because Im trying to do things differently" Hunter said

 _"Or maybe because she doesn't have the force you don't believe she can do this"_

"No you know the force resides in all living things but you have to be open to it, but Sabine is blocked her mind is explived yet so tightly wound she's so-"

 _"Mandalorian"_

 _"_ Ugh exactly" Hunter said

 _"We'll be send some supplies is there anything specific you need?"_

 _"_ Paitcence,Understanding and a whole alot of luck" Hunter said as he heard his parents laugh.

 _"We'll see what we can do"_

* * *

later Sabine and Ezra were sparing with each other Sabine was improving but Hunter thought she was slacking until Fenn drove up to him.

"I brought your supplies" He said as he watched the other teens spare until Ezra knocked Sabine down winning the matching.

"You over committed" Fenn said

"Great anyone else have an opinion they wanna share?" Sabine asked

"Let's take a break" Hunter said "Ezra help unload the supplies"

"What I won shouldn't I get the break?" Ezra asked while Hunter just glared at him and helped him.

A few minutes later after the boys unloaded the supplies Sabine approached them wearing some kind of guanlets"

"Huh what do you got there?" Ezra asked

"More than you can handle" Sabine said

"Oh yeah well maybe I won't go easy on you this time" Ezra said as they took ready the two started sparing again until Sabine used one of the guanlets to push Ezra back the knocked him down and poined he blade at him.

"And that's your head" Sabine smirked

"Hey not fair where did you get those?" Ezra demanded

"Special delivery" Sabine replied as Hunter spented forward not happy at all.

"Hey is this a game for you?!" He asked

"No game just out smarting my opponent" Sabine said "Care to take a shot?"

Sabine used the other guantlet to used a laser rope and tie up Hunter. He was struggling to get out while she tried to pull him close until Hunter used one of his sabers to cut himself loose and pulled Sabine to him and held his blade really close to her face.

"History lesson the Jedi won the war with Mandalore these tricks will amount to somthing may save you from time "to time but they won't keep you alive in the long run only training and disaplin will do that!" Hunter said as he turned of his blade and Sabine stood up.

"The only thing Im learning is that I have a lousy boyfriend for a lousy teacher!" Sabine yelled as she threw the stick to the ground and walked away.

* * *

Later Hunter called his parents via hologram and told them everything that happend as Zack spoke up.

 _"Being a teacher isn't easy believe us you weren't exactly the most patient student in the galaxy I'm sure you'll find to get throught to Sabine"_

"It's not that easy I was eager to learn but Sabine is a different story" Hunter said as it was his mother's turn to speak.

" _She might be more eager to learn if you let her use the Darksaber"_

 _"_ look Sabine is a great warrior in some ways more so than me or Ezra but she can't or won't find balance within herself until she does I'm afraid weilding a real saber is to dangerous for her" Hunter said as his father spoke.

 _"By letting her pretend with that stick you're only convincing her not to do it let her use it"_

 _"_ You're not listening if I let her use the Darksaber she could get hurt!" Hunter said

 _"She's already hurt Hunter! Her family hurt her more than any sword could you just don't see because she doesn't want you to"_

"And you two can see this how?" Hunter asked as Ahsoka spoke.

 _"Because we've seen it multiple times from the clone wars to today Hera told us how are it was to trust her Kananand the others at first and it was even harder for her to trust you"_

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked

 _"She's had a crush on you since the day you met her and she was always afraid to tell you because she was worried you wouldn't feel the same way and break her heart but when youyou told her you did she was happier than anyone in the galaxy"_

"I-I didn't know" Hunter said filled with guilt as Zack spoke.

" _That's right you didn't because she didn't want you too. Now she trusts you with her life and now you need to trust_ her"

* * *

Later that night Hunter saw meditating with the Darksaber infront of him as he sensed Sabine standing beside him.

"I owe you an apology" the hybrid said

"I can say the same"Sabine said as her boyfriend stood up and faced her with the Darksaber in his hands.

"Maybe I should practice with the stick some more" Sabine suggested

"Take it it's yours" Hunter said "I shouldn't have kept it from you I was trying so hard to protect you I didn't realize I was the one holding you back"

Sabine took the saber and held it firmly in her hands.

"Ignite the blade" Hunter said as he watched Sabine ignite the black bladed saber.

"It's heavier than thought" Sabine said slowly swinging it around.

"Energy consently flows through the crystal" Hunter said "You're not fighting with a simple blade more like directing an object of power your thoughts and actions become energy they flow through the flow through the crystal and become part of the blade" Hunter than ignited on of his sabers.

"The blades will be drawn together,block high!" Hunter said as he attacked and Sabine blocked the attack the some bolts of energy came between the blades.

"There's a pull can you feel it?" Hunter said as he gently pull his saber back "That sword i old heavy but powerful respect it's strength"

Hunter then fully pulled back making Sabine stumble infront of him.

"Block low" he said as Sabine blocked low.

"Now high"

"Middle"

"High"

"Low"

"Middle"

After the two kept blocking they entered a saber lock.

"Good" Hunter said "Now lets work on a series ready?"

"Yes" Sabine said

Now remember the fourms Ezra taught you" Hunter said "take ready postion"

Both teens took ready postion.

"We'll start slowly" Hunter said "1,2,3,4,5,6"

Sabine successfully blocked all the attacks.

"Faster" Hunter said "1,2,3,4,5,6"

"Faster.1,2,3,4,5,6"

Hunter managed to knock Sabine to the ground and pointed his blade at her.

"You're making it easy on me" the hybrid said "Ready postion"

Sabine got up and ignited thesaber as Hunter attacked again.

"1,2,3,4,5,6!"

This time Sabine blocked all the attacks with ease.

"The blade feels lighter" She said

"You're connecting with it it's becoming a part of you" Hunter said as Sabine tried to stabbed him but he move out of the way "But you cannot rely souly on the blade"

Sabine tried to stab Hunter again but he dodged "You must hown all of you're skills together,Ready position"

The teens clashed blades together until Hunter twisted the Darksaber out of Sabine's hands.

"You'll have to do better" Hunter said

Sabine used he electro whip to pull the saber to her making Ezra and Fenn impressed.

The two teens clashed blades again until Hunter kicked Sabineoff her feet and landed on her back.

"You're not fighting me" he said as he sheathed his blade "Youre fighting yourself and losing"

Out of anger Sabine growled,picked upt the saber and attacked Hunter while he kept dodging.

"You're not committed to this you should quit!" He said

"I don't quit I never quit!" Sabine said as she attacked Hunter who kepted dodging.

"Then prove it to me!" Hunter demanded "Prove to me that you're the strong warrior I know you are because all I see is a scared little girl!"

"I'm not a scared little girl!" Sabine said as she kept attacking and Hunter kept dodging.

"Really that's not what it looks like" Hunter taunted "You did run didn't you?"

"No!" Sabine said as she attacked but this time Hunter grabbed her forearm.

"But that's what your people believe isn't it?" He asked as Sabine broke free and kept attacking while he dodged "You ran from the Empire you ran from your family!"

"Lies!" Sabine said

"So what's the truth!?" Hunter demanded as he blocked Sabine's last attack and entered a saber lock.

"The truth...is that...I left to save everyone!" Sabine said as she kept attacking out of anger and saddness.

"My mother,my father,my brother! Everything I did was for family for Mandalore! I built weapons terrible weapons bit the Empire used them on Mandalore on friends on family people that i knew they contrled us through fear! Mandalore feared the weapons I helped create I HELPED ENSLAVE MY PEOPLE!" Sabine started crying as she attacked more aggressively "I wanted to stop it I had to stop it I spoke out I spoke out to save them to save everyone!" Sabine then kicked Hunter of the hill and stood over him like she was about to kick him. " But when I did!...My family didn't stand with me they chose the Empire they left me gave no choice"

Sabine sheathed th blade and fell to her knees "The Empire wanted to destroy worlds and they did...they destroyed mine" Sabine said as she started crying.

Hunter couldn't believe what he just heard all the saddness all the pain that Sabine had gone through was more than he could then wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and gave her a comforting hug.

"Sabine the Empire rules through fear and everyone can be as strong as you,your family is in a prision one of their own making It's up to you to free them"

Sabine then stood up and looked down at Hunter "Why? Why would they follow me?"

"I know this isn't what you want to here" Fenn said as he and Ezra approached "But for what it's worth I would follow you" he said kneeling to Sabine.

"So would I" Ezra said as he kneeled to her as well.

"You've come a long way in a short time" Hunter said as he kneeled "But just remember this family will stand by you no matter what you do"

Sabine then looked at the others then to the Darksaber as she knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **"WILL SABINE BE ABLE TO LEAD HER PEOPLE AGAINST THE EMPIRE? AND WILL HER FAMILY WELCOME HER WITH OPEN ARM? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	29. LEGACY OF MANDALORE

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

The next day Sabine and the others were flying to her home planet of Kornis as she sighed in sadness.

"Welcome home" she said

"You really think it's gonna be that bad?" Hunter asked sitting next to her

"I haven't been back to Kornis since before my time at the imperial academy Hunter" Sabine said "I didn't exactly leave on good terms"

"Well maybe things are different now maybe they'll be happy to see you" Hunter said

"You don't know my family" Sabine said

"But I do" Fenn said sitting in the back with Kanan and Ezra. "Your Mother was the leader of clan Wren she maybe with the Empire now but I believe her true loyalty lies with Mandalore"

"Even if that's true she thinks Im a traitor" Sabine said

Hunter then placed his hand over Sabine's in comfort "No matter what happens I'll be by your side" he said "All of us will"

Sabine smiled and gave Hunter a kiss "What would I do without you?" She asked

"Probably go insane" Hunter joked making Sabine giggle.

"I should probably let them know we're coming so they don't shoot us down" Sabine said

"Ha! That's funny I- wait youre not kidding are you?" Ezra said

"Ezra when was the last time Sabine ever kid around?" Hunter asked while Sabine contacted and spoke in Mandalorian Mandalorians then spoke but then cut them off.

"What happened?" Hunter asked

"They're jamming us" Sabine replied

Then the Rebels saw 4 Mandalorians heading straight for them.

"Looks like your family sent out the welcoming community" Kanan said

Then the Mandalorians shot rockets at the Rebels as Sabine dodged them.

"Sheesh you're family knows how to hold a grudge" Hunter said

"Yeah we're no exactly a forgive and forget kind of family" Sabine said as the Mandalorians started shooting at them and shot the thrusters making the Phantom crash into the ground then the Rebels walked outside.

"Looks like recuiting the Wrens will be more difficult then I thought" Fenn said

"You weren't easy to recuit either that's why we're switching to plan B" Kanan said "Better stay out of sight I have a feeling we're gonna need you later"

Fenn shut the door to the Phantom as the others saw the four Mandalorians that shot them down plus another one wearing whit imperial armor.

"Remember I could be related to these guys" Sabine said

"Don't worry I'll play nice" Ezra said

"So will I" Hunter said "For now"

Then the five Mandalorians landed infront of the rebels and aimed their guns at them while Ezra ignited his saber.

"Jedi!" The white Mandalorian said as he and the others started shooting at the rebels while Kanan,Hunter,and Ezra deflected the bolts while Sabine blocked with her Hunter deflected one of the bolt back to the leader knocking him down.

"Hunter!" Sabine scolded her boyfriend.

"What they shot first Sabine" Hunter said

"Sabine?" The lead Mandalorian asked as he got up and gave the other's a command to stop then approached Sabine and took off his helmet. He had brown hair and the same color eyes as Sabine he looked to be in his late teens early twenties.

"Tristan" Sabine said as she took off her helmet approached him.

"You changed your hair again" Tristan said

"You know me" Sabine said

"Do I?" Tristan hissed "Who are the Jedi?"

"They're my friends" Sabine said "This is Ezra,Kanan,and this is Hunter he's...my boyfriend"

"Boyfriend!?" Tristan exclaimed "you're dating a Jedi?"

"You got a problem with that pal?" Hunter asked as he got in Tristan's face. Both of the two men glared at eachother while the rest could literally feel the tention between them.

"Alright lets take a step back guys" Sabine said as she got between her brother and her boyfriend "Tristan I'll explain everything on the way I promise"

"I'll take you to the Stronghold but I can't vouge for how you'll be greeted" Tristan said as he lead the Rebels to Sabine's home.

* * *

Later as Tristan lead the Rebels to the Wren house Sabine wasn't exactly happy with her brother wearing Imperial armor.

"How can you wear that armor Tristan?" She asked "How could you join them?"

"You shouldn't have come back Sabine" Tristan said

"Thanks" Sabine growled as they finally approached the Wren house it was gray with a lot of glass windows and was covered with ice and frost.

As the Rebels and Mandalorians approached the house a Woman probably in her early 40's walked out and stared at Sabine she had black hair tied in a bun in the back,and wearing gold and gray colored armor.

"So It's true then" She said

"Mother" Sabine said sadly

"Put her in a cell she'll be held for trial!" Sabine's mother said

"Mother!" Sabine said in a stern voice "We need to talk"

"Sabine then Ignited the Darksaber and held it with the blade facing away from her mother.

Sabine's mother as well as the rest of the Mandalorians were shocked to see Sabine holding the Darksaber in her hands.

"The Darksaber!" Sabine's Mother asked in shock as Sabine sheathed the blade.

"Kanan Jarrus,Ezra Bridger,Hunter Archer this my mother the countess Ursa Wren" Sabine said

"Hi" Ezra said said making the Mandalorians aimed their guns at him.

"Easy the guy was just being polite" Hunter said

"What did you except Sabine that you would be welcome with open arms? Ursa said "you're wanted by the Empire"

"I know" Sabine said "But I'm part of the Rebellion now please hear what i have to say"

"I will tolerate the Jedi presance in our home If they surrender their weapons" Ursa said as she waited inside.

"Well that when better than I expected" Sabine said approaching the Jedi.

"That was better?" Ezra asked "I hope you don't expect us to hand over our lightsabers"

"We have to show Sabine's family we're here peacefully Ezra" Hunter said as he gave his lightsabers to by Ezra and Kanan then they entered the house Hunter sensed somthing calling to him. He looked to his left and under the balcony he saw a sword shaped stone and it was like it was calling him.

"Hunter come on" Sabine said making her boyfriend snap out of his trance.

"Coming" Hunter said as they entered the house.

* * *

Later inside the House Ursa was sitting on her throne while Tristan stood by her side and the Rebels stood infront of her.

"Your Rebel freinds are going to bring the Empire down on all of us" Ursa told Sabine "You believe the Darksaber will protect you? It won't It's only a symbol"

"Yeah a symbol that has united all Mandalorians in the past" Sabine said "Look if we stand together now-"

"Stand together!?" Ursa interupted "Sabine It's everything I can do to keep the Clans from destroying us because of what you did!"

"I didn't know the Empire would use the weapons I designed against our people!" Sabine said "but you don't believe me do you?"

"Even if I did It wouldn't change from the other houses from seeing you as a traitor" Ursa said "Your own brother now serves Gar Saxon to prove our loyalty and regain some small amount of status"

"Gar Saxon is a killer!" Sabine said

"He is the Emperor's Hand" Tristan said "The acting ruler and Govenor of Mandalore"

"And his men wiped out the protectors!" Sabine said

"The Protectors were exacuted for treason" Ursa said "Just as Fenn Roue will he when he is found"

"They were loyal to Mandalore and Saxon betrayed them!" Sabine yelled

"Enough!" Urasa said as she stood up "Fenn Roue's people are dead and mine are not and I intend to keep them that way all of them"

"Except for me" Sabine said sadly

"Walk with me" Ursa said as she and Sabine walked out to the balcony.

A Few minutes later the Mother and Daughter came back inside and Ursa approached Hunter.

"You're Hunter Archer correct?" She asked

"Yes" Hunter said as he stared at Ursa.

"I wish to speak with you privately" Ursa said as she lead the hybrid outside to the balcony.

"Sabine told me that you and her are betrothed" Ursa said

"Let me guess you have a problem with it because I'm a Jedi" Hunter said

"On the contrary I consider It an honor for my daughter to be in a relationship with the son of the heroes of Mandalore" Ursa said

"She's not dating me because my parents freed your people" Hunter said "She with me because she loves me and I love her"

"I see" Ursa said with a small smile "What is it about my daughter you find so attractive?"

"I'm sorry what?" Hunter asked all confused

"It's not a hard question" Ursa said "What do you find so attractive about my daughter?"

Hunter looked out to the frozen lake as he answered Ursa's question.

"She's brave and strong but also sweet and kind she's also a cunning warrior and one of our best pilots and she's so beautiful and I can see where she gets it all from" Hunter said looking at Ursa who blushed a little.

"You're too kind" Ursa said.

Hunter looked down and saw the same sword shaped stone he saw the same sword shaped stone he saw earlier.

"Countess If I may ask what's with that sword shaped stone below us?" Hunter asked as Ursa saw the same stone.

"Oh that's just a statue of the Sword of Mandalore" Ursa replied

"Sword of Mandalore?" Hunter asked

"It's an old Mandalorian folktale" Ursa said "Long ago long before the Darksaber there was a sword that was owned by the original ruler of Mandalore and It was past down from parent to child. The sword was made from a solid steel so strong that not even a lightsaber could cut through it then came the day that the Jedi and Mandalorians were at war and most of the Mandalorians were wiped out including the planets ruler some say the survivors place the sword here where it would be safe and planeted it in a stone. only a Mandalorian worthy enough shall pull the sword from that stone and rule all of Mandore many have tried but none prevailed and in time the glorious sword was forgotten. Some say that that stone is the sword itself but it's only a legend"

"Wow" Hunter said in awe "that's some story"

Just then Sabine and Tristan stepped out of the balcony.

"Mother you're being summoned" Tristan said as Ursa left and Sabine turned to her boyfriend.

"What did my mother want with you?" She asked

"She wanted to make sure you were well taken care of" Hunter said "And she told me an interesting story about the Sword of Mandalore"

"You don't believe that story do you?" Tristan asked

"Well it's like my Mother says 'There's always a bit of truth in legends' " Hunter said

"Sabine wanna do some sparing practice?" Tristan asked

"Sure it's been a long time since I put you in your place" Sabine said

"Mind if I watch?" Hunter while Tristan just glare at the hybrid.

"You might as well get use to him" Sabine said "Who knows he might be your future Brother in-Law some day"

"I guess it couldn't hurt" Tristan said as he and the teens made their way to the sparring room.

* * *

Later Hunter was watching Sabine and Tristan spar with staffs as they kept clashing back and forth until Tristan knocked Sabine off her feet.

"You've been practicing Brother" Sabine said as she extended her hand but Tristan wouldn't help her up as she stood up a picked up her staff. "Let me guess you think im a traitor too?"

"No" Tristan said "But when you left the other clans turned their backs on us we lost everything!"

Just then Tristan started attacking Sabine out of anger.

"Our power in the capital!, our respect! And our honor if I can restore our family name if I can protect Father and I have to try!"

Tristan wasnabout to strike down Sabine until a hand grabbed his staff this hand belong to Hunter.

"Let me guess Saxon told you that if you join him he'll protect Clan Wren?" Hunter asked

"Yes he did" Tristan said

"Saxon is using you just like the Empire!" Hunter said "He doesn't care about you your mother or anyone in this house you're just blinded by fear to see it"

"How dare you!" Tristan said as he then started attacking Hunter while the hybrid kept dodging his attacks. "You know nothing Jedi! You don't know what we been through!"

"Tristan stop!" Sabine pleaded as she watched her Brother and Boyfriend fight.

Hunter grabbed onto Tristan's staff as they trying to push eachother back until Hunter kicked Tristanin the gut then knocked him to the ground while pointing the staff in his face.

"Did he tell you he tried to kill Sabine?" Hunter growled making Tristan look shocked.

"What that can't be true" He said

"It is true Tristan" Sabine said "He tried to kill me along with Hunter"

"That's not true Mother is willing to trade the Jedi for your safety Sabine" Tristan said

"What!?" Hunter shouted as he and Sabine heard a ship hovering above the house.

"Mother what have you done?" Sabine said as she and Hunter ran to the throne room while Tristan followed.

* * *

Later the teens entered room and saw that Ezra and Kanan were being held hostage.

"You can do this!" Sabine said

"Yes she can" said Saxon said as he entered the room "because she is loyal just not to you,I believe you have something else for me"

Ursa then tossed the Darksaber over to Saxon and he caught it.

"No!" Sabine said

"I held up my end of the bargin Saxon" Ursa said "You have the Darksaber take the Jedi and let my Daughter go"

"You're mother betrayed everything you believed in to save you" Saxon said to Sabine "It's admiral except she consorted with traitors to do it"

"What are you talking about?" Ursa asked

"My count is you are harboring rebels here" Saxon said "Clan Wren is clearly a threat to the Empire and must be made an example"

Saxon's men then aimed their guns at clan Wren while they did the same.

"Governer wait" Tristan pleaded "It doesn't have to be this way we are all Mandalorians"

"I'll be fair to you Tristan for you have served me well" Saxton said "I'll give you a choice stand with me or die with your family"

Tristan then decide to point his blaster as Sabine "I choose family" he said as he pointed his gun a Saxon.

"Then Clan Wren ends here" Saxon hissed and Ignited the Darksaber.

Just then Fenn Roue came clashing throught the window and tossed the Jedi their sabers.

"Took you long enough" Kanan said as he,Ezra and Hunter deflected the bolts.

"Roue!" Saxton Roared as the Mandalorians fought against eachother.

"Remeber only blast the guys-"

"In white yeah we know" Hunter said

Then Sabine saw Saxon walking toward Ursa about to kill her.

"Sabine!" Hunter called as he threw one of his sabers as his caught the saber,ignited the blade and blocked Saxon's attack.

You will be taken back to Mandalore where you'll finish what you started!" Saxon growled "the last living member of the wren clan!"

The two Mandalorians clashed blades until Saxon tackled Sabine and they crashed through the window.

The members of house Wrenand the rebels went outside and saw Sabine and Saxon clashing blades until Saxon knocked Sabine down stood above her.

"This is where it ends child" Saxon growled as he was about to kill Sabine.

"NO!" Hunter yelled as he jumped off the balcony and without thinking he grabbed the stone Sword of Mandalore and yanked it out of the stone it was planted in the stone blade started cracking and shine a new silver blade but Hunter didn't notice as he used the sword to cut Saxon's head off and the rest of hid body fell down dead.

Hunter looked at what he just did and realized he was holding the legendary Sword of Mandalore in his hands. It hand a long silver steel blade with some unfimliar writing on it and the hilt was made out of pure gold with the Mandalorian crest in the middle.

Sabine stood up in shock while the other Mandalorians approached him also in shock.

"Hunter why didn't you tell me you were part Mandalorian?" Sabine asked

"I didn't even know I was" Hunter said

Then all the Mandalorians including some of Saxon's men Kneeled to Hunter because to them he was their new ruler.

* * *

Later Chopper landed the Phantom infront of the Wren house.

"Sure you show up now that all the fighting is over" Ezra said

"The Empire will after once they find out what's happened here" Kanan said "the rebellion can help"

"The same Rebellion that sent you for my help?" Ursa asked "No Mandalore must rise by itself we protect our own"

"So do we" Hunter said "Sabine?"

"She's right" Sabine said

"Wait you're not coming with us?" Ezra asked

"I'm done running away" Sabine said "My Father is on Mandalore we'll find a way to get him back and then maybe we can join the fight against the Empire but until then I could do more good here"

We understand" Hunter "than I should probably give this back"

Hunter was about to give the Sword of Mandalore to Ursa but she refused to take it.

"It's not mine to take" she said "You pulled it,it's rightfully question is will you choose to rule us?"

"I don't know" Hunter said "being a ruler is a big responsibility plus I'm not even sure if I am part Mandalorian I'm gonna need some time to think about it"

"Of course" Ursa smiled "And thank you for taken care of my daughter"

"You're welcome Countess" Hunter said

"Please call me Ursa" Ursa said

"Ok...Ursa" Hunter said as he turned to Sabine.

"You think you can survive without me?" Sabine smirked as Hunter smiled.

"It won't be easy" the hybrid said "But I'll try to manage"

Both the teens wrapped their arms around eachother and gave eachother a long passionate kiss until they broke awayfor air.

"I'll miss you" Sabine said

"I'll miss you too" Hunter said as He and the other Rebels got on the ship and took off.

While in the Phantom Hunter looked at the Sword in his hand and he knew he had a lot of questions for his parents.

* * *

 **WILL SABINE AND HER FAMILY BE ABLE TO RESCUE HER FATHER ON MANDALORE? WILL HUNTER CHOOSE TO BE MANDALORE'S NEW RULER AND IS HE TRULY MANDALORIAN? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	30. SONS OF THE FORCE

Disclaimer same thing

* * *

A few weeks had past since Sabine decided to stay with her family and Hunter was missing her like was night time and Hunter wasn't able to sleep all he kept thinking about was the Sword Of Mandalore in his hands.

"Am I really worthy enough to rule Mandalore?" Hunter asked himself "Am I really part Mandalorain?,Is Dad part Mandalorian?"

Just then Hunter's broken holocron started glowingand whispering something. He stepped up to it and looked closly at it then the holocron glowed a bright light that engulfed Hunter.

* * *

Hunter then opened his eyes and saw that he was on some kinda rocky island.

"Where am I?" Hunter asked

Hunter then looked to the right and saw a girl maybe a littlebit older than him she was wearing a tan tunic with black shorts abrown hair which had three bun in it and she was wielding a blue bladed lightsaber. She looked like she was then approached the girl.

"Excuse me miss can you tell me where I am?" Hunter asked

But the girl didn't answer she kept swing the blue lightsaber around.

"Hello?" Hunter called out as reached out to touch the girl but his hand went right through then quickly recoiled his hand.

"This all must be an vision created by the holocron" Hunter said

Just then an old man probably in his mid 50's approched the girl. He was wearing a black cloak and had gray hair and beard.

"Very good Rey" the Old man said

"Rey? That must be the girl's name" Hunter said as he kept watchintg her then as Rey delivered the final swing a huge crack appeared in the ground behind her.

"Woah" Hunter said as he saw the crack but the old man had a terrified look on his face as he quickly walked away from Rey and right through Hunter.

"Master Skywalker what's wrong? " Rey asked in a british accent while Hunter looked at the man in shock.

"Skywalker!?" Hunter said "this must Luke from the future"

Luke looked back at Rey full off fear.

"I've seen this kind of raw strength only once before" Luke said "It didn't scare me enough then,It does now"

* * *

The light from the holocron faded and Hunter was back in his room.

"What was that all about?" Hunter asked himself "What is Luke so afraid of?"

Just then Hunter heard talking outside his door. He opened it and saw Kanan and Ezra talking.

"What's going on guys?" The hybrid asked

"Maul's back Hunter" Ezra said

* * *

Later Kanan,Ezra and Hunter were talking to Hera,Rex,and Sato in the command center.

"So what do you think it means Kanan?" Hera said

"I don't know" Kanan said Holocrons at times take on a life of their own but I still don't know what it means"

"It means Master Kenobi could be alive and in danger right now!" Ezra said

"Ezra no one would like to believe General Kenobi more than I would " Rex said "But Senator Organa confirmed his death"

"Senator Organa lied!" A voice said as the rebels saw Zack and Ahsoka approach them.

"Obiwan is alive I saw him at the Jedi Temple on Lothal" Zack said "He wasn't there physically but he was there and is alive"

"We know Maul was looking for him this could be a sign that he's closer to him" Ezra said

"Or it could be a just a broken recording" Hera said

"That doesn't explain tpwhy I heard Maul's voice" Ezra said

"Then why didn't I hear it?" Hunter asked

"You've heard it before" Kanan told Ezra "You've heard it before and it was just a trick Maul was manipulating you"

"I wanna go to Tatooine and check things out" Ezra said

"Ezra can I have a word with you?" Hera said as she and Ezra walked away.

"We need to talk too" Hunter said to his parents as they walked away and he told them what happened

"Interesting" Zack said "So Luke is going to take on a padawn of his own but he's afraid of her power?"

"That's what I saw" Hunter said

"I wonder how strong she is?" Ahsoka asked

"I don't know" Hunter said "but if i had to guess she must be pretty powerful"

* * *

Next day Hunter was loading some supplies on to the Ghost until he saw Ezra enter a A-wing and fly off.

"Agh Ezra when will you learn?" Hunter said as he got into his own A-wing and took off after him

* * *

Later Hunter came out of hyperspace and was flying infront of Tattoine but couldn't see Ezra's ship anywhere.

"Where are you Ezra?"Hunter asked himself as he flew above the caverns.

Then Hunter saw a small fire and landed beside it and he looked him horror as it was Ezra's A-wing.

"Oh no" Hunter said as he looked around and found no bodies.

"He must of gotten out alive" the hybrid sighed in relief.

Just then Hunter was attacked by Tusken Raiders some even shot his A-wing making it explode. Hunter attacked and kill3d some of them as the rest ran off.

They probably attacked Ezra too" Hunter said to himself "I should keep moving"

* * *

The next day Hunter found himself in a show storm as he kept looking for his friend.

"Ezra!" Hunter called out "Ezra where are you!?"

But no answer the hy rid just kept walking and walking.

Later out of the storm Hunter was tired and the heat was making him thirsty

"Ezra..." Hunter said weakly "Ezra..."

Then Hunter collaped to the ground from exhaustion and he new he was going to die.

A few minutes later a speeder came up next to Hunter. The hybrid looked up and saw someone standing above him then his eyes shut once again.

* * *

Later Hunter awoke and found himself in a garageand he was covered up by a blanket.

"Oh good you're awake" a voice said

Hunter turned and shis eyes widen as he saw none other then Luke Skywalker standing next to him.

"Luke!" Hunter said as the farm boy looked confused.

"How did you know my name?" Luke asked

Hunter looked around for an excuse and he saw a helmet with Luke's name on it.

"That helmet says "property of Luke Skywalker on it" Hunter said

Luke chuckled and gave Hunter a cup of water "Here drink up" he said

"Thank you" Hunter said as he drank all the water in one gulp.

"Wow you must've been thristy" Luke said

"Well walking in the hot sone will do that" Hunter said as they both shared a laugh.

"May I what you were doing out there anyway?" Luke asked

"I was searching for my friend" Hunter said "We got seprated and I've been looking for him"

"Im sure he's looking for you right now" Luke said

"I hope so" Hunter said

"May I ask what exactly are you?" Luke asked "I've never seen anyone like you on Tattoine before"

"That's probably because I'm not from Tattoine" Hunter said "You won't find anyone else like me because I'm only one of my kind I'm a hybrid"

"A hybrid?" Luke asked

"Yes" Hunter replied "I'm half Human and half Torguta my mother is a Torguta while my father is a human"

"Wow I've never met a hybrid before" Luke said

"Well now you have" Hunter said

"Now tell me why are you really here?" Luke said as Hunter smiled at the farm boy.

"I can see there's no fooling you Luke" He said "You're smart just like your Father"

Luke's eyes went wide as he was shock to hear what Hunter said.

"You knew my Father!?" Luke asked

"Not really but I have heard stories about him he was Jedi" Hunter said

"What's a Jedi?" Luke said

"The Jedi were peace keepers of the galaxy the protected the innecent from the weilders of the darkside" Hunter said

"Weilders of the darkside?" Luke asked

"Yes" Hunter said "They are also known as Sith they only care about themselves and will kill anyone with the Force"

"What's the Force?" Luke asked

"The Force is what gives the Jedi and Sith their power" Hunter said "It surrounds us,it penatraites us,It bind the galaxy together and its strong with you Luke"

"How do you know?" Luke asked

"Because I'm a Jedi as well and so were my Mother and Father" Hunter said "You Father was my Mother's Master during the Clone wars and my Father was a very close friend of his in fact they wanted him to be my Godfather,I guess in a way that makes us family"

"Are there any other Jedi still alive?" Luke asked

"Yes I have two friends who are Jedi and we are part of the Rebellion" Hunter said

"The Rebellion!?" Luke said excitedly "Have you been in any battles?"

"Tons of them" Hunter said

Just then his come link went off as he heard Ezra's voice.

 _"Hunter,Hunter it's Ezra do you read?"_

"I hear you Ezra" Hunter said

 _"Good news Maul's dead we don't have to worry about him anymore"_

"That's Great news!" Hunter said smiling

 _"I'll pick you up in his ship where are you?"_

"Hold on Ill send you my quordantes" Hunter said.

* * *

Later Hunter and Luke were waiting outside as Ezra landed the ship and Hunter was about to enter the ship until-

"Wait!" Luke said "Let me come with you"

"No Luke you're not ready to join the Rebellion yet" Hunter said looking back at his Godbrother "Don't worry your time will come soon"

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

"I'm afraid I can't say but I can tell you this" Hunter said as he placed his hand on Luke's shoulder "You're more important that you think Luke"

"Will I ever see you again?" Luke asked hopefully while Hunter smiled at him.

"Of course you will" the hybrid said "This isn't goodbye we'll see eachother really but until then remember The Force will be you...Always"

With that said Hunter climbed aboard the ship and he and Ezra flew back to Attallon. Lukes aunt then started calling him as he ran inside not knowing Obiwan was watching him from afar.

* * *

 **NOW THAT HUNTER AND LUKE HAVE MET WHAT LIES IN STORE FOR THEM? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	31. ZERO HOUR PT1

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

A few weeks after Hunter met Luke Skywalker and the rebels were preparing for their attack on Lothal.

"She did it,Hera really did it" Ezra said "look at everyone I can't believe they're all gonna help lothal"

"Wasn't just Hera" Kanan said

"Oh I know you too Kanan" Ezra said "And Zeb,Sabine and Hunter Chopper not so much"

"Actually I think he's talking about you Ezra" Hunter said

"But I didn't do any of this" Ezra said "If it wasn't for you guys I'd be back on Lothal waiting to be rescued like everyone else"

"Ezra you've never been like everyone else" Kanan said as his padawan smiled "Hera always saw something special in you and so did I at times I was afraid,afraid I couldn't teach you everything you needed to know"

"But you did" Ezra said "I've learned so much"

"And so have I" Kanan said "we all have infacted some times I wonder if I have anything left to teach you"

"No that can't be true" Ezra said

"My own Jedi training was limited" Kanan said

"So was my mother's but I learned a whole lot from her" Hunter said

"I don't mean the force I mean about life" Ezra said "About being a good person that's what you taught me and Hunter you taught me that there's more to life than just being the best that I can be you taught me how to be brave and stand up for those can't and what it means to be a true warrior"

Hunter smiled "I never needed to teach you those things Ezra those qualities those skills were inside of you all along I just helped you remember them"

"Hey you three the time to talk is over" Hera said "Let's help out General Dodona and the Mosacy group will be here any minute"

"General Dodana?That name sounds familiar" Ezra said

"It should" Kanan said "He got those Y-wing bommbers we stole he commands one of the largest rebel cells I know with him and his fleet we have a real shot at taking out the Imperial factory on Lothal"

* * *

Later Hera,Kanan,Ezra,and Hunter were in a meeting with General Dodona,Ryder,Zack,Ahsoka,and Sato Via Hologram.

"We just received a message from Fulcrum" Hera said as she played the message.

 _"This is Fulcrum witth a urgant message Thrawn knows..."_

The message was cut short as everyone looked concern.

Thrawn knows?" Kanan asked "Knows about what"

"About the attack on Lothal?" Ezra asked

 _"Somethings happened most of the imperial fleet has left Lothal"_ Ryder said

" Son of a bitch! Thrawn knows were here" Hunter said

"All ships battle stations!" Hera ordered

 _"How can you be sure?"_ Dodona asked

"The last time this happened the Empire ambushed us on Garrel!" Ezra said

Just then Zack,Ahsoka and Sato got word that Star Destroyers were approaching.

 _"We got a problem the Empire is here already!"_ Zack said,Then Ryder's Hologram dissappeared

"What happened where's Ryder?" Ezra asked

"They're jamming long range transmissions!" Hera said

 _"We'll have to scrub the mission"_ Dodona said

"We were so close!" Ezra said

"Evacuate all ground staff were getting out of here!" Hera odered as everyone down in the base was preparing for battle Hunter felt a familiar chill he had not felt in a long time.

"He's here" Hunter said

"We know Thrawn's here Hunter" Hera said

"Not just Thrawn" The Hybrid said "but also Vader"

Just Thrawn appeared on the Holo table.

 _General Dodona,General Archer,Commander Tano,Commander Sato and Captain Syndulla at last we meet in this theater of war how ever briefly there is no escape your forces are out number this rebellion ends today"_

"We'll never surrender to you Thrawn!" Hera said

 _"You misunderstood me Captain I'mnot taking surrenders at this time I want you to know Failure utter defeat, and it is i who delivers it craehing down on you"_

Then Thrawn turned his attention to Hunter.

 _"And Young Hunter Archer I have a special guest here who wishes to speak with you"_

Thrawn then stepped out of the way as the Rebels heard mechanical breathing and the Hologram revealed none other than Darth Vader. Hunter then glared and growled at his memesis.

 _"Hunter Archer,I hope you enjoyed your little game of hide and seek but the game is over your presious Rebel base is about to be destroyed unless you surrender to me and give yourself to the Darkside"_

"I'll never join you traitor!" Hunter said

" _Then prepare to be destroyed"_

Hunter closed his and opened them as his pupils turned red.

"You should've stayed dead when you had the chance Vader" Hunter growled "Because this time I will not be so merciful"

Vader's hologram disappeared and Hunter's eyes turned back to normal.

"We dont have the strength to fight Thrawn and Vader head on" Hera said "But I will get us to safety"

 _"How do you propose we break their blockade?"_ Sato asked

"They think this is the entire rebel fleet" Hera said so we just need one open to get one ship through once clear of the .blockade they can call renforcements and attack the Empire's flank"

 _"That should divide their forces and allow us to escape"_ Zack said

 _"The Ghost has the best chance we'll make an opening for you"_ Sato said

"Not for me" Hera said "Hunter and Ezra will take the Gaunlet"

"No way were not leaving you" Hunter said

"This is our fight too" Ezra said

"There's no time to argue" Hera said said as the youngest Jedi you have a better chance to escape there's no one else I trust more to help us escape you're going Chopper too that's an order!"

Hunter and Ezra were about to get on the Gaunlet until Ezra stopped in his tracks.

"Hunter I can't go with you" Ezra said

"Why not Ezra?" Hunter said

"I'm gonna see if I can get Bendu to help us" Ezra said

"Good Idea we can use all the help we can get" Hunter said as Ezra was about to run off "Ezra!"

Ezra stopped at looked back at his best friend.

"May the force be with you" Hunter said

"May the force be with you too Hunter" Ezra said as the two freinds went on their separate missions.

Hunter got into the Gaunlet and took off with Chopper.

* * *

Later in space an epic battle was taking place above Attallon as the Rebels fought against the Empire as Hunter and Chopper saw many ships get destroyed.

"I hope Kanan and Ezra are having better luck" Hunter said as he shot down a few Tie Fighters but then a few transports where blocking shis way.

"They're cutting us off I can't get through!"

 _"Stay strong Hunter we'll find you an openimg!"_ Hera said

"I know just hurry!" Hunter pleaded

" _Commander Archer go ahead to 221 and prepare to Jump!"_ Sato said

"What are you talking about Sato!?" Hunter asked

As Zack,Ahsoka and some Rebel pilots evacuated the command ship Sato and two of his men stayed behind.

"Mom,Dad what's Sato doing!?" Hunter demanded

 _"He's sacrificing himself so you can get through!"_ Zack said

Then Sato's ship crashed into an Imperial transport causing them to exploded on impacted

"DAMMIT!" Hunter cursed as he slammed his fist into the wall.

" _Hunter go now!"_ Hera ordered

"The Empire will pay for this!" Hunter said as he jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Later in Hyperspace Hunter was trying to talk to Senator Monmotha to send help.

"Senator please there must be someone you can send help anyone!" Hunter pleaded

 _"I wish I could help you commander Archer but I can't, doing so would be playing right into Thrawn's hands and would wipe out all we worked to build"_

 _"_ I know he planned this" Hunter said

 _"Senator Organa was right It was too soon for open warfare against the Empire I promise you we will do our best to negotiate fair treatment for the prisoners"_

"What if there are no prisioners!? Im not ready to give up yet!" Hunter said

 _"You have courage Hunter must like youre Mother and Father may the Force be with you"_

Then Monmotha's Hologram disappeared while Chopper was suggesting to go back.

"No we can't go back" Hunter said "Not without help and I know where to find it...Sabine"

* * *

 **WILL HUNTER BE ABLE TO GET SABINE'S HELP? WILL THRAWN AND VADER BE VICTORIUS IN THIS BATTLE? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	32. ZERO HOUR PT2

Disclaimer same thing

* * *

As Chopper base was under attack by Thrawn and Vader Hunter flew to Sabine's home planet and landed next the Wren house he entered the room and all the Mandalorians looked at him.

"Hunter what are you doing here?" Sabine asked

"I wish I was here for a freindly vist but that's not the case" Hunter said "Thrawn found our base and is attacking it as we speak and he's not alone,Vader's with him that's why I came here to ask for your help"

"You have poor timing Archer" Fenn said

"We are in the middle of a civil war" Ursa said "Clan Saxon now has the Empire's back and our forces are pushed to their limits trying to protect what ground we have left"

"Mother there must be something we can do" Sabine said

"Please Ursa I beg you" Hunter said "I risked everything to come here just hear me out"

"Very well" Ursa said

"I know youre still looking for a way to free your husband from the Empire" Hunter said "If you help us win this fight or at least survive it I'll convince my Father and the other Rebels to help you"

"Deal" Ursa said

Hunter showed Sabine and her family what they were up against as qa hologram of the Imperial fleet.

"Here's the problem" Sabine said pointing to the cruiser "That Interractor cruiser"

"If it wasn't for commander Sato there would be two" Hunter said "That's why I need your help with out it they're trapped"

"I wish we could offer it" Tristan said "but we just don't have the resources we can barley take care of our own"

"If no is your final answer they I'll go back alone...Goodbye Sabine" Hunter said as he walked past his girlfriend.

"You're not going alone" Sabine said sternly "I'm going with you"

"I appreciate the loyalty to your friends Sabine" Tristan said "but this mission is impossible"

"I never thought I'd be standing here with all of you" Sabine said "And I bet you never thought Clan Wren would be free from the grip of Gar Saxon but we are one thing I know is that my friend's made the impossible possible if Hunter thinks we can make a difference then I believe him"

"Hunter and his friends restored my daughter to me" Ursa said as she stood up from her throne "And that is a debt worth repaying,We can not leave ourselves ungaurded but you may take a few ships and warriors"

"Thank you Ursa" Hunter said

"You won't have much of an army to take down that blockade" Roue said

"Chopper pull up that cruiser" Sabine said as Chopper projected an image of the cruiser "maybe be we don't need an army"

* * *

Later the Gaunlet and a few other Mandalorian ships came out of hyperspace.

"Chopper jam their transmissions" Hunter said

"Roue you know what to do" Sabine said

The Mandalorian ships went to engage the the Cuiser until some tie fighters engaged the rebels.

"Damn Tie fighters always showing up when their wanted!" Hunter said "Chopper contacted Hera!"

"Phenoix leader do you copy?" Hunter said

 _"Hunter!?"_

"Yeah were taking out the air assult" Hunter said

 _"We need you down here Vader's fighting Kanan,Ezra and your parents I don't know how much longer they can hold him off!"_

Hunter looked at Sabine in fear because he didn't want to leave her.

"Go" Sabine said in a stern voice "You're the only one who can stop him"

Hunter then gave Sabine a long passionate kiss which she immediately returned.

"Be careful" Hunter said

"You too" Sabine said Hunter dropped her and the Cruiser while he went to the surface.

* * *

Later on the surface Red,Green,Blue,and White blades clashed as Vader was fending off against the four force weilders. "Where is he!?" Vader demand as he pushed Kanan,Ezra,Zack and Ahsoka away. "Where is Hunter Archer!?"

Just then the Sith heared a ship heading for the Imperials tried to shoot it tdown until Hunter ignited his sabers and attack the trooper making spins while slashing and stabbing until he made his way to Vader and tackled him inside the base and landed on the holo table destroying it on impact. The two force weilder rolled off and glared at eachother.

"Die like your Jedi friends!" Vader said as Hunter pushed back and the two of them clashed blades.

"They were your friends too!" Hunter shouted as the two titans clashed a started throwing punches at eachother!

"Weak!" Hunter said as he threw a control panal at Vader knocking down then Hunter picked in back up then punched in the back.

"Pathetic waste of life!" Hunter said as he delivered a close line knocking Vader down again until he got back up "Giant treturgous peice of crap!"

The two kept clashing blades until Hunter slashed Vader's control panel on his chest making the Sith wheeze but Vader kept on putting up a fight clashing blade with the hybrid Then Hunter than delivered the final blow by cutting off Vader's right hand and force pushed in into a corner. The Sith was wheezing in exhaustion as Hunter pointed his blade at The Sith's face.

"It's over Vader you've lost" Hunter said "Now surrender and tell your men to stand down"

"Never..." Vader wheezed out.

Hunter then raised his blade and was about to kill Vader until just then a huge lighting storm approached the Rebeos base and in the middle of it were two giant glowing eyes.

 **"LEAVE THIS PLACE!"** a loud booming voice said from the storm **"I AM THE LIGHT! I AM THE DARK! I AM THE BENDU!"**

Lighting bolts kept striking the surface as the Empire kept shooting at Bendu.

"Hunter we gotta go c'mon!" Zack called out

Hunter then looked at the defeated Sith and snarled.

"We'll finsih this another day" Hunter growled as he ran aboard the Ghost and made it out of the storm.

"Sabine have you disabled the cruiser?" Hunter asked over his comlink

 _"Yeah we're on the Guanlet hurry!_

The rest of the Rebels made clear and picked up Kallus in an escape pod and made the jump into hyperspace.

* * *

Later in the Ghost Sabine and the other were contacted by Ursa.

 _"I'm so sorry for your losses"_

"We're just gratefulfor your help Ursa" Hunter said "And I assure yoh I will hold up my end of the deal"

"What deal?" Zack asked

"I promised Ursa that If Clan Wren helped us we would help her free her husband on Mandalore from the Empire" Hunter said "It's the least we can do after what they've done for us"

"I agree" Zack said "Ursa you have my word that we shall help you free your husband from the Empire"

 _"Thank you General,you have no idea how grateful I am"_

The hologram of Ursa disappeared while Sabine looked at her boyfriend in gratitude.

"Thank you Hunter for everything" Sabine said

"No Sabine thank you for helping us" Hunter said

"What now we lost everything" Sabine said

"The Empire may have won this battle but they haven't won the war" Hunter said "and I plan on fighting until we win it and all of the galaxy is free from their clucthes I promise you all this we will know freedom again,we will know peace and we will know justice Thrawn And Vader may think that they are all powerful but they're not. We maybe powerful apart but together we are unstoppable. And I will not stop fighting i will continue to fight with all my power to make for a better life for us. To make a better future"

"Well said my son" Zack said placing a hand on Hunter's shoulder "Well said"

The rebel fleet disappeared into hyperspace,Heading to Yavin 4.

* * *

 **NOW THAT PHENOIX SQUADRON HAS LOST THEIR BASE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM?" FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	33. HEROES OF MANDALORE PT1

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

A few weeks had past since the Rebels lost their base on Attallon but now they were on Mandalore planning to save Sabine's Father from a imperial base.

Sabine,Hunter and Ezra were watching from a distance in a small ditch,Sabine were wearing her Helmet,Hunter was wearing his Mask with the Sword of Mandalore strapped to his back and on top of that he was wearing a jet pack. And Ezra was wearing his newly painted scout trooper helmet.

"How sure you're Father's In there?" Ezra asked

"Well out spies in the capital says he's here and they been right so far" Sabine said

"I don't know" Hunter said looking through his binoculars "There's not that many gaurds here somthing just doesn't feel right"

"Don't worry" Zack said crouched next to the teens "If somthing goes wrong I called an old friend for back up"

"Roue I got a squad on gaurd pluse multiple cannons" Sabine said through her comlink

 _"Copy that Specture 5"_

" _Sabine doesn't seem a little suspicious that the Empire moved your father so far from the capitall?"_ Kanan asked over the comlink.

"My Father has many Friends" Sabine said "He's not just important to me they probably move him out here to prevent others from what we are about to do"

 _"That maybe true but I wouldn't put anything past these Saxon Clan traitors we're in possession specture 5"_

 _"_ Copy Roue" Sabine said "Ok Clan Wren check your fire from the captive we're going in on my mark"

Clan Wren went to there posts while Ezra was trying to adjust his Jet pack.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked

"I haven't had much pratice with this jet pack" Ezra said

"You're a Jedi Im sure you can figure it out" Sabine said "Ready babe?"

"When am I not ready?" Hunter replied as he and Sabine stood up from the ditch and looked straight at the base. The troopers spotted them then Sabine Ignited the Darksaber while Hunter unsheathed the Sword of Mandalore and they both raised them up high while Clan Wren,Kanan and Zack stood up from the ditch a was ready for battle.

"FORWARD!" Sabine shouted as she and the others ran toward the imperial station. The troopers started shooting at the Rebels while Sabine,Hunter and some of Clan Wren Flew to the base and Ezra...well lets just say he was trying.

The Some flying Troopers started flying toward the and Fenn took care of them while Sabine and Hunter pucnhed and kicked the ones on the ground then slashed the teens landed neck to Ezra as an Imprieal trasport dropped off two Walkers.

"Well this just got more interesting didn't it?" Hunter said sarcastically as they egaged the walkers some of Clan Wren were killed and one of the Walkers knocked Sabine out of the air but not killing her.

"Sabine!" Hunter cried out as he ran toward her but was stopped by some troopers.

"Stand down Jedi or she dies!" The lead trooper said "Surrender now!"

Hunter then deactivated his sabers in defeat until a rocket shot down the walker infront of turn around and saw Three Mandalorians flying above him wearing blue and white armor.

"Don't Just stand there protect her!" The lead Mandalorian said as she and others fought the troopers.

"It's Bo!" Zack said "I knew she'd come!"

"Wait you know her?" Hunter asked

"I'll explain later just go help Sabine!" Zack said as he fought off some troopers while Hunter flew toward the last walker and cut in down.

"Clan Wren Follow me!" Sabine said as she and her Clan went inside to look for her Father. Hunter and Ezra flew to the top deck while Zack and Kanan jumped. Ezra,Hunter and Zack took off their helmets as Sabine and Fenn approached them.

"Where's your Father?" Hunter asked his girlfriend

"The outpost is empty" Sabine said as she took off her Helmet "there's no one here"

Just then the Blue and white Mandalorians landed in front of the Rebels.

"This was a Trap to lure you in" the Leader said "Your Mother received this intell but she couldn't get word to you the Empire is jamming all transmissions Zack call me and said you might need help"

"Who are you?" Sabine asked as the leader took off her helmet she looked to be about 40 with red hair white skin and green eyes.

"Kanan,Ezra,Hunter this is Bo-Katan of House Kreese" Zack said "Her sister Satine once ruled Mandalore Bo was made regein by the Jedi before the end of the clone war she also helped me and Ahsoka defeat Maul during the Seige of Mandalore"

"So what happened?" Ezra asked

"After the Empire took over I refused to obey the Emperor and was betrayed by the Saxon Clan" Bo said as Zack approached her and the clasped hand together.

"It's good to see you again Bo" Zack said "You look great"

"Aren't you already married?" Bo Joked

"Very funny" Zack said "I want you to meet my Son Hunter"

"It's an honor to meet you m'lady" Hunter said bowing

"The Honor is mine" Bo said as she noticed the Sword of Mandalore on the hybrid's back "So the rumors are true the Sword of Mandalore has found a new weilder"

"That's actually the second reason we came here" Hunter said "To find out our family's origins"

"I might be able to help you with that" Bo said "After our little tussle with Maul I found out there was a Clan known as the Archer Clan"

The Archer Clan?" Zack asked

"Yes" Bo replied "About 40 years ago there was a Clan known as the Archer Clan they were a part of House Vizla and were lead by a Mandalorian named Vizor Archer. Vizor was one of the cruelist Manalorians in all of Mandalore that was until he met a beautiful woman no one knew who she was but rumors say that she was a jedi. She showed Vizor the error of his ways and made him a kinder man. Eventually they fell in love and years later had a child together in seceret unfortunately the rest of house Vizla found out and accused all of Clan Archer of treason the woman was killed but Vizor retreated with the child and left Mandalore. Later Vizor returned and tired to reason with House Vizla but was exacuted on the spot. To this day no one knows what happened to the child"

"Until now" Zack spoke up as the others looked at him "I was left at the Jedi temple when I was just a baby my Father abandon me to protect me"

"Dad..." Hunter said in saddness

"Im so sorry you had to find out this way Zack" Bo said

"No don't be" Zack said "I needed to hear it,thank you Bo"

Just then Sabine approached Bo and handed her the Darksaber.

"Your loyalty to Mandalore is legendary M'lady this belongs to you" Sabine said but Bo refused to take the saber.

"I had my chance to rule and I failed, I'm not my sister" Bo said as she turned away and put her helmet back on "I'm not the leader you seek"

Bo and her Clan walked away while Sabine looked at the Darksaber.

"See if you can contact my Mother" Sabine said

"Right away" Fenn said as he,Zack,Kanan and Ezra walked inside but Hunter stayed behind and looked at his girlfriend looking out on the dessert skirts of Mandalore.

"You're world not excactly what I expected" Hunter said approaching Sabine.

"Once upon a time these lands were filled with grass but I never saw it" Sabine said "This destruction happened before I was born"

"And it never grew back?" Hunter asked

"Never had a chance to" Sabine said "This is what continueus warn has done to my home"

"Maybe this is your chance to do things right" Hunter said

"I'm not worthy enough to rule Mandalore Hunter" Sabine said

"Sure you are,You just need to believe in yourself" Hunter said

"What about you?" Sabine said "You're Grandfather was a Mandalorian that explains how you were able to remove the sword"

"It's a shocking story but don't know if Im worthy enough to rule myself" Hunter said

Just then Clan Wren approached the top deck and landed infront of the teens.

"Mother any news?" Sabine asked

"The Empire has change their plan" Ursa said "they're moving your Father back to the capital for a public turmination"

"Then what are we doing standing around here for lets move out!" Hunter said as he and the other Mandalorians flew off.

* * *

Later on near a cliff Sabine,Hunter,Ezra,Fenn,Bo,and Zack were looking out from the edge of a cliff waiting for Ursa's signal while Kanan was talking to Hera via Hologram.

"I don't see anything yet" Ezra said

"Thank you Captain Obvious" Hunter said as Bo chuckled

"Give my mom a chance" Sabine said

Just then large clouds of smoke appeared from the south-east of where they were.

"Yep that's my mom" Sabine said

"Blowing things up definitely runs in your family" Hunter said

"It's a Wren family specialty" Sabine said just then Ursa's voice came through her comlink.

 _"Sabine we just engaged Kyber Saxon's imprieal dogs the Impreial convoy has change course toward the Canyon"_

"Then the divertion worked" Bo said

"There" Fenn pointed as he saw the iimpreial veicheles coming toward them.

"The one in the middle is heavily guarded I bet that's the one your Father's in" Zack said

"If we attack the lead veichle my Father's will fall back" Sabine said "then someone can sneak up and take out their controls"

"Clan Wren and the rest of the convoy will be to far ahead to do anything" Fenn said "So who's going in?"

"I'll go" Hunter said

"You?" Sabine asked

"What better way to make a better impression on you Father than saving his life?" Hunter smirked

"Why do I put up with you again?" Sabine asked

"Because you love me" Hunter said

"Oh that's right" Sabine said

The Rebels looked down waiting for their chance to attack as everyone stood ready.

"Go easy on them ok babe?" Hunter said sarcastically

"No chance" Sabine said igniting the Darksaber and flew down to the imperials and shot a purple paint ball at the middle veichle blinding it.

Then the Imprials started shooting her until Fenn and Bo and fought along side herthen Sabine took control of one of the bikes.

Hunter then flew up and took a hold of the veichle that held Sabines Father.

"Hunter hurry up and get My Father out of there!" Sabine called out

"Im working on it!" Hunter said as he climbed to the top of the veichle ignited one of his saber,kicked out the captain and the two drivers then sw Sabine's Father he hand tan skin dark hair a mustache that split down the middle with a matching gotee to go with it and he was wearing a gray Mandalorian tunic.

"Are you with Sabine?" He asked

"I am" Hunter said "And I'm here to help you"

Then Chopper contacted Hunter and tried to warn him about something.

"A cliff? what do you mean there's a cliff!?" Hunter said as he cut The cuffs off Sabine's Father.

"Are you a Jedi?" He asked

"Yes I am" Hunter said "we can do introductions later right now we gotta get you out of here!"

Hunter then took off his jet pack to Sabine's father and put on his back.

"How will you get out?" He asked

"I appreciate your concern but don't worry about me worry about Sabine she's waiting for ya" Hunter said as he force pushed Sabine's Father out making him fly. Then Hunter force jumped from each vechile until he reach the cliff but then he started to slip and almost fell until Ezra and Sabine caught him.

"Nice timing guys" Hunter said as they pulled him up and met up with the group.

"Thank you young Jedi" Sabine's Father said as he gave Hunter his jet pack back.

"Father" Sabine said as she took off her helmet and looked at her father.

"When I got word that you had returned I didn't believe it" Her Father said

"And?" Sabine asked as her Father hugged her.

"Sabine you are my daughter" He said as she returned then the two broke apart.

"Everyone this is my Father Alderick Wren" Sabine intorduced "Father this is Kanan Jarrus,Ezra Bridger,Zack Archer and His Son and my boyfriend Hunter Archer"

Alderick looked at the four force weilders in gratitude "Thank you for saving me and reuniting me with my Daughter"

"You're Welcome" Hunter said as Aldrick noticed the Sword on the Hybrid's back.

"So it's true the Sword of Mandalore has been pulled" he said

"Yeah i did but I haven't decided to rule Mandalore yet" Hunter said

"We can discuss it later" Bo said "we need to get moving we're to exposed out here"

Then Fenn contacted Ursa on his comlink

"Countess Wren we've rescued your husband Alderick Is free" he said

 _"Then we have two victories today Saxon's forces are in retreat"_

Just then Tristan's voice came over the comlink.

 _"Hold on they're not all running looks like we got an incoming imperial transport"_

"Reinforcements to cover they're retreat?" Sabine asked

"That doesn't make sense" Hunter said "why call for back up if they're running away?"

 _"They deployed a single scout walker with no other support it's moving into attack position"_

 _"Laughable destroy it"_

Just then the Rebels heard a buzzing noise and Sabine reconized it.

"That sound it can't be" Sabine said in fear "Tristan Mother get out of there now!"

Then they heard aloud static sound over the comlink.

"Mother? Tristan?" Sabine called out.

Then a huge flash of light appeard from the north side

"No" Sabine said as he and the Rebels quickly made their way to where the explosion came from.

* * *

Later the Rebels approached the site where the blast came from and saw nothing but Mandalorian armor and ash.

"No,No" Sabine said in saddness as she and the others looked around at the devistion around them.

"What the hell happened here?" Hunter said as he look around

"Where are the survivors of this battle?" Bo said "The wounded,the victors?"

"I see only the defeated" Aldrick said

Zack looked around and saw only Armor but no Mandalorians attached to it.

"What Monstrosity Is responsible for all this destruction?" Zack asked

"A weapon did this" Alderick replied "A weapon created by my daughter"8

"That's not true!" Hunter said defending his girlfriend as she fell to her hands and knees "It can't be true..."

* * *

 **WHAT WEAPON DID SABINE CREATE TO CUASE ALL THIS DEVISTAION? HOW WILL THE REBELS DEFEAT IT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	34. HEROES OF MANDALORE PT2

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

Last time on STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM The Rebels help Clan Wren free Sabine's Father from the Empire. once Sabine's Father was free Clan Wren was attacked By a weapon that was created by Sabine going to the scene of the attack all was left where the Ashes of Clan Wren.

* * *

The Rebels stood there looking at the remains of the defeated picked up a peice of Armor and it crumbled in her had as he continued to cry.

"There were rumors that the Empire was working on a weapon to nutrilize Mandalorian armor" Bo said "That it had even been tested on our people,but I didn't believe it"

"Not the Empire,Me!" Sabine said sternly "This is all my fault"

"No Sabine it's not" Hunter said then he growled "Then Empire is to blame"

"Everything my Father said is true Hunter!" Sabine said as she stood up and faced him "I built the weapon that did all this. This is my work. Because of me the Empire is going to turn my world into a graveyard! Because of me Mandalorians are going to die! My Mother and Brother are-"

"Sabine!"

Sabine and the others looked behind them and Saw Ursa Tristan walking toward them with Tristan trying to hold up his was overcome with joy as she and the other ran to them.

"Tristan! Mother!" Sabine cried "I thought I lost you"

"We were caught on the edge of the weapon's range" Ursa said "thanks to your warning we made it out"

"The others weren't so lucky" Tristan said

Hunter then approached and kneeled nest to Ursa's injured leg.

"The botton bone behid her knee cap is out of place" Hunter said as he picked up a stick "Ursa bite on this"

"Why?" Ursa asked

"Trust me you're gonna want to" Hunter said as Ursa bit down the stick "Ok now Im gonna push the bone back into place it's gonna hurt but you'll be in less pain then what you're in now ok?"

Ursa nodded.

"Ok on three" Hunter said "1,2,3!"

Hunter pushed hard and put the bone back into place while Ursa groaned in pain while Hunter took the stick out of her mouth.

"How do you feel now?" The hybrid said

"Still Sore but not as much as i was" Ursa said "Thank you Hunter"

Just then Chopper was picking somthing up on his sonare.

"Chopper's picked up somthing" Kanan said

"Survivors?" Bo asked as Fenn put on his helmet and looked.

"No the Empire is coming back to finish the job" he said as the Imperials flew closer.

"It's payback time!" Hunter growled as he and Sabine flew towards them and attacked them. Sabine Ignited the Darksaber and threw one of the Imperial Mandalorians into the crashed veichale while Hunter grabbed another one and thre him to the ground.

"Guys!" Kanan called out "Guys we have to now!"

"Alright" Sabine said

"Lets go" Hunter said as a few tie fighters came in and attacked until a Mandalorian ship came by and syhot one of the ties down then landed next to the rebels.

"Come on!" Bo said as they all climbed aboard and took off. While the others where in the cock pit Ezra,Hunter and Bo were in the entrance and Bo opened the Hatch.

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked "Roue said our weapons are down"

"A Mandalorian with a jetpack is a weapon" Bo said

"Considering how I've seen Sabine use one I believe it" Hunter said as Bo flew out.

"I don't want to be a Mandalorian" Ezra said

"Well too bad Ezra" Hunter said "Looks like you Just became one"

Hunter then pushed Ezra out as the two teens flew towards the ties? Bo and Ezra took out a few ties while Hunter cut down a few with his lightsabers as the final tie fighter was destroyed the teens and Bo flew back onto the ship.

* * *

Later in the ship the Rebels were recovering from the attack while Sabine was still upset about the weapon she created.

"Hey" Hunter said approaching her "You ok?"

"No I'm not ok" Sabine said

"Sabine you have to stop blaming yourself" Hunter said "it won't help us"

"You said you destroyed it" Tristan said to his sister.

"I did the Empire must've rebuilt it" Sabine said When out of nowhere Bo pinned Sabine to the was and snarled

"You're a Mandalorian!" She growled "Why would you create such an obaomination!? This is the Weapon of a coward!"

Just then Hunter grabbed Bo and threw her across from Sabine and pinned her to the wall as his eyes turned yellow.

"You ever lay a hand on her again I'll kill you" Hunter snarled.

"No Hunter she's right" Sabine said as Hunter turned to her "I created this weapon I'm to blame for everything!"

"Sabine look at me" Hunter as his girlfriend looked at him through her tears until-

 **SMACK!**

Hunter just smacked Sabine acrossed the face causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Hunter..."Sabine said crying while rubbing her cheek "how could you?"

"Shut up and listen!" Hunter said "So you created a weapon fine,so you didn't know the Empire was going to use it on our people ok but crying and bitching about it isn't getting us anywhere the question now is what are you gonna do about it!?"

I-I don't know" Sabine said

"I'll tell you what you are going do" Hunter said "You're gonna do what you do best. Make things go boom! And that's exactly what your gonna do to that weapon!"

"But Hunter they'll build another one" Sabine said

"What happened to the Sabine Wren I know?" Hunter asked "The Sabine Wren I fell in love with. The strong,smart,beautiful woman who isn't afraid of a challenge where is she?"

Sabine wiped away her tears and narrowed her eyes at Hunter.

"She's right here" Sabine said making her boyfriend smile "You're right Hunter I need to stop blaming myself for what I did in the past I need to look toward the furture and destroy this weapon before it harms anyone else"

"Now that's the Sabine I know and love" Hunter said as the couple shared a loving hug.

* * *

Later that night Bo's ship landed near the Clan Kreese campsite. As t the rebels exited the ship they saw Sabine and took out their weapons.

"Sabine Wren!" One Kreese said as Hunter stood protectively in front on Sabine "We know you built that weapon you betrayed us all!"

"Stand down!" Hunter said as he stepped forward.

"We don't take orders from you Jedi!" Another Kreese member said

"I said" Hunter started as he unsheathed the Sword of Mandalore and pointed at them "Stand down!"

"The Sword of Mandalore!"

"The rumors are true!"

All of Clan Kreese dropped their weapons and kneeled before Hunter.

"Milord please forgive us" One Clan

"Sabine Wren is not to be blame for her actions" Hunter said sternly

"But Milord she betrayed us" the Kreese member said

"Enough!" Sabine said as she threw her helmet to the ground and stepped infront of Hunter.

"I'm prepared to take responsibility for my actions" Sabine said "It's true I designed the weaponn as a loyal student at the Imperial academy,The Empire is using my protype but it's only functionin fraction of it's copasity at full power It will destroy armies so you have a choice to make we can fight each other or we can destroy this weapon once and for all"

I understand you're anger" Bo said stepping forward "In many ways I feel the same but Sabine is right now is not the time for us to be decisive. She knows the most about this weapon and how to destroy it we need her"

All of Clan Kreese stood up and put their weapons away.

"It's time to prove your loyalty" Bo said to Sabine "Not just to your family but to all of Mandalore"

Sabine then took out the Darksaber and looked at it as Hunter stood next to her.

"Just so you know if you choose to rule Mandalore Ill rule by your side" the hybrid said

"Thanks you Hunter" Sabine said smiling "For Everything"

Hunter nodded his head as he held his girlfriend's hand and they walked to the Campsite together.

* * *

Later the Rebels and Mandalorians were discussing about how to defeat the weapon.

"Saxon has worked hard to keep the weapon a secret" Alderick said as Chopper projected some blue prints "he'll most likely have it aboard his Imperial Star Destroyer outside of Syndary needless to say it will be very well gaurded"

-"once we get inside that ship we'll need two teams" Sabine said One to find the weapon and one to wipe out every shred of datta on the imperial computer systems"

"Is there anyway this weapon can be turn against the Empire?" Hunter asked

"I've studied storm trooper armor" Sabine said "And well the thought has crossed my mind but that isn't are mission we have to destroy it"

"I will lead the attack team" Ursa said

"Ursa no" Hunter said "You're leg is not fully healed if you put anymore stress on it you'll dislocate it again"

"I appreciate you're concern Hunter" Ursa said "But I'm fine"

"I'm afraid Young Archer is right Countess" Fenn said "You can barley hold a blaster "

"I'm just as good with my other hand" Ursa said

"Yes Mother but we need you for tachical support" Sabine said

"So be it" Ursa said

"If I can get to the weapon I can destroy it" Sabine said

"I'll go with you" Hunter said as Sabine smiled "Someone's gotta have your back"

"Ill go too" Bo said

"Kanan,Ezra and I will take Chopper and get those files erased" Zack said

The Rebels and Mandalorians disscussed their strategy after they we they all decide to rest as Alderick and Ursa sat next to Zack.

"You've raised a fine young man" Aldrick said to the General "He's Brave and strong but also kind and caring"

"He gets that mostly from his Mother" Zack said "And Sabine is a wonderful young lady she's one of my best fighters"

"She is my daughter after all" Ursa said as the adults chuclked

"You know before the Ghost crew become part of the rebellion Hunter didnt have any friends because we were always on the run the Empire but even after he bacame friends withh Ezra and Sabine I could still sense saddness in his heart. But on the day Sabine told him she loves him all that pain and saddness just went away and was replaced with happiness"

"I could say the same with Sabine" Ursa said as she looked at the young couple snuggling together "While she was with us all she could talk about was your son and how much she missed him I've never seen her love or care about anyone more than Hunter ever since he came into her life she's been more happy than anyone I've seen"

"Thank you for you bringing your daughter into my son's life" Zack said

"Thank you from your son into our daughter's life" Aldrick said

* * *

Later the Rebels and some of the Mandalorians flew to the impreial bas onto Saxon's Destroyer. They then snuck around until they hid behind some saw the walker but the power core was missing.

"I couldn't help but notice the weapons core isn't here" Fenn said

"Thank you Fenn Roue that's helpful" Sabine said sarcastically as she continued to look."Best bet they're working on the Duchess up there"

"The Duchess?" Bo asked "You named your weapon after my sister? The former ruler of Mandalore"

"It was a serious of bad decisions ok?" Sabine said clearly annoyed

"Ladies you're both pretty" Hunter joked "Now will you stop arguing so we can destroy this weapon and go home?"

"He's right we're wasting time" Bo said

Just then Storm troopers spotted the rebels and started shooting at them.

"Hold them off!" Sabine said "Bo,Hunter and I will destroy the weapon!"

While the rebels and Mandalorians fought the Empire Bo and the teens enter the shaft where the Duchess was sitting there unguarded.

"Somthings not right" Hunter said "Its too easy"

"It doesn't seem so dangerous like this" Bo said

Just then the rebels heard a buzzing noise.

"What is that?" Bo asked

"Oh no" Sabine said "Its been activated!

Then the Duchess started zapping Sabine and Bo but not Hunter.

"Sabine!" Bo!" Hunter cried

Just then a man possiblyin his mid thirties entered the room he was weing impreial armor and had short blonde heair.

"So at last we meet" Saxon said "The Jedi who pulled the Sword of Mandalore and killed my brother"

"I guess betraying your people runs in the family" Hunter said

"Mock all you want" Saxon said "But your defeat is unavoidable. Now hand over the Sword of Mandalore"

"Never!" Hunter said

Saxon then turned on the Duchess again zapping Sabine and Bo at higher power.

"Now I'll tell you again give me the Sword or ill turn it to full power and vaperize them both" Saxon demanded

Hunter growled as Saxon was about to push the button again.

"Wait,Wait" Hunter pleaded "Alright you win"

"Hunter...No" Sabine said weakly

"If you give him the Sword he'll have all the power..." Bo said also weakly.

"It's the only way" Hunter said as he unsheathed the Sword and gave it to Saxon. Saxon laughed in victory and held the sword up high.

"At last!" Saxon said "With this Sword and the Duchess no one can stop me!"

All of the sudden the Sword of Mandalore started to glow.

"What's going on here!?" Saxon demanded. All of the sudden the Sword shocked Saxon and he fell to the ground. Then the sword flew back into Hunter's hand.

"Ok that's new" Hunter said

"It's the legend" Bo said standing up "Only the one the sword chose may weild it anyone else will be punished"

"Oh"Hunter said "good to know" just then Sabine saw next to the Duchess and was working on it.

"Sabine what are you doing?" Hunter asked

"What needs to be done" Sabine said as she turned on the Duchess and zapped Saxon as he screamed in pain.

"This isn't enough power to kill you!" Sabine said "Just to make you suffer! How does it feel!?"

"Sabine stop!" Hunter pleaded

"Mandalore must be free Hunter!" Sabine said

"But what cost Sabine?" Hunter asked

"To defeat the Empire this is the only way!" Sabine said

"But it's not your way,our way,the Mandalorian way" Hunter said as he got closer to his girlfriend "It's their way we me here to make things right not worse. Ask yourself this will Mandalore be free with hornor or cowardness? The chose is yours"

Sabine sighed in defeat as she knew Hunter was right she walked over to the Duchess and ignited the Darksaber. Hunter stood next next to her holding the Sword Mandalore in his hands.

"For Mandalore" Sabine said

"For Mandalore" Bo said

"For Mandalore" Hunter said

Sabine then slashed the Duchess while Hunter stabbed it and it stopped working and was sparking.

"We should probably get out of here now" Hunter said as the teens,Bo and the rest of the rebels escaped the Star Destroyer and it exploded.

* * *

Later at the Kreese Campsite Sabine,Hunter,Bo,Ursa and Zack were discussing what to do next.

"This is only the beginning" Bo said "The Empire will be sending everything they have to crush Mandalore.

"That's why Hunter and I have made our decision" Sabine said as she looked at Hunter.

"We shall lead and protect Mandalore from the Empire" Hunter said

"Are you sure?" Zack asked his son.

"It wasn't a coincidence that I was able to to pull the Sword of Mandalore Dad" Hunter said "And it wasn't when Sabine found the Darksaber It was or fate plus I want to restore Clan Archer to It's rightful glory"

"Then you can be sure that Clan Kreese will follow you" Bo said

"And of course Clan Wren" Ursa said "And we are not alone"

The hatch open and revealed a lot of Mandalorian standing out side as the couple stepped foward.

"Clan Vizla is with you"

"Clan Rooke is with you"

"Clan Elder is with you"

"The protectors are with you"

"Let It be know upon this day" Sabine said In a strong voice "The Clans shall no longer be seprated!"

"On this day the Clans shall be known as one House!" Hunter said

"The house of Mandalore!" The couple said as they raised their swords and all The Mandalorians cheered at the idea while the new leaders smiled at what they accomplished.

* * *

The next day Hunter and Sabine looked out at the sunrise thinking about what just happened.

"I can't believe it" Sabine said "We now are the leaders of all Clans"

"I know it unbelievable" Hunter said "who would of thought this would all happen to the two of us?"

"I just thought I would be alone for the rest of my life" Sabine "Until I met you"

"That's how I thought my life would be like" Hunter said as he held Sabine's hand with both of his. "But now I can't imagine my life with out you"

Then Hunter got down on one knee still holding Sabine's hand as she slighty gasped.

"I know I don't have a ring right now" Hunter said" But Sabine Glendora Wren will you make me the the happiest man alive and Marry me?"

"Sabine then started to cry but they were tears of joy and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Yes" she said as she and Hunter shared the perfect kiss and it felt like their lives were complete.

* * *

 **HUNTER AND SABINE ARE NOW THE NEW LEADERS OF MANDALORE AND NOW THEY ARE ENGAGED WILL IT WORK OUT FOR THEM? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **SURPRISE! R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	35. IN THE NAME OF THE REBELLION PT1

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

Just after their successful mission to save Sabine's home the Rebels were on their way to the new base of Yavin-4.

"We're coming up on Yavin- 4" Sabine said

"I wander what this Rebel cell is like" Ezra said "How big it is to Pheniox Squadron?"

"Well according to my Dad this cell is more a quipped then we were on Attallon" Hunter said

"So what's this big announcement that you have?" Kanan asked

"I said I'd tell you when everyone is with us" Hunter said "That inculdes Hera and Zeb"

The Rebels then landed the Guantlet near the base while Zeb was waiting for them while they came out.

"Welcome to Yavin -4" He said

"Zeb!" Sabine said as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Woah easy there" Zeb said

"You haven't gotten weak since I left have you big guy?" Sabine said

"Where's Hera?" Kanan asked

"She's on a supply mission" Zeb said

"I guess everyone's gonna have to wait a little longer for the announcement then" Hunter said

"What announcement?" Zeb asked

"Patience Zeb" Hunter said

Zeb then showed the others around the new base until they met up with Rex just as the alarms went off.

"Rex what's going on?" Hunter asked "Where's Hera?"

"They're coming in with the rest of her squadron!" Rex said pointing up and the saw 3 Y-wings coming in hot.

The rebels then ran over while Hera made a rough but safe landing.

"I've seen worse landings" Kanan said

"Kanan you're all here" Hera said excitedly "And Sabine you're came back"

"Of course" Sabine said

"All right now that everyone's here I have an announcement to make" Hunter said as the others looked at him. "As you know Sabine and I have been together for a long time and as of yesterday we decided to make it official"

"We're getting married!" Sabine said as she wrapped her arms around Hunter's

All the Ghost crew then smiled and congratulated the couple on their engagement.

"So looks like you're gonna need a best man" Ezra said to Hunter

"Great do you now where I can find one?" Hunter joked as he put Ezra in a head lock and gave him a nuggy "I'm just kidding Ezra of course you can be my best man"

"I'm so happy for you both" Hera said "What did your parents think?"

"We haven't told them yet" Sabine said "We thought it might be better to tell you guys first"

"A reunion how nice" Kallus said walking up to the Ghost crew he was now wearing a rebel jacket and his hair was combed back."But it's time to get to work,Monmothma requests your presence"

After the Rebels entered the base they were greeted by Monmothma,A Hologram of Organa,Zack who now had grown a beard-mustache combo tha looked like Obiwan's and next to him was Ahsoka.

"Captain I commend your bravery on protecting your pilots" Monmothma said

"I just wanna know what went wrong out there" Hera said

"As do I" Monmothma said "Senator Organa may be able to shed some light for us"

 _"My sources in the Senate confirmed That the Empire has built a new communication system in the Gelea system"_

Just then a hologram of a sattilite dish appeared on the Holo table.

 _"It greatly expans their command and control over surrounding sectors and able to stop you more quickly"_

"I hate to admit it but it looks like Saw was right" Zack said

"How does Saw's rag tag group have better info then we do?" Rex asked

"Because Garrea doesn't give a damn on how he requires it" Kallus said

"That's Saw for ya" Hunter said "He thinks his way is the only way"

"Well if he gets the intell he needs" Ezra said

"We do not mistreat our prisoners!" Monmothma said sternly

"The question now is what course of action do we take?" Ahsoka asked "We can't allow relay to happen again"

"Perhaps there is another way" Kallus said "If we could some how tap into this relay and use it to target impreial movments and adjust our own opperations to avoid them"

"Can It be done?" Monmothma asked

"My crew and I have done many jobs just like this" Hera said

"Are you sure your ship can get in and out undetected?" Zack asked

"We don't call it the Ghost for nothing" Hera said

"You are authorized to proceed" Monmothma said as the hologrom of Organa and the relay dissappeared.

"Wait that's it?" Ezra asked "What about Lothal?"

"Ezra now's not the time" Hera said

"If not now when?" Ezra demanded "We promised my people support our attack failed but they're still waiting Ryder's counting on us"

"Lieutenant Commander Bridger let's talk" Monmothma said

"While they talked Hunter and Sabine were walking with Zack and Ahsoka.

"I gotta say Dad I'm really digging the new beard" Hunter said

"Thanks" Zack said "I figured if Im gonna be a wiser man I should at least look like it"

"Well now that you're here Sabine and I need to tell you something" Hunter said

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Ahsoka asked

"No she's not pregnant" Hunter said "Are you?"

"No" Sabine said

"So what's going on?" Zack said

"Well as you know Sabine have been together for a while so we have decided to get married" Hunter said

"Married!?" Zack said Ahsoka in shock.

"Yeah Hunter purposed to me after we saved my Father" Sabine said

"But are you sure you're ready for this?" Zack asked "Marriage takes alot of work and understanding believe us we know"

"I know but I'm willing to take that chance" Hunter said as held Sabine's hand "I finally found the woman of my dreams and I love her so much"

"Awe Hunter" Sabine said as she laid her finance's shoulder.

"Well if this what you want then we support all the way" Ahsoka said

"Thanks Mom and Dad" Hunter said as he hugged the older couple turned to Sabine and Ahsoka extended her arms.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart" Ahsoka said as she hugged her future Daughter-in-law.

"Thanks Ahsoka" Sabine said as she hugged back.

"Please call me Ma" Ahsoka insisted

"Ok...Ma" Sabine smiled

"And you can call me Pops" Zack said

"Pops I like that" Sabine said as she hugged Zack.

"So lets see the ring" Zack said

"Um yeah about that I didn't give her a ring" Hunter said "I wanted to but I can't afford one.

"I can make you one" Zack said

"Really?" Hunter asked

"Sure where do you think I got your Mom's?" Zack said

"Wait you made that?" Hunter asked

"Sure did" Zack said "All I need is Sabine's ring size and the rest is a peice of cake"

"What do you think?" Hunter asked Sabine.

"Lets go for it" Sabine said

* * *

The next day the Ghost crew was heading toward their mission on Gilindi to take out the Relay.

"The Imperial Relay is surrounded by stone towers on Gilindi "Hera said "The Ghost will approach at a high altitude and Ezra,Sabine,Hunter and Chopper will rocket down to the dish and put on the spike"

"When you're done we'll come get you blow the out post sensers amd then extract you" Kanan said

"Any questions?" Hera asked

"Spiking it won't hurt the Empire" Hunter said "It'll just make it easier to sneak around them"

"Honey that's really more of a comment then a question" Sabine said to her fiancé "But you do have a point"

"You're not seeing the bigger picture" Hera said "If we destroy the Empire will just build anotner one this way we can use it to stay one step ahead of them"

"But-"

"It's not up for discussion!" Hera said "And we have our orders"

Hera then walked into the cockpit while Kananfollowed her as the teens were left.

"Why doesn't anyone understand that there's no such thing as peace when it comes to the Empire?" Hunter asked

"I think Monmothma just wants us to be better than the Empire" Ezra said

"I still say we should blow that Relay tower off the map" Hunter said

"That's Saw talking not you" Sabine said "We doing the right thing"

"I not sure if i what the right way is anymore" Hunter said "I've been fighting with this rebellion for litaraly my entire life and it's all i know"

The teens and Chopper putt on their helmets and Jet packs

"Remember don't hit your jets to early or their sensers will pick it up" Sabine said

"What if we hit them to late?" Ezra act.

"Hey I love abstract art I just don't wanna be come it" Sabine said

"I hear ya" Hunter "I'd rather not become a pancake"

The teens and Chopper all jumped out of the Ghost and glided through the air. Then they spotted the Relay just below them.

Ok now!" Sabine said as the teens activated their jetpacks and Chopper activated his rocket but they weren't slowing down.

"We're coming in to fast!" Ezra said

"Everyone brace for impact!" Hunter said

The teens then started sliding on the dish way too fast until Ezra grabbed onto a pole then grabbed Hunter's hand while he grabbed Sabine's.

"Phew that was close" Hunter said "Hey where's Chopper?"

As if on cue Chopper slid right past the teens and then flew right smack into the spike.

"Oh that's gotta hurt" Hunter said trying not to laugh as the teens ran toward the droid and helped him up.

"You ok pal?" Ezra asked

"He's complaining he's fine" Sabine said "Specture 5 to Ghost we made it onto the dish in one piece.

 _"Copy that specter 5 we've got an imperial ship heading in your direction!"_

The teens looked up and saw a cruiser above them.

"Well this looks bad doesn't it?" Hunter asked sarcastically as he and the others hid behind the Spike.

" _If they see you the missions blown"_

"They didn't see us" Ezra said "Least I don't think they did"

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here" Hunter said "Alright Sabine do your thing"

Sabine and Chopper were hacking into the dish and installing the spike.

"Alright we're in" Sabine said

"That's my girl" Hunter said as Chopper complained "You did good Chopper"

Just then a voice came over the comlink.

 _"Glindi outpost this is Marader requesting permission to dock"_

"What's going on?" Ezra asked

"We must've patched into the main comlink by mistake" Sabine said "We're intersepting all transmissions"

 _"Glindi out post please repeat"_

"Chopper run a by pass" Sabine whispered "Connect it to the by pass commander now!"

"Chopper give me com control I got an Idea" Ezra said

"We don't have time!" Hunter said "If someone doesn't respond they're gonna suspect somthing"

"Uh Morader" Ezra said with a british accent "This is Gilindi out post you weren't scedualed to arrive until the next rotation you're creating alot of difficulties for us maybe come back tomorrow?"

 _"what difficulties whos is this?"_

"This commander Bron Titus!" Ezra said

 _"Is this some kind of joke!? I am Commander Bron Titus! And I demand an explanation immediately!"_

Just then the Dish started to tilt making the teens slid down toward the edge they stopped and sat on they edge while Ezra waved to them and Hunter smacked him upside the head.

"Really Ezra like they didn't know we were here already?" Hunter said

"Ghost we've been spotted!" Sabine said "Were gonna need a pick up fast!"

Then Sabine tossed some bombs into the boys hands.

"Yes we're blowning this damn thing up!" Hunter said as he looked at his fiancee "I love you so much"

"I know" Sabine said

Just then a bunch of storm troopers came out of the dish.

"Way to go Bron Titus!" Sabine said sarcastically

"Well I didn't know!" Ezra said as he and Hunter ignited their sabers and deflected the bolts while Sabine planted the bombs.

"Chopper level out the dish!" Hunter said as the dish started to tilt upward.

" _Specture 5,6and 7 i gotta break off"_

Two tie defenders then flew after the Ghost while the dish tilted further making the teens slid until they stopped at the edge while the Troopers fell off.

"We could really use a miracleright now" Hunter said

Just then a new ship came out of nowhere and attacked the cruiser.

"Whose that?" Sabine said

"That's a U-wing!" Hunter said "That's one of our newist fighters"

Just then the U-wing approached then the hatch opened up and the teens saw Mia.

"Hey you guys need a hand?" Mia asked

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Hunter said

Just then Saw appeared behind his neice this time he had a full head of hair but it was gray.

"Heads up!" Saw said as he thrrew a few bombs down on the dish.

"If I were you I hurry up and climb aboard those bombs are on a short fuse!" Mia shouted

"You heard the lady lets move!" Hunter said as he and the others and Chopper flew on board the U-wing.

The ship took off while the Dish exploded an took the cruiser down with It.

"Now that's how you deal with the Empire" Saw said

 _"EZRA!,SABINE!,HUNTER ARE YOU THERE!"_

"Uh-oh Mama's mad" Hunter said

"We're ok Hera" Ezra said

"Relax Captain Syndulla I got them" Saw said

 _"Garrera hold your position I'm coming to get my people"_

Just then a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace and deployed some tie fighters.

"Sorry Captain no time" Saw said "Don't worry your kids are safe with me"

"And also me Hera" Mia said

" _Garrera return them to me at once!"_

 _"_ Unless you three have any objections" Saw said to the teens.

"Not like we have much chose" Hunter said as the U-wing went into hyperspace out of harms way.

* * *

 **WHERE IS SAW TAKING THE KIDS AND CAN HE BE TRUSTED? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	36. IN THE NAME OF THE REBELLION PT2

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

In hyperspace Hunter,Sabine,Ezra and Chopper were rescued on a U-wing by Saw and Mia. Mia then approached her friends.

"I heard about the engagement" she said to Sabine and Hunter "Congratulations"

"Wait how did you hear?" Hunter asked

"We never told anyone outside our base" Sabine said

"Aunt Ahsoka told my Mom and I was listening" Mia said

"You mean you were easdropping" Hunter said

"So I'm nosey sue me" Mia said as Ezra stepped forward making her blush "Hi Ezra"

"Hey Mia" Ezra greeted

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me on Genoises" Mia said still blushing

"Don't mention it I'm just glad you're safe" Ezra said

"Maybe after this is done you and I can hang some time?" Mia asked as she blushed deeper.

"Sure that sounds like fun" Ezra said making Mia smile.

"Mia can you give me a hand?" Saw called out

"Coming Uncle Saw!" Mia said as she ran towards her uncle.

Hunter approached Ezra and wrapped his arm around Ezra's shoulder.

"You dog!" Hunter said while Ezra looked confused

"Excuse me?" Ezra asked

"Oh come don't acted so dumb" Hunter said "Mia just asked you out"

"She did!?" Ezra said in shocked

"Oh come on Ezra It's obvious she likes you" Sabine said "As in really likes you"

"Really?" Ezra asked blushing

"You'd have to be an idiot to not know when a pretty girl asked you out" Hunter said

Saw then stepped down from the cockpit and looked at the teens.

"The word you're looking for are thank you" Saw said

"We appreciate the save Saw" Ezra said

"We took the best case senario into the best!" Saw said pumping his fist.

"Wish Hera would see it that way" Ezra said "All we did was disobey orders by blowing up that relay"

"Following orders will only get you so far" Saw said "then you have to take control of your destiny"

"Yeah like like when we hit the Empire hard on Mandalore" Sabine said

"I heard about that" Saw said "And that's why I need your help"

"Ok my ears might still be ringing from the explosions from earlier but I could've sworn I just heard the great Saw Garrea asking us for help" Hunter said as the teens laughed

"Very funny" Saw said as he pulled up a hologram of a station "This is Frater staion I recently aquiered intel of an important Impreial cargo being aboard a civilian Frator there"

"What kind of cargo?" Sabine asked

"That's what we're trying to find out" Mia said

"Remember Geonosis?" Saw asked "The Empire wiped out the entire population because they were building something,something they've hidden away we've never stopped looking for it"

Well what have you found so far?" Hunter asked

"Just rumors,whispers,but they've all led us to that Cargo station" Saw said

"So what do you two want from us?" Sabine said

"Well you guys have a reputation for breaking into impreial bases" Mia said "Not to add on or anything but we just save your lives"

"So your saying we owe you?" Ezra said

"Your chose you can go and run Monmothma's arrandes or you can do something that might actually matter" Saw said

"Hey if it involves kicking impreial ass" Hunter said as he slammed his fist into his palm "I'm all in!"

"Me too" Sabine said

"Me three" Ezra said

However Chopper didn't agree with going along with this.

"Sorry Chop but you don't get a vote "Hunter smirked "And even If you did you're already out voted"

* * *

Later Saw's U-wing came out of hyperspace and the teens looked out the window.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sabine asked "This looks like a civilian cargo phisility I don't see the Empire anywhere"

"That's what they want us to think" Saw said "Hiding in plain sight! Take us in!"

"Alot of droids down there" Sabine said as she took out her spray paint "You're gonna need a paint job Chopper"

The rebels the landed in the station. The teens except Mia put on their masks on and walked out but Chopper wouldn't come out.

"Chopper will you stop complaining" Hunter said

"Yeah I think it looks better" Sabine said

The rebels entered a storage room and unfortunately there was nothing there until Saw spotted something.

"There's frator 2176" Saw said as he and the teens ran toward the crate "and heres our way on board"

"Seeking on board a cargo container we're familiar with this" Ezra said as he and Hunter force jump on top while sabine used her jet pack and Saw and Mia climbed aboard and went inside the crate while Chopper pulled the crate to the Frator. The the frator took off and went into hyperspace.

"Well normal Cargo hold nothing looks out of the ordinary" Sabine said

"Wait do you hear that?" Ezra said as he heared something. "Sounds like singing"

"Yeah I hear too" Hunter said

"I don't hear anything" Sabine said

"Me either" Mia said

"These containers are filled with high structures on impreial compound" Saw said as he looked around "Compounds used to build the impreial navy!"

"These materials could'vecome from Kerellia or any other planets with ship yards" Sabine said

"Yeah It's not exactly a secret cargo" Ezra said

"There are more rooms to search!" Saw said as he and the teens ran to the next room. The rebels then stopped and hid as they saw two Storm troopers.

"Impreril troops aboard a civilian frator?" Sabine said

"See I told you we were onto something" Mia said

"They're gaurding something" Saw said as they followed the Troopers then stopped.

"Chopper find out where this Frator is going" Hunter said as Chopper found the location.

"Tann secture?" Sabine said "That's just empty space out there no settlements or stations"

"There must be an Impreial ship waiting for pick up there" Mia said

"Perfect hiding place" Saw chuckled

"Chopper says Cargo bay 17 is restricted" Hunter said

"Then that'swhere were going" Saw said.

The rebels ran down the hallway until they went toward the bay 17.

"This is it Cargo bay 17" Saw said

"Careful you'llalert the whole ship" Ezra said

"You got a plan?" Mia asked

"I got a droid" Ezra said

Chopper then knocked on the door as the troopers entered the rebels beat them and dragged their bodies next to a great.

"I think it's this one"Sabine said

"Find out what they're hiding" Saw said as Sabine unlocked the door looked in side and saw...people.

"Oh no" Sabine said

"What is it babe?" Hunter asked as he looked inside "Prisoners"

"Who are you?" One prisioner asked as the teens took of their masks.

"Its ok we're here to help" Sabine said as the prisioners came out one by one.

"Your intell came through" Ezra said to Saw "we can free these people"

"My intell wasn't about prisioners" Saw said as the teens put the unconscious Troopers in the crate "the Empire has prisoners all over the galaxy"

"We can still help them Uncle Saw" Mia said

"Why are you here?" Saw asked the prisoners "What do you know about the cargo aboard this vessal?"

"Nothing about any cargo" one prisioner said "But I did over heard some troopers talk about the Jeda system,if there is any special cargo it probably came from there"

"The Jeda system?" Hunter asked "What would the Empire want from the Jeda system?"

"Do know anything about the Jeda system Hunter?" Sabine asked her fiancé

"The Jeda system was a holy place for Jedi" Hunter said "It was their sanctuary where they would go for peace and often to meditate some say that is where one of the first Jedi temples were built"

"Who are you?" Ezra asked the prisoners

"Name's Mich mat" the prisoner said " I was a supervisor tech on Corusants central power generator the Empire tried to hide me away for some secret projected but I didn't want to leave my familyso they just took me, everyone here is a reactor mechanic or a power speciaist of some kind"

"Doesn't make sense" Sabine said "The Empire wouldn't hire all these troopers to gaurd some techs"

"I agree" Mia said "They must be must be hiding something big"

"I believe you Mia" Ezra said making Mia blush

"We need to get these prisoners out of here" Hunter said

"Use that Shuttle your droid found" Saw said

"No it'll be gaurded" Ezra said "We can't put the civilians in the line of fire"

"How about the escape pods?" Sabine suggested "We can sabotage the hyperdrive and as soon as the frator drops from hyperspace we can fly away"

Just then Chopper came wailing in.

"It's a patrol" Saw said

"Pretend your still prisoners" Ezra said as the prisoners went back in the the stormtroopers were then stunned by Saw then he ran off.

"Uncle Saw wait!" Mia said as she and the teens ran after him while Chopper stayed behid with the Rebels then made a turn until Hunter and Ezra stopped and sensed something in the room infront of them.

"Do you feel that?" Ezra asked

"I do" Hunter said "Guys come back"

The rebels then returned to where the boys were.

"I have a feeling whatever's in there is what the Empire is hiding" Hunter said

"Sabine can you get us in?" Mia asked

"That's what I'm here for" Sabine said as she unlocked the door and it was filled with Death trooper. Saw then shot the first one while the teens pulled out their weapons and started fighting the Troopers. Then Saw shot the lock off the crate while the rest of the troopers retreated.

"We found it!" Saw said as the crate started to glow green and revealed a giant green Kyber crystal.

"Holy Shit!" Hunter said "Look at the size of this thing!"

"That's what me and Hunter heard singing" Ezra said "Like when i found my first one"

"Of course now it all makes sense!" Hunter said "This must be what the Empire received from Jeda"

"These crystals store and amplifie energies" Sabine said "One this big is probably unstable"

"That explains why the troopers stopped shooting" Mia said "Better put the blasters away"

"They're trying to harness the power of this thing" Saw said "That why they have the techs!"

"But what is it for?" Hunter asked "The only thing I know these things power are lightsabers"

"We need to stop this ship and get the prisioners out of here" Ezra said

"No!" Saw said "we need this cargo to reach it's destination we need to find out what the Empire's building!"

"We can't take the chance the Empire will take this crystal back" Sabine said

"You're right about that too" Saw said

"You stay here and gaurd the crystal Uncle Saw" Mia said "We'll stop the ship"

The teens ran to the engine room and made their way to the hyperdrive as Sabine tried to stop it.

"Preparing to jump out of hyperspace in 3,2-"

Just then Hunter and Ezra were then stunned followed by Sabine. Mia looked and saw it was her Uncle who stunned them.

"Uncle Saw what are you doing!?" Mia demanded as Saw pointed his pistal at her.

"I'm sorry..." He whisper as he stunned his own neice and she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Later the four teens regained consciousness and Saw was giving orders while they were cuffed

"Ezra,Hunter,Mia wake up" Sabine said as they sat up "Your Uncle turned on us"

"Uncle Saw how could you!?" Mia demanded

"I'm sorry Mia" Saw said "But you left me no choice I must know what the Empire is building!"

"So you're willing to betray your own flesh and blood just to get some info!?" Hunter asked "You're insane!"

"Genenois was only the beginning" Saw said "The materials, techs,the crystal it all adds up to what the Empire's building! We have to ride this ship to the end and that's where we'll find this Super weapon!"

"Ok now you've lost it!" Hunter said

There's no way of knowing that anything will be there or if it even exist" Sabine said as she and the other stood up "But the Empire will have renforcements waiting"

"I thought we were on the same side" Ezra said

"The difference between us kids is this" Saw said "I will do what ever is required to be the victor"

"Even betraying your own family?" Mia asked in saddness

"Um Saw why did you bring the crystal in here?" Hunter asked as he saw the crystal.

"Like you said we can't let get in the Empire's hands" Saw said as the alarm went off and the frator came out of hyperspace.

"This is it we're here" Saw said as he looked and only saw a Destroyer.

"It's just a Star Destroyer" Sabine said "The Empire's big secret isn't here"

"That's it when i get out of these cuffs you're dead Saw!" Hunter said

"It has to be here it has to be!" Saw said

"It's not Uncle Saw" Mia said "You betrayed us for nothing!"

Just then Saw's U-wing came out of hyperspace and attached itself to the Frator.

"My rides here" Saw said "You coming?"

"Were not leaving the prisioners!" Hunter said

"This is war boy!" Saw said

"What about whats right isn't that what this war is about?" Ezra asked

"What is right!" Saw yelled "Let me ask you this? What would you do to save your world? It's too late for me my world is gone I lost everything and once you do you can see things clearly"

"No you can't" Hunter said "I lost my planet Kiros to the Empire when I was a child but you don't see me going around beating people up for answers I fight for what's right. But you anger your pain is clouding your vision Saw you're only hurting yourself but you can releive that pain by helping us free those people"

"That's your choice Hunter but you better hurry" Saw said as he used Ezra's lightsaber to stab the hyperdrive.

"What are you doing!?" Sabine said as the heat began to forge around the crystal and it glowed and shot bolts of electricity shot all around.

You're turning it into a bomb?" Ezra asked as Saw uncuffed them all.

"I wont let the Empire use it" Saw said as he returned their weapons "Come on Mia"

"I'm not going with you" Mia said "You betrayed me how can I ever trust you again!?"

"Mia listen me I'm you're Uncle!" Saw said as Mia looked away,

"Not anymore...Saw" Mia growled

"So be it" Saw said as he ran away."Fairwell freinds I hope we meet again!"

"Don't count on it ya lunitic!" Hunter said

"Sabine can you stop this?" Ezra asked

"No it'll just keep absorbing power until it discharges!" Sabine said

Just then two bolt were about to hit the rebels until the boys blocked them with their sabers.

"Trust me we don't want to be anywhere near it when it happens!" Sabine said "Which wont be long!"

"We better get the prisoners and get out of here!" Mia said as the teens ran out of the Engine room. The teens made their way to the shuttle and took out the Death Trooper and the other troopers then climbed abourd the Shuttle then flew out the the Frator but then Sabine turned the Shuttle around.

"Sabine what are you doing?" Hunter ask his fiancée.

"No time for hyperspace!"" Sabine said "Im putting that Star Destroyer between us and that crystal!"

Just then the frator exploded creating a massive green light that enveloped the shuttle and cut off the power.

"Great now we have no power so we're stuck here" Mia groaned

Just then the Ghost came out of hyperspace.

"Or maybe we are" Ezra said

* * *

Later that night back at command the teens told the Ghost crew what happened a decided to let Mia join gave Mia her room because she and Hunter decided to sleep in the same bed from now on.

In their room Hunter was lying in bed while Sabine came out of the bathroom and layed next to her fiancé.

"Boy what a day" Sabine said "another day of kicking bad guy butt and saving the day."

"Yeah..." Hunter said as he looked at the ceiling and Sabine knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong honey?" Sabine said

"It's just...this whole time I thought Saw's way of fighting the Empire was the right way" Hunter said "But he was so desprate to find this 'Super weapon' he betrayed Mia just to get ahead and I just can't do that to you,Ezra or anyone i care about"

"That's why you're a better man then Saw" Sabine said

"I am?" Hunter asked facing Sabine.

"Hunter I may not have been in this rebellion for as long as you have" Sabine said "But what I've learned is that there is no right or wrong to fight It's what you're fighting for that matters. Saw fights for victory while you fight for something greater. You fight for freedom"

"Wow I guess I was so focus on defeating the Empire I forgot the reason for it" Hunter said smiling "Thanks Sabine"

"No problem" Sabine said as the coupled shared a kiss and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **WHAT WEAPON IS THE EMPIRE BUILDING IN SECRET? AND WHY DOES IT NEED KYBER CRYSTALS FROM JEDA? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	37. THE HORRORS OF INSANITY

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

 **WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN HORRIFIC SCENES THAT MAY NOT BE ACCEPTABLE FOR ALL VEIWERS. VEIWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.**

* * *

A few week have past since the rebels helped Saw Garrera and Hunter was training alone in the forest he was swinging his sabers around trying to come up with new strategies to defeat Vader.

"I must defeat Vader" Hunter said as he kept training "No doubt he's doing the same right now"

"I see there's no fooling you Hunter" a Voice said from behind. Hunter turned around and gasped as he saw his arch enemy Darth Vader.

"Vader!" Hunter said "how did you find me!?"

"I've been watching you my boy" Vader said "You have been slacking since our last encounter"

Hunter then lunged a Vader with his sabers but Vader used the force to push him aside.

"Hmmm you've gotten soft Hunter" Vader said unimpressed

"What are you doing here!?" Hunter demanded

"I came to tell you about my master plan to destroy this pathetic Rebellion of yours" Vader said "And if you want to know what it is come to Kamino and face me"

Then a smoke screen appeared in front of Vader and then he was gone. Hunter just kept staring at the very spot where Vader was.

"Vader..."

* * *

Hunter then went back to Ghost and told the others what happened.

"Are you sure It was Vader?" Kanan asked

"Yes I'm sure!" Hunter said "I've fought him 4 times I think I know what he looks like"

"But if he was here how did he get here?" Hera asked "Our scanners would've picked up any Impireal ships heading for us"

"I'm telling you he was here I don't know how but he was" Hunter said "He said he had something planned on Kamino!"

"I say we check it out" Sabine said "Hunter has never lied to us before and It might be worth checking out"

"I agree" Ezra said "This might be a clue to what the Empire is building"

"We should at least check it out to be safe" Mia said

"Alright next stop Kamino" Hera said

* * *

Later the Ghost crew flew to the stormy planet Kamino and landed on the deck.

"If it's ok with everyone I'm leading this mission" Hunter said "I know Vader better than anyone I know all his tricks any objection?"

The Ghost crew saw the look in Hunter's Eyes and could tell he was serious as the shook they're no.

"Ok Hera and Chopper you two stay here incase we need to make a quick get away" Hunter said

"Understood" Hera said

"Kanan,Zeb and Mia You take the south of the city Ezra,Sabine and i will take the north" Hunter said "But whatever you do do not engage Vader by yourself call for back up if you need to understand?"

The crew all nodded in agreement.

Alright lets move!" Hunter said as the rebels split up into their groups.

* * *

Hunter,Sabine and Ezra were walking down the halls looking for the dark lord searching every room.

"I don't understand" Ezra said "If Vader's here why can't I sense him?"

"He must be hiding his signature" Hunter said "That's probably why we can't sense him"

Just then Hunter saw a shadow lurcking in the walls and in the shape of Vader as it glided away like a Ghost.

"There he is!" Hunter said as he chased after it.

"Hunter wait up!" Sabine said as she and Ezra followed her fiancé. The teens kept running until Hunter chased it into a room but the door behind him shut and locked itself leaving Ezra and Sabine outside and Hunter inside.

"You took your time coming didn't you Hunter?" Vader asked as he appeared out of the shadows.

"What's this plan you told me about!?" Hunter asked

"I must confess" Vader said "There is no plan I just said that to get you here"

"You son of a bitch!" Hunter said as he ignited his blades and lunged at the Sith Lord but Vader grabbed both of Hunter's wrists tightly and slammed him into the wall.

Hunter got up up and kept attacking but Vader dodged all his attacks then grabbed the teen by the throat and lifted him up making the teen gasp for air.

"You've gotten sloppy Hunter" Vader said as he then slammed the teen into the floor. "Your Rebel friends have made you soft" vader then threw Hunter across the room making the teen groan in pain.

"You're wrong Vader..." said weakly as he stood up"My freinds give me strength...the strength to defeat you!"

"If that were true then why am I still here?" The Sith Lord asked "You have had multiple chances to destroy me and you've failed everything single time"

Hunter then attacked Vader again and again but the Sith just kept dodging them until he threw Hunter across the room again with the force.

"You know the old saying What doesn't destroy you makes you stronger?" Vader asked the teen as he picked him up by his collar "Well it's true Hunter,You haven't destroyed me and it has only made me stronger"

Just then Sabine and Ezra manage to unlock the room and as soon as they did Vader was gone. The teens then ran toward the beaten down jedi.

"Hunter are you ok?" Sabine asked in worry. Just then Hunter grabbed Sabines arms really tight.

"What happened!?" Hunter demanded

"Ow! Hunter you're hurting me!" Sabine said

"Vader went right past you!" Hunter shouted "How could you let him get away!?"

"But Hunter...there was no one there" Sabine said as her fiancé gasped in shock and confusion.

* * *

Later in hyperspace the Ghost crew was flying back to Yavin-4 Hunter was in his room while the others were in the hanger talking about what happened.

"We looked all over the city and we couldn't find Vader" Kanan "I'm starting to think he left before we could get to him"

"I don't think Vader was there to begin with" Sabine said "I really tried to see him but I couldn't,I've seen Hunter so angry,so angry at me and I'm really worried about him.

"He probably just needs some time to cool off" Ezra said "He'll be fine"

"I hope so" Sabine said as she sighed in saddness.

* * *

Meanwhile in his room Hunter kept thinking about what happened.

"He had to be there I saw him" Hunter said to himself "But then why couldn't Sabine or Ezra see him was all just an Illusion"

Just then Vader appeared infront of the teen,grabbed him and threw him out of the room making him hit the wall.

"Oh no Hunter I'm very real" Vader said as he punched Hunter in the face sending him flying into the hatch.

"Hunter got up and threw some punches of his own he couldn't land a hit on Vader. Then the Sith grabbed Hunter's fist and squeeezed really hard making the hybrid groan in pain as the Dark lord the threw him across the floor.

"You disappoint Hunter" Vader said as he walked over to the teen and picked him up by the neck. "I offer you the chance of a life time and all you care about are your worthless little freinds!" Vader then threw Hunter across the room again mking him slam into the wall again.

"If these Rebels are becoming such a distraction for you maybe I should just get rid of them" Vader threatened

"You will not touch them!" Hunter roared as he attacked Vader again but still Vader kept dodging then force pushed the teen away. The Vader started punching back landing every hit as each punch was harder then the last.

The rest of the Ghost crew came into the hatch and saw Hunter...and only Hunter. Sabine looked in horror as she saw the man she loves was beaten and scracthed.

"HUNTER!" Sabine cried

As soon as she shouted Vader just dissappeared. Hunter looked around and all he saw was the Ghost crew.

"Where's Vader he was just here!" Hunter said

"Hunter there's no one here but us" Hera said

"He must be using some knda mid trick of something!" Hunter said

"If that were true we would still sense him" Kanan said "He's not here Hunter"

"Yes he is! I know he is!" Hunter exclaimed

"Hunter are you sure you saw Vader?" Mia asked

"Saw him? I fought him!" Hunter yelled "You think I'd beat myself up!?"

"Hunter this is the only way out" Hera said "Vader couldn't have gotten out without us knowing"

"I don't have time for this!" Hunter said "I'll find him myself"

"Hunter for the last time there is no Vader on this ship!" Ezra said

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW EZRA! I have to stop him I'm the only one who can!" Hunter said as he ignited his Sabers "And I'll crush anyone who gets in my way!"

Just then Hunter fell to the gound and was unconscious aas the crew saw that Sabine had stunned him.

* * *

Later Hunter then woke up in a hospital room and dhe was strapped down to a bed. He tried to break out but he couldn't then he heard the Crew talking from outside the room.

"Do we really have to restrain him?" Sabine asked

"He threatened us Sabine" Hera said "he's dangerous"

"Dangerous more gone completely nuts!" Ezra said

"We have to run some tests on him to make sure he's ok" Kanan said

"Such sweet friends you have Hunter" Vader said as he stepped out of the shadows "too bad you wont see them again"

Vader then used the force unstrap Hunter and throw him out the window. The rebels heard the crash and rushed in to see Hunter was gone.

"No..." Sabine said

In the forest Vader kept beating up Hunter and Hunter was too weak to fight. Then Vader slammed the teen down to the ground extremely hard making him cough up blood.

"I always knew it would end this way my boy" Vader said as he picked up the teen and threw him into a tree.

"Vader...please...stop..." Hunter begged as the DarkLord kicked him in his gut.

"Oh no Hunter I'm never going to stop" Vader said a he picked Hunter up again."Im am the thing that keeps you up at night, the evil that haunts every corner of your mind i will not rest and neither will you"

"My friends say...you're not real" Hunter said

"I'm very real my boy" Vader said as threw him again "could you have gotten those bruises from someone that was there? You can't even touch me"

"All these burses and you don't have a scratch!" Hunter said. Then the hybrid realized somthing.

"You're not real" Hunter said "You're only an illusion created by my hatred for you that why i could never hit you because you're not real!"

"Real enough to finish you!" Vader said as he lunged at Hunter but then Hunter ignited his Saber and stabbed the Vader illusion.

"Not anymore you're not" Hunter as the Vader illuison dissappered.

"Hunter!" Sabine shouted as she cuaght Hunter before he collapsed.

"It's ok Sabine..." Hunter said weakly "Vader's gone...he's gone"

* * *

Later back at the base Hunter was getting checked out by the doctor.

"Looks like every is normal" The doctor said "You should make a full recovery"

"Thanks doc" Hunter said as the Doctor walked out. Then the Ghost crew walked in.

"Hey man how you feeling?" Ezra asked

"I've been better" Hunter said "What happed to me though?"

"If I had to guess Vader must've used your hatred for him to his advantage" Kanan said "He must've used the force to infiltrate your mind and when you realized it wasn't real it stopped"

"I'm sorry guys i shouldn't have threatened you" Hunter said "I've been fighting Vader for so long I let my hatred for him take control of me but somtimes i feel like I'm the only one who can stop him"

"It's ok Hunter" Sabine said as she kissed him on the forehead "It's not your fault and you're not alone,you're never alone"

"And if Vader ever comes back we'll be ready" Ezra said

"It light of what's happened I suggest you take so time off" Hera said "That's an order"

"Yes Captain" Hunter said as the Ghost crew left. "Sabine wait" Sabine stopped and turned to her fiancé.

"Please stay with me" Hunter said "I don't want to be alone"

"Ok Honey" Sabine said as she layed next to Hunter and comfort him.

* * *

 **HOW CAN HUNTER STOP VADER FROM INFILTRATING HIS MIND AGAIN?" AND WILL IT HAPPEN AGAIN?" FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	38. THE OCCUPATION

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

2 months had past since Hunter was haunted by his hatred for Vader. Sabine and the others had helped him through the tough few months and Hunter said he was ready to get back to work. In their bedroom Hunter was waiting while Sabine was taking a shower.

"Sabine hurry up I wanna take a shower too" Hunter said

"I'll be out in a minute" Sabine said

"You've been saying that for thirty-" Hunter was cut off in mid sentence as he saw his fiancee wearing nothing but a towel while placing a hand on her right hip and she changed her hair again it was still longer on the right but this time the color was darkish purple color.

"You know if you want we could start taking showers together" Sabine said in a seductive voice while winking.

"I like the sound of that" Hunter said in a seductive voice as he placed his hands on Sabine's hips and the two shared a passionate kiss. "You could've told me you were changing your hair again"

"You never asked" Sabine smirked

"Smart mouth" Hunter playfully growled then started kissing her neck making her moan.

"Hunter-mmmm wait a minute" Sabine moaned as she gently pushed Hunter away "You know I wouldn't pass up sex with you but we're busy today"

"I know" Hunter said

"When we get done I'm all yours" Sabine said placing her hand on his cheek.

About 20 minutes later Hunter walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as he saw his fiancée putting on her newly painted armor.

"So you painted your armor again" Hunter said

"Do you like it?" Sabine asked

"Doesn't matter to me" Hunter said walking up to her "You're still gonna be my wife no matter what color armor you wear"

"Awe thanks Honey" Sabine said as the couple kissed "Oh speaking of armor I have something for you"

Sabine opened the closest door and pulled out a red suit of Mandalorian armor with a matching helmet with the same white marking as his face along with vanbraces,a jetpack,and two blasters.

"Manadlorian gear?" Hunter asked

"It's a gift from me and my family" Sabine said "The helmet is from my Mother,the armor and jetpack are from my father,the van braces and blasters are from Tristan and you can guess who did the paint job"

"Sabine you didn't have to do this" Hunter said

"Yes I did" Sabine insisted "It's the least i can do after what you've done for me and my family. Before I met you I've never been so happy"

"But I don't even know how to be a Mandalorian" Hunter said "I never even knew I was one until few months ago"

"I'll teach you" Sabine said

"You will?" Hunter asked

"Of course" Sabine said smiling "After all you taught me how to use the Darksaber now i can return the favor"

"Ok I'll do it" Hunter said

"Great" Sabine said hugging her fiancé "Well don't just stand there go try it on"

After a few minutes Hunter changed into his armor and looked himself in the mirror. "Wow"

"You look awsome!" Sabine said "Makes you look stronger then before"

"The armor doesn't make me stronger" Hunter said "You do"

"Really?" Sabine asked

"Yes" Hunter said "You give me the strength to keep fighting the impossible fights"

"Just like you give me strength" Sabine said as the couple shared one last kiss before they left for their mission.

* * *

Later the Ghost crew was coming back to Yavin after they had just completed another mission.

"We're coming up on Yavin-4" Hera said "Sabine transmit the clearance codes"

"Roger that" Sabine saluted.

Just then Ezra awoke from his nap and fell out of his seat because of a bad dream...or vision.

"Ezra!" Mia said as she rushed over to help him up "Are you ok?"

"I saw Old Jhlo" Ezra said "I heard Ryder i think they're in trouble"

"Ezra we talked about this" Kanan said "Its just your angsiaty about Lothal"

"It's never in the breifings anymore!" Ezra said "No one even mention it anymore we promised promised Ryder we would go back"

"Yeah that was before Thrawn attacked our base on Attallon" Hunter said

"Hunter they're suffering" Ezra said

"I know Ezra but there's nothing we can do right now" Hunter said "You have to be patient the more you stress about it the more harm you're doing to yourself"

then the Ghost landed infront of the base as a Rebel soilder approached the Ghost crew.

"Commander Bridger Mon Mothma has requested your presence"

In the base Mon Mothma and the crew were surrounding the holo table as an image of appeared.

"We received this trasmission two days ago" Mon Mothma said as she played the message.

 _"The Empire is making improvements on the tie defender intell says the Empire has...brzzst zzzt...zzzzztt"_

Then the hologram disappeared and Ezra looked worried.

"What happened?" Ezra said

"Ryder's transmission was cut off and we haven't been able to contact him since" Mon mothma said "I have witness the tie defender first hand if there has been a new development the Rebellion needs to know I also know how important Lothal is to you Commander Bridger I'm looking for Volunteers"

"When do I leave?" Ezra asked

"When do WE leave?" Hera said "we're all going"

"I understand captain" Mon said "Your squad does work best together but by all reports Lothal is on complete lockdown even if you make it in there's no garranty the Rebellion can extract you if things go wrong"

"I've had a long time to think about it" Ezra said "We'll get that intell but im going to help my people...which means I'm there to stay"

* * *

Later in space the Ghost came out of Hyperspace and flew infront of the ship that belong to Vizago.

"This freind of your Vizago is a criminal" Kallus said "He can't be trusted"

"Need I remind you that you used to think of us as criminals?" Hunter said

"And we used to think the same about you" Sabine said as she and her fiancé walked away into ther room and changed their clothes. Sabine was wearing an orange turtle neck with brown pants and Hunter was wearing a dirty mine worker's outfit with some sute on his face.

"Ok I know you're dirty in bed but this is taking it to far" Sabine smirked as Hunter rolled his eyes.

"At least I don't look like an orange turtle" Hunter said

"You're mean" Sabine joked

"Yeah but you love me" Hunter said

"Yeah I do" Sabine said as she and Hunter shared a kiss.

* * *

Later the Black sun entered hyperspace all the Ghost crew were all wearing ridiculous disguises then Chopper saw them and started laughing.

"Chopper if you say thing about our disguises II'll shut you down and use you as a trash can!" Hunter said as Chopper backed away slowly.

"Little harsh don't ya think?" Mia asked

"Hey i don't get pushed around by droids especially him" Hunter replied

Later the Black Sun came out of hyperspace and it looked like Lothal was it was burning.

"Look at the sky" Ezra said in fear "What have they done!?"

"They've posioned Lothal with their evil" Hunter growled

"Lothal isn't exactly what you remember kids" Vizago said as summited the clearance they entered the atmosphere the rebels saw that most of Lothal had burned away.

"They've burned it" Ezra said "they burned it all away"

Just then two tie fighter appeared in front of Vizago's ship.

"What are those tie fighters doing here?" Hera demanded "You said you have imperial permants"

"The permant are good" Vizago said "It's standred proceeder to have a tie fighter escort... sometimes"

"How can it be standred proceedure somtimes?" Mia asked "How many times has this happed to you?"

"This the first...time" Vizago said as he landed the ship and the Empire put magnet locks on it.

"Magnet lock they know we're here!" Hunter said

"Hey if they don't find us they got nothing" Ezra said "Stall them Vizago"

The Ghost crew ran down the hall and hid in the room with the Puffer Pigs while Ezra let them out.

"Are you sure this is going work?" Sabine asked

"As much as ever" Ezra replied "Ready Zeb?"

"Yeah just let me get my useful face" Zeb said

the pigs walked right up to Zeb and as they saw him they squealed and puffed up and rolled to the Stormtroopers while the crew ran out the the rebels made it outside undetected.

"Vizago went back for the pigs didn't he?" Ezra asked

"He's a pirate what do you think?" Hunter said

"Yeah but he can weasal his way out of trouble" Kanan said

"We can start at old jhols" Ezra said "we'll try to reach Ryder"

"If he's still there" Zeb said

"We'll split up" Hera said "Sabine,Hunter,Ezra,Mia and Chopper head for Old Jhols and contacted Ryder the rest of us we'll get a transport"

As the team split up. Then Hunter heard a howl coming from his side he turned his head and in the distance he saw what looked like a giant white stared at the Wolf while it stared back at him.

"Hunter come on!" Sabine called

Hunter then looked to his team then back and the wolf was gone. The Hybrid then ran to catch up with his team as the went to Jhlos.

* * *

Later the teens were walking in the city with Chopper as they walked up to Jhlo's bar.

"The Empire wouldn't do anytthing to old Jhlo" Ezra said "The people wouldn't stand for it"

"You sure about this?" Hunter asked

"It was the one place on Lothal where you felt like the Empire wasn't welcome" Ezra replied.

The teens walked into the bar and saw a bunch of imperials inside while the impreial march music was playing in the back round.

"You were saying?" Mia said

"lets just back away slowly" Ezra said

"No" Hunter whispred "That'll make us look suspisous,lets get somthing to drink"

The teens then walked over to the bar.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Sabine growled at her fiancé.

"You got a better idea? now's time" Hunter said "besides not like anyone's gonna reconize us"

"Maybe him" Sabine said as she pointed at a holographic picture of a pilot.

"Baron Vallon Beruer" Ezra said as he saw the picture.

"Correct your eyes do not deceive you young man" Baron said as he handed the teens they're drinks "I am the impreial ace Baron Valon Beruer"

"Oh yeah wow" Ezra said

"Gosh what's an amazing pilot like you doing here?" Mia asked

"This establishment belongs to me now" Baron said "well the Empire of course I've been trusted to ru itwe don't get civilians in here anymore you look familiar"

"I used to come here when it was called Old Jhlo's" Ezra said

"I guess you haven't heard then" Baron said "A few days ago there was a raid on an expected Rebel cell the isb caught old jhlo helping them escape"

"Jhlo's been captured?" Ezra asked

"Captured and exacuted" Baron said "Shame I understand he was loved by the community but a traitor is a traitor"

Ezra then clenched his fist in anger. Mia immediately saw it and gently placed her and over his. That made him calm down.

"We should go" Hunter said "Thanks for the drinks Baron"

The teens were about to walk out until a stormtrooper stopped them

"Whats the problem?" Ezra asked

Owen old buddy ive been looking everywhere for you" another teen said as he approached the rebels. He had brown hair looked to be about the same age with green and white clothes.

"Did you forget to pay for your drinks?" He asked

"Oh I thought they were on the house" Ezra said

"Owen just pay the man" the teen said

"With what i don't have any credits" Ezra said

"I got it it's on me" the teen said as he paid the Baron and walked out thist the Rebels.

"Ezra Bridger welcome home" the teen said

"Who are you?" Ezra asked

"You don't remember me" the teen asked

Ezra took a long look and then remembered who the teen was.

"Jie Kow yeah it's been a while since our academy days" Ezra said

"Yeah you got me out of there" Jie said "this is my chance to return the favor Ryder kept sending me here in hopes you would show up I'll try to contact him for a pick up"

"Don't worry we got it covered" Hunter said

Just then a speeder pulled up with Hera,Zeb, and Kanan in it.

"Get in now!" Hera said

Just then some impreial tanks approached the Rebels then blew up the speeder after the rebels got out of it as more Storm Troopers arrived

"Guys looks like were going to need one of our famous plan B's!" Hunter said

"This way!" Jie said said as he ran in one direction whioe the rebels followed him. The rebels ran into the bar and in the back there was a hatch.

"Old Jhlo had smuggler tunnels all over town" Jie said

"Chopper scan the tunnels and find us a exit!" Hera ordered as Chopper flew down the hatch. While the rest followed. The Rebels ran down the pipes then stopped.

"This place is like a maze" Mia said

"Which way do we go?" Hunter asked

"We're lost" Ezra said

"These tunnels lead to a way put of town" Jie said

"That's a start" Sabine said "You should activate your becon so Ryder knows where we are"

"So much for disguises" Hunter said as he unloaded each weapon and gave them to their owners.

"Somethings coming" Zeb said just then a probe droid came out of nowhere and started shooting at the Rebels while Kanan,Ezra and Hunter deflected the bolts.

"I hate probe droids!" Hunter said as he kept deflecting while more came to them.

"They're transmitting our position" Kanan said "we need to split up"

The teens went one way while Jie went with the others.

* * *

The teens kept running while the probe chased them.

"We got company!" Sabine said

"Tell us somthing we don't know!" Hunter said whike he and Ezra slashed the droids in half.

"Please tell me you know how to get out of here" Mia said to Ezra

"I never grew up in the suwers" Ezra said

"What's the difference?" Mia asked

"Everything!" Ezra said "this is my fault I'm the one who pushed us to come back"

"No Ezra it's not " Hunter said

"Saw was right Lothal's gone" Ezra said "We lost"

"Hey we haven't lost" Mia said "Forget Saw you said as long as we're together there's hope"

"At least we'll all go down fighting" Sabine said

"Wait a minute" Hunter said as he ignited his blade to see Sabine's pheinox crest "Sabine isn't this your symbol?"

"Yeah it is" Sabine replied

"Ryder knows it" Ezra said

"He must have left this here to show us the way out" Hunter said

"Lets go" Mia said as they followed the symbol.

* * *

Later the teens found a wider pipe and looked around for the next symbol.

"I don't see the next symbol" Sabine said

"Me neither" Mia said

"Maybe it's down the next pipe" Ezra said

Just then more troopers appered in front of the teens and started shooting.

"These Troopers are like roaches" Hunter said while he deflected just the the other appeared behind them.

"We were following symbols that led us here" Kanan said as he deflected

"So were we" Ezra said

Then Chopper looked up and saw the last symbol as he tried to tell the others.

"What is it Chop?" Hunter asked just as he saw the last symbol. "The last symbol! Good work Chopper"

Hunter then used the force to bring down the ladder and climbed up but couldn't unlock the hatched.

"It's locked i can't get it open!" Hunter called

Just then the hatched opened and revealed Ryder.

"Welcome home" he said "now get moving"

The Rebels climbed up the ladder then climbed aboard Ryder's U-wing. Just before he got on bored Hunter heard the same howling from before. He turned his head around and then saw the same white wolf from before.

"Why are you calling to me?" Hunter whispered to himself

"Hunter what are you waiting for get on or you'll find a new fiancée!" Sabine yelled

Hunter then climbed aboarded the ship and then the Rebels took off while the wolf watched from a distance.

* * *

 **WILL THE REBELS FREE LOTHAL? AND WHAT DOES THE WHITE WOLF HAVE TO DO WITH HUNTER? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	39. FLIGHT OF THE DEFENDER

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

The next day Ezra,Hunter,Sabine,Ryder,Mia and Zeb were all wearing their normal gear but Hunter was wearing the Mandalorian gear his fiancée got for Rebels looked out into the distance and saw a small Impreial base full of tie fighters.

"I see plenty of intercepters but that's nothing new" Sabine said "Are you sure this is the place Ryder?"

"My spies said this would be where the new tie defender would be" Ryder said

"Well we've been out here for hours and all i see are these stinking lothcats" Zeb said while said lothcats were all over him.

"Awe come on Zeb don't tell me you don't think these guys are cute" Hunter said as he rubbed one lothcat's stomach.

"What can we say they like us" Ezra said doing the same to another lothcat.

"Im glad someone likes you guys" Sabine said "but right now we need to focus"

 _"Specter 2 to Specter 6 whats your status?"_ Hera said over the comlink.

"No sign of the ship" Ezra said "How's your recon going?"

 _"The Empire has been working on their defences there are some fuel tanks near the factory"_

 _"They must be planning a new scale of production"_ Kanan said

 _"Maintain servalance til nightfall then come to base"_

"Rodger that pheniox six out" Ezra said

"My spies tell me this new prototype is tought then the one you've already encountered" Ryder said "Power engines and an upgraded targeting computer"

"Damn if that what the protype has I'm scared to see what the actual one can do" Hunter said

"Same here" Mia said "The first one is tough enough"

"Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it" Zeb said

"That's why we're here Zeb" Ezra said

Just then the Lothcats started growling and hissing.

"They sense something" Hunter said

Then out of nowhere a tie fighter flew right past the rebels so fast it was like a blur and the winds knocked Sabine's and Hunter's helmets off their heads. Sabine put her helmet back on and looked to see the new tie defender.

"Do you see it now Zeb?" She asked

"Yeah" Zeb replied "But I still don't believe it"

"I've never seen a fighter with kinda speed before" Hunter said

"Do we have anything that can match it?" Mia asked

"It would definitely give the Ghost a run for its money" Sabine said as she took a closer look at the pilot. "Hunter the pilot. It's the instuctor from the Sky strike academy"

"You're right it is" Hunter said as he looked "Volt Escaris"

"Well we got a good look" Ryder said "we should have enough for rebel command"

"Mission accomplished" Zeb said

"No we need that fignter's hyperdrive" Hunter said

"Hunter we got what we came for" Ryder said

"Hunter's right" Sabine said "if we're gonna beat that thing we need more then a pretty picture"

"I don't like where this is headed" Zeb said

"We need the the hyperdrive and the data recorder" Hunter said "The data recorder would give a record of the ship's range,weapons,and sheilds plus we can install the hyperdrive into Ryder's U-wing and get it to Rebel command"

"He's right" Ezra said "Ryder you,Zeb,and Mia keep watch while Hunter Sabine and I get the recorder and hyperdrive"

Ezra and the others were about to walk off until Mia grabbed Ezra's arm.

"Ezra wait" Mia pleaded.

Ezra looked back at Mia all confused then suddenly Mia pulled Ezra to her and their lips touched eatchother. They kissed. Ezra was surprised but then his brain shut down and returned the kiss until the two broke away.

"For luck" Mia smiled

"Thanks" Ezra said as he followed his team mates while the lothcats followed him.

The teens went and hid behind a rock and saw the place was crawling with probe droids then they enteredthe base and hid behind some crates and saw two troopers gaurding the defender

"This is no good we need a distraction" Sabine said

"I think we got one" Hunter said "Look"

The teens saw the lothcats walking up to the troopers and tried to be cute until the troopers started shooting at them then they got vicious and attacked the troopers then they chased the cats away.

"Huh I'm begining to like those cats more and more" Sabine said "You two keep watch"

"Be careful babe" Hunter said

"I will" Sabine said as she snuck over to the tie defender.

Just then a shuttle flew in and landed near the base and who steps out? Non other then Thrawn and Pryce.

"Great things just went from bad to worse" Hunter said as he contacted Sabine. "Sabine we have to go now!"

 _"I almost got it just stall him"_

"Stall him? It's Thrawn!" Hunter said

 _"You'll think of something my love i believe in you"_

"Come on let's go" Ezra said

The boys looked around and from a distance Hunter saw the same white wolf from yesterday.

"You again?" Hunter said

"What is it?" Ezra asked

"That Wolf i saw it twice yesterday" Hunter said as he pointed to the wolf and Ezra saw it.

"A Lothwolf" Ezra said "Looks like he's not alone"

Hunter looked out into the fields and his eyes widen at what he saw was...a Dragon. The Dragon was huge it was white just like the Lothwolf and had four legs,two large wings on its back and emerald eyes.

"A Dragon?" Hunter said to himself

The wolf howled slightly at Ezra while the Dragon growled gently at Hunter. Just then the boys heard a click and saw a pilot starting to shoot at the them Ezra deflected the bolt but tripped over the crate making Thrawn and the other see them.

"Nice going cluts" Hunter said as he deflected bolts from the stormtroopers. Ezra fought of some troopers while Hunter took care of the Death Troopers.

"I thought Death Troopers would be more of a challenge!" Hunter mocked as he continued to fight. Just then the Tie Defender started to take off and started shooting at the troopers.

"Ezra get on the fighter now!" Hunter said as he and his friend jumped on the fighter,got into the cockpit and took off.

"Good thinking babe" Hunter said

"What else did you expect?" Sabine asked while she shot the other fighters and destroy them then fled the scene.

"I thought we were just going to steal the data recorder and the hyperdrive" Ezra said

"We are but this fighter can get us there faster" Sabine said

"I love your big brain" Hunter said

"I know" Sabine said

"Ezra fly east while Sabine and I disable the transbomber" Hunter said "We don't need the Empire tracking us"

Sabine and Hunter took off their Helmets and started working on the transbomber but then Empire managed to track them.

"We got trouble!" Ezra said as he tried to fly away from the enemy fighters Ezra kept dodge the fighters and shooting them down one by one.

"Keep it steady!" Sabine said

"I'm trying not to get shot down!" Ezra said as he kepted flying then shot the last two fighters then flew away from the mountains.

"Almost-there!" Sabine smiling however Hunter wasn't smiling at what he saw.

"No no no!" Hunter said

"What is t?" Sabine asked her fiancé

"Look!" Hunter said then Sabine had the same scared look.

"No!" She said

"What?what is it?" Ezra asked

"Land the ship Ezra!" Hunter ordered "Now!"

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked

"This ship has a kill switch" Sabine said "they used at Sky strike remember?"

"They can disable this ship from a distance" Hunter said

Just then one wing fell off then another as they only had one left.

"I only got one wing!" Ezra said

"Better then none at all!" Hunter said

Then the fighter landed near the rocks and the teens escaped unharmed as the fell out of the cockpit.

"Ugh is everyone alright?" Hunter asked

"We're ok" Sabine said as they all stood up "looks like we're gonna have to install that hyperdrive onto Ryder's U-wing after all"

"How are we going to carry it?" Ezra asked

"Anyway we can" Hunter said "now lets hurry"

* * *

Later the teens carried the heavy Hyperdrive across the feilds and stopped to catch their breath. Just then Ezra and Hunter saw the same Lothcat from where they met Ryder.

"Ezra follow the Lothcat" Hunter said

"Say what now?" Sabine aked

"Back when Kanan,Hunter and I came to Lothal after leaving Garrel we followed a white lothcat that led us to Ryder" Ezra said "Maybe its showing us the way to go"

The teens followed the white lothcat and saw a small opening between two rocks.

"Look we can hide the hyperdrive in there and come back for it later" Ezra said

"Good idea" Hunter said "I'm getting tired of dragging this thing"

The teens dragged the hyperdrive into the opening and covered it with another rock then they walked away.

* * *

Later that night the teens snuck around trying to avoid being spotted by the Empire as they hid behind a rock.

Did they see us?" Sabine asked

"No I don't think so" Ezra replied

"We have to keep moving" Sabine said

Just then Hunter and Ezra heard a howl and looked behind them as they was the same Lothwolf and Dragon from before.

"Guys" Sabine said "Guys we have to go!"

But the Boys kept looking and the Wolf and dissappeared

"What is it?" Sabine asked

"We thought we saw somthing" Ezra said "I think it's a Lothwolf no one has seen them in a hundred years and also a Loth Dragon Ithought they were only supposed to be a myth"

"But we keep seeing them" Hunter said

"A Lothwolf and Dragon?" Sabine asked

Yeaaaaahhh" Ezra said as he saw the Lothwolf appear behind Sabine. Then the ground started to shake like giant footsteps and then the LothDragon appeared behind Ezra while the two creature's growled at the teens.

"Um guys" Hunter said as Sabine was put to sleep by the wolf.

"What did you do to her?" Ezra demanded.

Then the Lothdragon stood next to the Wolf as Ezra reached for his lightsaber but Hunter stopped him.

"Ezra don't" The Hybrid said "I don't think they wanna hurt us"

"How do you know" Ezra asked

"I just do" Hunter said as he stood up and looked the two beasts in the eyes. "You don't want to harm us. then what do you want with us?"

The two majestic beast approached Hunter and looked him deep in the eyes and Hunter felt somthing familiar.

These two,have a deep conection to the force" Hunter said

Then the Lothcat,Wolf,and Dragon all looked at the Empire and growled.

"So you don't like the Empire either" Ezra said "They're looking for us"

The Dragon then helped carry Sabine on its back and then urged Hunter to get on.

"Ezra you get on the Lothwolf's back I'll ride on the Dragon" Hunter said

"But they'll spot you in the air" Ezra said

"No they won't" Hunter said

"How?" Ezra asked

"Because I trust them" Hunter said as he climbed on the Dragon's back, Then the Dragon tilted it's head into the air and breathed out some kind of mist that went into the air creating a thick fog.

"It's fog" Hunter said

Just then the LothDragon flapped it's wings and flew up into the fog while Ezra rode on the wolf's back. The Dragon flew through the fog like it was nothing.

"Thank you" Hunter said to the Dragon as it continued to fly throught the night sky.

* * *

The next moring the Lothwolf and Dragon managed to get the teens out of harm as they both stopped to rest near the teens stepped down of the creatures while Hunter laid Sabine gently down on the ground as he and Ezra faced the two giant creatures.

"I don't understand" Ezra said "Why did you help us?"

The Wolf and Dragon looked at the boys eyes.

 **"** **DUME"** The wolf said

 **"ARCHER"** The Dragon said

The boys looked at the beasts in shock at what the creatures just said.

"Ezra,Hunter,Sabine!" Hera called out as she and the other rebels ran up to them while Sabine was starting to wake up "Thank god you re safe"

"How did you get back here so fast?" Zeb asked

"Don't you see the Wolf and Dragon?" Ezra asked as he turned but the beasts were gone.

"Sabine you saw them right?" Hunter asked as his fiancée stood up.

"I don't remember seeing anything" Sabine said

"Well we got the data recorder and we hid the hyperdrive in the rocks" Hunter said

"Then we can come and go off this rock" Zeb said "Well done you two"

The rebels walked off into the mountains while the Wolf and Dragon watched from a safe distance

* * *

 **WHAT DO THIS MYSTERIOUS WOLF AND DRAGON HAVE TO DO WITH THE FORCE? AND WILL WE SEE THEM AGAIN? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	40. KINDRED

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

The next day next day Hunter and Ezra were disguised as a Scout and Stormtrooper while they and Zeb were looking for where they hid the hyperdrive.

"Hurry up" Ezra said

"Where's the Hyperdrive?" Zeb asked

"We know its over here somewhere" Hunter said "Just can't remember where"

"Over here somewhere?" Zeb asked "all these rocks look the same"

"It was dark and we crashed" Ezra said "we didn't have time to map a map"

Just the the Rebels heard a meow and saw the White Lothcat standing on top of a rock.

"Hey when in doubt follow the Lothcat" Ezra said approaching the rock.

"You're kidding right?" Zeb asked

"Hey that Lothcat has helped us many times and this time it'll be no different" Hunter said keeping watch. Just then he saw a Noghri wearing a red and black vest and had a staff on his back as he was running toward the Rebels on his legs and knuckles like a gorilla.

"Uh guys we got company" Hunter said as Ezra approached him.

"What is that?" Ezra asked

"It's a Noghri and it doesn't look friendly" Hunter said

"Zeb we'll draw him away you get the hyperdrive out of here" Ezra said while he and Hunter put their helmets on and slowly approached the Noghri as it sniffed around.

"LS 22345 and LS33456 reporting is there a problem?" Hunter asked while the Noghri was smelling him.

"No" the Norghri said as he tried to punch Hunter but the hybrid moved out of the way and countered but The Noghri countered and thr3w him to the ground and put him in a sleeper hold. Then Hunter broke free and threw the Noghri into a rock but then he quickly got up.

"Who are you?" Hunter demanded

"I am Rukh Assassin for the Empire" he replied as he attacked again while Governor Pryce appeared.

"It's Archer!" Pryce said "Capture him Lord Vader wants him alive!"

The Imperials started shooting at the teens while they deflected each shot back until they got on there bike and drove away. It wasn't long before Rukh started chasing after him on his bike.

"Is he following us?" Ezra asked

"What do you think?" Hunter replied as Rukh came right next to them and pulled out his staff which was an electric staff and attacked the teens while Hunter blocked each attack with his lightsaber. Then Hunter cut off the front of the bike making Rukh crash into the ground while the teens fled the scene unaware that Rukh put a tracker on the bike.

* * *

Later the teens approached the campsite.

"Good job" Kanan said "looks like our hyperdrive problem is solved"

"Yeah well yoknow how one problem leads to another?" Ezra asked

"Yeah?" Kanan replied

"Well we got another one" Hunter said "It's small creepy and very dangerous"

A little later Hunter Sabine and Chopper were installing the hyperdrive into Ryder's U-wing.

"Wait so let me get this straight this Rukh was able to tell you were a fake just by smelling you?" Sabine asked

"Yeah Noghri's are famous for their sense of smell and he was very skilled in combat" Hunter said as he and his fiancée finished installing the hyperdrive.

"Well it wasn't easy but we got it pacthed in" Sabine said to Hera "Still i give it a 50-50 chance of working"

"I'll have to live with 50-50" Hera said

Just then the Empire started approaching fast toward tbe campsite.

"We're out of time!" Ezra said

The Rebels took cover behind some crate but Sabine notice Kanan and Hera were...kissing! The rebels looked and all had smiles of their faces.

"Well it's about time" Hunter said

"Ours was better" Sabine said

"Damn right" Hunter said as the engaged couple fist bummped eachother as the saw Hera fly off in the U-wing. Then the impreial tanks started shooting at the rebels until Hunter and Ezra heard a familiar howl and saw the same whit Lothwolf from before along with two others.

"Look!" Ezra said pointing to the Wolf "thats our way out"

"Lothwolves?" Ryder said

"It helped us before along with a Loth Dragon we should follow them" Hunter said

"Are you serious?" Ryder asked

"Dead serious" Hunter said

"Do you know the way out?" Ezra called to the Wolf as it ran in one direction while the Rebels followed it. The Rebels followed the Wolves int a Cavern where they were laying down to rest.

"We found them" Hunter said "but where's the Dragon?"

"Hunter Loth Dragons are only a myth for parents to tell their kids. They aren't real" Ryder said.

Then as if on cue the mighty Loth Dragon landed right in front of the rebels with a mighty thud shaking the ground a little while the rebels exept the teens and Kanan couldn't believe their eyes.

"You were saying?" Kanan asked Ryder

 **" I welcome you Heroes of Lothal"** The Dragon said in a deep powerful voice making all the rebels gasp.

"Did-did you just talk?" Hunter asked still in shock.

 **"Indeed young Jedi"** The Dragon replied **"I have been watching all of you for a long time"**

"Who are you?" Hunter asked

 **"I have been given many names. The Guardian of Lothal, The God of the Skies, but you my freinds may call me...SKYRORE"**

"Skyrore" Hunter said "Why did you help us before?"

 **"The ones you call the Empire have been a threat to my home"** Skyrore replied **"They prove to be a threat to us all that is why the wolves and I came to your aid because we both share the same enemy"**

"Do you know a way out of here Skyrore?" Kanan asked

 **"Come with me"** Skyrore said as he and the wolves entered a cave right behind them.

"Come on lets go" Hunter then Sabine grabbed his shoulder.

"Hunter are you sure about this?" She asked

"I am" Hunter said as he went into the cave as the others followed.

* * *

Later as the Rebels followed Skyrore and the wolves deeper into the cave Sabine turned on her flash and saw some old paintings.

"There are images here of people" She said as she kept looking "People following a wolf...and a dragon"

"I guess we're not the first ones" Zeb said as they kept walking until Hunter stop.

"Hold on" He said "Sabine turn off your light"

Sabine then turned off her light as the rebels saw the wolves eyes glow as well as Skyrore's.

 **"Come there is much to see"** Skyrore said as he led the rebels deeper into the cave. Just then the cave started to shake a little making the wolves growl.

"The Empire's bombing the mountains" Ryder said

"We've got to get out of here!" Hunter said

 **"Hunter grab onto my tail and follow me"** Skyrore said as he handed his tail to Hunter. As he grabbed the hybrid felt an unbelievable amount of force energy folowing through him.

"Everyone hold hand and follow Skyrore" Hunter said as the rebels grabbed a hold of one another while Skyrore led the way. Just then the tunnel started glowing a bright blue like when entering hyperspace while Hunter and Ezra's eyes glowed blue as the light grew brighter absorbing the rebels.

* * *

Later the Rebels awoke from a deep sleep and found themselve inside a different cave and Skyrore and the wolve were right next to them.

 **"Well I trust you all slept well?"** Skyrore asked

"Where in blazes are we?" Zeb asked

"Lets find out" Ezra said as the rebels stepped outside the cave and found themselves in an old mountain village while Sabine scanned the area.

"You're not going to believe this" She said "We were in the northern hemesphere now we're in the southern on the otherside of the planet.

"But how is that possible?" Hunter asked

 **"It is because of the force young Hunter"** Skyrore said as he stood next to the rebels **"Long ago this village was a place of peace and harmony where the Jedi watxh over the people of Lothal at one time the Jedi and Loth Dragons were powerful allies before the evil ones arrived"**

"Evil ones?" Hunter asked "You mean the Sith?"

 **"Precisely"** Skrore replied **"They came to this planet and wiped out not just the Jedi but even those who could not protect themselves,even the Loth Dragons we're killed. All except for me I was the last survivor. That was over a Thousand years ago and before my time is up I must protect Lothal from the Empire but I cannot do it alone"**

"If you're asking us to help you we're in" Ezra said making The Dragon smile.

 **"I'm ingratitude to you my friends you may stay here where you'll l be safe and remember I'll be watching over you all and protecting you"** Skyrore said as he stepped back and vanished into thin air.

"Who is he?" Ezra asked

"I don't know but when I held onto him I felt an unbelievable amount of force energy comeing from him like he has a purpose here" Hunter said

"And we're apart of it?" Ezra asked

"Yes" Hunter replied "All the paths are coming together I'm just not sure we'll like where they lead"

"Do we ever?" Ezra asked

"No" Hunter replied "and at the same time yes"

"I wonder if Hera made it?" Ezra said

"She did" Hunter said "I know she did" Hunter said as he and Ezra stepped back inside and joined the other rebels.

* * *

 **WHAT IS SKYRORE'PURPOSE ON LOTHAL? WILL THE REBELS BE ABLE TO HANDLE RUKH? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS:FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	41. CRAWLER COMMANDERS

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

The next day the Rebels were setting up their new base in the mountain while Sabine was tryimg to contact rebel command with an old transmitter.

"Any luck?" Hunter asked his fiancée

"None" she replied "I can try to boost the power but it wont be enough to over come the Empire's jamming signal they're blocking all non Imperial transmissions"

"We have to find a way to make contact with Hera" Kanan said

"If she got back the blockade" Ryder said

"She made it" Kanan said "And she'll convince rebel command to luanch an attack, we'll have to be ready to left"

"Help?" Ryder asked "Look I wanna fight but the Empire has got thousands of troopers we are hiding in a cave with no ship no supplies and a couple of blasters"

"We've done a lot more with alot less" Ezra said "There's a way and we'll find it"

"What now Sabine" Hunter asked

"I can't make contact to Rebel command but I'm picking up somthing near by" Sabine said

"How close?" Hunter asked

"Enough to take a look" Sabine replied

"Lets go check it out" Hunter said as he and the rebels left the campsite.

* * *

Later the rebels took a speeder and drove to the outer fields of Lothal and saw a large yellow transport.

"There its an Ore Crawler" Ryder said

"I think I saw one of those burning throught the grass sites up north" Ezra said

"Yeah they strip raie the surface for raw material to feed the Imperial factory"Ryder said

"And they burn all the way down here" Ezra said "Thats halfway across the planet"

"Yeah but that ship might be exactly what we need" Zeb said

"You might be more right then you know Zeb" Sabine said while She and Hunter were looking through their scopes.

"That Crawler is equipped with a long range antenna that we can use to contact rebel command" Hunter said

"But how do we get inside?" Mia asked

"We'll think of somthing" Ezra said

The rebels then drove the speeder up the crawler and saw how big it was up close.

"Sabine and Hunter you're up" Kanan said as the couple flew to the top of the Crawler and saw some droids guarding the entrance.

"Hmph too easy" Hunter scoffed

"Glad you think so" Sabine said "those are Mining gill security droids"

The couple flew toward and landed on the ramp while staying out of sight. Then Sabine stunned the droid and threw it off the ramp while Kanan,Ezra and Zeb got to the Crawler. Then the Couple flew to the top on the Crawler and into the cockpit and saw a small orange Trandoshan who was listening to music until Zeb picked him up while he was struggling.

"Hello there" Ezra said

"Pirate scum!" The lizard hissed as he sounded the alarm

"Sabine shut off that alarm!" Hunter said as his fiancée tried to work the controls while the Trandoshan tried to escape until Hunter punched him knockin him out.

"Lizard scum" Hunter growled

Then Sabine managed to shut off the alarm and Ezra crushed the captain's control.

"You you have any idea who you're messsssssing with!?" The Captain said

"Yeah a small orange peice of crap!" Hunter said out of anger making Sabine look shock under her helmet. Then the speakers went off.

" _Gill control to Crawler you activated your destress becon and seize out put is there a problem? Over."_

"Ha! You're done theiving scum!"

"Thats what you think" Hunter said as he walked to the control panel "Sssssorry" he hissed "Falsssse alarm the cralwer hassss malfuntioned sssss"

"Isssss that what I sssssound like?" The Captain asked

 _"Is this operatior 465832? You sound different"_

"I'm sssssick" Hunter hissed

"Piratessss! Help!" The Captain shouted

 _"Please repeat"_

"Ssssorry, Engine flare part of the malfunttttttion" Hunter kept hissing "We're fixing it"

 _"We're sending a maintance crew to assist you standby"_

"Negitive control we can make repairsssss ourssssselvessssss" Hunter hissed "Do you copy over?"

But the control didn't respond.

"Well that could've gone better" Hunter said

"You think ssssssso?" Mia asked in a mocking hissing tone

"I didn't hear you come up with anything" Hunter said "I'm just glad I don't have to do that anymore all that hissing was hurting my throat"

"Just make sure the Captain stays quiet and lets get to work" Kanan said

"This com unit is older then I thought" Sabine said sitting down in the pilot seat "May take a while to boost this things power, that's weird"

"What is it babe?" Hunter asked

"Someone activated the interveichle com" Sabine said "there's a signal coming from the back of the crawler"

"Zeb and I will check it out" Kanan said "as soon as Sabine gets that com working contact Hera"

Kanan and Zeb exited the cockpit while Hunter and Ezra put the Captain in the supply closet.

"Ezra you and Mia watch the slimey little basturd while Sabine and I work on the com" Hunter said as he walked over to the com link.

"What's his problem?" Ezra asked

"Hunter had some problems with Trandoshans in the past" Mia said while Sabine and Hunter were working on the comlink.

"Is that thing working yet?" Ezra asked

"We've made the motivations but I need to incript our message so the Empire doesn't track it" Sabine said while they all heard the Captain banging on the closet door. Hunter then got up and kicked the closet

"Hey shut up or im turn you into a pair of boots!" Hunter shouted as he sat back down while Sabine looked in worry.

"Ok what's your problem?" She asked

"I don't have a problem" Hunter replied

"Then why are you acting like a racist?" Sabine asked

"Because Trandoshan's are scum all of them!" Hunter said

"Not all of them" Sabine said

"YOU DON'TKNOW THEM LIKE I DO!" Hunter shouted Making the other teens back away from them while Hunter sighed in sadness.

"Hunter...Is there somthing you're not telling us?" Ezra asked

"When I was ten years old I was kidnapped by Trandoshan pirates. They took me to an Island and hunted their prisioners for sport.I was stuck there for weeks with no food or water I had to fend for myself. They kept hunting me down like some animal until I was rescued by parents and they killed every single one of them they two were captured by Trandoshan pirates during the clone wars for the same reason. From that day on i learned never to trust or respect those damn lizards again. If i had my way I'd wipe them all out."

As Hunter finished both Sabine and Ezra had shocked looks on their faces at the story he just told.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sabine asked her fiancé

"It's not something I like to talk about" Hunter said "I'm telling you they can't be trusted they only care about themselves"

"But Hunter not all of them are like that" Sabine said

"Maybe maybe not but it doesn't change how I feel about them" Hunter said "I'm not a racist but I know what they are capable of"

"I know you're not racist Hunter" Sabine said "But you need to let go of the past"

"I know..." Hunter said "Ezra go check on Kanan and Zeb"

"Will do" Ezra said

As he and Mia kissed Hunter on the lips to comfort him as he immediately returned the kiss.

"Thanks" Hunter said

"You're welcome" Sabine said. Just then the couple spotted som impreial transports heading their way.

"Oh great just what we need" Hunter said as Sabine contacted Ezra.

"Guys get up here now!" She said

A few minutes later the rebels and some slaves inculding Vizago arrived in the cockpit and saw the transports.

"It's not to late to abandon ship" Zeb said

"We still need to contact Hera" Sabine said

"This crawler is valuable" Hunter said "For it's long range communications and we can use it for our attack"

"But it has no weapons and its no match for those gun ships" Mia said

"I think we can hold it without a fight" Ezra said

"If you got a plan use it now" Kanan said

"Zeb get the slaves on deck, show the Empire every thing is under control" Ezra said "Vizago into the captain's chair "

"What if he turns us in?" Hunter asked

"Too late now" Ezra said

Just then some stormtroopers entered the cockpit while the other rebels were hiding.

"All we need is for that lizard to start talking" Ezra whispered

"That should be easy since he never shuts up" Mia whispered back.

But the Trandoshan wasn't in the closet which made the Troopers leave.

"Nice work Vizago" Hunter said

"Like mother said once a scoundrel always a scoundrel" Vizago said "But where is the Captain?"

"He got out" Kanan said as he found an open ventilation shaft.

"Guys I think I've got it" Sabine said "Transmittingto Hera now"

But just has Sabine pushed the button the comlink got fried.

"That doesn't sound good" Kanan said

"The trasmitter lost power!?" Sabine said angrily

"Yeah and I think I know how" Hunter said

"I told you not to mess with me" The captain said through the vents "You may have duped those impreial suckers but you won't won't fool the mining guild"

"Sneaky bastured!" Hunter said

"How did he get a comlink?" Mia asked

"He's on the crawlers intercom and he broke the longrange trasmitter" Sabine replied

"Patch me through to the Empire or I wil, destroy this crawler pirate scum!" The Captain ordered

"He'll target the main ractor" I'll deal with him"

Hunter then climbed intot the shaft until he made it through to the main reactor and looked for the control. Hunter found the controls and was about to turn them on until the Captain jumped on his back and started hitting him until he threw him off.

"This is my crawler rebel!" The captain said "I work for the guild just as he who spawned me and my spawn well after me!"

The Captain then hid in the shadows while Hunter kept his guard up. The Captain then tried to attack Hunter from behind until he force pushed the Captain into the insnerator killing him.

"Burn in hell Trandoshan scum" Hunter growled as he turned on the main reactor.

* * *

Later back in the cocpit Sabine managed to contact rebel command and was waiting for a reply.

"Guys we're receiving a transmission" Sabine said over her comlink while the others entered the cockpit.

 _"Happy to hear from you guys"_ Hera said over the speaker. _"And good timing rebel command has autherize the attack"_

"The attack it's happening!" Ezra asked with the biggest smile on his face

" _You bet it is Ezra"_ Zack said over the speakers _"And this time we're bring some new fire power we told Mon Mothma you'll handle the ground assult"_

"You can count on us dad" Hunter said "It's time to take down that factory once and for all!"

* * *

 **THE ATTACK ON LOTHAL IS FINALLY HAPPENING WILL THE REBELS BE VICTORIOUS? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	42. REBEL ASSULT

Disclamer: Same thing

* * *

The next night the rebels were putting bombs on the rifle towers while Hera and some other fighters were handling tbe bloockade

"You sure these bombs are strong enough?" Zeb asked Sabine but Hunter replied for her.

"Zeb you're talking to the woman who loves to blow things up what do you think?" He said while his fiancée smirked under her helmet.

The rebels then hid behind on of the towers while Ezra contacted Ryder on his comlink.

"Ryder what's your status?" He asked

 _"We're setting our last charges now,meet you at the Ronda veiw point"_

"Copy that wee got one more tower to go" Ezra said

"Hera will be here any minute" Sabine said

"She's already here, Along with my Parents" Hunter said

"Wait how can you tell?" Sabine asked

"I can sense my parents from down here" Hunter said as he pointed to the sky "They're up there with Hera"

Just then the towers started shooting at the sky while Zeb but on the last bomb and they drove away on their bikes.

"Do your thing babe!" Hunter called out to Sabine.

"You got it babe" Sabine said as she activated the bombs and destroyed the towers.

* * *

Later the rebels met up with Ryder at the ronda veiw pont.

"We should see them any minute now" Ezra said

"Look here they come!" Sabine said pointing to the sky but the saw the fighters getting blown up one by one and they all had scared looks on their faces.

"Is that?"

"The Entire attack force" Sabine said

"No..." Hunter whispered "No No NO!"

Hunter got on his bike and drove past his freinds scared for his parents safety.

"Hunter no its to dangerous!" Sabine called out but Hunter was too far away to hear her.

* * *

Hunter kept driving toward the city hoping to find his parents alive.

"Where are you?" Hunter whispered to himself "please be ok"

Hunter had be looking around for what seemed like hours trying to find and crashed ships while trying to hide from the Empire. Then the hybrid heard a sound a familiar sound it sounded like...

"Chopper!" Hunter said as he ran,following the sound of Chopper. Then he stopped and saw Hera and Chopper waliking out of the corner and then he saw both Zack and Ahsoka alive and still walking. Hunter smiled as he ran to his parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Hunter cried out as the three adults turned to see Hunter running to them.

"Hunter!" Both his parents said as they ran to their son and they all hugged each other.

"Thank the force you're all alright" Hunter said "We saw the attack and I came rushing here"

"Where are all the other's?" Zack asked

"Back at the roda veiw point" Hunter said "But they're probably on their way to base right now"

"You should've stayed with them" Ahsoka said.

"And let you get captured?" Hunter asked "Not a chance"

"Can you contact Kanan?, Chopper's transmitter broke in the crash" Hera said

"Sure" Hunter said as he turned on his comlink but all he heard was static "ugh the Empire must be jamming all signals in the city"

"We'll have to find another way to contact Kanan" Hera said "Come on"

* * *

Later the Rebels where sneaking through the city looking for any way out of the they saw a barracde.

"If we move fast we can get through that barracade before reinforcements arrive" Hera said "get ready"

The Rebels armed themselves but hen they heard a sound.

"Do you hear that?" Ahsoka asked

"It's a distress signal" Zack said "One of ours"

"Lets go check it out" Hunter said

As the rebels ran they saw a rebel pilot injured while his astromech was fending off some storm troopers bit they shot down the poor droid.

"Those heartless sons of bitches" Hunter growled as he and the adults snuck into a transport and took out the troopers.

"Mart are you ok?" Hera asked the pilot.

"I'm fine general" Mart said "I'm in one peice anyway"

"Sorry about your astromech" Zack said "but we need its transmitter so Chopper here cand contact for help"

"Its ok R3 would want to help us" Mart said

Hera and Zack took off R3's transmitter and placed it on Chopper. The droid tried to contact but the signal was still jammed.

"The Empire must be jamming all frequencies" Hunter said "We'll have to try again once we get out of the city"

Just then a blaster bolt almost shot at the rebels. They looked up and saw Rukh at the top of a building.

"Rukh" Hunter growled

"Damn he's ugly" Zack said

"Run!" Hera said while started shooting at the assassin.

The rebels tried escape but Rukh landed in front of them. He took out his staff and started fighting against the rebels taking on Hera then knocking her down.

"Get away from her you freak!" Hunter said as he and Rukh started fighting but eventually Rukh pinned the hybrid to the ground and was abou to strike him down until the Assassin gasped for air. Hunter looked up and sa2 his father force choking Rukh and threw him to the wall but Rukh quickly recovered and jumped to the top of a building and ran off.

"Thanks Dad" Hu ter said as his dad helped him up.

"Who was that?" Ahsoka asked

"That was Rukh Thrawn's assassin Ezra and I ran into him a few days ago and he is tough no doubt about it.

"We need to get moving before he calls reinforcements" Zack said as the Rebels ran off.

* * *

Later the rebels ran down an ally to the nearest sewer but it was heavily gaurded with a walker and two troopers.

"Well thats just great" Hunter said

"Anyone got any other ideas?" Mart asked

"There's no time we have to take out that walker" Zack said "we need a distraction"

"You're up Mart" Hunter said

"I am?" Mart asked

A little later Mart managed to distract the walker and troopers while Chopper tried to get the hatch opened

Hera drove a speeder infront of the walker making it trip and fall.

"You guys go I'll catch up" Hera said while the archer family and Mart ran to the hatch.

The rebels made it to the hatch while Hera was running toward them but then Rukh tackled her to the ground she tried to fiyht him off but surprisingly Rukh was stronger then her. The assassin tried to capture her but Hunter used the force to push him away from her and got in fron of Hera.

"Hera go I'll hold him off!" Hunter said

"Hunter no he's to strong!" Hera said

"I said go!" Hunter said

Hera turned around and ran but then looked back before she entered the hatch while while Zack and Ahsoka waited on their son.

"Hunter come on!" Ahsoka called out

"There's no time!" Hunter said while he fought off Rukh "Go now!"

"Ahsoka we to go" Zack said

"But Hunter-"

"Can take care of himself" Zack said "You need to let him grow up and be an adult Ahsoka"

Ahsoka looked back at her son fighting the assassin then she and Zack entered the hatch.

Rukh managed to defeat Hunter and held him down while a gunship landed infront of him and Governor Pryce stepped out infront of him.

"Governor Pryce It's so good to see you again" Hunter said sarcastically

"You've caused nothing but trouble for us boy" Pryce said as she stunned Hunter.

* * *

Later Hunter awoke and found himself in an imperial shuttle traveling through hyperspace.

"Wow not even on Lothal anymore are you taking me to an imperial spa?" Hunter joked

"Your humor wont save you this time" Pryce said "Someone has been dying to see you"

"Let me guess you're taking me to Vader right?" Hunter asked

"Not just Vader someone else has been wanting to meet you face to face" Pryce said "The Emperor himself"

* * *

 **HUNTER HAS NOW BEEN CAPTURED AND THE EMPEROR WILL FINALY MEET HIM AT LAST WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HERO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM.**

 **A/N: BEFORE I SIGN OFF I WANTED TO SAY IVE BEEN GETTING ALOT OF COMPLAINTS THAT I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING YOU ALL NEED TO BE PATIENT THESE THINGS TAKE TIME ESPESOLY SINCE REBELS IS ON HIATUS NOW AND SO IS THIS STORY AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER SO UNTIL THEN.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	43. THE POWER OF THE DARKSIDE

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

Last time on Star Wars Rebels Fight For Freedom the Rebellion tried to launch a full scale attack on Lothal's blockade but it was all in vain. Hunter went to help his parents and Hera but unfortunately Thrawn's assassin Rukh tracked them down and attacked them. Hera,Zack and Ahsoka managed to get away but Hunter was captured by Governor Pryce. Now Hunter is being taken to an un known location to see Vader and meet the Emperor face t face.

* * *

The imperial shuttle Hunter was being transported to the volcanic planet of Mustafar. The Shuttle landed on the platform of a mysterious giant castle on the edge of the lava. Hunter was cuffed and walked inside the fortress and was standing in the middle of the platform. Then the door infront of lifted up and had a glowing white light then Hunter heard a familiar breathing sound approaching him and Pryce as he saw Vader approach the two of them.

"This is a rebel you requested Lord Vade" Pryce said "He refuses to give us the location of his rebel friends and I request to search the planet Lothal, he was armed only with this"

Pryce then handed Vader Hunter's sabers while the two just continued to stare at eachother.

"Good work Pryce leave us" Vader said "Conduct your search and bring his freinds to me"

Pryce then bowed to Vader and left the two force weilders alone in the room.

"The Emperor has been expecting you" Vader said

"I know God father" Hunter said as he glared at the sith.

"So you've accepted the truth" Vader said

"I accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker" Hunter said raising his voice.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me" Vader scolded

"It's the name you were born with you've forgotten" Hunter said "I know there's still good in you,that's why you never destroyed me before"

Vader turned his back on Hunter and looked out the window and the river of lava as he remembered his duel with Obi-Wan so many years agao.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do" Vader said before facing Hunter again "You don't know the power of the darkside i must obey my master"

"Why did you turn to the darkside?" Hunter asked "Was it because you wanted power? Or was it something else?"

"That is none of your concern" Vader said

Hunter closed his eyes and focused on the force to read Vader's mind all he saw was complete darkness but she saw a glimer of light as it grew brighter and brighter then he saw a woman, a beautiful woman with brown hair with a gorgus smile.

Hunter opened his eyes and saw Vader was calling two storm troopers to him as they grabbed Hunter and pulled him away.

* * *

Later Hunter and Vader were in an elevator once the exited said elevator they entered what looked like a throne room. As they entered Hunter felt the temperature in the room drop intensily as if he was in the presance of pure evil. The two force weilders walked up the steps and saw a throne and some one was sitting in it. The chair spun around and revealed an old man in a black cloak and his face was all wrinkled more so then usual for a man his age this man was the Emperor himself Darth Sidious.

"Welcome young Archer I have been expecting you" Sidious hissed "You no longer those"

With a flick of his finger Sidious used the force to uncuff Hunter while the Hybrid stared and the old mans cold yellow dead eyes.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training" Sidious said "in time you will call me master"

"Your even more foolish then I thought old man" Hunter chucked "You won't corrupt me like you did Anakin"

"Oh no my young Jedi" Sidious said as he stood up and approached the teen "You will find that it is you who is foolish, about a great many things"

"His Lightsabers" Vader said as he handed Hunters sabers to Sidious.

"Ah yes Jedi weapons" Sidious said taking them "Much like your God father's by now you must kno2 your God father can never be turned from the darkside so will it be with you"

"You're wrong" Hunter said "Soon you'll be dead and your presious Empire will fall"

Sidious chuckled at what the hybrid just said.

"Perhaps you prefer your friends be executed on Lothal" Sidious threated making Hunter's eyes widen. "Yes I esure you we are quite safe from your friends here"

"Your over convince is your weakness" Hunter said

"Your faith in your Rebellion is your" Sidious said before he sat back down in his throne "You have nothing but trouble since we first discovered you when you made you appearance to Lord Vader if you surrender I will spare your friends"

"You have no idea who you're messing with" Hunter said as he and Vader approached the old Sith Lord "My friends would rather die then talk to you"

"Perhaps I'll kill them all and let you mother live" Sidious said "As my personal slave"

Hunter's anger then started to rise as he looked at his sabers.

"Good" Sidious whispered "I can feel your anger,I'm defenseless take your weapons. Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey toward the darkside will be be complete!"

Hunter looked down then looked at Vader as he began to snarl. Hunter then used the force to call his sabers to him and was about strike down the Emperor but blocked him while Sidious cackled with delight.

Hunter and Vader started clashing back and forth both evenly matched until Hunter force pushed Vader down to the bottom of the stair case knocking the large man off his feet while Sidious chuckled.

"Good, use your aggressive feelings boy" Sidious said "Let the hate flow through you"

Hunter looked down at the man who was still his God father as he sheathed his blades.

"Your parents have taught you well" Vader complimented

"I won't fight you anymore Anakin" Hunter said while Vader walked up the steps and stood face to face with the teen.

"You are unwise to lower your defenses!" Vader said as he attacked but Hunter blocked it just in time while they entered a saber lock. Then the two clashed again and again.

"Your thoughts betray you Anakin" Hunter said "I can feel the good in you the conflict"

"There is no conflict" Vader said sternly as he and the teen circled eachother.

"You've had many chances to kill me before and you haven't" Hunter said

"You underestimate the power of the darkside" Vader said "If you will not fight then you will meet your destiny!"

Vader unleashed a powerful force push knocking Hunnter out of the castle while Sidious chuckled in delight.

* * *

Vader was then outside on the platform looking for Hunter but it was dark so He had trouble looking for the teen.

"You cannot hide forever Hunter" Vader said

"I said i wont fight you" Hunter said still hiding.

"Give yourself to the darkside" Vader said "It's the only way you can save your friends, yes your thought betray you your feelings for them are strong, especially for...Mandalorian so you're in love with the Mandalorian your feelings have now betrayed her too, you were wise to hide her from me now your failure is complete. If you will not turn to the darkside then perhaps I'll kill her"

"NEVER!" Hunter shouted he then transformed into a beast once again and started attacking Vader more aggressively he kept clashing blade until he cut Vader's hand off while the Sith fell on his back in pain while the rage filled teen pointed his blade at Sith. Then Sidious stepped out and chuckled.

"Good" the old sith said as Hunter turned to him "Your hate has made you powerful, now fulfill your destiny and take your God father's place at my side"

Hunter then looked at the defeated Sith and back at Sidious.

"Never" Hunter said dropping his sabers "I'll never turn to the darkside, you failed old man I'm a jedi like my god father before me"

"Sidious just glared angrily at the teen "So be it Jedi" Sidious growled "If you will not be turned you will be destroyed!"

Sidious raised both hands and zapped Hunter with powerful force lighting which made the teen collapsed and cring in pain. Then Vader stood up and and sttood next to his master.

"Young fool" Sidious said in disappointment "Only now at the end do you understand"

Sidious then zapped Hunter again while the teen yelled in pain.

"Your feeble skills are no mach for the power of the darkside!" Sidious said as he zapped Hunter again with more power making Hunter scream in pain.

"Anakin please!" Hunter said through the the pain "Help me!" Sidious then finally stopped and looked at the teen with a sick smile.

"Now Young Archer,You will die" Sidious said

But Hunter refused to die as he tried to get up and then out of anger Sidious zapped Hunter again with even greater power making the teen scream in agony while Vader looked on. Then the Sith Lord turned his Master to him and tapped Sidious on the forehead making the old Sith collapse. Hunter the looked up and saw what Vader had done.

"Did you?"

"No" the Sith replied "He is unconscious but alive"

"Why would you do that?" Hunter said standing up.

"Because I must be the one to destroy you" Vader said

"So what you're gonna fight me now?" Hunter asked

"No you're too weak" Vader said "Now leave"

"You're letting me go?" Hunter asked

"Don't get used to it" Vader said "The next time we meet will be your last day ever, take the shuttle and go back to Lothal"

"Good Luck...Anankin" Hunter said as he entered the shuttle then looked back to the Sith "Tell your boss I'm coming for hi next"

* * *

Later Hunter landed the shuttle in front of Ezra's old home. As soon as he exited he felt somthing bulldoze him to the floor and he saw his fiancée hugging him tightly.

"Hunter thank goodness you're alright!" Sabine said

"Of course Honey" Hunter said "it's going to take more then that to stop me"

The other rebels then approached Hunter.

"How did you escape?" Ezra asked

"Lets just say I had help from a very unlikely ally" Hunter said "Wait where's Hera?"

The rebels all looked in saddness until Ezra spoke up.

"She was captured Hunter" Ezra said "Right after you were"

"What?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"It's true" Kanan replied "but I have a plan to get her back"

* * *

 **HUNTER CAME FACE TO FACE WITH SIDIOUS AND HAD SOME UNEXPECTED HELP FROM VADER HOW WILL THIS AFFECT THE FUTURE? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **WELL GUYS IM GOING ON HIATUS HAPPY HOLIDAY! FULCRUM OUT!**

 **HEY GUYS JUST WANTED TO GIVE YOU AN UDATE THAT ILL BE UPLOADING NEW CHAPTERS A WEEK AFTER EACH EPISODE AIRS SO I DONT SPOIL IT FOR YOU GUYS. SEEN YOU SOON**


	44. JEDI NIGHT

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

The next day After Hera was captured Kanan was meditating while trying to come up with a plain until he sense Ezra and Hunter behind him.

"I need you two to do somthing for me" he said

"Anything name it" Ezra said

"Take the lead on getting Hera back" the Knight said

"Shouldn't you be the one to do that?" Hunter asked

"I would but i can't think clearly because of the way I feel about her" Kanan said "I might make a mistake one that might cost us"

"We can do this together" Ezra said

"He's right we're stronger as a team" Hunter said

"No" Kanan said standing up "Ill be with you but this has to be your plan you both lead"

"If that's what you want" Ezra said

"Then we support you a hundred percent" Hunter said

"It's what we need to do if we're gonna save Hera" Kanan said looking at the sun set "And everyone else"

* * *

Later at Ezra's old tower he and Hunter were reaching out with the force trying sense where Hera was being held prisoner with Sabine,Zeb and Mia were watching.

"Anything?" Zeb as as Sabine shushed him. Just then the two young adults lowered their arms.

"We know where she is" Ezra asked

"Ok where?" Mia asked

"She's in the dome" Hunter replied "In Governor Pryce's office. And she's being tortured as we speak"

"That office would be on the 157th level" Sabine said "D block"

"Ok so how do we get in?" Zeb asked "It's not like we can just fly in"

"That'sexactly what we're gonna do" Ezra said "on gliders"

"Um Ezzy honey i don't know if that's a good idea" Mia said

"No Ezra's right" Sabine said "The Empire is sufisticated to with stand heavy weapons"

"But since gliders dont have weapons they wont expect them plus we can sneak in without being detected" Hunter said

"I don't know" Zeb said if we're spotted we'll be at a a huge disadvantage" Zeb said

"No because we'll make them look like Lothbats" Ezra said as he pointed to the city "Look toward the south entrance where the garbage shoot is i bet we can glid right passed them and they wouldn't see us"

"Ok so where do we get these gliders?" Mia asked

"Easy we make them" Sabine replied

* * *

Later the rebels were just finishing up the gliders while Hunter walked over to his fiancée.

"Looking good babe" he said

"Thanks" Sabine said

"And those glinder coming along nicely too" Hunter joked making Sabine giggle.

"You're so cute" She said

The Hunter wrapped his arms around Sabine and held her gently.

"I can't wait to marry you" Hunter said as he kissed her and she returned the kiss.

"Me too but when?" Sabine asked

"Hopefully soon" Hunter replied

"I don't wanna wait forever" Sabine playfully whined

"How about right after we free Hera" Hunter suggested

"Really that soon?" Sabine asked surprised

"Yeah as soon as we free Hera I'll call Mon Mothma and she if she can marry us via hologram" Hunter said

"Ok lets do it" Sabine said as she and Hunter shared another kiss.

"I love you" Hunter said

"I love you too" Sabine couple then rejoined the group.

"I'll let Kanan know we're ready" Ezra said

"I know Kanan said as the rebels turn and saw Kanan had a new look. His hair was shorter and messy and he shaved his beard off.

"Lets go get Hera" he said

* * *

Later Hunter,Sabine,Ezra and Mia were wearing imperial pilot gear while hooking up the gliders to eachother. Then along with Kanan the younger adults put on their helmets.

Then Zeb started his bike. As he picked up speed the gliders started to going in the air until they were hight enough and Ezra detached themselves from the bike and they flew off.

"Go get her" Zeb called out "bring her back!"

* * *

Later that night the rebels made their way into the city undetected and made their way to the dome and landed.

"No alarms" Ezra said

"Dont jynx it Ezzy" Mia said

"We still have to find Hera and get out of here" Hunter said

"People never pay enough attention to the world around" Kanan said

"Good thing you taught me otherwise" Ezra said

"You're a good listener Ezra" Kanan said "it served you here and it will save you again in the future"

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked

"Hate to break up the moment but we gotta keep moving" Hunter said giving Kanan some magnetic climbers "bring her home Kanan"

"I will i promise" Kanan said as the younger adult were about to walk off.

"Guys" the knight called out as they looked back at him "May the force be with you all" Kanan said as he jumped off the the younger Rebels made their way to the ships.

* * *

Later the younger rebels made their way to the flight deck just as they were about to take off.

"Well I guess Kanan got Hera out" Ezra said

"Thanks for the tip captain obvious" Hunter said

"Will you two knock it off" Mia scolded"

"C'mon I'll fly" Sabine said as she and the others race to a Tie tank and flew off.

* * *

Later the rebels were flying through the air until Kanan's voice come over their coms.

 _"Guys come in do you read? We need a pick up in the fuel depot"_

"On our way" Sabine said as she blasted the tanks infront of her out of the sky. The first one turned around and tried to blast them but Ezra and Hunter deflected the bolts. Just as they made their way to the central fuel line they saw Kanan and Hera share a passionate kiss.

"Alright you two love birds get in" Hunter called out

All of the sudden a walker blasted the fuel pod as it started to explode. But at the last second Kanan tried to hold it back.

"Kanan!" Hera called out as she ran to the man she loved but Kanan stopped her in her track with the force. Hunter Ezra and Mia Looked at the knight with scared looks on there faces as he looked back at them while still holding back the flames. Then Kanan pushed back into the tank. At the last sencond Kanan's Eyes returned to normal. Then with his last bit of strength he pushed the tank away as the flames consumed him completely.

Hera cried out in saddness while Sabine and Mia wiped away their tears and Hunter just slammed his fist into the wall of the tank.

The Empire's fuel supplies was gone and along with it Kanan-No...Caleb Dume.

* * *

 **CALEB DUME SACRIFICED HIMSELF TO SAVE HIS FREINDS. WHAT WILL THE GHOST CREW DO NOW THAT THEIR LEADER IS NO MORE? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	45. THE HISTORY OF TRUTH

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

After Kanan sacrificed himself to save the others the rebels returned to there campsite where Zeb was smiling at his freinds returning...but he wouldn't be smiling for long.

As they landed Sabine opened the hatches and angrily threw her helmet to the ground and it landed near Zeb's feet. Then Sabine and Mia walked past him wiping away their tears.

"Sabine,Mia whats wrong?" Zeb asked but the girls just kept walking past him. The Zeb when to the guys.

"Alright kids whats going on?" He asked while Chopper rolled over to Hera while Ezra looked at Zeb with saddness.

"Kanan's gone" Ezra said

"What do you mean gone?" Zeb asked "Like captured?"

"NO ZEB!" Hunter yelled then started crying a little "He's dead..."

Zeb felt an overwhelming saddness flow inside his heart when he heard his best friend,his brother was gone as he gave the guys a hug while Chopper comfort Hera.

* * *

Later the rebels were listening to radio and it said the Empire was holding a parade in honor of their victory.

"Turn it off!" Sabine said as Ryder turn off the radio.

"We have to contact rebel command we need reinforcements" Ryder said

"Thats not gonna happened" Zack said "Mon Mothma won't send anymore not after this"

"Hera what do you think" Ryder asked the borken hearted General but she just walked away.

"She just needs time" Hunter said

"Well we dont have time we need a plan!" Ryder said

"Well i have a plan" Sabine said out of anger "The Empire's gonna have a parade? Good! I'm gonna ad some fire works to their celebration"

"Count me in" Zeb growled

"Me too" Mia said as they followed Sabine.

"Well what should we do? Mart asked

Instead of answering Ezra just walked away and so did Hunter.

* * *

Later Hunter was sitting on the ground with his head on his knees.

"Why did you have to die Kanan?" Hunter asked himself "You were just as much as my Mentor as you were Ezra's you didnt have to sacrifice yourself"

" **You blaming yourselves will not bring him back"**

Hunter turned around as he saw the Mighty Loth Dragon Skyrore standing behind him.

"Skyrore, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked

" **I heard about what happened to Kanan** " Skyrore said **"** **I'm so sorry** "

"Why did he have to die?" Hunter said "Why couldn't I save him?"

" **It was his choice Hunter"** Skyrore said **"He chose to sacrifice himself to save all of you, You're not all powerful Hunter"**

"Well i should be!" Hunter said standing up and facing Skyrore "Someday i will be, I'll be the most powerful Jedi in the universe,and I promise you I'll learn how stop people from dieing!"

 **"Hunter..."**

"It's all my parents fault! Their holding me back!" Hunter yelled in anger as he punched a rock really hard creating a web of cracks in it.

"I need to kill them" Hunter said as his eyes turned yellow "I need to kill every imperial tool in that city! And not just the men, but the woman and the codets too! They're animals and they deserve to be slottered like animals! I HATE THEM!"

After Hunter was done yelling he leaned his back against the rock he punched and slid down as he cried while Skyrore laid down next to him.

 **"Hunter if you do this you'll be going down the same path you're godfather did"** Skyrore said

Hunter then looked at the dragon "What are you talking about?" He asked as Skyrore stood up.

 **"Come with me"** Skyrore said as he walked into the mountains while Hunter followed.

* * *

Hunter followed Skyrore deep into the mountains until the reached a cave tha had no purpose of being there.

"What is that?" Hunter said

" **The cave of knowledge"** Skyrore said " **In there you will find the answers you seek"**

"What answers are you you talking about?" Hunter asked

 **"You still want to know why you're Godfather turned to the darkside? Then you must Enter the cave and see why you must not make the same mistake he did"** Skyrore said

"You sure?" Hunter asked

 **"Yes"** Skyrore replied **"But if you go in you must go alone. This is your path, you must follow it"**

"I understand" Hunter said he approached the cave.

 **"Be warned"** Skyrore said as Hunter turn back to him **"What you see...cannot be unseen"**

Hunter took that into consideration but he still went inside the cave.

* * *

Later Hu ter was walking through the cave for what seemed like forever.

"Ugh this cave never ends" the hybrid said "I thinks Skyrore was just messing with me oof"

Then Hunter saw that he had bumped into a giant statue of a Loth Dragon. It was standing on a piller on all four legs with its wings spread out wide and it's eyes looked like they were made out of blue sapphire gems.

"I'm guessing this is what Skyrore wanted me to find" Hunter said to himself "Ok here goes, I want to know why Anakin Skywalker turned to the darkside"

"Just as Hunter asked that the sapphire eyes started to glow and then shot some beams of energy into his eyes. Hunter then started yelling in pain and then everything went black.

* * *

Hunter then woke up and saw that he wasn't in the cave anymore instead it looked like he was in a hut. He then saw a woman probably in her late fiftys tired to a post. Hunter tried to help her but his hand went right through her.

"This must be a vision" Hunter said.

Just then the hybrid heard a thud as her turned to see a young Anakin Skywalker with his padawan braid. Hunter watch as Anakin untied the woman and held her bridal style.

 _"Mom,Mom"_ Anakin said while Hunter watched

"That's Anakin's Mother?" Hunter asked himself then he saw Anakin's mother die in his arms as Anakin was greifing over his dead mother. Then that greif turned into anger as Hunter saw Anakin walk out and kill every last tusken raider in the camp. Hunter co6ld only watch in horror at what his godfather was doing.

* * *

Then the scene changed as Hunter saw a workshop that looked familiar.

"This is Luke's shop" He said

Then he saw Anakin working on something while woman entered the shop with a tray of food. When Hunter saw the woman his eye widened.

"That's her that the woman i saw in his mind!" He said

 _"I brought you somthing to eat"_ the woman said

 _"The shifter broke"_ Anakins said in a sad voice _"I'm good at fixing things...why'd she have to die?...why couldn't I save her!?"_

 _"Ani you're not all powerful"_ the woman said

 _"Well I shouldn't be!"_ Anakin said " _Some day I will be, I will be the most powerful Jedi ever! I promise you I'll even learn how to stop people from dieing! It'sall obiwans fault he's jealous! He's holding me back!"_

" _What's wrong Ani?"_ the woman asked

" _I-I killed them"_ Anakin said _"I killed them all,they're dead every single one of them,and not just the men but the woman,and the children too,they're like animals and I slottered them like animals! I HATE THEM!"_

Hunter just watch in shocked as he heard his godfather say the same words he said to Skyrore.

* * *

Next the scenery had changed as Hunter saw himself in a hallway. He looked out side the window and saw it was a heavy populated planet.

"This must be corusant before the Empire was around" Hunter said

Just then he saw Anakin without his braid marching right past him. Hunter then followed Anakin into an office where he saw a jedi with dark skin pointing a purple bladed lightsaber at Palpatine.

 _"You are under arrest Milord"_ The Jedi said as he saw Anakin.

 _"Anakin i told you it would come to this"_ Palpatine said _"I was rignt the Jedi taking over!"_

 _"_ You lieing son of a bitch" Hunter growled

 _"The Sith will never return you have lost"_ the Jedi said

 _No,No NO YOU WILL DIE!"_ Palpatine shouted as he blasted some force lighting at the Jedi but he deflected it back to the Sith which made his face all deformed and the Jedi pointed his blade at the sith again.

 _"I'm going to end this once and for all"_ the Jedi said

 _"You can't"_ Anakin argued _"He must stand trial"_

But the Jedi wouldn't listen as he raised his saber attempting to strike down Palpatine.

 _"NO"_ Anakin shouted as he ignited his own blade and cut off the jedi's hand. Hunter could only watch as he saw Palpatine blast the jedi again and he went flying out the window.

 _"What have I done?"_ Anakin said as he sat down and dropped his saber while Palpatine stood up and approached him.

 _"You're fulfilling your destiny Anakin"_ Palpatine said _"Become my apprentice learn to use the darkside of the force"_

 _"I'll do what you ask"_ Anakin said

"Anakin no!" Hunter called out even though he knew was useless.

 _"Just help me save save Padme's life...I can't live without her"_ Anakin said

 ** _"To cheat death is a power only one has attchived but if we work together...i know we can descover the secret"_** Palpatine said in a mind controling voice while Anakin got down to his knees.

 _"I pledge myself...to your teachings"_ Anakin said

 _ **"Good...goooood...The force is strong with you"**_ Palpatine said _**"A powerful Sith you will become...heads fourth you shall be know as Darth...Vader"**_

"That manipulative son of a bitch!" Hunter said as he ignited his blade and tried to strike Palpatine down but it didn't work.

* * *

Next Hunter found himself on a platform surrounded by lava. He then sa silver ship land infront of him then he saw Anankin rush over to the ship and then Hunter saw the same woman from before only this time she looked pregant.

Hunter watched as the two hugged eachother which made him confused.

 _"I saw your ship"_ Anakin said _"What are you doing out here?"_

" _I was so worried about you"_ The woman said " _Obiwan told me terrible things"_

 _"What things?"_ Anakin asked

 _"He said you turn to the darkside...that you killed younglings"_ the woman said

 _"Obiwan's trying turn you against me"_ Anakin said

 _"He cares about us"_ the woman said

" _Us?"_ Anakin asked

 _"He knows...he wants to help you"_ the woman said _"Anakin all i want is your love"_

 _"Love won't save you Padme only my new powers can do that"_ Anakin said

"That's Padme? Hunter asked "Of i remember that's Padme Amidala she was one of mom's best freind and she and Anakin were a couple? Then that means...Padme is my Godmother."

When Hunter snapped out of thinking he looked in terror as he saw Anakin force choking Padme.

 _"Let her go Anakin!"_ said a strict voice. Hunter and saw his father's master Obiwan Kenobi walking down the ramp while Anakin was still choking Padme. _.GO"_

Hunter then watched as Anakin released his grip and saw his godmother collapse to the ground.

 _"You turned her against me!"_ Anakin yelled at Obiwan.

 _"You have done that yourself!"_ Obiwan said

" _You will not take her from me!"_ Anakin yelled as he took his cloak off.

 _"Youranger and your lust for power have already done that"_ Obiwan said as he too off his cloak. _"You have alound this darklord to twist your mind until now...until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy"_

 _"Dont lecture me Obiwan"_ Anakin said as he and Obiwan circled eatchother " _I see through the lies of the Jedi,I dont fear the Darkside as you do,I have brought peace freedom, justice and security to my new Empire!"_

 _"Your new Empire?"_ Obiwan asked

 _"Dont make me kill you"_ Anakin threatened

 _Anakin my alligence is to the Republic to democracy!"_ Obiwan yelled

 _"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy"_ Anakin said

 _"Only a Sith deals in absolute"_ Obiwan said as he unhooked his saber from his belt _"I'll do what I must"_

 _"You will try"_ Anakin said

Then Obiwan ignited his blade while Anakin back flipped and ignited his saber and Hunter watched the two former friends fight.

* * *

Hunter saw Anakin and Obiwan fighting on a platform in the lava while he was standing on a ledge. Then he saw Obiwan jump on to the same ledge as him. Anakin jumped up the over Obiwan the the Jedi master cut off Anakin's legs and left arm. Hunter covered his mouth in shock as he saw his godfather tumble close to the lava and stopped before he fell in. Hunter watched as Anakin's eyes turned red.

 _"You were the chosen one!"_ Obiwan yelled _"It said you would destroy the Sith not joined them...bring balance to the force not leave it in darkness!"_

Hunter watched as Obiwan picked up Anakin's saber then he turned back to Anakin.

 _"I HATE YOU!"_ Anakin yelled from the top of his lungs.

 _"You were my brother Anakin...I loved you"_ Obiwan cried

Just then Hunter saw his Godfather burst into flame thenhe quickly turned away and started crying.

"Please Skyrore I don't want see anymore!" Hunter yelled.

* * *

Hunter then opened his eyes and saw he was in a dark medical room and he saw the burnt body of his godfather on a table while droids were giving him a new arm and legs then moments later her saw Anakin in a black suit and a mask covering his face then lastly a helmet being put on his head and the mechanical breathing start while the table turn up and then Darth Vader was born.

 _"Lord Vader"_ Palpatine said _"Can you hear me?"_

 _"...yes Master"_ Vader said as he turned to Sidious. _"Where is Padme?...is she safe?...is she alright?"_

 _"It seems in your anger you killed her"_ Sidious while Hunter eyes widen in shock.

 _I-I couldn't have"_ Vader said _"She was alive I felt it!"_

Just then the entire room began to shake and the walls began to shake and Vader broke out of his shackles and started crying.

 _ **"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Then Hunter collapse to the ground and saw he was back infront of the Dragon statue. He was breathing heavily then he started crying into his hands.

* * *

Later Hu ter walked out of the Cave and Saw Shyrore waiting for him.

"You didnt just bring here to learn about happened" Hunter said "You brought me here so I wouldn't make the same mistake he did"

 **"Yes"** Skyrore said **"You must learn you can not save everyone only do your best"**

"I understand, thanks Skyrore" Hunter said smiling

* * *

Later that night The rebels where all eating around a campfire.

"I still can't believe Kanan's gone" Ahsoka said sadly

"His sacrifice wont be in vain" Zack said "Because of him we now have a change to bring down the factory"

Hunter then stood up "I'd like to propose a toast "he said as he raised his cup along with the other.

"To Kan-No To Caleb Dume. A loving freind, brother,father figure,rebel,and mentor...to us all"

* * *

 **NOW THAT HUNTER KNOWS THE TRUTH ANAKIN'S PAST HOW WILL IT AFFECT HIM IN THE FUTURE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **"R &R FULCRUM OUT**


	46. THE WOLVES,DRAGON AND THE DOORWAY

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

The next day the Rebels were studying a stone that Ezra received from the Lothwolves. This stone had three hands one formed a fist,one was horizontal,and the top one was vertical.

"Alright Ezra you have our full attention" Hera said "Now whats going one?"

"This stone came from the Jedi temple here on Lothal" Ezra said

"That's far to the north how'd it get here?" Zack asked

"The Lothwolves gave it to me" Ezra replied "They think the Empire's doing something terrible there"

"Wait they think" Zeb chuckled "What did they talk to you?"

"Just the one" Ezra said

"Well I wish they told you what these symbols mean" Sabine said

"Maybe Skyrore can help us" Hunter suggested "He has a connection to the Lothwolves maybe he's knows what they mean"

"Uh Hunter. Who's Skyrore?" Ahsoka asked while She,Zack and Hera looked confused.

"Oh that's right you Dad and Hera haven't met him yet" Hunter said smiling "You three are in for a surprise"

* * *

Later in the outskirts of their base the Rebels stopped in there tracks. Then Hunter reached out with his hand and used the force to call Skyrore. Just then the Mighty Loth Dragon came from out of nowhere and then landed infront of the rebels leaving Zack,Ahsoka, and Hera while shocked looks on their faces.

"Is-is that a Loth Dragon?" Zack asked

"But I thought they were only a myth" Ahsoka said

 **"You called me Hunter?"** Skyrore asked

"Skyrore we need your help" Hunter said as he turned to Ezra "Show him Ezra"

Ezra then stepped forward and place the stone infront of Skyrore.

"The Lothwolves gave me this stone,but we don't know what it means, we were hoping you would" Ezra said

Skyrore observed the stone closely and then looked at the rebels.

 **"Ah yes I've seen this stone before"** He said **"This stone is the key to the ultimate power"**

"The ultimate power?" Ezra asked

"What's that?" Hunter followed

 **"It is unknown"** Skyrore said **"But legend says whoever weilds this power will control the entire universe"**

"The entire universe!?" All the rebels said at once.

"Then we can't let the Empire get their hands on it. If they control the universe they'll be unstoppable!" Hunter said "Skyrore please you have to get us to the temple and fast"

 **"Very well everyone climb aboard"** Skyrore said as he lowered his wing.

The rebels then climbed on Skrores back as the he flapped his wings and flew throught the the Dragon picked up speed untill he completely vanished without a trace.

* * *

Later the other rebels woke up on the ground while Hunter was talking to Skyrore. Then the others stood up and joined them.

 **"I'm afraid this as far as I can take you"** Skyrore said **"I can't afford to be seen the Empire** **"**

"We appreciate your help Skyrore" Hunter said "We can handle it from here"

"Hunter how did he do that?" Hera asked

"Skyrore is connected to the force just like me, Ezra, and my parents. Only difference is he has a deeper connection" Hunter replied as Skyrore flew away.

"Im just glad he's on our side" Zeb said

"He's on Lothal's side" Hunter said

"Is there a difference?" Sabine asked her fiance

"I hope not" Hunter replied "Now we need to get moving"

* * *

Later that night the Rebels made their way to the Jedi Temple and saw many imperials working on something.

"This is no military operation" Sabine said Looking through her binoculars "Are you sure this is the temple?"

"Definitely" Ezra said

"If what Skyrore said is true then they must be looking for the ultimate power" Hunter said

"Well they definitely found more art work" Sabine said as she saw another painting on the wall. "I see a painting of a woman with green hair,a main with red tattoos on his face and an old man with a white beard"

"Sabine can i see those binoculars?" Zack asked as She handed them to him and he saw the painting she was talking about and he was shocked.

"It can't be!" Zack said as he handed the binoculers to his wife "Ahsoka look at the painting"

Ahsoka then looked through the binoculars and then had the same shocked look.

"The Mortis Gods!" She said

"Wait the what gods?" Hunter asked

"The Mortis Gods" Zack replied "They were the most powerful force beings in the universe.

"We need too get down there" Ahsoka said

"Well we're gonna need a disguise" Hunter Said as he saw two scout trooper ahead.

* * *

Later the rebels knocked out the scouts then Hunter,Ezra and Sabine, put them on and took their bike down to the pit and parked them with the others.

Then the teens approached main command center hoping to hear any information about the temple while Sabine contacted Chopper.

"Chopper I need you to reroute the imperial transmission" Sabine said then the teens heard a voice.

 _"We have recently made some remarkable discoveries my freinds"_

 _"We must discover the secrets of the temple. For even now our enemies move against us"_

The rebels reconized second voice immediately.

"It's Palpatine" Hunter growled "I know that slime filled voice anywhere"

 _"We have reached the roots of the temple and found some fascinating work symbols that are conected to this painting i found"_

 _"The Mortis Gods"_ Palpatine said

 _"Yes they are key to unlocking the temple and the Ultimate power im sure of it"_

 _"If the rebels discover what we are planning they will stop us"_ A third voice said and Hunter knew who it was.

"Vader" he said as he continued to listen to the transmission.

 _"There has been a great disturbance in the force"_ Palpatine said _"The Death of Kanan Jarrus has altered the fate of Lothal though how I cannot say"_

 _"Perhaps access to the temple will provide clarity M'lords"_

 _"We must obtain the Ultimate Power"_ Vader said _"Once we do the rebels will be powerless to stop us"_

 _"I agree Lord Vader proceed Minister Hydlen"_

"Did you guys get that?" Hunter asked the adults

 _"I don't like it"_ Zack said _"The fact that Palpatine is involved is bad enough but for him to know about the Mortis Gods is worse then we thought. We have to stop him from getting This Ultimate power"_

"Because of the Emperor we have to get involved" Ezra said "We can't let him enter the temple"

"I agree" Hunter said

"Me too" Sabine said

 _"Go"_ Hera said _"It's what Kanan would want"_

 _"Zack and I will meet you down there just be careful"_ Ahsoka said

"We will Mom" Hunter said as he and the other walked toward the painting of the Mortis Gods and then saw Hydlen infront of them.

"We are close to our goal" Hydlen said "Move the drill into first postion everyone double shifts through the night and stay in your designated area"

Then teens looked at the painting while Hydlen walked off.

"You two ever seen anything like this?" Sabine asked

"Nope" Ezra replied

"This temple is always full of surprises" Hunter said as they got closer to the painting.

"This painting is very old" Sabine said "does it mean anything to you two?"

"Well ive a bird like that before" Hunter said "It was always around my Mother and it followed her everywhere"

"That man at the end looks like the Grand Inquisitor" Ezra said "And look Lothwolves"

Then Sabine projected a hologram of the Stone the wolves gave Ezra.

"look at the hands" Sabine said "They match the ones on the figures"

"That must be what Skyrore meanted when he said this stone was the key to the Ultimate Power" Hunter said

"Psst kids down here"

The teens heard a voice as the looked down and saw Hunter's parents in a ditch in front of the painting.

"Mom and Dad?" Hunter asked

Just then the teens heard a couple of Stormtroopers coming towards them.

"Get down!" Sabine said as the boys slide down to Zack and Ahsoka. Then Sabine walked off with the troopers.

"She'll be fine" Hunter said "but we think we figured out how to get in the temple"

"Then go for it champ" Zack said

Hunter then stood up on a rock and lined up his hand with the woman's. Then all the sudden he started glowing brightly as he transformed int his angel mode. Then the ring around the woman's hand glowed while her head turned to her left. Then the old man pointed his had to the left. Then the paintings of the Lothwolves moved and looked at the four force weilders then they started walked to the left while the rebels followed them. Just then the wolve started walking around in a circle and never stopped.

"This is it" Ezra said "This is the door way to the Ultimate Power"

Just then the Alarms went off.

"Aw crap they know were here!" Hunter said turning back to normal and then the Stormtroopers along with Hydlen approached them.

"Go now!" Sabine said

The force weilders nodded as they ran and jump through the portal and soon they will discover What the Ultimate Power is.

* * *

 **WHAT IS THE ULTIMATE POWER? AND WILL THE REBELS USE IT TO HELP THE GALAXY? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT **


	47. A WORLD BETWEEN WORLDS

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

Last time on STAR-WARS-REBELS-FIGHT-FOR-FREEDOM, the rebels had discover that the Empire was searching for a power within the Jedi temple on Lothal. With the help of the Loth Dragon Skyrore they discover a portal to an unknown location and soon they will discover what this power is.

* * *

Hunter,Ezra,Zack,and Ahsoka all managed to get through the portal and they couldn't believe their eyes. It looked like they were in space but yet they weren't. They saw many paths each leading to some kind of door way. They also heard some voices coming from nowhere some familiar and some not.

"What is this place?" Hunter asked

"I don't know but i feel like I've been here before" Ezra said "like when i got my first kyber crystal,and when i first saw Master Yoda"

"Those voices" Zack said "I can hear Obiwan's"

"And I can hear Anakin" Ahsoka said

"Me too I can hear luke" Hunter said "But I don't see him"

The force weilders walked down the path they were on and as they did ripples formed around their feet like stepping in puddles of water.

"Those voices" Ezra said "Where are they coming from?"

"I dont know" Hunter said "But for some reason I don't think in our galaxy anymore"

The rebels then approached a portal it glowed red and than showed a young Jedi with a green lightsaber fighting an old man with a red lightsaber and they were fighting on a volcamic planet.

"Hey dad that Jedi,he looks like you" Hunter said as Zack looked closer.

"That is me" Zack said "That was the day I fought Count Dooku on Mustafar durning the Clone wars. It was the most intese fight i ever had"

"Then how are we seeing this if it happened many years ago?" Ezra asked

"I dont know Ezra" Zack said "we need to keep moving maybe we'll find some more answers along the way.

The force weilders kepted walking until they saw another portal this one glowed green and it showed a younger Zack fighting a younger Ahsoka.

"Wait" Ahsoka said "What's this? I dont remember this happening"

"That's because this when the Son took control of you" Zack growled "I did my best not to hurt you"

The rebels continued to watch as the saw two figures crashing down and a thrid one came out of nowhere and they looked familiar.

"Hey it's them" Hunter said "The people from the painting"

"Yes Hunter" Zack said "Those are the Mortis Gods"

"Wait you and Ahsoka met them?" Ezra said

"Yes" Ahsoka said "When we were your age Zack and I were traveling with Anakin and Obiwan when we approached this huge dimond same planet. When we entered we met the daughter she was leading us to the Father but then both we and Obiwan got seperated from Anakin and Daughter so we went back to our ship and that's where we met the Son. The Son represented the Darkside of the force just like the Daughter represented the lightside. The day after that the Son and Daughter captured me and Obiwan. The Father wanted to test Anakin to see if he was really the chosen one. And he past the test."

Then the force weilders saw the son tap Ahsoka on the forehead killing her and then saw Zack transfering the Daughter's life force into Ahsoka and Ahsoka came back to life just as the portal closed.

So the Daughter saved you from dieing?" Hunter asked his mother.

"Yes Hunter" Ahsoka replied

"So she's a part of you?" Hunter asked

"In a way yes" Ahsoka replied

"Does that mean she's part of me too?" Hunter asked one last time.

"It's possible but I'm not One hundred percent sure" Ahsoka said

"It has to be" Hunter said "When I touched the painting of the Daughter I transformed like I did when I fought Vader on Malachor"

Just then the force weilders heard hooting. They looked up and saw a Convoree with white chest feathers,brown wings,a long tail,and matching green eyes and feathers on its head.

"Morai You're here" Ahsoka said as the Convoree flew down and landed on her arm.

"Hey isn't that the bird that always follows you around?" Hunter asked

"Ezra and Hunter I'd like you to meet Morai AKA Daughter" Ahsoka said

"Daughter!?" The teens asked in shock.

"You mean to tell me that this Convoree is a God?!" Hunter asked still in shock.

"Yes Hunter" Ahsoka said "I owe her my life"

Just then Morai flew off Ahsoka's arm and landed on Hunter's shoulder and lovingly nudged her head against the hybrid's cheek.

"Awe she likes you" Ahsoka said .

Just then Hunter started to glow again just like before leaving his parents and Ezra in shock.

"You see I told this couldn't be a coincidence" Hunter said "This happened when I touch the painting.

"Maybe He's right Ahsoka" Zack said to his wife "You got pregnant after Daughter transfered her life force into you maybe part of it went into Hunter during the nine months"

"I guess so" Ahsoka said

After Hunter stopped glowing the rebels continued to look around in the mysterious world.

"This place is anecnt" Ahsoka said "like a world between worlds"

"I know it's like that dream where I met Dume" Ezra said

"Ezra the Wolf named Dume he appeared after Kanan died?" Zack asked "That has to be more than a coincidence"

"I know" Ezra said "Caleb Dume, a wolf named Dume what does it mean?"

"Perhaps Kanan's will is still at work through the wolf" Ahsoka said

"Can that be?" Hunter asked

"Well Kanan is a part of the cosmic force now" Zack said "There are ways those who've past on may guide or influence the living, it's not impossible"

"But then Why would Kanan sent us all here?" Ezra asked

"Maybe it has somthing to do with these portals" Hunter said "we saw younger versions of you...wait thats it!"

"What's it Hunter?" Ezra asked

"Don't you see? These are not just portals. These are portals through time with these we can travel to the past or the future. This must be the Ultimate Power!" Hunter said

 **"That is correct Hunter"**

The force weilders turned around and saw Skyrore land in front of them.

"Skyroe how did you get here?" Hunter asked

 **"You opened the portal my young Jedi"** Skyrore said as he looked around **"But I must admit I never expected the Ultimate Power to be the ability to time travel"**

"But if these are portals through time...that means I can save Kanan!" Ezra said as he ran past everyone.

"Ezra wait!" Hunter called as he and the others chased after him.

The Archers eventually caught up to Ezra as he looked around.

"One of these portals must lead to Kanan!" Ezra said

"Ezra think about what you're doing" Ahsoka said

"I know what I'm doing!" Ezra said as he approached a portal "in here I can change things I can stop Kanan from dieing."

"You don't know that" Zack said

"Yes I do!" Ezra said

"Just then the portal opened up and it showed the very night Kanan sacrificed himself to save the others.

"I can reach him" Ezra said

"Ezra Kanan gave his life so you and I could live" Hunter said "If you take him out of this moment then we all die"

"You don't know what you're asking me to do Hunter" Ezra growled

"Yes I do" Hunter said "I want Kanan back too Ezra, but he's gone. I learned that I can't save everyone no matter how hard I try and you can't either, Ezra im asking you...to let go"

Ezra and the others just stood there and watched their friend die in the portal while Morai hooted sadly and Skyrore groweld the same way as the portal closed.

"I'm sorry Ezra" Ahsoka said "But you must see Kanan gave his life when he was needed the most and he did what he had to do"

"That's the lesson" Ezra said " i didn't see it before but...somtimesi wish my life was different...I wish I could see my mom and dad...why can't things be like they were?"

 **"Somtimes bad things happen for a reason"** Skyrore said as the force weilders looked up at him **"But in return good things come from those bad things"**

"What do you mean Skyrore?" Ezra asked

 **"If things were the way they were before you never would've met Kanan and the other's, you wouldn't be a jedi,and you and Hunter wouldn't be friends"** Skyrore said

"He's right" Hunter said putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder "And Im glad to have you as a freind Ezra"

"Me too" Ezra said smiling.

Just then the force weilders heard a loud crash.

"We need to get out of here" Ahsoka said

"Not without me" a voice hissed behind them.

The rebels turned around and saw Sidious in the same portal the saw Kanan as the adults stood infront of the teens protectively while Skyrore groweld.

"Ezra Brider,Zack,Ahsoka,and Hunter Archer mine at last" Sidious cackled as her sent some blue fire toward the rebels but Skyrore blocked the flames with his wings.

"Thanks Skyrore" Hunter said as the flames died down.

 **"All of you run!"** Skyrore said as Palpatine shot some more flames.

The force weilders started run but Hunter stopped and looked back at Skyrore.

"Skyrore c'mon hurry!" Hunter called

 **"Forget about me Hunter just run!"** Skyrore said as he blocked the flames.

"I'm coming!" Hunter said as he ran toward Skyrore but Skyrore swatted the hybrid away with his tail.

 **"Don't argue with me Hunter just run and don't look back!"** Skyrore roared.

Hunter continued to watch his freind fight the Sith Lord as he ran away crying. He then caught up with his parents,Ezra and Morai and they jumped through the portal all at once.

* * *

The four force weilders made their way out and were joined by the other rebels.

"C'mon we gotta go!" Sabine said

"No" Hunter said "I have to close the portal"

The rebels ran up to the painting while Chopper chased the troopers with the drill.

"Sabine which one do I use?" Hunter asked his fiancée

"The Son on the right" Sabine said

Hunter then reached up and matched his fist with the Son's and ring started to glow but unfortunately Hunter started transforming just like he did on Attalon. He growled and snarled as looked back at his freinds as the looked in fear.

"Oh no not again!" Sabine said

Just then Morai flew over to Hunter who tried to swat her away but the Convoree landed on his shoulder which cuase Hunter to turn back to normal. Hunter then caught his breath and Saw Morai on his shoulder.

"Thanks Morai...I owe you" Hunter said as Morai chirped happily.

Then the paintings of the Son and Daughter started to disappear. Then the rebels got on the drill Chopper was in and finally the Temple was engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

Just as the light faded Hunter and Ezra woke up in the drill and saw Zeb and Sabine next to them.

"If this is what you guys did on your Jedi missions you can keep it" Zeb said

"Where's Hera?" Ezra asked

"And where are my parents?" Hunter asked

"They're outside" Sabine said "You have to see this"

Hunter and Ezra stepped outside and saw Hera,Zack and Ahsoka looking out in the distance as they approached them.

"Where are we?" Ezra asked

"The temple" Hera replied Sadly "Or whats left of it"

"But how?" Hunter asked "And where's Skyrore?"

 **"Hunter"**

Hunter and the others looked up and saw Skyrore in the air but he wasn't flapping his wings and he was glowing a little.

 **"I must go now Hunter"** Skyrore said

"Go?" Hunter asked "Go where?"

 **"My time has come Hunter,I will soon be one with the force"**

"What!?" Hunter exclaimed "No please don't leave!...I've learned so much from you"

 **"Then I have one last lessonto teach you"** Skyrore said **"Be attached to the lesson...not the teacher"**

Tears then started to slide down Hunter's face.

"I'm gonna missed you Skyrore..."

 **"And I shall miss you"** Skyrore said **"But remember this...I will always be in your heart"**

Skyrore then closed his eyes as started to disolve in to little balls of light but then there was a small sphere of light the size a ball it flew over and inserted into Hunter's chest.

Hunter then put is hand on the same spot where the sphere entered and the he formed a fist just before he looked up at the Sky and saw the rest of the lights disappear.

"I'll never forget you Skyrore..."

* * *

 **WITH THE TEMPLE AND SKYRORE GONE WHAT WILL THE NEXT MOVE FOR THE REBELS? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT.**


	48. DARKNESS BECOMES LIGHT?

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

A few days after the Jedi Temple disappeared Hunter and Ezra were meditating outside the base while Mia and Sabine approached them.

"Hey you guys ok?" Sabine asked

"I've had a vision" Hunter said as he looked at his Fiancée "Vader's Coming"

"Are you sure?" Mia asked

"Definitely" the hybrid replied

"And I need to talk to Hera" Ezra said

* * *

Later the teens made it back to the base and saw the other rebels talking to Hera through a hologram.

 _"Ezra what's the emergency?"_ Hera asked

"We need to acted right now if we're gonna save the city from the Empire" Ezra said

"The plan's crazy enough as it is" Zeb said "What's the rush?"

"I've had a vision" Ezra said "The Emperor is sending Thrawn back here"

"And to pile on the bad news Vader's coming here on a shuttle" Hunter said "It's now or never"

"Then It's never" Ryder said "we tried and failed,our best hope is to lay low,reorganization,and rebuild"

"Ryder you have to trust us" Ezra said

"Kids we need an Army to take back the city!" Ryder said

"We will have an army soon" Hunter said as the rebels looked at him

"Uh babe what are you talking about?" Sabine asked

"I called in a few favors" Hunter said "But right now we need only one person"

* * *

Later Hunter,Ezra,Sabine and Mia were walking together, then Ezra turned and saw the Lothwolves howling.

"What is this connection you have with them?" Sabine asked "I've never understood it"

"No offense Sabine but you probably never will" Ezra said "The wolves are connected to me just like Hunter was with Skyrore"

"Well I just hope whatever you're planning works" Mia said

"It will" Hunter said as he turned to his freinds and fiancée "But I want you all to promise me one thing"

"What's that?" Sabine asked

"Leave Vader to me" Hunter said firmly

Just then the teens heard some engines and saw imperial tanks flying toward the base.

"It's time!" Hunter said as he and the other's prepared for battle. Then Flying Storm troopers came out of two tanks and started shooting at the Rebels.

I'll handle those flyers!" Sabine said as she put on her helmet and took on the flying troopers while Mia started shooting at the tanks and Hunter and Ezra deflected the bolts.

"Chopper warn Hera we're under attack!" Ezra said

Just then a tank approached them,turned to it's side and open it's hatch revealing Vader making Hunter glare.

"Ezra" he said

"He's all yours" Ezra said as he went to fight some troopers.

Vader then jump off the tank and landed right infront of the hybrid. The two stare at eachother and blocked out everyone else.

"So here we are again" Vader said "Just you and me"

"I guess it is" Hunter said

"Let this be our last battle" Vader said igniting his red blade.

"For once I agree" Hunter said igniting his sabers.

The two force weilders stood off against eachother until Hunter used his swiftness and attacked but the Sith blocked it. The three blade kept clashing back and forth neither side giving an inch. Hunter then broke away ansd force jumpex from rock to rock.

"Running away are we?" Vader said as he jumped after him.

"You wish!" Hunter said as he and Vader made it to the top of the mountain and clashed once again until they entered into a saber lock.

"Why do you fight when it is pointless?" Vader asked "You know you can't win"

"Maybe,maybe not" Hunter replied "But there's only one way to find out"

The two rivals then kept clashing back and forth until Vader tackeld Hunter making them both fall into a pile of crates. They both got up and continued clash. Just then Hunter slashed Vader's shoulder making the Sith groan in pain. They clashed back and forth again until Vader slashed Hunter's arm but not cutting it off. The teen groaned and then growled as he then started attacking more aggressively until they entered yet another saber lock.

"Yes" Vader said "I can feel your anger,your pain,let it fuel you!"

"You won't corrupt me that easily Anakin" Hunter said

"My name is Vader!" Vader said as he force pushed Hunter in the wall and knocked him down,then the Sith pointed his blade at the teen's throat.

"This is the end" Vader said as he raised his saber ready to strikedown Hunter. Vader then swung down but then his red blade was blocked by two white blades.

Hunter opened his eyes and saw that his parents had just saved him.

"Not today!" Zack said as he force pushed Vader back.

Hunter the rose to his feet "Mom,Dad get out of here this is my fight."

"When are you gonna get it through your think skull Hunter?" Zack asked his son.

"We're a family if this is your fight it's our fight too" Ahsoka said

Hunter smiled then that smile went away when he saw Vader get up. The Sith looked at the family then smirked underneath his mask.

"Three against one" He said "Now that's a challenge"

"Vader then ignited his saber while the Archer family ignited the charged and attacked Vader but Vader deflected the attack then followed by Ahsoka then Hunter.

The family kept clashing with Vader but the Sith was getting tired. Just then a blast came out of nowhere and shot vader in the Shoulder making him collapse. The family looked up and saw the Ghost as well as five Mandalorian ships taking out the flying out of the ships were Ursa,Aldrich and Tristan attacking the other flying Stormtroopers.

Vader saw what was going on and he became angry as he glared at the three force weilders.

"I will not lose to you rebels again!" Vader yelled as he violently attacked thed family as they deflected the attacks "I shall destroy you all!"

The Archer Family kept fighting of Vader until they all went into a saber lock.

"This ends now!" Hunter said as he and his parents combined their strength into one powerful force pushed that threw Vader into the wall of the mountain creating a web of cracks where The Sith landed..

"Hunter!"

The Archers turned around and saw Sabine Ezra and the Other rebels run toward them.

"Glad to see you guys are in on peice" Hunter said

"You could've told me my family was coming" Sabine said

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Hunter said

Just then the rebels then heard a faint goaning as the turned back and saw Vader regain consciousness. The Sith tried to use the force to call his saber to him but Hunter beat him to it.

The hybrid ignited the red blade. He look at the Sith with a deadly glare. Then he raised the saber up as if he was gonna killed the Sith Lord right now...but instead he deactivated the saber threw it to the side. Vader then looked up at the teen confused.

"You spared me?" He asked "Why?"

"Because you saved my life from The Emperor" Hunter said making the other rebels gasp in shock as Ezra approached his freind.

"Hunter what are you talking about?" Ezra asked as the hybrid faced him

"Remember I said an unlikely ally saved me from Palpatine?" Hunter asked as he pointed to Vader "It was him. He saved me"

"I told you i only did it so i could destroy you" Vader said

Hunter kneeled down to the Sith and looked him in the eyes of his mask.

"I don't believe that" the hybrid said placing a hand on Vader's shoulder "The Man i saw that day wasn't Darth Vader,It was my Godfather, my Idol,my hero Anakin Skywalker. A real Sith would never do that for someone like is still good in you i know there is.

Vader looked at Hunter in silence and lowered his head "You're wrong...I told you it's too late for me" He said

But the next thing Hunter did was a shock to Vader as well as the rest of the rebels...Hunter was...Hugging Vader.

"It's never to late" Hunter said with tears rolling down his face "You can't change what you did in the past but you change what happens next. I'm not giving up on you. I'll free you from the darkside if the last thing i ever do"

Vader was so confused, why was Hunter trying to help him? After everything he's done. That same thought kept playing in Vader's head while underneath his mask tears started to form while he was still embraced by Hunter's hug.

* * *

 **HAS HUNTER FINALLY GOTTEN THROUGH TO VADER AND CAN HE BE TURNED? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONTINUES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT!**


	49. FAMILY REUNION AND FAREWELL PT1

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

The next day the rebels were planning their next attack and they were planning to use the captured Darth Vader. The kept him in an energy sphere in the hanger of the Ghost. While the other rebels were outside. Hunter then walked over to his parents.

"Vader's been secured" Hunter said "He's never getting out of sphere"

Hunter noticed his parents had loving smiles on their faces.

"Uh what's going on?" Hunter asked

"Nothing" Zack said still smiling "Your Mother and I are just so proud of how much you've grown and accomplished"

"You've defeated a Sith lord four times,fought two Inquisitors, freed Mandalore,and captured the galaxy's most feared man" Ahsoka said also smiling

"All because of your training" Hunter said smiling.

"Your Mother and I have Left to teach you Son" Zack said "As far as we know you're a Jedi Knight"

When Hunter heard that he was over come with joy and he hugged both his parents and they hugged back.

"Thanks Mom and Dad" Hunter said "I love you both"

"We love you too" Ahsoka said

* * *

Later the rebels all met outside then they saw Kallus and Zeb bring Vader to them with his hands cuffed infront of him.

Hunter then walked forward to the Sith,Ezra tried to follow him but Hera stopped him. The rivals then stood face to face.

"Alright heres whats gonna happen" Hunter said "You're gonna help us free Lothal"

Vader chuckled "You honestly think I would help you Rebels?"

Vader then tried to use the force to choke Hunter...but nothing happened. Vader tried again,still nothing which gave Hunter a smugged looked.

"Force restrained cuffs" He said "They cut off your connection to force,Did you really think we wouldn't think of that?"

"Even so I stiil refuse to help you rebels" Vader said

"Yeah I figured you would say that" Hunter as he held up a silver cylinder and pushed the button on top of it causing the cuffs to zap Sith groaned in pain until Hunter released his thumb from the button.

"Now are you going to help us or am I gonna have to increase the voltage?" Hunter asked

"Fine..." Vader said "I'll do it"

* * *

Later the Rebels took the tanks to the capital,Ezra,Hunter,Sabine and Mia were disguised as Scouts, while Rex and Kallus, were disguised as a stormtrooper and an imperial officer, while the rest were acting like prisoners. Hunter then felt saddness coming from Ezra.

"Hey you ok man?" Hunter asked

"I know I can always count on you and Sabine" Ezra said making Hunter and Sabine confused.

"Alright what are you up too?" Sabine asked just as they heard Hera's voice over the comlink.

 _"We're coming up on the capital better get ready"_

"Copy" Sabine said ""Head for platform zero delta"

"The command center?" Vader asked "You're planning on launching the dome,you're more foolish than I expected"

"I wouldn't say foolish" Hunter said "More like daring"

"Now about those codes" Kallus said as he gave the comlink to Vader "And remember Ill know if they are correct"

Vader then took the comlink and gave the correct codes and the imperials gave him permission to land. Then they stepped outside making sure Vaders hands were covered by his cape while Kallus pointed a gun the Sith's back

"We'll take it from here" One Trooper said

"They're all yours" Ezra said

Just then Zeb broke loose and ran past the Stormtroopers.

"Stop him!" Hunter ordered then he and Ezra ignited their sabers and attacked the troopers. Zeb held the blast doors open allowing Sabine and Ketsue to enter.

The Rebels took Vader Hostage and hid behind some crates while hold off the rest of the troopers.

"GO GO GO!" Zack shouted as the rebels follwed him to the blast door as the girls and Zeb managed to open them. They ran down the hall fighting off some more troopers as the made their way to control room. Sabine mangaed to open the door and the finally took the imperials inside hostage.

"Rex lock these bastards in the storage bin" Ezra ordered.

"Yes sir commander" Rex said as Mia walked over to her boyfriend.

"Your plan worked Ezzy!" Mia said as she kissed Ezra on the cheek.

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves Mia" Ezra said as the Ryder and Zeb entered with Vader still cuffed.

"It's only a matter of time before you're discovered Rebels" Vader said "You can't win"

"If had a credit for every time I heard that I'd be rich" Hunter said

"Besides we're not planning on winning" Sabine said hacking in the computer "We just want all your men in the the dome"

"We'll use protical thirteen" Kallus said

"The Empire's new order" Zack said

"For immediate recall of all personal to the base for full evacuation" Ahsoka explained

"Once we're all inside we'll launch and it'll be goodbye to the Empire" Hunter said

* * *

Later Sabine,Ezra,Hunter,and Mia changed back into their normal clothes.

"Ezra we're ready"Sabine said

"Kallus you're up" Ezra said as Kallus spoke into the microphone.

"Attention all personal protical 13 is now in affect report to your active stations immediately repeat protical 13 is now in affect"

"Lets just hope this works" Mia said

"Oh come on when have any of my plans failed?" Ezra asked

"You want us to answer that Ezra?" Hunter asked

"All units are accounted for" Kallus said "The Dome is now secure"

"Hera start the launch cycle" Ezra ordered "Sabine and Hunter set the self destruct"

"Yes sir" Hunter said as he and his fiancée started working on the self destruct. Just the a huge shadow appeared above them. The rebels looked up and saw Thrawn's Star destroyer hovering above the Dome.

"Hera cancel the launch!" Zack ordered "If we crash into that destroyer it'll destroy the city!"

"Karrabast" Zeb growled "We're trapped!"

"Chopper put me through" Ezra ordered.

Just then a Hologram of Thrawn appeared infront of the rebels.

"Lord Vader is our prisonerand we have complete control over the dome" Ezra said "You failed Thrawn,Leave Lothal now and we might let your troops out before we blow this place up"

 _"Are you quite finished? If you truly with to save Lothal Commander Bridger the only term Ill accept is your surrender"_

"Why would I surrender when I have all your troops hostage?" Ezra asked

 _"No,you've simply moved my assistantsto a safer location so I can bombard the people of your home"_

 _"_ Oh no Rex raise the sheilds now!" Hunter ordered

"The Genrators offline!" Rex said

"Someone must've manually shut down the power terminals!" Sabine said

 _"You're sheild generator is under my control now i shall demonstrate my power"_

Just then Thrawn's Destroyer started shooting at the people of lothal. The Rebels could only watch in horror as the people kept running for their lives.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Hunter yelled at Thrawn but It only made in grin with delight.

"Enough I surrender!" Ezra said as Thrawn stopped the attack.

 _"I await your arrival and make no mistake come alone. If you attempt any heroics I will resume the bombardment" and destroy your city"_

Thrawn's hologram disappeared and Ezra was about to walk out of the control room.

"Ezra wait" Hera said "You dont have to do this"

"This what I need to do" Ezra said turning to Hera.

"There's another way" Hera said "There's always another way, I wont let you go"

"Alright if this isn't the way what is?" Ezra asked

"Lets see what we have to work with" Hera said as she turned to the other rebels.

As the rebels talked about their next move Ezra looked up and saw an open vent. He was about to jump into it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ezra turned around and saw Hunter stand behind him.

"Ezra you are not doing this" Hunter said

"I have to Hunter" Ezra said "It's the only way to keep the people of Lothal safe"

"No it's not" Hunter said "Like Hera said there's always another way"

"Not this time" Ezra said sadly.

"Ezra please..." Hunter said as he started to cry "I've lost so many friends during this war...I can't loose my best friend"

"Hunter please dont make this harder then it has to to be..." Ezra said as he started crying too.

The two best friends looked at eachother and remembered all fight,all the victories,and all the fun they hand over the past three years together. Then Ezra place his hand on Hunter's shoulder.

"No matter where I go you'll always be my brother" Ezra said

Then the two freind shared the most emotional hug they ever had and they cried in each other's arms.

"And you'll always be my brother" Hunter said as he and Ezra released eachother. Ezra then force jumped into the vent as Hunter looked on with tears still in his eyes as he saw his brother dissappear from his sight.

"May the force be with you Ezra Bridger"

* * *

 **WILL THE REBELS FINALLY FREE LOTHAL OR WILL THEY DIE AT THE HANDS OF THRAWN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME AS STAR WARS REBELS: FIGHT FOR FREEDOM CONCLUDES.**

 **R &R FULCRUM OUT **


	50. FAMILY REUNION AND FAREWELL PT2

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

Shortly after Ezra left the the group the rebels were still coming up with a plan to get the sheild generator up.

"So we got a plan to get the sheild up we just have to get up befor Thrawn loses his patients" Hera said "We have to stall him, Ezra?"

The rebels looked around and saw Ezra was gone. The they heard a noise outside and saw Ezra flying a tank up to Thrawn's Star Destroyer.

"We have to stop him!" Rex said as Hera pulled out her comlink.

"Ezra please don't do this" Hera begged, then she felt Hunter's hand on her shoulder.

"Hera we have to trust him" Hunter said "The best way we can is to get that sheild up so when Ezra makes his move we'll be ready"

"We have to assume the genator room will be well gaurded" Sabine said "So we'll need two teams to hit it from different sides if we're gonna capture both power terminals"

"That's a pretty good plan" Zack said "best chance we got"

Just then Chopper started picking up something.

"Storm troopers?" Sabine asked as the rebels armed themselves.

"It appears my troops have decided your drill is over" Vader said

* * *

A little later Hondo's freind made his way out the vents and provided a perfect distraction. Then Zeb opened the door and knocked out the last trooper.

"Works every time" Zeb chuckled

"Ok Rex Hando, Ketsu and Mia you take the north tower Zeb,Kallus and Greigor you take the south, Sabine will talk them through it from here, my parents and I will keep will keep an eye one Vader.

"Lets go rebels!" Zeb said as he and the others ran out but Hera looked said

"Ezra knows what his doing Hera" Hunter said

"I beg to differ" Vader said as the rebels looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sabine asked

"Thrawn doesn't want young Bridger but someone else does" Vader said

The rebels all looked confused until Hunter's eyes widen in fear as he realized what Vader was talking about.

"The Emperor!" Hunter said as the others gasp.

"He's here?!" Hera said

"This was all just a set up" Hunter said "Sidious wants to make Ezra one of his own pawns. I have to go help him!"

"You will do nothing!" Vader said as he force choked Hunter off the ground while the hybrid gasp for air.

"Hunter!" Sabine cried out in fear as she saw her fiancé struggle to breath.

The rebels turned around and Saw that Vader had freed himself from the cuff.

"Release my son now!" Zack said as he charged at the Sith Lord with his blade ignited. Vader then used the force to call his Saber from Hunters belt to him forcing him to drop Hunter as his Mother,Sabine and Hera went to his aid.

Zack and and Vader both exchanged blows until Vader punched Zack in the face making him dizzy and then...he stabbed him! Vader Red blade shot right through Zack's stomach as the rebels looked in fear as the general of pheinox squadron collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Hunter yelled as he rushed over to his father. Hunter kneeled next to Zack who was barley conscious. Hunter then looked at Vader all his saddness then turned into and uncontrollable rage as he roard and tackled Vader making them both crash out the window.

They both landed on the landing plat form then Hunter ignited his sabers and attacked Vader with full rage. The two force weilders clashed back and forth until the entered into a saber lock.

"I'll kill you!" Hunter yelled as the clashed again and again.

"His death gives you strength" Vader said "Embrace it!"

"I will kill you!" Hunter said

The two kept clashing blades until Hunter used the force to slam Vader into the ground and the walls multiple times . Then when Hunter StopVader was wheezing as the hybrid stood above him preparing too kill him until he felt a darker presence.

 _"Good,good"_

Hunter turned around and saw a Hologram of Darth Sidious grinning miniacley.

 _"Your anger has made you powerful young Archer, Now fulfill destroy your mortal enemy and together we will rule the galaxy!"_

 _"_ I told you old man. I WILL NEVER JOIN THE DARKSIDE!"

 _"How unfortunate all that power you posse...wasted on a war you cannot win..._

Then three gaurds appeared behind Sidious's hologram they looked like royal gaurds but the were wearing black armour and had red vizors.

 _"I'd like you to meet my royal shadow gaurds, they not be as powerful as Sith but hey do get the job done. Destroy him"_

Sidious's Hologram disappeared as the Shadow guards ignited their saber lances and attacked Hunter making him unaware Vader had escaped in a shuttle and left Lothal.

Hunter tried to fight off the Gaurds but he wasn't use to fight three opponents at once. Hunter finally manged to kill the last guard as he collapsed on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath.

"Being a Jedi...Is tougher...then i thought" Hunter said.

He then looked up and saw the Star Destroyer shoot at the city but the sheild was up just in time.

Hunter then force jumped back into the room and saw Ahsoka,Sabine and Hera trying to heal Zack. In all the commotion he forgot that Vader stabbed his father.

Ahsoka then walked over to her son with tears in her eyes as she looked away. Hunter then approached his dieing father and kneeled next to him.

"Hunter..." Zack said weakly

"Dad why?" Hunter asked "You didn't have to do that"

"Yes I did..." Zack said "Because It's a Father's job...to protect his child. You have a future to look forward to..." Zack then turned his head to Sabine.

"Sabine...take good care of my son...and yourself..."

"I will" Sabine said with tears in her eyes "I promise Pops"

"Ahsoka..." Zack said Ahsoka started crying "I will...always...love you. Thank you...for making me...the happiest man...in the galaxy.

"Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the galaxy" Ahsoka said crying.

Then finally Zack turned his head back to Hunter.

"Hunter...listen to me very carefully" He said

"Yeah Dad?" Hunter asked

"I'm proud of you son...I've always been...proud of you...now you must finish this war without me...the force is strong in this family...you must pass on what you have learned" Zack said

"I will dad" Hunter said crying "I promise"

Zack then place his hand on Hunter's cheek and wiped his tears.

"I love you son...and I'll always...be...with you..."

With his last breath Zack's hand collaped to the floor. Zack Archer...was dead.

Sabine then cried in Ahsoka's arms.

Just then the other rebels ran in and as soon as the Saw Zack's dead body they all gasped.

"What Happened?" Rex asked

"Zack sacrificed himself to save us all" Ahsoka said rebels were all said at the loss of their leader. Hunter then stood up and wiped away his tears.

"We have to finish the mission" Hunter said "It's what my Dad would want"

Just then the Rebels looked up and saw a heard of Purghales attack the Star Destroyers.

"Um when did this become the plan?" Sabine asked

"You're asking the wrong person" Hunter said as he turned on his comlink.

"Ezra come in the Purghales were they your idea?" Hunter asked

 _"Yeah pretty good huh?"_

"Well you could've told the rest of us!" Sabine said

 _"I wanted it to be a surprise"_

Just then the giant Purghale wrapped it tenticales around Thrawn's Star Destroyer and started glowing.

"When they glow like that..." Hera said

"They're about to jump into hyperspace!" Mia panicked

"Ezra get out of there now!" Hunter yelled

 _"Hunter I have to see this through to the end"_

"EZRA GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" Hunter yelled

 _"I can't do that, It up to all of you now, and remember...the force will be with you...always..._

And with that the Purghales took the Destroyer into hyperspace along with Thrawn...and Ezra.

The rebels all continued to look at the same spot where the Destroyer dissappeared and they still couldn't believe what just happened.

 _"Um was that the plan because we're all clear up here there are no more imperial ships"_ Wolffe said through the comlinks.

"This is our chance" Hunter said as he turned to the others "You heard Ezra lets finish this now!"

"Chopper prime the thrusters for launch" Sabine ordered "We're gonna blow this dome!"

Chopper then activated the thrusters and as he finished the rebels made their way to the top of the dome and Jumped into the Ghost. As soon as they were all on aboard the rebels flew away while the Dome flew up and exploded.

"Rex bring up every star chart on Ezra's last know location" Hera ordered

Just then a small hologram appeared infront of the rebels.

 _"If you're watching this recording then I owe you an explanation. There were several paths infront of me while is isn't the one I wanted to take it'swhat i had to 's something Kanan taught me I'm going to miss you all. Zeb you can have the top bunk back for now. Hera I left some maylurun in you room I hope it's still your favorite. Zack and Ahsoka I wanted to thank for helping Kanan teach me the ways of the force. Mia I'll always love you. And Hunter...I wanted to thank you for being the best friend and best big brother anyone could ask for and to thank you for offering me to be your best man. I know you and Sabine will be very happy together. I could've wished for a better family and I can't wait to come home._

With that Ezra's hologram dissappeared leaving all the rebels confused.

"Not to kill the moment" Rex said "But the Empire wont let us keep this planet"

"Perhaps the rebel alliance wil, see our victory and send help" Kallus said

"We won without them we can keep it without them" Zeb said

"You maybe right Zeb" Hera said as she and the other rebels looked down and saw the people of lothal taking back there home.

"Looks like the people are with us" Hunter said "And if the Empire wants a war we'll be ready for them.

* * *

Back on Yavin all rebel soilders,leaders and senators gathered around looking a Zack's dead body on a pile of large branches. Hunter held up a tourch while walking to his father's body and lit it. All the Rebels watched and morned as the flames consumed the General,Freind,Husband and Father the man was. Some tears shed as Zack's body was fully consumed by the flames. As they did Hunter felt a presence near him and it whispered in his ear.

 _"Remember my son...The force will be with you...always"_

* * *

*Epilogue*

*6 Years laters*

*Hunter's POV*

The attack we all antisipaded never came the once invincible Empire was no more all thanks to the Rebel alliance. After the war Zeb took Kallus and showed him he didn't wipe out the lasats and they accepted him as one of their own. AHera fought in the battle of Endor, so did commander Rex as for me I helped Luke in the final battle against the Emperor and we would've been dead if Vader- Im mean Anakin hadn't saved us unfortunately in doing so Anakin died a Jedi once more but before he did he apologize for killing my father and I forgave him.

After the battle of Endor Hera gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Jacen Syndulla. After the battle of Edor Sabine and I got married and my Mother started the Gray Jedi Order.

9 months later Sabine gave birth to our son Axel Archer a boy do both his Grandmothers spoil him rotten.

Even though the war is over Sabine my mother and I have one last mission. To find Ezra and bring him home.

Ezra I know you're out there and I'm not gonna stop until I find you...but until then Old freind...May the force be with you"

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **ALRIGHT EVERYONE I WANNA THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVEIWING THIS FIC I ALSO WANNA THANK DAVE FILONI FOR A WONDERFUL SERIES. IM NOT 100% SURE IF IM GONNA DO THE ORIGINAL TRILOGY BUT FOR NOW IM GONNA TAKE A BREAK SO THIS ISNT GOODBYE WE'LL SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN SOME DAY BUT FOR NOW THIS IS FULCRUM SIGNING OFF.**


End file.
